


Plan A

by GemabearMonsta



Category: Dr. Stone
Genre: Adult Content, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Choking, Come Eating, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Experimentation, Spanking, explicit content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-26 04:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 71,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10779189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemabearMonsta/pseuds/GemabearMonsta
Summary: What if Senkuu had chosen Plan A?-------------------------------------------------------------------------------Follow me on twitter!: https://mobile.twitter.com/gemabearmonsta





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> YA"LL !!!!
> 
> YA"LL NEED TO GO READ THIS BITCH NIGGA CALLED DR.STONE----->http://kissmanga.com/Manga/Dr-Stone/  
> YOOO IT"S BY THE EYESHIELD 21 AUTHOR AND KEN SUN-ROCK MANGAKA BOICHI!!!! NIGGA THIS MANGA SO HYPE!!!! LMAO.
> 
> LIKE NIGGA I ONLY ALREADY 8 CHAPTERS ALREADY AND I ALREADY GOT MY TWO BOYS TSUKASA AND SENKUU!!! LMAOO !!! BUT THIS SHIT IS LIT!!!! LMAO!!!! LIKE FR LIKE SENKUU GAY AS HELL YA'LL NEED TO READ THIS BITCH NIGGA AND HOP ON IT!!!! LMAO SHIT IS LIIITTTT!!!!!
> 
> $Papa Monsta$

Tsukasa loved Senkuu.

And staring at him, Senkuu could tell, Tsukasa wasn’t a bad guy. He was just a good guy—

And a murder.

 

It all started when Tsukasa showed up, and began to break all the stone statues. Senkuu knew that Tsukasa didn’t  _ mean _ to do it, it was just something…  _ behind _ it, that’s all.

He would figure it out.

And he made love to him.

When he did, it all made sense to him. It became clear, too Senkuu, and when he did it, it all made sense, to him.

Tsukasa loved him.

 

Tsukasa knew Senkuu like the back of his hand. So when he told Taiju too get the miracle water from the cave, he captured him, with his hand.

“Then, since I’m the fastest, I should go.” He told him. “So give me the location… of the miracle water.”

Taiju let him go.

When he entered the cave, and tasted the Miracle Water, and saw it turn yellow, on his fingertip alone, he figured it out.   
It was Nitric Acid.

He went back. That’s when he figured Senkuu and them were talking, about him, and his “murders”. It was simply a matter of perception.

“You can call it killing, if you want.” He spoke to them, taking off his lion cape. They had revived Yuzuriha, as well, it seemed. “It’s simply a matter of perception.”   
They looked at him with shocked faces. Senkuu gave him a look with widened eyes. He was reading him. 

“I’m culling Humanity…” he said, speaking up. “For the sake of the new world.”

He walked forward. He dropped the lion cape in his arms. Yuzuriha backed away, along with Senkuu, wide behind her, as Taiju stepped forward, in front.

Tsukasa dropped the stone face in his hands, or, what was left of it.

He watched the color drain from Taiju’s face. “Senkuu…” His gaze became dark. Senkuu looked at him, shocked, and alert. Tsukasa continued walking forward. “If anything happens, take care of Yuzuriha.”

He gripped his hands, dark.

“I will…” he gritted his teeth, opening his mouth, “Stop Tsukasa!”

He lunged at him. Tsukasa prepared for battle. He lowered his hand. He watched as Senkuu stared at his friend, and in a split second—

He shot the arrow.

Tsukasa caught the arrow and threw it to the ground like it was nothing. He twisted his waist and whirled, round house kicking Taiju in the head—

Or, so he thought.

Taiju slid back. He stared at him, removing his hand from the side of his face. Tsukasa was caught by surprise. This was the first time...

“This is the first time I’ve met someone…” He began to say, “Who can still stand after taking my kick.” He paused. “But, before that,”

He looked up.

“Just now, it’s not that you couldn’t have attacked me,” he said, “But that you didn’t intend too.” he paused. “Why?”

Fighting came naturally to Tsukasa. He was a beast, He was different. It wasn’t like he minded, it was just battling and necessary battles he saw fit came so naturally to him.

Taiju could’ve hit him.

Why didn’t he?

He looked up at him with a fierce gaze. “I will not hit people!” he spoke loud and clear, his eyes, lit with a passionate fire. “No matter how much you punch or kick me, I won’t care.”

He ripped his shirt open.

“IN EXCHANGE, STOP BREAKING STATUES, TSUKASA!” He shouted at him, berserk. “ _ KILLING PEOPLE IS BAD! _ ”

Everyone in the group looked at him dumbfounded. There were many times where Tsukasa was left dumbfounded by Taiju’s stupidity, even when he was asked what is the most important thing they needed in modern civilization, and Taiju answered with a smartphone.

Tsukasa did his best, but, his answer was Iron. Senkuu, had said it was Calcium Carbonate. Senkuu, by the way, was now silent, watching the debacle between the two.

Taiju and Tsukasa.

“Taiju…” Tsukasa began to say. He didn’t hold any feelings, but he needed to understand the request that was being made. With or without them. “If I understand your request,”

He walked forward.

“Because you won’t fight back as I continue to beat you up,” he continued, “I will stop breaking stone statues.” he squinted. “Is that it?”

“That’s right!” Taiju blurted out absurdly, spreading his hand. Tsukasa tried to understand the exchange that was taking place.

There was none.

“I don’t understand your point,” he said, frankly to him. “There’s no exchange at all.”

Senkuu looked at him with cold blooded feet.    
“And what if you try to stop me?” Tsukasa tried to understand. Those were the only words he understood. Fighting. The only words that were made clear to him, that day.

When that man beat on him.

“No matter how much I’m attacked, I won’t stop trying to stop you!” Taiju said, with fierce persistence.

Tsukasa’s eye caught the girl. “What about the girl that was just revived?” he asked. An exchange was taking place. His eyes gazed at them. “If I said I’d kill Yuzuriha?”

An exchange happened.

The groups eyes went cold. Very cold. Tsukasa looked at them. Taiju skittered back to Yuzuriha’s side. Senkuu remained where he was.

There was no negotiations to be made.   
Except one.

“You two,” he said, before Tsukasa had arrived. He already planned a scenario in his head. It was the one with Tsukasa, where he was invincible, no matter their efforts. And would kill Yuzuriha. He looked at him. Or at least, attempt too.

He would make that threat.

“Run away Immediately,” he said. “And live somewhere far away from here.”

And they did.

They ran. Taiju grabbed Yuzuriha’s hand as they turned around and fled. “I’ll come back, Senkuu!” he had said to him, tears in his eyes. Senkuu looked at him with agitation.

“There’s no point in you coming back if I told you to run away!” he shouted at him, kicking him. “Now, go!”

With a sniff, Taiju turned around, and ran, with Yuzuriha, mumbling Senkuu’s name weakly, “Senkuu-kun….?” not quite understanding the situation at all.

Tsukasa returned.

“It’s me you want,” Senkuu began to say, backing away towards the pots, just in case an altercation happened, and negotiations broke down, and he would need to protect himself.

There was a crossbow in there. “Isn’t it? Tsukasa.”

Tsukasa stared at him. He dropped the stone face in his hands. It was crumbled. Tsukasa was still killing people.

They had a bond like no else.

Senkuu was gay. Taiju didn’t know. No one knew. No one knew, but Senkuu. Senkuu was interested in guys, but he knew that no one knew besides him.

And maybe Tsukasa.

Tsukasa had expressed interest in him when he made that compliment to him after he fetched dinner, for the three of them.

“Senkuu, you’re,” he began to say, in the open. “A wonderful guy. Even during the fight just after my revival. That clear situation report in a split second… I’ve never seen a guy with a sharper mind. I have respect for you, from the bottom of my heart.”

Senkuu remained silent. He grabbed some more calcium carbonate, and scooped it up from the  piled bag of sand it was inside, next to it.

He looked at him. “A guy that compliments another guy to the face,” he said, “is either gay, or a tactician. What do you want to say?”

He was both.

Senkuu watched Tsukasa. Life was cynical. Senkuu knew that. And as a gay guy living in Japan, it was even more cynical. He watched Tsukasa. What would he have to say for himself?   
“You’re reading too much into it, really.” he said, watching him. Tsukasa’s eyes opened. He watched, Senkuu. “You could end up recreating civilization from scratch.” In that way, Tsukasa was much like a baby. His voice was soft, and peppered. His eyes cold, from battle, but merciless, before it. He loved Nature. Senkuu wanted to see if he loved… him. “Yeah… I just thought that.”

Senkuu watched him for a long time.

That was a test.

From Tsukasa.

For being gay, to Tsukasa, was natural. He thought nothing of it. It came naturally to him. He put no thought too it, just like leaves did in Nature.

It was natural.

They made love.

That day, they had done it. When Taiju had went to collect more calcium carbonate. From shells. In the ocean, along its floor.

He had laid Senkuu down upon it. Senkuu rested, on his back, when Tsukasa climbed up the tree, into the home, the two of them, Taiju and Senkuu, had built, before he had came. And was revived.

He shut the curtain behind him.

Senkuu was already on his knees, on the floorboards, beneath Tsukasa, who stood, far from him.

“Hurry up,” Senkuu had said, clasping his hands together. Tsukasa stared at him. He remembered their first kiss. It was near the oven, in the treehouse, when they both stared at each other, and Tsukasa felt like kissing Senkuu.

They had made out.

He had felt like kissing his lips. Senkuu’s. They were wet with saliva. Before he knew it, they both looked at each other and kissed, drawn to one another.

Like leaves in nature.

Swaying with the wind.

Senkuu had always had a crush on Taiju. But he respected him enough, of his childhood friend, that he liked Yuzuriha, and always had, always will. The feelings were still there, but, they were light. So when they were revived, he told Taiju, that he was longing for him.

He was.

Just not the way Taiju thought.

He got to work. And they built something together. Something Magnificent. That’s when Senkuu began to talk too Taiju, and say they could be the Adam and Eve of the Stone World.

Taiju thought it.

Just not in the way Senkuu had meant.

Senkuu was so excited when Taiju was revived. Finally, another chance at life! With Taiju! He was gay, yes, but he would make this work.

It didn’t.

When Yuzuriha was revived, all he could think about was Tsukasa. He hadn’t based any initial attraction with Tsukasa at first, but when they met, he didn’t want too be to cryptic. Tsukasa was handsome. He was tall. Beautiful. Hair dark, and long; stringy, from the ocean, and the sea, around it, and when they had finally begun to get along, much too Senkuu’s hesitation, and suspicions, of cryptic Tsukasa—

They had gotten along well.

They were a great team. “With Senkuu and me, we’ll always have a stock of preserved food.” He had just put on his robe, from swimming in the ocean, catching fish, for the three of them. Senkuu smiled.

“Yeah, we can finally take the first step towards civilization.” he said, amused. This was going too well. Too well. With him, and Tsukasa.

And that’s when they had kissed.

And made love, for the first time. After they had kissed, they had set a date, between the two of them, when it was best to share the love they reciprocated.

And the time was now.

Tsukasa came behind Senkuu. “What do I use,” he said, looking at his hand. He was naked. “Senkuu?”

Senkuu stared. He was still wearing his robe. He looked around. Lotion… Lotion. There was none. What did Ancients use as Lubricants in the Stone Age?!

“There’s no lubricant,” Tsukasa began to say, speaking up, continuing the conversation from before. He was looking around, as well. “What do we use…?”

Senkuu took off his jacket.

He was still wearing his clothes. Tsukasa was still behind him. He was on his knees, just like Senkuu was, a couple paces in front of the oven.

“Use me,” Senkuu had said, at the same time, as Tsukasa had said, looking at the two of them. They stared at each other.

They nodded.

When Tsukasa had slid his first finger in Senkuu, Senkuu had moaned. He was a virgin. He hadn’t asked Tsukasa whether he was or not, but Tsukasa was taking him, and he wasn’t stopping.

Senkuu moaned.

“ _ Tsu...kas...sa… _ ” Senkuu had begun to cry. Tsukasa began to enter him. Senkuu moaned. Tsukasa pumped inside of his body. He was rough. Hard. Senkuu was on his hands and knees. He couldn’t stop moaning. He couldn’t hear himself. He was moaning.

He had made love too Tsukasa for the first time.

Tsukasa had made love to him.

They kept it in their memories.

So when it happened, Tsukasa couldn’t believe it. He had made love. Too Senkuu. He had made love, to him.

They laid on a floor mat, together, covered in makeshift sheets. Tsukasa had wrapped Senkuu in his lion’s cape, keeping him warm. The self-made oven from the calcium carbonate kept the house warm. Tsukasa laid next to him, on his arm. Senkuu laid on his back. He held his hand.

They kissed lightly.

Senkuu stared. He was silent. He had just made love, to Tsukasa. Tsukasa looked at him. His hair was light. And long. He placed his nose in deep within Senkuu’s scalp, and breathed. He held his hand.

He loved him.

So when Tsukasa left, it was hard for Senkuu to believe that it was because of impersonal reasons. It was because of something behind it, in Tsukasa’s past.

When they stared at the water together, and Tsukasa waded within it, he told him a story. About the boy, and the sea shells. There was an old man, just like this one, in the water—

He crushed him. 

Senkuu looked at him. Tsukasa was being open. He stared at him. “I hope you understand what you are doing.” Senkuu had said to him, his eyes, droopy. Senkuu had looked with disfavor at him, Tsukasa. “You just killed a human being, Tsukasa.”

It was now, that Tsukasa, finally understood Senkuu. He planned on fully resurrecting every human being out there, including the old people, that man—

That man that punched him! 

“I am a technology loving kid, who’s excited by space, mecha, and Doraemon!” He had spoken to Tsukasa, who confronted him, with living with nature, with him, together, without the old folks, without those people, that  _ profited _ from taxes—and the weak!

“I will save all of humanity, without exception, with the power of science!” Senkuu had said these words strongly, when he denied Tsukasa’s offer. In that moment, it was true, that Tsukasa was going to kiss him, at that moment, but when Senkuu denied him, and said he would save everybody, at all cost…

They simply didn’t see eye to eye.

And they split. There was always something about Senkuu that Tsukasa couldn’t quite figure out, but, now, he knew. They wouldn’t see eye to eye on this.

And probably never will.

Until Senkuu called out to him.

When he came back. From crushing stone bodies. From purifying this world! From the wicked. Elderly. Who didn’t have shit too grab for but making young people in pain. Tsukasa stared at him.

“It’s me you want,” Senkuu had said to him. “Isn’t it? Tsukasa.” Senkuu said to him. He stared at him. With love. And compassion,  “They’re gone. If that’s, what you want,” Senkuu’s voice drifted, and faltered, telling him. He was still near the pots. He hadn’t moved an inch. “Tsukasa.”

He stared at him. Senkuu hadn’t left, either. It was just the two of them. Alone. Senkuu looked at him for a long time.

He needed understanding.

And closure.

Tsukasa stared at him. Senkuu could’ve fled, but, he didn’t. He had days to prepare, if he was planning to escape, or run. He didn’t. Why?

Senkuu stared. “Senkuu,” Tsukasa began to say. “Why haven’t you fled?” He stared at him, for a long time. He walked towards him.

“Senkuu.”   
He stared at him. Tsukasa walked towards him, and grabbed his shoulders, and kissed him. He made out with him.

He watched Senkuu break away from him, and lead him up the tree, into the home with Tsukasa dropping the drapery behind them, secluding their intimacy. Senkuu laid flat on his back, waiting on Tsukasa, who stripped naked, taking off his robe, coming before him, naked.

He carried Senkuu by the underpass of his thighs, lifting it. Senkuu still wore his clothes. Tsukasa stripped them from him, below him, and let Senkuu and his body’s become one, beneath the heat, of the furnace, from the furnace of the oven, making love, again.

It wouldn’t be the last time.

Senkuu felt Tsukasa seep inside him, feeling his lover scrape the floorboards beside him, inside him. Senkuu moaned.

“ _ Tsu… Tsukas…. Tsukasa…. Tsukasa…! _ ” He began to cry out, in love, and in pain. Tsukasa was making good love too him. It hurt, but, it was painful, in a way he felt pleasure, from his love. Tsukasa made grunts in his ear. He made noises. Tsukasas’s thighs were beneath his. “ _ Tsukasa…! Ah…! Ah…! Tsu— _ ”

Saliva dripped from the side of Senkuu’s mouth. Tsukasa moaned. He groaned. They hadn’t felt love this close. Tsukasa was 6’4. Senkuu was around 5’8. They were both Japanese. Tsukasa was tall. His hair was long. And dark.

Senkuu moaned.

“ _ Uh… _ ” It grew dark out. “ _ Uh… Uh….! Uhh…! Uh….! _ ” He continued to moan, amongst themselves. “ _ Uh… Tsukasa! Tsukasa! _ ”

He sobbed against Tsukasa. Tsukasa gripped Senkuu’s skin tight. “ _ Senkuu… _ ” he began to say, soft. He gripped Senkuu’s back, against him. “ _ Senkuu… Ah… _ ”  Tsukasa began to moan, right in Senkuu’s ear. “ _ Ah…. Ah…! _ ”

He grunted. Tsukasa began to moan against him. Senkuu gripped his hands against Tsukasa’s back, nails digging into his skin, harshly. Tsukasa moaned out. Senkuu sobbed against him. He felt like Tsukasa was making love to him.

Tsukasa grunted in his ear. He moaned. In that way, Tsukasa was like a beast. He felt like one. They way he kept on moving, in Senkuu, making love to him, if Senkuu could call this Love, then it felt like it. A beast. Tsukasa was beastial, towards Senkuu.

Always had, always will be.

Tsukasa’s hand laid above Senkuu, gripping the floorboards, above him. Senkuu was on his back. He moved too Tsukasa’s rhythm, that he set, in silence.

“ _ Senkuu… _ ” He seemed to say, in his rhythm. Senkuu listened. He nodded his head.

“ _ Tsukasa… _ ” He began to say. He nodded his head, again. Tsukasa moved inside him. Senkuu leaned his head back, letting Tsukasa inside him, further.

It was Love.

Tsukasa and him woke in morning. Senkuu rested next to him. Some sunlight streamed in through the makeshift curtain, but, other than that, the room was draped in darkness.

He still remembered last night.

WIth Tsukasa. After Tsukasa had came in him, he had fallen asleep, after sitting up for some time, watching the stars, next to Senkuu.

“You had said you loved the stars…” He said to Senkuu, next to him. “That you liked Space. And Mecha. Maybe you could… show them to me, some time…”

He slept next to Senkuu-kun, that night. Tsukasa’s hair was out, and long. He slept on his side. Senkuu slept next to him. He looked at the sky.

“They reminded me of the sea,” Tsukasa had told him, that morning, later on, when the two of them went out, to the river bank. Tsukasa was going to catch some fish. “Never ending, everlasting, the stars. In the sky. It belongs too no one. It only belongs to the nothingness in the sky. I guess that’s what God made.”

He cracked a smile. Senkuu hadn’t seen Tsukasa smile in a long time. Not since the two were together, at least. He looked back at Senkuu.

He kept his cracked smile.

Senkuu looked away, at a tree. He didn’t mind abandoning his clothes, when Tsukasa asked Senkuu to come bathe with him, in the river.

“Come with me,” he had said, letting the water run through with his fingers. “Senkuu.” He smiled at him.

Tsukasa was already below him, deep in the river. Tsukasa stood. He was tall enough to stand.    
“You should bathe,” he told him, after Senkuu stared at him, deeply. “After, last night, at least.”

Senkuu joined him. He thought, for a long time. Tsukasa was kind. He laid behind him, standing. He was so tall.

And he was so kind.

Tsukasa had such a pale face. And his hands, his fingers, were messed up, with scars, from brutal fighting, across time.

He laid with Senkuu, for a bit. He thought, for a long time. “I bet you’re thinking about the stars and the sea, last night.” he told him. He began to laugh, kindly. Teeth showed his mouth. “I am to. About how free, the both of them run.”

He picked him up. Tsukasa picked him up. He made out with him, with a nod from Senkuu, who made out with him, with his tongue.

Tsukasa was happy.

This was his first kiss. Tsukasa didn’t really care for women. He didn’t care for people. They were objects, too him, and especially Taiju, and the men who he had fought, who had fallen so easily from his strength.

Not Senkuu.

He broke away from him.

He stared at him. The sunlit water shimmered across the both of their eyes. He held Senkuu close too him. He hadn’t spoken a word, since the debacle that had took place last night.

Their sex.

“10 billion points goes too that you won’t do it again.” Senkuu had dared him. Tsukasa held him against him. His hair was wet. From the pond. And the lake. And the lake that connected it too this riverbank.

“Alright, then,” Tsukasa had smiled. His hair was wet. And long. And stringy. Stone still attached itself to it in bonds. It would grow longer. With time, and space. They had made love twice now.

Once, in the house, and another time, when Tsukasa came back, and they made love again, near the stove, almost upon it. On the floor. Senkuu stroked his finger through his hair, along his shoulder blade. His hair was wet, too, now. Senkuu smirked. Tsukasa hummed. “I won’t be gentle, Senkuu.”

Senkuu stared at him. “I know,” He looked away, towards the water, a small, troubled smile, displaying across his lips. They were silent. Tsukasa only smiled. 

He began to kiss Senkuu’s neck, loving upon him. Tsukasa let Senkuu grip his shoulder blades, gritting his teeth, moaning. He moved him. They made love. He made love to him, on his waist.

They were mating.

Tsukasa had pointed it out when they saw two bunny rabbits humping in spring. It was spring. They were in the fields. Tsukasa had laid himself down too Senkuu. He was going to hunt them. Senkuu was stirring something. He sat next too him, and watched.

He asked him what he was making. Senkuu hadn’t said, but he had said, with a laugh, that it was a potion. “You can’t look,” he told him, “Tsukasa.”

Tsukasa stifled a laugh. “Alright.” he said. “Senkuu.”   
He saw the bunny rabbits again. They were humping. They were trying to make babies. Before winter came. He looked at Senkuu.

“Look,” he said, in his ear. “Their humping.”

He pointed at them. He began to lick Senkuu’s ear, biting on the tip of it, grinning. Senkuu looked at the rabbits. He looked back at Tsukasa. Tsukasa looked at him. He had been wanting to do this with Senkuu for a while.

Mate.

He laid Senkuu flat on his back. He rolled him over on his side. He came inside Senkuu, making love to him, mating.

Taiju stumbled upon them.

It had been six months since Taiju had seen either one of them. Him and Yuzuriha had found some people in the mountains. It was hard. Very hard, when snow had hit them, but, they made it. When Taiju had finally made it, three months, and vowed to come back for Senkuu—He could never forgive himself!— he ventured back to the treehouse Senkuu had built, which had not seemed that long ago, but, neither of them were there.

Not Tsukasa.

Or Senkuu.

He had hoped the two of them hadn’t killed themselves off in a fierce battle…! Oh,  _ Senkuu…! _ He was so _ brave…! _ Tears almost welled up in his eyes just  _ thinking _ about it, but when he went out and searched for some berries, as he was the muscle man, and could not forsake his tribe now, not when Humanity was at  _ stake…! _ He pulled back a bush, and there it was—

Tsukasa and Senkuu.

They were mating.

Of course, Taiju, didn’t know what it was, and that he didn’t know that’s how Senkuu expressed himself, backed away. He didn’t think about it. He didn’t know what it was. He went back, to Yuzuriha, and spoke too her.

“I think… Senkuu’s alive,” he told her, placing his hand on his chin, thinking about it. “He was with Tsukasa, and they were… well, uh…”

He didn’t know what to call it. Tsukasa was pumping his member into Senkuu, and Senkuu’s leg was lifted, and he was shouting, screaming, but all he could see was Tsukasa’s back.

Was Tsukasa still evil?!

Was he taking advantage of Senkuu?!

“What?” Yuzuriha turned her head around, looking back at him. Oh,  _ Yuzuriha! _ She still looked sweet in her gown, that the two of them, Senkuu and Taiju (mostly, Taiju), had made for her. “What were they doing…? Taiju-kun?”   
She had no clue. Taiju didn’t either. He was such an idiot! Taiju got hotheaded just thinking about it! What if Senkuu was getting taken advantage of, and all he could do was be with Tsukasa so he wouldn’t come after them? What if that was the exchange?!

“I… don’t know,” he sat down. Turns out, they weren’t the only humans on the planet revived. There were others. They were out now, hunting, and getting supplies. Him and Yuzuriha were supposed to be watching the homefront. In case something happened. Nothing happened, so it was just him and Yuzuriha, like he wanted. She was safe. He crossed his arms, saying. “I don’t really know… I just know that Senkuu is alive. Him and Tsukasa.”

“Well…. Do you want to go see them?” She smiled sweetly at him. She was stoking the fire! Oh,  _ Yuzuriha! _ She was so sweet and  _ cool! _ “Maybe we should pay them a visit?”   
She smiled sweetly at him.

_ Yuzuriha! _

Tsukasa continued too mate with Senkuu. He had hold of his neck, close too his face, keeping his neck uplifted while he fucked him, with his member, it seeping.

He moaned.

Deep into his neck. He had moaned to him. And grunted. He was going at such a pace it caused Senkuu too moan deeply. He gripped him tight. He gripped him so tight that it caused marks to appear on Senkuu’s skin.

“ _ Oh…. _ ” Senkuu began to moan. “ _ Oh…! _ ” He moaned, out loud. “ _ Tsukasa…! Tsukasa….! _ ” You could hear him loud and clear. Tsukasa was mating with Senkuu. He had wanted to do this for a long time. He hadn’t heard Senkuu moan like this in awhile.   
Not since they mated for the first time.

Tsukasa kept at it. Senkuu continued to moan. He nodded. Tsukasa grunted in his ear. Just like those bunny rabbits, they were mating, in Spring.

Tsukasa held Senkuu’s belly.

When they got home, he placed the palm of his hand along it, rubbing his thumb across it, Senkuu against the wall. Tsukasa grinned.

“ _ We mated… _ ” He told Senkuu, grinning, lowly, in his ear. He kissed him. He rubbed his belly, placing his palm along it. Senkuu’s eyes rolled. He had cum leaking out of his anus.

“ _ 10 billion  _ points goes too if you actually made something in me.” He had spoke too Tsukasa. They both shared a laugh. Senkuu shivered. More cum leaked out of Senkuu’s anus. He turned too Tsukasa. He began to kiss him.

Tsukasa’s hand was over his belly. Senkuu kissed him, holding it. Tsukasa still wore his lion’s pelt. He put it over Senkuu when he began too sleep, and got up, naked.

He hunted.

It was easier, this way. With Senkuu, Tsukasa thought. He just had too hunt. Him and Senkuu made such a great team. He didn’t need the others.

He saw the stone statues.

He stared at them. He was swinging from a grape vine. He halted on it. It was an old man. He stared at it for a long time.

He reached out to break it.

“Tsukasa!”

Tsukasa turned his head. It was Taiju. “Stop! Don’t break stone statues!” he told him. “Remember? We talked about this—”

Tsukasa dropped from his grape vine, and landed, in front of him. He fell to the ground, standing.

“What is your business?” He spoke to him. “Taiju.”

Taiju stared at him. “Stop taking advantage of Senkuu!” he pointed out. “It’s wrong! It’s….  _ absurd! _ Senkuu’s such a nice guy, why would you  _ want _ to—”

“What?” Tsukasa stifled a laugh. Senkuu was with him of his own accord. What was this muscle freak talking about?

“You know what I’m talking about!” he spoke out. He put his hands on his hips. He looked at Tsukasa, with all his junk hanging out. “You and Senkuu earlier… I saw you. You aren’t taking advantage of Senkuu, are you?”

Taiju stared at him.  _ He still cared about his friend, huh? _ Even after all these months. He hadn’t broken a single stone statue, since then.

Since Senkuu stayed with him.

“Oh.” Taiju saw Tsukasa’s face lighten with a smile. “That’s what you were talking about.” He gripped his spear, smiling. “We were mating.”

Taiju found that hard to believe. Two dudes, out in the open,  _ mating? _ What kind of hell  _ was _ that? There was no way Senkuu would openly…  _ mate _ , whatever that was, to Tsukasa! He must’ve been getting taken advantage of.

“I saw you with Senkuu,” he said to him, eyes fierce. “There’s no way a guy like Senkuu would end up with you.”

Tsukasa thought about it. He could carry this conversation out and get nowhere or he could go on home to Senkuu and knock Taiju out.

He knocked Taiju out.

He went home.

On the way home, Senkuu woke up. Tsukasa wasn’t back yet. He held his belly. He still felt it. Cum. 

He wore Tsukasa’s lion pelt. He looked up at the stars. It was late out. Probably around six, judging from the positions of Orion's belt and the stars aligning in certain positions. Tsukasa was probably out still hunting, on his way home. He wished he had his Sexceptor near him, so he could get more precise readings on where they were, and what time it was.

Taiju visited him.

He lifted the curtain.

“ _ Senkuu…! _ ” He began to speak, whispering. “ _ It’s me, Taiju! Do you remember?! _ ”

Senkuu wanted to throw something at him. “Of course I remember, you big idiot!” He lifted the Lion’s pelt up towards his chest, covering himself. Tsukasa had only seen him like this. His hair was down. He grinned. “What are you doing here, big guy?”

Taiju looked around. “I thought you were dead,” he finally explained, sitting down, once coming inside, Senkuu explaining to him that Tsukasa wouldn’t be home for a while. “So me and Yuzuriha searched, for a while, and finally, I found you...”

Senkuu lifted his eyebrow. “When?” Senkuu wanted to ask him. He did. “Me and Tsukasa hadn't been outside of the home in a while together, until today.”

Taiju looked away. “....Is Tsukasa taking… advantage, of you?” he asked him. His arms were crossed. “Senkuu?”

“Why?” Senkuu asked. Taiju seemed so concerned. Well, he hadn’t seen him in six months. He had told Yuzuriha and Taiju to live off somewhere far away, in hopes of finally being with Tsukasa.

It hadn’t happened.

Taiju came back.

Taiju sighed. “I saw you and Tsukasa… out there, on the field, today,” he told him, fessing up, Senkuu looked at him. He felt violated. “And… I was worried. I didn’t want Tsukasa taking advantage of you. Look, Senkuu, you’ve been my childhood friend since forever, and I didn't want him taking advantage of you or anything, so when I asked him earlier today what he was doing to you, he said you two were  _ mating _ , or whatever. Hell, I didn’t even know what your were doing!” Taiju smiled, weakly. “I’m such an idiot. I couldn’t protect you….”

Senkuu looked at him. Taiju looked away. He looked away, sad. Senkuu sighed. His hair was down. It was still damp, from earlier.

“Listen,” he began to say. “For a long time, I had a crush on you, Big Guy.” Taiju looked up at him. “Tsukasa is the first person that I actually fell in love with. I respected your decision with Yuzuriha, but, I was hurt. When you held her, and cried out for her, you had waited so long on her… for 3700 years. There was no way I would ever get you,”

Senkuu clasped his hands. “I’m in love with Tsukasa, and have been so, for a long time. I had a crush on you since we were growing up, but respected you enough to not engage on it. I am gay, and I am not sorry about it, Big Guy. I’m with Tsukasa now, and I’m happy. That’s it.”

“What….?” Taiju opened his mouth to speak. “Gay... I don’t know what that is, Senkuu. You have to explain that to me, haha!” He rubbed the back of his head. “All I am is a muscle head freak.”

“I am gay,” he said to him, more clearly. “To put it in simpler terms, I like guys in the way guys would like girls. Understand, Big Guy?”

He smiled softly.

Taiju looked up, and began to smile, as well, gently. Senkuu held out his hands in a sarcastic manner, dropping his lion pelt.

“10 billion points goes to you for the right answer.” He told Taiju. “Big Guy.”

He thought about it some more. “I don’t really get it,” he said to Senkuu, “Since I’m a simple minded idiot, But, this is something you have struggled with for a long time…. Right? I’m sorry, Senkuu.” He looked at him, smiling. “I understand.”

Senkuu stared at him. Taiju gave him a wistful smile. “This is something you must do, right?” Taiju checked in on him. “Senkuu?”

Senkuu stared at him. He held the robe up to his chest. “Yes, big guy,” he said to him, sighing. “I am alive and well, and Tsukasa’s not doing anything to hurt me. Now, can I get some sleep, please?! Ah?”

He shouted.

Taiju grinned, “Well, if you say so!” he said. “I should just listen to you and have no questions about it, huh?” Suddenly, he stopped. His eyes widened. “Oh! Me and Yuzuriha are fine, by the way. Thank you for allowing us to escape, Senkuu. We wouldn’t have been able to make it out without you!”   
Senkuu smiled. Taiju bowed. That was good. He stood, back up. He left, before Tsukasa entered the home, and shut the curtains behind him, naked. He was bathing, earlier, without Senkuu. His hair was wet. He was probably going to go tomorrow with him if Senkuu let him.

“Someone was here…” Tsukasa said, in his soft voice, looking around. Senkuu’s hair had begun to raise off his shoulders, drying from the air. “Taiju-kun… was it?”

Senkuu grinned. “How did you know? Fun quiz Time. 10 billion points if you know the right answer.” He began to giggle. “Kukuku….”

He hadn’t laughed like that in a long time.

“No one walks in such a cluttered way with those steps,” Tsukasa began to laugh, openly. “I could track them down on my way home from hunting, up here. He visited?”   
Tsukasa watched Senkuu look away. “Mhm.” he still held the lion pelt up to his chest. He didn't want to feel exposed, just yet.

Tsukasa sat next to him. He placed his hand over Senkuu’s belly. “Still… does it hurt,” he asked Senkuu. “Senkuu?”

“The pain’s fading,” he told Tsukasa. “Tsukasa.”

Tsukasa stared at him. His hair was so silky and long. Stone-like concrete hung to the ends of it. It was stone.

He stared at Senkuu. He kissed him. He made out with him. Tsukasa held Senkuu’s hand, as he made out with him. Tsukasa’s hand was so calloused, but against his belly, he could feel the roughness of it. Tsukasa rubbed his stomach with his thumb.

He had impregnated him.

Tsukasa bit his lip. Senkuu let him tug on it, playing with him, rubbing his stomach. Senkuu nodded his head. He let him lay him on his back. The furnace was off. From the oven. Tsukasa came over him, and licked his nipples, sucking on them. Tsukasa pulled away.

Senkuu had his legs spread before him.

He nodded. Tsukasa sucked on him for a long time. He played with Senkuu’s nippels, flicking them, allowing Tsukasa to play with him, like a child, licking him, there.

He bit him.

Senkuu moaned. Tsukasa rubbed his nipple, rough, breathing, humping Senkuu’s waist as he did, looking for Senkuu’s reaction as he nodded, allowing Tsukasa to do these things as he wished.

He was experimenting.

“ _ Senk….uu… _ ” Tsukasa began to moan, humping. “ _ I can’t… stop myself! _ ” He explained to him, humping his leg, his member, spilling precum. “ _ Senk… uu….!” _

Saliva dripped from his mouth. He breathed upon nipples, rough, looking up at Senkuu, humping him. Senkuu was huffing, too.

Tsukasa looked up at him one last time. Senkuu had leaned his head back, and kept moaning, huffing, letting Tsukasa play with his body, experimenting with him.

He stuck a finger inside him. He began to move it in and out of him at a rapid pace, watching Senkuu, seeing him squirm.   
“ _ Tsu….kasa… _ ” He began to say. He stuck another finger inside of him. “ _ Tsukasa….! _ ”   
Tsukasa displayed the fingers outside of his body, lowering his head. He stared at the precum and cum dripping across them, and began to lick, watching Senkuu.

He stuck the fingers in his mouth.

Tsukasa sucked on them. He began to suck on them, this feeling, wasn’t unpleasant, to Tsukasa. He kind of….  _ Liked _ the way, it made him feel. He looked back over at Senkuu.

Senkuu’s erection was standing proud and tall, untouched. It was dripping precum like a mad man. Tsukasa looked at him.

He began to stroke him.

Senkuu and Tsukasa woke in morning.

Tsukasa rested next to Senkuu, underneath covers, made of deep green fabric. His toes and arms showed, because he was tall, and lean. Unlike Senkuu, who slept warm, next to the Lion Pelt Tsukasa had worn, and Tsukasa.

Tsukasa felt Senkuu’s stomach. He rubbed it. Senkuu looked at him. He smiled. He turned to Tsukasa behind him and began to smile, kissing him. Making out with him. He nodded his head. Tsukasa continued to rub him. Senkuu broke away.

He laughed.

That was a lot of experimentation the two did last night. Senkuu laughed, “10 billion points goes too who can stand up first,” he spoke to him. “Tsukasa….”

Tsukasa tried to stand, and Senkuu almost did, until he felt pain, and Tsukasa’s legs wobbled. Senkuu could barely get out of bed, much less, get out from underneath the covers!

Senkuu laughed. “Kukuku…” Tsukasa heard him. Senkuu laid flat against the boards, arms spread, staring up at the ceiling. “I guess it’s another day at home, huh?”

Tsukasa continued to rub his stomach. He sat up. “Yes,” he said. “I suppose…” He continued to rub him. Tsukasa, seemed concerned, like that of a father, with a newborn, on the way. Senkuu rubbed his stomach.

Like a mom, with an unborn child, in her belly.

Tsukasa kissed his stomach. He made out with it, licking into his belly button. Senkuu moaned. “Thank you,” Tsukasa broke away, after a while. “Senkuu…”

Tsukasa stared at him for a long time. He rubbed his stomach, and deep into it, as if he felt a womb, there. Senkuu smiled. He knew there would be no womb, there. It would go beyond science, after all.

Senkuu yawned. He stretched. He was planning on taking Tsukasa out, any way. Usually, Tsukasa usually took Senkuu out, to become one, with Nature. Senkuu knew that Tsukasa loved the way the Earth was, and is, and how he would listen to the sounds of the breeze, when it would go by, bringing Senkuu’s moans as he became one with him.

Tsukasa loved him.

He loved Senkuu. He didn’t know what to call it… but he loved him. He wanted to grow with him. And show Senkuu his world.

Senkuu couldn’t wait.

Civilization was brewing, after all.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UGHHHH
> 
> CHILLLE LMAOOO YA"LL DON"T FUCKIN UNDERSTAND. UGHHH CHAP 10 CHAP 10 CHAP 10 KILLETD MEEE!!!! LMAOOO!! CHAPTER 10. UGH.  
> ANYWAY.
> 
> YA"LL READ THIS BITCH!!! LMAO!!!! I"LL GO OVER MORE IN THE END NOTE CUZ THSI SHIT TOO MUCH. IMMA BE UP HERE FOREVER TALKING SO I'LL DO IT IN THE NIGGA END NOTE LMAO OKAY?!
> 
> ANYWAY, YA"LL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!!!! LMAOO!!!! IT LONG AS HELL BUT IT GOOD AS HELL TOO!!! LOOOL.
> 
> IM HELLA SOBBBING RIGHT NOW!!! I"LL BE BACK>  
> I"M JUST HELLA SOBBING LMAO!!!
> 
> SEE YA!!!!
> 
> $PAPA MONSTA$

Senkuu spent time washing Tsukasa’s hair all day.

He had started out with telling Tsukasa that he had heated metal tongs made with iron out back, near the river. He had said that he’d use some of the Miracle Water to break off some of the concrete in Tsukasa’s hair.

Miracle Water.

Tsukasa thought about it. He had dried off in the water. His hair hung low. He hung his lion’s pelt in his arms, looking down, at the river. He had told Senkuu he’d wash off before his lover did his hair.

He hadn’t really thought about the Miracle Water since being with Senkuu. It had been six months. Was this a part of Senkuu’s plan? To keep him trapped here, with, whatever it was. Sex. Love.

Comfort?

“Tsukasa!” Senkuu called out, a couple paces away. He was about a quarter mile away. “Tsukasa!” Tsukasa turned and looked.

He was coming nearer. Tsukasa put his lion pelt away and came out the river, leaving it too soak. It had gathered up an odor, a type of smell that had been gained with him and Senkuu, within the wild.

It was wet.

Tsukasa saw Senkuu a couple paces in front of him. He held a pair of tongs. The Miracle Water must’ve been located at his side, in one of his pouches.

“I’ve been waiting on you, Tall Guy,” Senkuu smirked. “Man of the Wild. I guess you’re now my Man of the Wild, huh?” Senkuu patted his head, laughing to himself. “Kukuku,”

Tsukasa smiled sweetly. “I’m ready,” he told Senkuu, opening up his lips into a smile. “Senkuu.”

It was hard to believe that Tsukasa was so pale, in this amazement of weather. It was always hot out, and especially, in winter, it snowed. Tsukasa hadn’t experienced winter yet, but, he would, soon.

They had been here for six months.

For six months, Japan had been locked in a state of frozen stone. It had been this way, for a long time. For a long time, the entire world had been entered into a state of stone. Only Senkuu had the cure. It was the Stone Age. Literally.

Senkuu laughed to himself, thinking about it. Tsukasa kept his eye on him. They were traveling along the river, through the woods. To get to the pair of “heated tongs” Senkuu had with him. He must’ve had a patch of heated coal, that was down by the river.

Tsukasa saw them.

Senkuu led him over to the river bed, and there, he bathed Tsukasa. Tsukasa jumped down. Senkuu stripped off his clothing, and hung it above, on a low branch, in a tree. He smirked. He rested, kneeling down, sitting down before Tsukasa, who was already in the river. Tsukasa leaned his head back, as he combed his hair. He placed his head in Senkuu’s lap.

He closed his eyes.

This way, he felt calm, by Nature. With It there, to soothe him, to sleep. He listened to the sounds it made, the breeze by the trees, that the wind had made, passing him. Senkuu’s fingers combed through his scalp, and his hair. Tsukasa opened his eyes. Senkuu was staring at him.

Senkuu kissed him.

Tsukasa made out with him. He floated down in the water below him, and Senkuu kissed his lips, smoothing his hair back. Tsukasa looked at him. Senkuu’s fingers overlapped his forehead, looking into his eyes.

Senkuu smiled.

He pressed his head deep into Tsukasa’s shoulder, right into his neck, and breathed. Senkuu laughed softly. “Kukuku…” his breath followed. Tsukasa felt it for the first time. This was the first time Tsukasa had felt something like this,

Love.

It was weird. It was something like Puppy Love, but it felt so real, to Tsukasa. It was so innocent. It was hard, for Tsukasa, to believe that he was feeling, something like this, but, Senkuu was so open to him.

Science would never lie.

Then what was Senkuu’s reasoning, for this? Tsukasa did not know. Senkuu pulled away. He grabbed the metal tongs, and the Miracle Water, with a laugh of himself. And began sectioning Tsukasa’s hair, breaking it away from the strings of hair that matted it.

Senkuu smiled. “Your hair is so long,” He told Tsukasa, beginning to flat-iron it.  _ Oh. _ This is what it was. He combed it through with a wooden paddle. Tsukasa could hardly feel it.

Senkuu jerked his head towards him, suddenly, grabbing a fist full of his hair. Tsukasa stared, eyes wide, out in the open. Senkuu breathed next to him. “ _ That’s why I can’t control you, _ ”

He let him go. Senkuu began to laugh. “Kukuku! The look on your face, ” He hugged his stomach. “Tsukasa!” He continued to laugh. “The look… on your face! Kukuku! You should've seen it…! It was great!”

Senkuu continued to laugh. Tsukasa thought about it. He kind of  _ liked _ … the way Senkuu pulled on his hair, tugging it. Maybe, that was why…. He kept it all long. So for someone… who could pull on it, just like the way….

Senkuu did.

Tsukasa took notice of it. He rested. Senkuu watched. He began to separate Tsukasa’s hair into sections, again, and poured water on it, drenching it, before he poured the Miracle Water on the hair and broke the concrete that kept his hair together.

His hair was so  _ long _ .

Senkuu stared at his hands. His hands were so small, compared to Tsukasa’s, who were so big and large. Senkuu was only 5’4. Tsukasa had to be 6’4 and above. His hands were big, scraped with scars with large pre-busted knuckles, from fighting. Well, he had beaten a lion with his bare fist the other day when Senkuu had first awaken him! Senkuu laughed at the thought. He hugged his stomach. He laughed at it for awhile.

He did Tsukasa’s hair.

Tsukasa woke. It had begun to reach afternoon. He could tell by looking at the Sun. It’s peak was around two, and it had leaned towards the right, a little bit. It was 2 pm.

Senkuu was still doing his hair.

“Who knew you had so much hair?” he told Tsukasa, knowing of his awakening. “It has taken me so long to do it, maybe your grandma has passed by, and paid me a visit. Kukuku!” Senkuu laughed at the thought. “Maybe we’ll revive her next….”

He grabbed an iron-tong next too him and began to flat iron Tsukasa’s hair. Senkuu was almost done. His hair laid flat on his other side, much to the usual stringiness, he was used to.

Tsukasa smirked. “I don’t know,” he said to Senkuu. “It depends if you’re still after the ‘Save Humanity’ Game.”

Senkuu smirked. He didn’t answer, Tsukasa. He remained quiet. “Maybe I’ll watch some  _ Doreamon _ when I get home. I bet there’s some nice mecha that came out, right about now, huh? Tsukasa?”

Tsukasa remained quiet. Senkuu kept talking. “Maybe there’s some nice mecha that came out…” Senkuu had said to him. “I can take you up in my room….” He laid his head on Tsukasa's shoulder. “And we can watch…  _ some real… nice… mecha, _ ” He licked his ear. “ _ Together. _ ”

He began to kiss him. He sucked on his neck, licking him, there, for a while. Tsukasa stared. He thought about it. Senkuu was attracted to him.

Senkuu was Gay.

“ _ Without…. My parent’s…. Home…. _ ” Tsukasa felt Senkuu rub his nipples, stroking him there, with his hand. “ _ We can do… all sorts… of things… together…. There... _ ”

Senkuu broke away. Tsukasa thought about it. Senkuu must’ve put these things to thought, when he spoke to Tsusaka, and slept with him. How things would be, when Humanity returned.

If it did.

If Tsukasa, didn’t get in its way. Tsukasa thought about it. This is what Senkuu must’ve been after. Have Sex with Tsukasa, keep him here, win him over, and he wouldn't destroy humanity. It would make sense. That way, Senkuu would be able to restore humanity, without. Tsukasa being able to touch a stone body.

Tsukasa clenched his fist.

Plan A, was it? Tsukasa figured it out. This is what Senkuu was thinking. It would make sense. It would make a lot of sense. Senkuu’s strong desire. But not one, human, being was important too Tsukasa.

He remembered Senkuu’s light-hearted laugh the first time he started doing his hair, in the water.

Tsukasa froze. He remembered the laugh Senkuu had made, right by his ear, and his kind smile. No, Science would never lie.

He thought about what Senkuu had said.

About how they could do things, in Senkuu’s room, when his parents weren’t home. Teenager things. Things Senkuu wanted, but never got to have.

Senkuu was Gay. That was alright. Tsukasa was, too. He wondered if it was nostalgic, for Senkuu, too think about these things, while the world was covered with stone.

If the world was revived, it would go right back to war.

Senkuu heard Tsukasa breathe. “Senkuu,” he spoke, to him. Senkuu looked at him. He looked at Tsukasa’s face. His hair was almost done. “If Humanity… shall return, what would you do?”

Senkuu looked at the stars. “Aren’t the stars pretty tonight,” he said to Tsukasa, “Tsukasa.”

Tsukasa looked away. He didn’t want to talk about the stars. He wanted to talk to Senkuu about his plans, for the future. Senkuu’s brain was the only brain he was entranced by, by a Man.

“Senkuu,” Tsukasa smiled. “I don’t—don’t want to talk about the stars,”   
Senkuu kissed him.

Tsukasa felt Senkuu began to make out with him, “ _ I’m almost done with your hair… _ ” Senkuu breathed upon him, kissing him. He kissed his neck. Biting it. “After that,  _ I can tug on it all you want, when we get home… _ ”

Tsukasa liked the sound of that.

He stepped out of the water. Senkuu had finished washing his hair. He had washed it, with Dr. Soap.

Senkuu was Magnificent.

Now, Tsukasa’s hair was long, near his ribcage, and down it, near his navel; his belly button. It hung. It was long, and black, and split down the middle with a part. Tsukasa thought about it. His lion pelt should’ve finished soaking, by now.

Senkuu looked at his fine piece of Handywork.

He put his hands on his hips, dressed. “You happy,” he asked, “Tsukasa?” He smirked. Tsukasa looked at him.

“Yes,” he had gathered his lion’s pelt. He had held it over his arms. “I am. I shall thank you, Senkuu, for doing my hair.”   
He smiled.

No one had done his hair before. Or took such time, and effort, into doing it. He looked at it. It hung at his sides, long. It felt heavy, but that was because it was long. Tsukasa hadn’t ever seen his hair, like this.

It was beautiful.

At least, Senkuu had thought so. He had spent days, stroking it, in a meadow, naked, while Tsukasa laid flat on his back, head in Senkuu’s knees, while Senkuu sat on them, naked. They stared at the trees, and talked, playing games.

One of their favorite games too play to pass time was Shiritori.

Shiritori was a word game. Tsukasa liked to play it, with Senkuu, because Senkuu was smart, and could figure out words before Tsukasa could. It always seemed like Senkuu was one step ahead.

Tsukasa always showed Senkuu how he hunted. He would hop in the water, and hunt, sometimes, bringing back deep sea animals, like sharks, and octopi. Senkuu would stare at him, holding his elbows. This guy… 

He would think to himself. Tsukasa was amazing. Almost, too amazing. He showed intimacy to Senkuu. Senkuu had spent time making something, but Tsukasa wouldn’t figure out what it was. Not yet, anyway. Senkuu wouldn’t tell him.

The two had built a bed, together.

Senkuu had made it with Tsukasa to pass the time, when the both of them were bored. Tsukasa stared at it. It was near the corner of the treehouse, tucked away, almost. It looked like it would fit one person. It had kelp ties above it. Tsukasa took a look at it. It would only fit one person.

“Are you… sure we made the correct measurements?” Tsukasa asked, taking a look at the bed, then at Senkuu, peering over. “Senkuu..?”

“I’m positive,” Senkuu had said, putting his hands on his hips. Tsukasa looked at Senkuu for a long time. Senkuu looked at him, catching his gaze. “We can test it out, later tonight, Tsukasa.”

Tsukasa stared. “We….?” he asked him. He began to laugh, softly. “This bed can only fit one person, Senkuu.”   
Senkuu just smiled.

They got ready at night.

Senkuu tied Tsukasa up, against the bed, hands up against the wall above him, over his head. He was blindfolded. Like one with Seaweed, made from it. The same material was the one that bound his wrist. Senkuu breathed against his face.

“Is this what you had in mind…” Tsukasa huffed, “Senkuu…?”

He smirked. He remembered Senkuu grabbing his hair at the river, and pulling on it, tugging it. It was a test.

A test from Senkuu.

Senkuu smirked. “Not yet,” Senkuu spread Tsukasa’s thighs. He began to laugh. “Kukuku…” Senkuu was a conniving devil. He was a sneaky devil. Tsukasa thought. In this light, lit by one lamp of fire, in the room, of that shared treehouse the two shared, Senkuu’s eyes looked red, even though they were brown, an amber.

A dark amber.

Tsukasa didn’t mind. He actually kind of liked being controlled, like this. Senkuu before him. He was so small. He couldn’t be smaller than 5’4, but before Tsukasa, he was in control.

Senkuu would be Dominant, tonight.

“Hands up,” Senkuu had taunted, laughing. Tsukasa heard him. He looked in his direction. “Kukuku….”

Senkuu held some sort of plant, Tsukasa could tell. It was some type of plant that had leaves, instead of ones that stuck out, almost like a bush, or a pine needle, just multiple. Then, Tsukasa got it.

It was a pine needle.

He was going to whip Tsukasa with it. Tsukasa bit his lip. Senkuu began to rub some type of oil over Tsukasa’s body.

“When I say you speak, you speak,” Senkuu began telling him, preparing him, “Little Boy,”

Tsukasa nodded. It came easily to him, “Yes,” Tsukasa’s mouth was put over by a seaweed wrap, almost like a wad.

Senkuu spanked him.

Tsukasa let out a howled moan. He lurched his head up, almost like a dog. Senkuu took a look at him.

“Good,” he said.

He had made a mark along Tsukasa’s chest. Senkuu smirked at his handiwork. It was red, but nothing that wouldn’t heal over in a day, or two.

Senkuu laughed.

He had prepared Tsukasa. He continued rubbing him, “ _ If you’re a good Little Boy, _ ” Senkuu began to say, staring down at him. He continued rubbing olive oil all over his body, “ _ I’ll treat you. Got it, Tsukasa? In here you’re known as Little Boy. Got it? Tsukasa? _ ”

Tsukasa nodded. Senkuu whipped him.

Tsukasa moaned. “ _ Huh…! _ ” He heaved. “ _ Senkuu…! _ ”

“You answer to Tsukasa, not Little Boy?” Senkuu had told him, looking at him. Senkuu was having fun with this. Now, Tsukasa was getting the hang of it. “ _ I clearly said that you answer to Little Boy, didn’t I? _ ”

Tsukasa nodded. Senkuu continued rubbing his body. He was almost done with him. Tsukasa continued to breathe.

He nodded, again.

“ _ Now, you’re ready, _ ” Senkuu had said to him, looking at him. He stared. He began to laugh. “Tsukasa.  _ Or, Little Boy? _ ”

“ _ Little Boy, _ ” Tsukasa muffled, between his gag. It was seaweed-made. Wrapped around his mouth, behind his head. He nodded, quickly. His hands were still above his head.

Senkuu’s finger’s traced the bottom of Tsukasa’s chin. Tsukasa wanted to lick them. He almost did, but, Senkuu made a noise.

“ _ Uh-uh… _ ” he said to Tsukasa, “ _ Not yet. My pet, _ ”

Senkuu began to laugh. He laughed, deeply. He was having fun with this. Seeing Tsukasa, in this state, strapped on the verge of pleasure.

Precum sipped the tip of Tsukasa’s member. Senkuu began to stroke him. He lowered his head to Tsukasa’s tip and breathed upon it. Tsukasa huffed. Senkuu brought the pine needle to Tsukasa's member and stroked the underside with it.

Tsukasa began to moan. He lifted his head and and made a long moan. “ _ Senkuu… _ ” he began to say. “ _ God... Senkuu… God…. Senkuu… _ ” He began to whine, feeling Senkuu’s fingers wrap around the base of his cock. He squeezed him. “ _ Uh…! _ ”

Senkuu looked up. He took notice. Precum splattered against his cheek. His mouth was above the base of Tsukasa's cockhead. It was bulging pink, following a trail of thin precum, seeping from Tsukasa’s member. It was pale, just like Tsukasa.

Senkuu gripped him tight.

“ _ I didn’t tell you speak right now! _ ” Senkuu snapped at him. “Little Boy!” Tsukasa bit back. He bit back on the Seaweed, gnawing inside of his mouth. It hurt the sides of his lips, when his mouth opened, but other than that, he was fine.

Senkuu whipped him.

Tsukasa let out a silent moan. He hung his head low. Senkuu was crazy. Senkuu was batshit crazy.

Lucky for Tsukasa…

Tsukasa was crazy, too.

And he was just batshit about it as well.

Senkuu looked at him. He began to smile. Tsukasa was becoming receptive, to this type of behavior. It turned Senkuu on, just thinking about his Man below him, Submissive. The Uncontrollable Tsukasa; controlled. The Invincible Man.

Vincible.

He was now beneath him.

Being controlled.

At his will.

He was being Submissive. Senkuu gripped the pine needle in his hand. “ _ You ready, _ ” he asked Tsukasa, breathing. “ _ Little Boy? _ ”   
Tsukasa nodded his head. His hands were still bound above his head. He could break out of this seaweed, if he wanted to, but part of Tsukasa didn’t want too. He wanted to stay in these bonds, for however long Senkuu needed him to.

He was Senkuu’s Little Boy.

Tonight, he would play along.

Though tomorrow, he couldn’t promise. Senkuu huffed along his neck. He was fapping to Tsukasa. He was mastubating too him, Tsukasa could figure out, by the smell. He looked at him.

Senkuu kissed him.

He began to kiss him, humping him. It had seemed like Senkuu had dropped the pineneedle, and had been using both hands, to jerk himself off, and touch Tsukasa, placing a hand on him.

It was coated with Semen.

This got Tsukasa turned on. “ _ Join… me… _ ” Senkuu could barely manage. Tsukasa could just see it in his frame of mind. Senkuu’s face pale, and red, huffing, with color, of Amusement, of Passion, and Intimacy.

Of Sex.

Tsukasa nodded. He dropped his hips so Senkuu could stroke him. Senkuu jerked him off. He jerked the both of them off, but he watched, as Senkuu felt the both of them, moaning. Eventually, Tsukasa pulled away, feeling Senkuu on top of him.

He began to masturabte to Tsukasa.

He stuck a finger up his asshole and began to feel, right in front of Tsukasa. “You wonder what  _ I’m doing… right now? _ ” Senkuu had asked him, breathing heavily. “ _ Tsukasa? _ ”   
Tsukasa didn’t answer him. He couldn’t answer to the name “Tsukasa” in this setting. Only as Little Boy. He liked it. He heard him moan.

“ _ Little Boy. _ ” Senkuu said again. “ _ Answer me. _ ”

Tsukasa nodded. “ _ Yes, _ ” he began to say. Senkuu kissed Tsukasa. He made out, with him. He pulled away.

Never could he imagine that he would have Tsukasa, here, as his Stone Boyfriend, of all people, having Sex. Bondage Sex. With him.

This was one of Senkuu’s first experiences. With Tsukasa. And bondage. He couldn’t control him. It was a test, earlier. He almost lost control of himself when Tsukasa was before him, in the water, and he gripped his hair tight,  _ pulling _ it.

He almost did it, again.

It wasn’t time, not now. Not now, Senkuu was feeling himself, exposing his love, to Tsukasa. He was exposing himself to him. His Lover.

Tsukasa watched.

He felt. He felt Senkuu feel himself, stroking himself. Precum got all over Tsukasa. Senkuu came over Tsukasa’s dick. He pressed himself down on it.

He began to ride.

Senkuu gripped Tsukasa’s shoulders. He began to moan. “ _ Tsu...Kasa….! _ ” he began to say, repeatedly. Breath heavy. Something about being unable to control himself with Senkuu on top of him gave way too Tsukasa’s dick.

He began to cum.

“ _ Litt...le Boy….! _ ” Senkuu began to say. He reached towards his neck and began to rub his chord softy. He stroked it. “ _ Uh-huh… Uh...huh…. _ ” He began to nod his head. He watched Tsukasa dip his head, and turn it, feeling Senkuu stroke him softly, with his hand. “ _ You like that… don’t you…? _ ”

Tsukasa huffed, turning his head. He nodded. “ _ Senkuu… _ ” he began to say. He breathed, rough. He nodded his head, feeling Senkuu repeatedly rub his vocal chord, gently, with his fingers. Tsukasa nodded through his seaweed gag, “ _ Mhm…. _ ” repeatedly, feeling Senkuu stroke him, again.

“ _ And…. you want me… to choke you… just like this…? _ ” Senkuu applied pressure to Tsukasa’s throat. Tsukasa began to leak, feeling Senkuu wrap his hand midway around his neck. “ _ Tsukasa...? _ ”

Tsukasa shook his head. “ _ What if I were to… _ ” He stopped choking Tsukasa. He breathed on him. “ _ Choke… Little Boy? _ ”   
Tsukasa nodded his head.

Senkuu choked Tsukasa’s throat. He applied pressure. Tsukasa lifted his neck, feeling Senkuu grab a loc of his hair, holding him up, suddenly.

“ _ And grip… your hair, _ ” Senkuu whispered in his ear. “ _ And turn off… the lamp, _ ” Senkuu blew out the lamp beside them, invoking the entire room in darkness.  “ _ And just… choke you out… right here… right now…All night…? _ ”   
Tsukasa gulped.

His hands were tied above his head. Never in his life had he been so entranced by a Man, like Senkuu. Senkuu was amazing. Senkuu was Magnificent…!

Tsukasa nodded his head.

Senkuu choked him. Tsukasa gagged. It had only lasted five seconds, but it was Great. Senkuu had released the pressure on Tsukasa’s neck. He had begun to ride Tsukasa at a faster pace, continuing.

“ _ You like…. That? _ ” Senkuu had asked Tsukasa, voice pitching. Tsukasa almost nodded, but he remembered, he answered to Little Boy, in this room. He shook his head. “ _ You don’t…? _ ” Senkuu raised his head. He gripped Tsukasa’s shoulders. He shivered. “ _ I do….. _ ”

He came along Tsukasa’s stomach.

He was having an orgasm.

He moaned, long. He leaned his head back. “ _ Uhhhhhhhh…….. _ ” Tsukasa watched. He heard. He felt. Tsukasa moaned.

“ _ Senkuu… _ ” He made a sound. It was a whine. “ _ Uh… _ ” He breathed, shortly. He put his head down. Senkuu began to lick his forehead, bearing with it. “ _ Huh… _ ” Tsukasa puffed. “ _ Tsukasa… is me…? _ ”

“ _ Uh-huh… _ ” he huffed. “ _ My Tsukasa… _ ”

Senkuu had petted his hair. He stroked it. Tsukasa had came in Senkuu long ago. It must’ve been when Senkuu whipped him with the pine needle, or came on top of him. Tsukasa’s mind was a blur. He couldn't remember. But, he had One request.

“Senkuu…” he began to say. Senkuu looked up. He stopped licking him. 

“ _ What is it? _ ” Senkuu began to say to him, “ _ Tsukasa..? _ ”

“Can you… turn on… the Lamp?” Tsukasa asked him. Senkuu turned. He looked. He reached over and turned on the Lamp.

“ _ Like… this? _ ” He licked his cheek. He had flicked on a switch of fire over the candle. It was a lantern. Tsukasa could tell. Other than that, Senkuu wouldn’t have used a man-made match.

“Can you… come on top… of me?” Tsukasa asked him, speaking up, again. Tsukasa was speaking well, despite a seaweed gag, tied around his mouth. He didn’t want to break the seaweed that bond his wrist. “ _ Senkuu…? _ ”

Senkuu nodded his head.

He stood, on his knees. He unclenched his asshole. He released the cum that Tsukasa had made inside of him, during the Sex.

During the Love.

During the Intimacy. Tsukasa moaned. He had came again, shivering, feeling the cum come upon his stomach, splattering against him.  _ This is what Senkuu had to deal with everyday, huh…? _

Senkuu watched Tsukasa struggle, moaning, in his bonds. This was hot. He had watched him cum. Senkuu stroked himself, beneath, in his hole, watching Tsukasa come, the cum escape his tip, flowing down his member, profusely.

Some had gotten on Senkuu’s cheek earlier, when he first came.

Senkuu wiped it off, with his finger. He looked at it. It was Tsukasa’s come. He tasted it. Tsukasa began a stifled laugh, watching Senkuu, hearing him.

“ _ Did you just… taste my come? _ ” Tsukasa asked, much to Senkuu’s surprise. He looked at him. “Very well, I shall teach you, the very ways, of tasting come. Release me, Senkuu.”

Senkuu released him. Soon enough, Tsukasa and Senkuu had prepared for bed. Senkuu had prepared wash rags before the two had started the Sex, knowing it was going to be heavy. They were in a bucket of water, beside the bed side.

Senkuu washed Tsukasa. Tsukasa watched him. He let him. Senkuu rubbed up and down Tsukasa’s chest, feeling his washboard-like abs, and down it. He felt his lower abdomen. He watched his dick settle, becoming flaccid.

Senkuu began to laugh. Tsukasa began to laugh, too. Senkuu rubbed his fingers down Tsukasa's black, pubic hair. Senkuu’s was black, too.

Senkuu had bleached his hair.

Tsukasa made love to Senkuu, at night. After they had washed up, Tsukasa became turned on, again, by Senkuu, resting next to him, in the makeshift bed. Tsukasa grunted and groaned, in his ear, making him moan and whine. It continued on for the night. It had lasted for seven minutes.

Tsukasa was an Athlete.

Senkuu figured Tsukasa had a high sex drive. They unusually had an unusual amount of high sex drives. That meant, that Tsukasa and Senkuu could be having sex up to 3-4 times per day.

Senkuu didn’t mind.

He yawned. Tsukasa had finished making his love to him. He rested next to Senkuu, sleeping. It seemed like Tsukasa was a heavy sleeper, but he wasn’t. Once he was out, he wasn’t out. He usually woke up, due to Senkuu-kun’s snoring. Other than that, Tsukasa stayed asleep.

When he wasn’t fucking Senkuu.

Morning came.

Senkuu and Tsukasa felt themselves all day. Tsukasa felt himself to Senkuu all day in a tree, when he swung, and climbed from it, to get bananas. He sat on one of its trunks and leaned back, thinking to himself, last night, about Senkuu. He stroked himself to it, eating some of his banana, taking a chomp of it.

Senkuu had choked him.

He had grabbed his hair, and  _ gripped _ it. Tsukasa wished he would’ve tugged on it, but, Senkuu could’ve done that later, if they wished.

Or next time.

Senkuu stroked himself to Tsukasa all day. He rubbed himself. He remembered when Tsukasa moaned when he choked him.

Tsukasa had gone out hunting. He wouldn’t be back, for a while. It would be just Senkuu, at home, today, for a while. Senkuu stroked himself, lowering his hand to his anus, coated in olive oil, moaning.

Senkuu remembered the first time he did this. When he was in Junior High. He had found a man’s gaze that enticed him so much to the point that when he was with Taiju, he went straight home, and masturabted to it, touching himself. He had leaned back against the bedspread, and touched himself, stroking his anus.

It was when Senkuu first figured out he was Gay.

Tsukasa moaned, he huffed. It had been always natural, for Tsukasa. He had climbed ahead in the Mixed Martial Arts World, and before he knew it—

He was in front of lights and cameras.

For his sister. He remembered, he would visit her in the Hospital, and hold her hand, and tell her he would have a match, today. She would smile.

“I hope I would get to see you in a match, some day,” she would frown, folding her arms, looking at the blanket. “But, I can’t. I can only see matches that come across the TV.”

He patted her hair. He told her to calm down. He rubbed it, smiling. Suddenly, Tsukasa stiffened. His eyes widened. Tsukasa got an idea. Tsukasa looked at the TV. To play, he would need to be on it. It would take sacrifices, to stand on that type of platform.

He gave blowjobs to all his coaches.

Tsukasa was pretty. He was gay, and his coaches took notice. Tsukasa gave blowjobs to them all. At first, it was one, who had come onto Tsukasa. Tsukasa had asked if he could have played in a game, and participated, inside of a match, for his sister. He was so naiive, back then, Tsukasa smiled.

The coach agreed. “Well, Tsukasa,” he had said, “You have to do certain things, too get ahead in life, don’t you, kid?”   
He grabbed his head. He grabbed it, and played around with it, playful. Tsukasa grimaced. He smiled, weakly.

He didn’t care for adults.

He was fourteen, but, he needed to get ahead. He had worn a red jumpsuit. He had dropped down on his knees and blowed the coach, at his request.

“ _ Tsukasa…. _ ” The coach had moaned, petting his hair. Tsukasa looked up. “ _ Good...Tsukasa… Good…. _ ”

He was going to play in that match. For his sister.

Who could only watch TV.

In the Hospital.

Tsukasa blowed them all. Any and all of them. He blowed as many as he could, to get ahead. It didn’t matter to him, how and as many people who saw it. They whispered about it. And talked about it. Tsukasa didn’t think about it. His team members had whispered about it, how a Newcomer, like Tsukasa, who could just jump ahead and so quickly, too. Tsukasa did jumping jacks, and warmed up with a jump rope, swinging it.

He was Gay.

And he just wanted to play. Tsukasa just wanted to play, for his sister, who was in the hospital, so she could finally see her big brother, Tsukasa.

So he blowed them. He blowed them all. Any and all that would come. To achieve what he wanted, it would take Sacrifices. Tsukasa knew that better than anybody. It was what his First Coach had said. And soon, them all.

They all loved him.

And soon, he played, in a match. It was after a match, when he was blowing his coach in his office, and he pulled away, letting Tsukasa know that was enough, for the day. He had a wife. And kids. Two daughters. Adults were disgusting.

Especially old men.

Just like the one that had beat on him. And the ones he was blowing, right now. Tsukasa pulled away. Cum traced his lip. The coach tried to wipe it. Tsukasa pulled away. He was on his hands and knees.

“I’ll… play…?” Tsukasa had asked him. He was sixteen. He looked up at the coach. It would be one of his First Games. On National Television.

One that his sister would watch.

“You’ll play,” The coach laughed, seeing Tsukasa. He tried to wipe his lip, again, but Tsukasa pulled away. He stood. The coach had already came. He grabbed his things. “Tsukasa—”

“Thank you, Coach,” Tsukasa had said, thanking him. He grabbed his stuff. He began to turn around, and the coach stopped him.

“Wait, Tsukasa.” The coach stood, unbuckling his belt. He hadn’t finished fastening it, yet. “I’m not finished, yet.”

Tsukasa clenched his fist.

There were prices to be paid.

And Tsukasa hadn’t Paid that Price.

Tsukasa looked up at the trees. He stared, at the breeze, listening to it, and the wind, the sunlight poking through the clouds, and the leaves, above him. He had finished masturbating.

To Senkuu.

He hadn't been paying attention much less, to Senkuu, lately. He hadn’t really thought, about it. He hadn't been lying. When he said that Senkuu was his First Kiss. He was. He hadn’t really thought about… these things, until now.

When he was with Senkuu.

Senkuu made him feel calm. He made him feel like home, when he hugged, him, and he was right there, when he was with him. Tsukasa felt safe, with Senkuu.

He just didn’t know whether or not he could trust him.

He crushed the twig in his hands. He guessed that bondage was supposed to take trust, between two partners, but, Tsukasa didn’t know whether or not he trusted Senkuu.

If he was going to hurt him.

Or, planned to. Tsukasa got up. He stood up on the tree trunk, and looked down. He jumped down, from it. He landed on the ground, and looked away. He tossed his banana peel behind him. And smirked. Oh well, he thought to himself.

It didn’t matter, anyway.

It was fun. This was fun, with Senkuu. If Senkuu tried to hurt him… Tsukasa didn’t want to think about it.

Senkuu moaned. He was still stroking himself to Tsukasa. It had been thirty minutes. Since he had begun, and Tsukasa had left. Tsukasa came back. He lifted the curtain, to the bedroom. Seeing Senkuu sprawled out, on his back, staring at Tsukasa, gazing.

He was huffing.

Tsukasa saw his face was red. He looked where his hands were. They were inside his anus, at least, one hand was, with his fingers. The other was with his dick, and stroking it. Senkuu gave him a weak smile.

“ _ Couldn’t…. Help, _ ” Senkuu began to say, panting. “ _ Myself…. _ ” He laughed, “ _ Kukuku…. Want to… join…? _ ”

Tsukasa laughed. He smiled.

He joined him. He came across him, on the bed. Senkuu looked at them. Tsukasa laughed. He leaned closer to Senkuu’s leg, forcing them up, thighs spread, allowing Tsukasa’s warm body to come between.

“ _ What do you want me to do? _ ” Tsukasa touched his thigh. “ _ Senkuu…? _ ” He stroked his thigh. Senkuu shivered.

“ _ Touch me, _ ”  He said to him, nodding. “ _ Tsukasa... _ ” Tsukasa began to stroke him. He grabbed his member, and began to pump him. He panted.

“ _ What else? _ ” he asked, “ _ Senkuu, _ ”

Senkuu nodded his head. Tsukasa grabbed him, and stroked him, rough. Senkuu leaned his head back, moaning. Tsukasa lowered his head.

“ _ What else, _ ” he asked, “ _ Senkuu, _ ”

“ _ Suck me… _ ” Senkuu began to say, clenching the bed sheets, the ones made of woven hay. It was hard, with many layers. He let out a moan. “ _ Tsukasa! _ ”

Tsukasa sucked on him.

Senkuu moaned. “ _ Uh…. _ ” This was his first time getting a blow job. “ _ Tsu… ka… sa… _ ” Senkuu begun to moan, heavy. It began to rain. Tsukasa looked up at him.

Senkuu looked like he cared.

He had a Human Heart. Senkuu knew well. Tsukasa knew well, too. They were the only gay ones of the ones revived, yet. Maybe, it was bound to happen. To the two of them. How drawn, they were… too one another…

“ _ Tsukasa! _ ” Senkuu let out a moan. “ _ Oh, Tsukasa! Tsukasa! Tsukasa! _ ”

Senkuu was told the Story of Tsukasa when they rested. Tsukasa wiped his lips, with his thumbs. He had shut the curtain. It had begun to rain. They turned on the lamp.

Tsukasa told him the Story. He told him. The Story. About his sister. Him. How he had participated in Martial Arts, because of the coaches and giving them head.

Senkuu lied flat on his back. He listened to Tsukasa. They had a blanket over the two of them. It was made of red wool. He listened, to him.

He combed his hair, stroking it. He had no idea. Tsukasa didn’t talk about his sister, much. He usually talked in fragments. To Senkuu. Senkuu got it.

Tsukasa was being manipulated.

He was being taking advantage of. To play, for his sister. So she could see. “Tsukasa….” Senkuu said to him, in a hum, one filled with compassion, and Glory. He stroked him. Tsukasa didn’t look up. He waited. “...”

This was why Tsukasa was the way he was. At least, one of the reasons. Tsukasa was such a child. Senkuu could see it, in him. He was such a child. Senkuu’s motherly nurturing maternal nature let him know that Tsukasa couldn’t see beyond it.

He just wanted to play, for his sister.

In this way, Tsukasa was one of the kindest creatures Senkuu had ever known. He pulled him up close to him, and held him, dear, and near, to his chest.

“ _ There… there… _ ” Senkuu said to him, holding him. He didn’t cry. Tsukasa didn’t cry. “ _ There… there… _ ” But, Senkuu did. “ _ There… _ ” tears were felt in his eyes.

Senkuu cried.

Such pain came from Tsukasa. Senkuu could hardly believe it. It all made sense. Why Tsukasa seemed so passive, at approach, but was actually really aggressive, when you came too close. He was trying to protect something.

Himself.

Senkuu laid him down to sleep. He held his head. He sung to Tsukasa, and shushed him. He rocked him, back and forth, to sleep, so Tsukasa could rest.

Tsukasa slept.

Senkuu did, too.

They woke at noon.

Tsukasa woke in the field with Senkuu. That’s where they were, now. Tsukasa was naked, in front of Senkuu, on his back. He watched a butterfly go by. He held up his hand. It landed on his pointer finger.

It was a moth.

Tsukasa lifted it to his mouth. He closed his eyes and breathed. Senkuu looked at him. The butterfly moth flew off of his finger. Tsukasa let it go.

He opened his eyes.

“Nature’s beautiful,” he said, to Senkuu. “Isn’t it, Senkuu?” Senkuu stared at Tsukasa. It amazed him how beautiful Tsukasa was in this moment. How calm he was. With Nature.

He was trying to win him over.

Senkuu smiled. “Yeah,” he said. “Can you imagine what it’d be like with Humanity living within it, again?” He made a lighthearted laughter. “Kukuku,”

Tsukasa made a weak hearted smile. “Yes,” he said. “It seems you’re still about supporting your ideal, Senkuu,”

Tsukasa turned his head, towards him. Senkuu grabbed his head. He held it against his chest, and Cradled it, rocking him Back and Forth… Back and Forth… Back and…

Forth.

Tsukasa had fallen asleep.

A tear dropped from Senkuu’s eyes.

He stared up at the clouds. He couldn’t believe Tsukasa had been through so much  _ pain. _ Senkuu’s eyes clouded with tears, looking up at the sky.

A teardrop fell upon his face.

He cried. Silently. Tsukasa was inside so much  _ pain. _ No wonder he didn’t want anybody messing with humanity. He was such a child. He didn’t want to bring them back.

The ones that had hurt him.

The ones that had pained him.

The ones… that had cast him.

The ones… that had made him do those things.

The ones… the very ones…

The very ones that had pulled him into a pattern of Manipulation and Sexual Abuse. Senkuu breathed for a long time. 

Tsukasa thought about the time he had sucked a dick of a Secretary Officer to get on National Television. He pulled back, saliva and cum tracing his lip.

“ _ Good… Good, Tsukasa, _ ” he had told him, he was underneath his desk; Tsukasa was. He was on his hands and knees. He was 17. “ _ Good, Tsukasa. You’re doing very… _ well,”

He tried to wipe Tsukasa’s lip, Tsukasa pulled away. The man laughed. He was fair-skinned. A white male, Tsukasa couldn’t tell. The man stood.

“You’re going on National Television, Tsukasa.” The man said to him, standing up. He walked out, buckling up his pants, exiting the room. Tsukasa stood.

He wiped his lip. He grabbed his lip. “Does this mean…” he began to say, “That I’ll… get to play, that’ll I’ll, get to fight… on National Television?”

Tsukasa’s voice wobbled. He hadn’t remembered the last time he had talked clearly. It had to have been when the Last Time he went through Trauma.

When that man punched on him. 

Tsukasa played on National Television. This was his first time. This was the first time he was being Nationally Broadcasted. So his sister would get to see him play.

She couldn't make it to all his MMA fights.

Tsukasa sighed. Then, the interviews came. He blew all the directors. All the cameramen. All the producers, news anchors, anyone and everyone he could. So his sister could see him.

So she would see her big brother play on National TV.

The fans came. People came and went, in Tsukasa’s life. He fought. He fought, like a wild animal; purely on instinct. They called him the Instinctual Beast. Then, the name came.

“Shishou Tsukasa! The Strongest Highschool Primate!” He claimed that title for himself. All for his sister, so she could see him play.

He hardly thought about anyone, but his sister. He stared at his hands, and his knuckles. He had fought. For a long time. His knuckles were calloused, and they were bruised, but it would be okay. No opponent would stand in the ring with Shishou Tsukasa.

Tsukasa woke. Senkuu had laid him down. He was home. Senkuu was drying off in the corner. He had taken off the rags from his clothes and was drying himself off, from the rain. Tsukasa watched him. There was a bucket, near him. Oh, he was bathing.

Tsukasa laughed.

He held his hand up to his mouth and began to stifle a laugh, looking at little Senkuu. He was bathing. Senkuu turned around to look at him.

“Ah?” Senkuu made a small whine, looking back at him. He had made a small laugh. He returned to washing. “What are you laughing at, Tsukasa?”

Tsukasa looked at him. He watched Senkuu, returning to washing himself. He watched him. He watched him wash all of his body. His dick and balls. Tsukasa licked his lips.

He wanted to make love to Senkuu.

He wanted to have Sex with him.

“ _ Senkuu,” _ Tsukasa rolled over, on his side. “ _ Would you, come here...? _ ”

His voice got wobbly. Senkuu noticed it tended to do that. He watched him. Senkuu got up. He sat on top of Tsukasa, spreading his thighs.

He was already oiled up.

He watched him. Tsukasa watched as Senkuu slid up and down his member; And he rode him. He rode him. With logic and efficiency.

Senkuu moaned.

“ _ Oh, Tsukasa… _ ” Senkuu began to moan, crying out. He cried out, loud. Tsukasa could hear him. You could probably hear him outside the treehouse hut, the fire still baking. “ _ Oh, Tsukasa…! _ ” he repeated, “ _ Oh, Tsukasa…! Tsukasa…! _ ”

He continued. Tsukasa stroked his ass. Tsukasa sighed. He leaned his head back against the wool pillow case.

“ _ Senkuu… _ ” he began to moan. “ _ Oh, Senkuu… _ ”

Senkuu began to nod. “ _ Yes…! _ ” he moaned out. “ _ Tsukasa! Tsukasa! Tsukasa! _ ” Senkuu gritted his teeth. ‘ _ Uh…! _ ” He was making love to him, “ _ Tsukasa…! Oh…! Tsukasa…! _ ”

Tsukasa could feel his pain. He could feel the pain Senkuu had felt towards him, all day. The pain. In Senkuu’s heart.

He could feel it.

The tears Senkuu had shed, outside in the field, that day. The tears, he had shed, over Tsukasa. To him.

No one had ever been close to his heart, as much as Tsukasa thought, but, Senkuu had. He was making love to him. Right now, in this moment, Senkuu was bearing his heart, to him. To Tsukasa.

He was crying, over him. Tears rolled down Senkuu’s face. When he cried out, in pleasure, he was crying out, towards Tsukasa, too him.

With him.

“ _ Oh…! _ ” Senkuu let out a moan, biting his lip. “ _ Tsu...kasa….! Tsu...Kasa…! Tsuk...as...a!!! _ ” He had begun pumping his member into him. Tsukasa had. He was within Senkuu. He could feel him. Tsukasa. “ _ Tsukasa….! _ ”

Senkuu began to gasp. He was having an orgasm. “ _ Oh….! Oh…! Oh, Tsukasa…! _ ” he began to moan, grasping Tsukasa’s chest. His nails dug deep into his skin. “ _ Tsu…Kasa…! Oh…! _ ”

Tsukasa grasped the back of Senkuu’s back, grasping the back of his spine, holding him, as Senkuu came, along him, and along his chest. He had an orgasm. Tsukasa let out a moan.

“ _ Senkuu…! _ ” he haid said, turning his head. He huffed, he sighed. As Senkuu rode him slowly, riding out his impulses. He had came, as well, Tsukasa noticed, looking down at himself. It was close to midnight. He took thought.

Senkuu’s eyes rolled.

He held his stomach.

Tsukasa had came in him. They continued to make love, at night, when Tsukasa rolled over Senkuu in bed, making out with him, kissing his mouth. He entered him.

Senkuu moaned. “ _ Tsukasa…! _ ” Senkuu let out a howl. “ _ Tsukasa…! _ ” This was a lot. This was a lot, of pressure, from Senkuu. And Tsukasa. His nails gripped Tsukasa's shoulder blades. “ _ Tsukasa…! _ ”

His eyes widened.

“ _ Oh….! _ ” Senkuu began to moan. “Oh….!” He leaned his head back. “Oh,  _ Tsukasa….! _ ”

Tsukasa was pumping him deep.

Tsukasa rolled him over on his side. He pumped him. He rolled him over on his side and pumped him, grunting in his ear, moaning.

He held his stomach.

Senkuu looked at him. He moaned silently, to himself, feeling Tsukasa’s pumps, each and every one of them, as Tsukasa gripped his hand tight, and grunted, breathing.

He was scared.

The moonlight seemed to make Tsukasa’s skin shimmer, like a Japanese flower, on a pond, when a frog jumped across the lily pad, and caused the entire thing to ripple.

He was so beautiful.

Senkuu understood. He understood why Tsukasa was scared. Why he was afraid. Of himself. He was thrown into this world, without any knowledge, of who he was, where he was, and had awakened, only 3,700 years after the world had changed. It was abnormal. He wondered… he wondered… if him and Senkuu would be okay.

If the two of them… if the two of them would even make it out alive.

“ _ It will be okay…. _ ” Senkuu gripped his hand, huffing to him, smiling. Tsukasa’s eyes widened. He almost looked up. He did. “My Tsukasa-chan.”

Senkuu gave him a bright smile.

He shut his eyes.

He came.

He closed his fist with Tsukasa’s. They would be alright. “ _ Oh…. _ ” Senkuu shivered. A tear fell out of his eyes. “ _ My Tsukasa-chan… _ ” Senkuu groaned, rubbing his fist, balling it with his, Tsukasa riding out the impulses within him, “ _ Oh… my Tsukasa-chan. Oh, my Tsukasa-chan. My Tsukasa-chan... _ ”

He continued to repeat this, for quite some time, rubbing his hand. Tsukasa had continued to pump him, slowly; He slowed, and gave him long, love. “ _ Tsukasa… _ ” Senkuu moaned, “ _ Tsukasa… _ ”

Senkuu and Tsukasa made slow love, after that, for a long while. They were above the covers, moaning to each other, as Tsukasa pumped him, slow and long, long and hard.

This continued for twenty minutes.

Senkuu fell asleep. Tsukasa touched his hair. He laid awake, for some time, looking at the palm of his wrist, then Senkuu’s. He had been lying awake, for while, underneath the red woven covers of wool. He stared. He really loved Senkuu.

He looked at him.

He wouldn’t have to kill him.

He kissed his forehead. He twirled his locs, for a long while, and then, rolled over, turning over in bed. He fell asleep.   
He shut his eyes.

He thought of his sister.

There was a child, there. He rubbed Senkuu’s stomach. He began to kiss his ear, sucking on his ear. He whispered things in it, how he wanted to impregnate Senkuu, again.

How he wanted to Mate with him.

Tsukasa grinned.

He held Senkuu’s hand. Senkuu gripped him, by the wrist, and then, by the loose finger tips, holding Tsukasa, barely, as he entered, within him, again.

Senkuu began to huff. “ _ Huh… _ ” Tears streamed out of his eyes. “ _ Huh… _ ”

The Two of them were Mating. Tsukasa groaned in his ear. He grunted, making love to him. Tsukasa gripped his fingers.

He was in Love with Senkuu.

Senkuu moaned, leaning his head back. “ _Tsukasa…!_ ” Senkuu let out a howl. He held Tsukasa’s hand. “ _Tsukasa!_ ” He moaned out. “ _Oh, Tsukasa…! Hajimemashite!_ ” He repeated. “Hajimemashite! _Oh!_ _Hajimemashite!_ _Oh!_ _Hajimemashite..._ ”

Tsukasa heard him. Tsukasa’s eyes widened. He stopped pumping him. He held Senkuu’s hand.    
“ _ Senkuu… _ ” he asked him. “ _ Have you… _ ”

His eyes widened. He looked at him. Senkuu looked back at him. He nodded.

He smiled.

He had met him for the first time.

“ _ Hajimemashite, _ ” he said to Tsukasa, “ _ Tsukasa. _ ”

_ Nice to meet you, Tsukasa. _

He had met him for the First Time.

They woke in morning. Senkuu slept. Tsukasa sat up in bed. His hair was Wild. It was bushy. From last night. He looked beside him. Senkuu still rested. He held his hand out. Senkuu still held his hand.

It was limp.

Tsukasa squeezed his hand. Senkuu snorted. He was in the middle of snoring. Tsukasa looked at him. He smiled.

Tsukasa got up from the bed. He tied his hair up, and went out to the ocean, to hunt. His hair felt so heavy, since Senkuu had flat ironed it.

He caught a shark.

Tsukasa looked at it not flop about. He had killed it. He looked around. He was at the ocean. And the beach. He heard the sounds of the waves, crashing. The sand was white. Tsukasa grabbed his stuff. He held a bag of fish, it was in a net.

Tsukasa looked at the people inside of the water. They stood, in a frozen state. The people were frozen, in a state of stone.

Senkuu would probably have a way, with this, and release them, from this State. Tsukasa wasn’t sure if he wanted these people to live, any more. They stood in the water, frozen. There was a enough of them to pepper the coast.

Tsukasa looked at them. He had looked at them for a long time. They were people. People who he had wanted to kill, for a very long time. He wasn’t sure if he was going to kill them, anymore.

Senkuu had changed his mind.

He hadn’t really changed it, he just… effected it. He had influenced, the great Tsukasa, who had thought he couldn’t change his mind, after he had already set his mind to it, along his path, the path of which he had chosen.

Now, he had chosen it with Senkuu.

He looked back at the treehouse Senkuu had built. Senkuu had built this, all by himself. Senkuu was so Magnificent. Tsukasa was entranced by Senkuu-kun’s love.

He had fallen in love with him.

Tsukasa stared at the palm of his hand. He had loved Senkuu, and he had loved his little sister, too. He leaned over on his spear, and no tears came from his eyes.

Tsukasa thought tears would come out of his eyes. None had. Tsukasa hadn’t been able to cry, not since… that day—

“Tsukasa!”

_ Senkuu…?! _ He came back into Tsuaksa’s mind. He looked over. He got an impulse. He heard a band of lion's howl, in Senkuu’s direction, of the treehouse.

“Tsukasa!!” Senkuu had called out, crying. “ _ Tsukasa! _ ”   
He heard his name, again. Tsukasa dropped his things and ran towards Senkuu’s direction. Senkuu was backed near a tree, and was against it, with a band of female lions, prowling him, covering him, about to pounce.

Tsukasa watched one attempt to do so.

Tsukasa stabbed it. He was wearing his lion hood. His lion pelt was worn above his head, and proud; Tsukasa was naked. Senkuu looked at him. His heart was beating out of his chest.

The lion’s had came… when Senkuu was near a tree, checking on…

He didn’t think about it. What mattered most is that he was okay. Tsukasa kicked one of them, in the face. They landed against the floor, skirting, away from Senkuu, and the others.

Tsukasa looked back at them.

They had fled. They had left. They were females, hunting for food, for their Pride. Senkuu almost was their catch.

If not for Tsukasa...

Tsukasa looked at him. “My dear Senkuu…” Tsukasa had asked him. He held his spear. He looked at the ground, and then at where the lion remained. “What brought you here…?”

Senkuu looked around. Tsukasa watched him. Senkuu held a bowl.

“A bowl… of what…?” Tsukasa wondered aloud. Senkuu held the bowl against his chest. They were surrounded by… Mulberry Trees.

Mulberry…

Senkuu watched Tsukasa. Tsukasa’s eyes stared at Senkuu. He wasn’t being particularly watchful of him, since he was just coming off a Fighting High.

Tsukasa gripped his spear.

Senkuu watched him. He was scared.  _ Shit. _ His heart was beating out of his chest. He grabbed it. He had almost been mauled by Lions.

Senkuu held his bowl.

The leaves were being munched on.

Tsukasa walked away. “Please be careful, My dear Senkuu,” Tsukasa warned him. He turned around. He smiled. “I don’t want to lose you,”

His lips parted in a sweet smile.

Senkuu watched him leave. “I’ll be home by dinner,” he said, to him. “Please have some fish smoked for me.”

And with that, Tsukasa was gone.

Senkuu let out a breath of relief. He looked at the Mulberry Trees, he was by. He was surprised there were some still alive, out there, considering their decay, when he was alive. He figured it was the humans, and the economy, rotting away. In any case, they had come back. If Tsukasa found out, about this, then the Mulberry Trees, and such…   
Senkuu hid the bowl within the trees.

He wouldn’t speak to Tsukasa about this.

Senkuu was planning something. And it was something big. He wouldn’t tell Tsukasa. It was Senkuu’s secret, after all.

Senkuu and Tsukasa played with each other all night long. They laid in bed, and laughed. Senkuu held Tsukasa’s hand, and giggled, telling him stories, about science experiments that had gone wrong.

“And then, Taiju―” Senkuu giggled, holding his stomach, “He looked at  _ Yuziriha— _ And all our faces were  _ black! _ ”

Him and Tsukasa howled with laughter. Senkuu held his stomach. Tsukasa had such a sweet, laughter. He was so pretty. Senkuu touched his face, stroking it.

The way Tsukasa laughed, he laughed, as if this were his first time he was filled with such emotion. Senkuu rested his hand on Tsukasa’s cheek, cupping it.

He smiled. He loved Tsukasa. He loved him, with all of his heart. Senkuu kissed him. He leaned back, on his back, and spread his legs, showing Tsukasa.

He exposed himself.

Tsukasa began to laugh. He made a sweet-hearted laughter, stroking Senkuu’s anus, with the brass of his knuckles. Senkuu made out a wine, his face, becoming flushed, feeling Tsukasa’s knuckles against his ass, like this. He had never felt the Love of a Fighter’s Knuckles before.

Senkuu nodded his head. “ _ Yes… _ ” he said, nodding, “ _ Tsukasa… _ ”

Tsukasa continued to stroke him. He was in Love with him. He continued to stroke him, Senkuu nodding. This was his first time feeling Tsukasa’s knuckles, upon him, like that. They were so calloused, from fighting, and his hands, were so long and gentle. Senkuu looked up at him, touching his body. His lips puckered.

He nodded his head.

He was ready.

Tsukasa entered Senkuu’s body, with two of his fingers, sliding them up his anus, stroking him, inside. Senkuu leaned his head back and moaned.

They were coated with Tororo-Jiru.

It was a Chinese Yam, made into a Lubricant, Senkuu had spent time, preparing. Senkuu was so smart. He was so intelligent, Tsukasa looked up at him. His lips parted.

Senkuu had lowered his hand to grab Tsukasa’s.

His tiny fingers trailed his wrist, and grabbed his wrist, stroking him. He grabbed his fingers, when Tsukasa pulled out of him, and held his hand, tightening his grasp within his.

He showed him within him.

He showed him inside his body. He let Tsukasa experiment, within him. Tsukasa had licked him. Senkuu had placed grapes and a mixture of mashed olives up himself earlier, so Tsukasa could find, when he was ready.

He was ready.

He bit them and ate them. Tsukasa pulled away. He bit it a grape, showing Senkuu, spreading his thighs further. Lifting his head, and he ate it.

Senkuu smiled.

He stroked his hair, lining it with his fingers. Tsukasa was between him. Senkuu couldn’t help but smile. He was an animal. Tsukasa was.

Tsukasa continued to lick within him.

Senkuu leaned his head back and moaned. Tsukasa grabbed his thighs and gripped them, at the side of his face. He continued to lick within him, lapping within his walls, and along them. Senkuu began to whine. His toes curled.

“ _ Tsu...kasa… _ ” He began to say. He huffed out a sigh. “ _ Uh…..! Tsuksasa….! _ ” He was beginning to lose control of his bearings. Tsukasa was gaining skill. He looked up. “ _ Uh…. Huh….! Tsukasa….! Tsukasa! Ah! Tsukasa! Huh…! _ ”

Senkuu was losing it. Tsukasa licked his lips. He had never experienced this, before. He rubbed Senkuu’s thighs. He was giving Senkuu oral. And head. Yet, it caused him to leak. Tsukasa never got turned on like this, before.

He looked up at him.

Senkuu’s face shone so brightly. It was plastered with red. Senkuu wasn’t pale enough, so it wouldn't show, but he was just pale enough so that Tsukasa could see every  _ color _ on his face. Senkuu was All Red.

He was Immersed in Pleasure.

Senkuu leaned his head back, and moaned. “ _ Oh…. _ ” he began to say, “ _ Oh….! Tsukasa…! Tsukasa…! Tsukasa— _ ”

“ _ Senkuu… _ ” Tsukasa spoke to him. His dark eyes looked up at him. They seemed to glitter in the moonlight, from behind the curtain. “ _ Turn off… the lamp. _ ”

Senkuu reached out to the lamp beside him. He flicked off the switch, and just like that, the lamp went out. The room was invoked in a quiet darkness.

Senkuu continued to feel Tsukasa lick him. He licked him underneath the blanket, in the darkness, and lapped within his body, continuing to lick him.

He broke away.

He looked up at him. Lubricant and saliva draped his mouth. He looked up, at Senkuu, into his eyes. He rubbed his thighs, as they were spread, between him.

He stared down at his dick. It was leaking. Precum. Above the blanket. Tsukasa stared at Senkuu. He leaned forward, grabbing his knees, spreading his legs forward, looking at Senkuu’s face. He breathed, huffing.

He kissed him. He made out with him, leaning Senkuu back upon the bed, coming over him. He entered Senkuu’s body. He became One with him. In the Darkness.

The two, became Eternal.

Like the Night, before them.

Morning came.

Tsukasa sharped the wooden handle of his spear. He sat on the edge of the rock, around the lit fire, at the base of the treehouse. Senkuu had began to come down from the treehouse. He came behind Tsukasa’s shoulders and rubbed him. He began to laugh.

They had made Love, last night.

Senkuu begun to laugh. He laughed into the base of Tsukasa’s neck, rubbing his shoulders, and the creases. He licked his ear, “ _ Let’s go take a bath... _ ” he said, “ _ Just Me… and…. You, in the river…. Bathing…. _ ” Senkuu’s hand traced down Tsukasa’s abdomen, rubbing him. Tsukasa smirked. His hand was so small. Senkuu’s. “ _ C’mon, Tsukasa…. Kukuku…. _ ”

He pulled away, with his hands gripping Tsukasa’s shoulder blades, nails  _ digging _ into Tsukasa’s skin. He moaned. Senkuu had. To Tsukasa.

He was ready. Tsukasa stood. He watched Senkuu. Senkuu walked away slowly, taking off his robe, that he wore, made of torn wool, stitched together. Tsukasa watched the  E=m c 2 land on the ground, along with Senkuu-kun’s clothing.

He picked him up.

Tsukasa carried off Senkuu to the river. His lion pelt stayed on his shoulders. He carried Senkuu all the way to the river bank, and there, he rested him down. He rested his Lion Pelt on the branch of a loose tree, as he watched Senkuu bathe in the water, getting started.

He Made Love to him.

He mated with him. He made love to him, on his waist. Tsukasa moaned, “ _ C’mon, baby…. _ ” to him, swishing him around, in the water. He moaned, “ _ C’mon… baby…. _ ”

Senkuu dug his nails deep into Tsukasa’s shoulder. He leaned his head back, moaning. “ _ Oh… huh…. _ ” Senkuu’s hair dripped with sweat, with musk, making love, between the two, “ _ Tsu… ka...sa…. I… I can’t— _ ”

He was close to coming. Senkuu was close to coming. Tsukasa could feel him. He felt Senkuu’s body. He continued to pump him. He grunted, in his ear.

Tsukasa licked inside his ear, his long tongue, inside his lobe, upon it, within his canal, and along it, inside it, sucking on it, with the tip, of his teeth, biting it.

He pulled away.

Tsukasa stared at him. His eyes were so pretty. Saliva traced his lips. “Can you…” he began to say, “ _ do me….? _ ” His eyes, held a gaze, to them. “Senkuu…?”

Senkuu stared at him. “What… do you mean…?” He was astonished. He asked, “Tsukasa.”

Tsukasa looked away, his eyes landed across the shimmering water. “Lean me, on my back, Senkuu…” he said to him. “I want you to…  _ do me. _ ” He breathed, licking his lips. “The way I,  _ do you, _ ” 

He looked up at him. Senkuu scraped the stray hairs out of Tsukasa’s face. They were wet. Senkuu smiled. Tsukasa’s voice had wobbled.

“ _ Oh, my Tsukasa… _ ” Senkuu began to say. He laughed. “ _ Kukuku, oh my Tsukasa… _ ” He began to laugh, into an open-hearted laughter. “ _ Kukuku! Oh, my Tsukasa! _ ”

“What?” Tsukasa asked him. He was puzzled. “Did I make an unreasonable request?” His hair was dripping. It was wet. Senkuu was wet, too. There were pebbles along the river bank, beside the two. Tsukasa continued to hold him. He awaited Senkuu’s answer.

“Sure,” Senkuu said to him, now stroking Tsukasa’s hair, on his back, along the pebbles, near the river bank. Senkuu rested on his elbow, staring into Tsukasa’s eyes. They were dark, brown. “You’ll have to get yourself prepared and ready, though.”

Senkuu smiled. Tsukasa smirked. “Can you, bind me up…” he asked, Senkuu. “Senkuu. Like Last Time…?”

“Sure…” Senkuu said to him, “You’ll have to get ready, though. It takes preparation, Tsukasa.”

Senkuu stared at him. He combed his hair out of his face, against his scalp, and groomed him, for a while. Tsukasa opened his mouth to speak.

“I know,” Tsukasa said to him. They lied together, at the riverbank, for some time, it seemed like All Day, to Tsukasa, that he was there, with him. “Senkuu.”

He kissed him. Tsukasa kissed him All day. It seemed like it. There. Out in the open. Saliva broke away from Tsukasa’s lips as he separated from Senkuu.

Afternoon had came.

They were ready.

Senkuu bound Tsukasa up late in the afternoon. It was close to six o’clock. It had to be. Senkuu stared at Tsukasa displaying himself across Senkuu’s lap.

Senkuu sat upright. He held his pineneedle whip in the palm of his hand. “ _ You will go by the name Little Boy, in this here room, you hear? _ ” Senkuu had a bowl of olive oil to his right, to prep Tsukasa. He was heavy. He had laid himself down, over Senkuu’s knees; and his hands were bound by seaweed entanglements at his wrist, and his ankles were bound by the same thing at his feet; He was ready.

Tsukasa gulped.

“Ah?” Senkuu questioned, aloud. “Did you not hear me?” he grinned. “I asked if you fucking heard me give you your name, you fucking coward,” 

Tsukasa gulped, again.

“ _ Yes…? _ ” Tsukasa answered, turning his head. His breath was heavy. He had almost forgotten, the rules, of this game. And he—

Senkuu whipped him.

“No!” Senkuu snapped. 

Tsukasa gasped. Senkuu spanked him 15 times.

Tsukasa moaned through his seaweed gag, his wrist bound by the same material. He thought about this. He  _ liked _ the way Senkuu made him feel. He  _ liked _ the way Senkuu spanked him.

His eyes were covered. He turned, breathing. Senkuu stared down at him, holding the pine needle in his hand. He had spanked him with his spare hand. He was now oiling it up, with Tororo-Jiru.

It was vegetable oil.

“ _ Quiet, _ ” Senkuu had spoke to him. He looked at him, from gazing at his hand, oiled up. “Tsukasa.”

Tsukasa moaned. He had continued to moan, as Senkuu’s finger was oiled up, and slid up Tsukasa’s ass, stroking him.

“ _ You like that, _ ” he asked him, “ _ Little Boy…? _ ” Tsukasa nodded his head, feeling Senkuu stroke his prostate, over and over again. He did this with one finger, until Tsukasa was pleading, shouting pleas of  _ yes _ , and to not stop, until Senkuu entered two.

Tsukasa moaned, “ _ Yes….! _ ” he began to say, moaning, saliva escaping his mouth, seeping onto the floor. He begun to cum. “ _ Yes…! Yes…! Senkuu…! Yes…! Uh…! _ ”

He began to whine, as Senkuu pulled his fingers in, deeper. “ _ Do you like that…? _ ” Senkuu asked him, voice still soft. It was hard for him to keep his composure. “Little Boy?”

“ _ Yes, I do....! _ ” Tsukasa shouted, quickly, through his gag. He was bound by it. Seaweed laced his eyes. He nodded, quickly. “ _ Yes, I do…! _ ”

Senkuu spanked him. “ _ Louder! _ ” he asked him. “ _ Tsukasa…! _ ”

“ _ Uh…! _ ” Tsukasa whined, putting his head down. “ _ Senkuu, please! Cum in me! _ ” Tsukasa shouted, feeling Senkuu pull his fingers within him further, dragging them. He curled them.

“ _ Uh…. _ ”

Tsukasa let out a loose moan.

His eyes rolled. “Tsukasa!” Senkuu felt him leak. Senkuu shouted at him. “You will  _ not _ come here! You will not come on me and you will beg for me to spank you! Got it?” Senkuu gripped his pineneedle whip, Staring down at Tsukasa. “Little Boy.”

Senkuu grinned.

“ _ Spank me, Senkuu…! _ ” Tsukasa begged, moaning. Tears streamed out of his eyes.  Tsukasa nodded his head. “ _ Yes…! Senkuu…! _ ”

Senkuu spanked him.

“ _ Uh…! _ ” Tsukasa moaned. Saliva dripped from his mouth. “ _ Senkuu! _ ”

Senkuu spanked him, again.

“ _ Uh….! _ ” Tsukasa moaned. “ _ Senkuu, spank me! Yes…! Senkuu…! _ ” Tsukasa leaned his head back, “ _ Senkuu…! _ ” Tsukasa moaned, loud. “ _ Uh…. _ ”

Senkuu rubbed his ass. Tsukasa moaned. Tsukasa loved being dominant. He also loved being Submissive. In Bed. Senkuu smiled.

“ _ I’m done, _ ” Senkuu told him, leaning back. “Tsukasa.”

He leaned him back on the bed. Senkuu slit the seaweed strapping Tsukasa legs, and spread them, on the bed. He attached the seaweed to the wall behind them, weaving it with straw, holding it together, attaching it.

He rubbed Tsukasa’s wrist. “ _ I’m ready, _ ” he told, “Tsukasa.” He turned off the lamp beside them, switching off the light. The fire went out.

Tsukasa gulped.

Senkuu rubbed his thighs, “Are you ready,” he asked, Tsukasa. “Tsukasa…?” Tsukasa gulped.

He let out a moan. “ _ Uhh….” _ He moaned. “ _ Senkuu… please, _ ”  He nodded his head. “I’m ready.”

Senkuu rubbed Tsukasa’s ass with Tororo-Jiru, stroking him there, slowly. Tsukasa leaned his head back. He began to moan.

“ _ Uh… _ ” He cried out. “ _ Uh...! Uh…! Senkuu, _ ” Senkuu sped up his pace, “ _ Senkuu…! Uh…! Please, Senkuu…! Get inside me! Get inside me, Senkuu! Oh…! Senkuu…! _ ”   
Senkuu continued to stroke him. He watched Tsukasa lose his composure, with his hands tied behind his head. Tsukasa moaned. He pleaded.

He begged.

“ _ Oh, Senkuu..! _ ” He moaned, out. “ _ Oh, Senku….! _ ”

Senkuu placed one of his fingers within Tsukasa. He began to pump him, with his fingers, breathing, watching Tsukasa huff, silently, moaning, softly,

“ _ Huh… _ ” he moaned, long, and soft. “ _ Huh… Senkuu…. Oh, my Kami-sama… _ ” Tsukasa dipped his head to the side, “ _ Senkuu… oh, my Kami… _ ”

He moaned. He continued to moan. Senkuu stroked him so  _ slow _ , watching Tsukasa plead, biting the seaweed in his mouth, moaning through it. He pleaded in Japanese. 

“That’s enough,” Senkuu had said to him, pulling out one of his fingers, deeply, from within Tsukasa. “ _ We’re ready, _ ” he smiled. “Tsukasa.”

He rubbed his thigh. Senkuu was so hot. It was hard for him, to see Tsukasa, like this, pleading, in the ways Senkuu would  _ plead, _ Senkuu began to stroke himself.

The Precum wouldn’t stop flowing.

He grinned.

He could tell he was going to have an orgasm, tonight, in Tsukasa, with how flat his hair was looking… and how  _ hard _ his nipples were  _ getting…. _ Yeah, Senkuu got it.

He was going to cum in Tsukasa.

Senkuu let out a moan. Oh, he couldn’t  _ wait. _ To get in Tsukasa. Tsukasa huffed, breathing on him. Senkuu stared down at Tsukasa’s asshole. He was ready. It was coated with Lubricated Oil.

Tororo-Jiru.

He was ready.

Senkuu kissed between Tsukasa’s thighs, he spread them, further. He kissed, down his stomach, and his abdomen, and spread his thighs, allowing Tsukasa to spread them. He angled them above his shoulders. Senkuu placed him above him.

Tsukasa was heavy.

Senkuu almost fell from the _weight!_ _Kukuku!_ He laughed, to himself. But this was exciting, he enjoyed Tsukasa’s weight. It must’ve been enjoyable for Tsukasa to feel himself, like this. Across Senkuu’s shoulders. His lips parted. His head dipped to the side.

He was ready.

Senkuu moaned. He entered Tsukasa, placing his member within him, moaning. Tsukasa let out a shaky moan, gripping the palms of his seaweed bound wrist, giving out a shiver. 

“ _ Senkuu… _ ” he began to moan, feeling him move. “ _ Senkuu…. Oh, Senkuu… _ ” He leaned his head back and shouted. “ _ Senku...!! _ ”

It was  _ amazing. _ Senkuu had never felt pleasure, like this, before. It was different from getting fucked. Now, he was the one giving the fuck, kukuku! Senkuu laughed to himself. It was amazing. He moaned.

He leaned his head back.

“ _ Tsukasa…. You feel, so amazing. _ ” He began to say, “ _ Tsukasa…. You feel, so  _ amazing. _ You feel, Like Moonlight. _ ”

Tsukasa felt like moonlight, to Senkuu. He didn’t know how to describe it. Tsukasa just felt so beautiful, too Senkuu. He was amazing. His canal gripped Senkuu with such strength.

He repositioned Tsukasa’s thighs on his shoulders.

“ _ Senkuu…!!! _ ” Tsukasa moaned, out, leaning his head forward. He gasped. He leaned it back. His hair flopped. “ _ Senkuu…! Oh…! _ ” He was losing it. “ _ Senkuu, my love! Senkuu…! My lover…!” _

Tsukasa bit the lip of his mouth, through his seaweed gag. “ _ Oh, Senkuu, my love...! _ ”

Tsukasa moaned out. Even though Senkuu was so small, he was so powerful. He was beautiful. Senkuu gripped his thighs. They were muscular. From year’s of MMA fighting. Tsukasa's. Tsukasa couldn’t have dreamed or imagined, Senkuu, fucking him, like this.

He wondered what it would feel like, too get fucked.

Like this.

Tsukasa wondered for a long time. He remembered going home too his apartment room, and leaning forward on his bedspread. And he touched himself, through his navy blue velvet tracksuit.

He pressed his palm against his asshole, through his pants.

He shivered.

“ _ Uh…. _ ” Tsukasa grinned, blush appearing across his face. “ _ Tsu… _ ” He began to moan, too himself. “ _ Tsukasa… you’ve really outdone yourself, now have you…? _ ”

He was really fucked up.

Tsukasa sat on the edge of his bedspread, a couple days later, looking at the wall. He sat at his computer desk, and watched porn, for a couple of hours. 

He did this for a while. He was curious. Tsukasa didn’t know what this had meant. He was sixteen.

Tsukasa was just a baby.

Senkuu had figured this out. When he was banging Tsukasa. When he was fucking him. He was lonely. But, he was a little fucked up, in the head. He remembered the seashell story, Tsukasa had told him, that one day, at the beach. 

He wondered if Tsukasa had never recovered from that time.

He was a child.

He stared down at Tsukasa. He was crying, through his blindfold. He was Immersed in Pleasure. Senkuu stared down at him.

He loved Tsukasa.

He loved him, with all his Heart. He could see, Tsukasa. See right through him. He was in Love, with him. Senkuu stared, at him. Tsukasa rested. His lips parted.

He Loved him.

Tsukasa was the most beautiful creature on the planet, to Senkuu. Tsukasa was like Moonlight, the way it would shine down, on Tsukasa, right now, in this moment, across his chest.

He was beautiful.

Senkuu kissed him. He made out with him, biting down the gag, pulling it down. “ _ C’mon, baby… _ ” he began to say, to him, between, fucks. “ _ C’mon… Tsukasa. _ ”   
Tsukasa moaned. He let out loud moans, turning his head, gasping Senkuu’s name, softly. “ _ Senkuu…. Oh, my Kami, oh, my kami-sama, Senkuu… _ ”

He moaned to him. Senkuu leaned forward, to him, his eyes, were open. They were red, in the moonlight. He leaned his head forward, and turned his head, too the left.

“I’ve loved you,” he said to him. “Tsukasa.”

He kissed him.

Tsukasa’s lips parted. He met, Senkuu’s. He kissed him. Senkuu made out with him. He kissed his mouth, licking into it. He couldn’t stop himself. He gripped Tsukasa's thighs.

He was close, to coming.

“ _ Tsukasa…. _ ” Senkuu, said, to him, “ _ I’m about too…. Come. _ ” Senkuu told him, implying. “ _ Right inside you…? _ ”   
Senkuu questioned this. His tongue still stuck to Tsukasa’s. Tsukasa, breathed. He nodded his head.

“ _ Come in me, _ ” He told, Senkuu, nodding. He nodded, again. “ _ Senkuu… _ ”

Senkuu came inside him.

Tsukasa moaned out, leaning his head back. “ _ Senkuu!!! _ ” He moaned out, loud. He gripped his palms. Tsukasa moaned. Senkuu heard him. “ _ Aishiteru _ , Senkuu..!!!”

Tsukasa came on him.

Senkuu nodded his head, feeling him. He rode his impulses out, within Tsukasa, adjusting the position of his thighs more along his neck, leaning forward. Senkuu was so small. Tsukasa was so _ tall _ . He was nearly 6’4. Senkuu was tiny.

Tsukasa kissed him.

Senkuu got on top of him, pulling out. He rode him. He pressed his member against Tsukasa’s and began to hump him, pumping out his impulses, for Tsukasa.

He loved him.

“ _ You like that…? _ ” Senkuu asked him, grinning. “ _ Little Boy? _ ”

He rubbed his shoulders, and began stroking him. Tsukasa nodded his head. Senkuu lifted his hand. He removed Tsukasa’s blindfold, made of seaweed, and placed it on the lamp desk, beside him. Tsukasa eyes stared up, at him.

Senkuu kissed his face.

There were cracks, along Tsukasa’s face. Senkuu began to lick them, stroking them, with his tongue. He held Tsukasa’s face in the palm of his hands.

He loved him.

Tsukasa broke away from him. He bit his ear, licking the lobe, licking into it, and biting it. “ _ Take off, my restraints, _ ” he told, Senkuu. “ _ Senkuu… _ ”   
He nodded his head. Senkuu broke from Tsukasa, and lifted his hand. He still continued to lick upon his neck, and released the bonds that held Tsukasa’s wrist. He slit them.

Tsukasa’s hands fell down Senkuu’s waist. And he, trailed them. They kissed, for a while, there, Tsukasa leaning back, Senkuu leaning into him.

He loved him.

At night, Tsukasa leaned back, and let Senkuu ride him. Tsuaksa’s hands grabbed the back of Senkuu’s spine and hips, as he rode him, Senkuu grinning, head rolling, as his eyes rolled into the back of his skull.

“ _ Tsukasa… _ ” Senkuu moaned. He laughed, grinning. “ _ Tsuaksa… kukuku… _ ”   
Senkuu gripped his palms behind him; Tsukasa’s wrists. Senkuu parted his lips, staring down at Tsukasa. The lamp was on.

“ _ You done…? _ ” Senkuu asked Tsukasa, feeling him come, inside him. He laughed, sweetly. “ _ Tsukasa…? _ ”

Tsukasa and Senkuu had sex for a long time. They made love, for 30-45 minutes at a time, together, because of Tsukasa’s unusually long stamina. He was an athlete.

Tsukasa smiled. “Mmm….” he said, “It seems you’re even more done than me, Senkuu.” He rolled over, and switched off the lamp, beside him. Senkuu smiled. Tsukasa’s voice wobbled.

Senkuu rubbed his wrist. He continued to rub Tsukasa’s arms, stroking him.

“ _ All done…? _ ” Senkuu asked him, again, feeling Tsukasa come inside him. He continued to rub Tsukasa’s wrist. He moaned. “ _ Tsukasa…? _ ” He giggled. “ _ Kukuku… _ ” He came off of him. They cuddled, for some time. Senkuu rested against, him, holding his arms, and rubbing him. He fell asleep, against him.

He rubbed Tsukasa’s chest, stroking him. Tsukasa let Senkuu play with his hair. And his skin. He rubbed his wrist. He held his hand. Tsukasa looked at him.

He loved him.

Tsukasa hadn’t known this feeling of love, since his Sister. He looked at Senkuu beside him. Senkuu deeply and truly loved him.

He loved him with all his heart.

Senkuu had a Human Heart. Senkuu’s heart was human, which was why he cared, and stayed behind, with Tsukasa _ — _ Tsukasa originally had thought. But, Senkuu had loved him. He loved him, with all of his Being. And his Heart.

It was Pure.

Tsukasa thought, for a Long Time. He held his hand, all Night, and when morning came, Senkuu grabbed it, making love to him, squeezing it.

Senkuu sucked Tsukasa’s dick for the first time.

He got on his knees. They were done. Making Love. Tsukasa stood. He rested beside the corner of the treehouse, and had pulled up the drapery, watching the sun come in, and stream through. Senkuu got on his knees. Tsukasa faced him. He grabbed his dick.

He came on his face.

Tsukasa rubbed his cum on Senkuu’s face with his cockhead, seeping, onto his pores, his temples. Tsukasa rubbed it into the cracks on his face, that were made, when he was petrified as stone. Senkuu grinned.

“Yes…” Senkuu grinned, “ _ Tsukasa… _ ”

He moaned. “ _ I'm ready… _ ” he said to him, hands on the floor. “ _ Tsukasa… _ ”

He opened his mouth.

Tsukasa placed his dick inside.

Senkuu began to suck. He pulled back and forth, looking up, closing his eyes, looking for reassurance, from Tsuksa.

Tsukasa grabbed his head, pulling Senkuu back and forth, gripping him. Senkuu broke away, his cum exiting his mouth, dripping, and pouring.

He was ready.

He nodded.

Tsukasa placed his dick, within him, again. Senkuu began sucking him, pulling his head back and forth, shutting his eyes, grabbing the base of Tsukasa’s dick.

He gave him a blowjob.

Senkuu pulled away. Come laced his teeth. He could feel it, in his stomach. It was down his throat. His esophagus. This was exciting.

He grinned.

He leaned back, on the floor, and held his stomach. He was crouching, now. Tsukasa was leaning back, against the wall, huffing, breathing, looking at Senkuu.

He was ready, again.

“ _ Why do you have to be… so big…? _ ” Senkuu looked at it, again. He grabbed the base of his cock. He began to down him, again. Tsukasa was at least 6 inches, erect, down his throat. Tsukasa moaned, leaning back, against the wall. His hand gripped the crease, of it.

Senkuu was downing, more of him. Tsukasa watched and listened. He listened to the sound of Senkuu’s lips slicking against his own member, his saliva colliding with his mouth, and his skin, and Senkuu groaning, his eyes rolling, back, into his head, when Tsukasa cummed down him, and in his mouth.

Tsukasa removed his hand. Senkuu had made it to the base of Tsukasa's cock. He had begun to suck more efficiently, and smoothly, getting the hang of it. Tsukasa smiled.

Senkuu was getting the rhythm, of it.

Tsukasa moaned, leaning his head back. Senkuu could tell that Tsukasa was enjoying it, as much as Senkuu was. Senkuu moaned. He felt Tsukasa come inside him.

He had made it.

He pulled away. Cum laced Senkuu’s mouth. “ _ That's it…? _ ” Tsukasa heard him ask, below. Senkuu’s eyes were red. They looked like a brown amber, in the light. He grinned. “ _ Tsukasa…? _ ”

Tsukasa smiled.

“ _ Or is there still a billion left? _ ” Senkuu asked him, biting back. Tsukasa, gruffed, a smile. He played with his hair.

“Not yet,” he told him, “Senkuu,”   
He loved him.

Tsukasa made love to him after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chile.
> 
>  
> 
> Ughhh, nigga, lke fr. I began rightin this chapter like right before chapter 10 came out, and I always felt and had a canon that Tsukasa was a little fucked up in the head, but, honestly, chile, like i ain't expect it like this!!!! lmao.  
> Like i always felt like Tsukasa never really recovered from when he was a child, and since, kinda retained that personality and mentality, growing into adult hood, and never really healed, from that event, when the man beat on him, when Tsukasa went lookin for seashells, for his sister.  
> Like, a lot of shit happened to Tsukasa. And like, we see a lot of this coming on later, in these chapters, when he talks to Senkuu, and Senkuu remarks a lot of the time that Tsukasa is like a child.  
> I think he is.  
> I don't think Tsukasa really recovered from being swung on like a kid, like that. Like literally, he stated he was beat on until his face was unrecognizable. That is crazy. And even in the ways he talk to Senkuu, and everyone, and his voice begin to wobble. I'll go over it later in the later chapters, lmao, but, nah, like fr, I don't believe Tsukasa ever recovered.  
> WHich leads me to his Sexual Abuse. I SO fucking bELIIEVE Tsukasa was going through this manipulation and sexual abuse, growing up, into his childhood, and Puberty. Fighting. it would make sense. Like Tsukasa even talk like a kid, but he talk like he just don;t give a shit, which stems from doing every fucking thing for his sister, which he's prized, so much, for right now. Like literally, the way Tsukasa talked about her made you feel like he was traveling back in time... remembering, Like Tsukasa a deep nigga, but he went through some shit.  
> Like Tsukasa need to be understood. I don't believe he's evil, and I don't think he's evil. It would be impossible, for him to. because literally, like Senkuu wanted to Negotiate with Tsukasa. He loved him. At all costs, he loved him, and wanted to preserve Tsukasa. He ain't wanna kill him, but I fully believe,  
> Tsukasa needed time to heal.  
> Like, Senkuu knew this. I think he knew, a little, that Tsukasa wasn't normal, because even when Tsukasa says "I don't want to have to kill you," and goes all crazy, about to, Senkuu looks at him, and Tsukasa didn't want want to kill him, at all cost, because he loved Senkuu, and they had some shit going on, I tell you lmo. Like their stories are so deep, but Senkuu loves science so much. He wouldn't ever give it up.  
> Like their stories are so intricate, and deep, like I don't think Senkuu ever wanted to kill Tsukasa, but was kind of drove into that corner, cuz even when Yuziriha asked Senkuu if he was gon kill him with the gunpowder, Senkuu said that he wouldn't, and it was only gonna be used for negotiation, but in case negotiations broke down...  
> He would have to kill him.  
> Even when Plan A, with Tsukasa. Senkuu told them to get the hell out, and live the fuck up out of there, leaving hm and Tsukasa alone, to do what...?  
> To live.  
> Like fr, Tsukasa and Senkuu was gon live together. LIke Tsukasa was gon live with Senkuu. Like Senkuu was gay, ya'll lmao. Tsukasa was gay, for that nigga. They had something going on. Like they Loved each other, and that's exactly why I fucking think Tsukasa said Senkuu would've been his first friend?  
> You know how sad that fucking is? Tsukasa had no friends, up till now, and I really partially believe he was sucking dick for his sister, and he was too busy with life, like going crazy, since his sister was the only one that mattered, to him, we ain't no what happened to her, but you could infer that she was Tsukasa's world.  
> Senkuu could see that. That's why he let Tsukasa give it to him. Tsukasa was crazy. Like he was out of his mind. Like Tsukasa got some shit going on, but I fully believe, he was needed to go through the healing process. Like he needed some time to get his shit together. He ain't like he evil, he just needed some time to get his shit. You know what I mean? Like he needed to be with Senkuu.  
> And heal.  
> That's why plan A would've been so effective. We'll have to see, lmao, but that's why I'm so in love with this couple, ya'll. Like i can go on and on, about them, I will always fight for Tsukasa, always fukcing will cuz he need to be fucking understood, like nigga, he got some shit going on but we'll have to see.  
> Like I was crying big momma tears about Tsukasa's developments in chap 10 and we really got to see that Senkuu and him were "more than friends" obviously.  
> Like no lie, I'm still crying. Like i was legit staring at my phone, like, bruh. what the fuck!!!! LMAO. Like fr, I was so mad, i was like NOOOO!!!!!!!
> 
> Ya'll need to read this shit!!!!! LMAO LIKE I"M TELLING YOU READ THE FUCK OUTTTA DR. STONE!!!! LMAOOO..
> 
> THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING THIS!!!! I LOVE CHARACTERS BRUH AND TSUKASA AND SENKUU ARE JUST THE BEST!!! LMAO.
> 
> THANKS SO MUCH!!!
> 
> $Papa Monsta$


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll thank so much for reading this like fr like bruh like Tsukasa and Senkuu are so fucking canon and ya'll I just can't!!!!! LMAOOO like Tsukasa and Senkuu are just so fucking canon and like these recent chapters killing me bcause like ya'll don't understand that Tsukasa sick and like if Senkuu just stayed with him, and they could be gay in the forest like I can't believe it like Ugh!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> LIKE no SPOILERS!!!! LMAOO BUT LIKE JESEUSS!!!!! IMMA WRITE MORE ABOUT IT IN THE END NOTE BUT JESUS CHRISTS!!!! LMAOOO LIKE FR!!!!
> 
> THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING THIS YA"LL LIKE FR!!!!! EAT THIS SHIT UP!!!!! KUDOS THE FUCK UP OUTTTA THIS BITCH!!!!! COMMENT THE FUCKING MESS OUTTA THIS BITCHH LMAOO!!! READ DR. STONE!!!! LMAOOO PLEASE LIKE YA"LL READ THE MESS OUTTA THAT NIGGA LMAO!!!!!!  
> SHIP TSUKASA AND SENKUUU LMAOO LIKE I DO SO WE CAN SHIP THEM BITCHES OFF LIKE FR LMAOO TSUKASA AND SENKUU AINT NEED NOBODY BUT THEMSELVES!!!!!! UUGHHHH!!!!!
> 
> LMAOO ANYYWAYYY THANKS FOR READING AND SO MUCH FOR KUDOS'N YA"LL LMAO!!!!!! 
> 
> BYYE!!!!
> 
> $Papa Monsta$

Tsukasa played with Senkuu in a pond.

They spent many days, playing with each other, in the ponds, in the lakes, throwing water at each other, tossing it at one another.

Tsukasa’s hair was wet and stringy. He scooped up a big puddle of water and threw it at Senkuu, chasing him. He laughed, hopping along in the waist-deep water, chasing after his lover.

He loved him. Tsukasa picked him up, and swung him around, in the water, by his waist. Senkuu was so small. Tsukasa lifted him with ease.

It had been like this, for many days, and many months. Tsukasa with Senkuu. And Senkuu with Tsukasa. Tsukasa didn’t feel anger in his heart, more so, he still did, but with Senkuu around, it all seemed to wash away.

Senkuu was a wonder. He loved Tsukasa. More than anything in the world. In this Stone World, Tsukasa wondered what Senkuu’s True intentions were, with him, with them. He loved Senkuu, more than anything in the world.

He lifted him up.

Many days like this happened, WaterFights, like this, in ponds, in lakes, in rivers, where he would play, with Senkuu, and make him his lover. And after, the two would drift off, Tsukasa would grab Senkuu, and Senkuu would grab Tsukasa, and the two would make love, Senkuu would hop on Tsukasa’s waist, and let him make love to him, on him; or Tsukasa would come behind Senkuu, and beginning to move in him, pushing him down, and forward; letting Senkuu moan out, in the wild, softly, feeling him in him. And today, wasn’t any different. Senkuu loved Tsukasa. But, now, he was beginning to notice Tsukasa’s Wild Antics.

It had been like this, for a while. Tsukasa being horny, around Senkuu. It had started in late Spring, in then, carried on, to where they were now. Tsukasa was pumping him from behind, slow, with grunting, in his ear, while whining, Senkuu before him, letting him.

“ _ C’mon… Senkuu, _ ” He grunted in his ear, moaning too him. He gave him a hard pump, “ _ C’mon, Senkuu… Huh… C’mon, Senkuu… _ ”

Senkuu had suspected it, long ago, when Tsukasa was sleeping, in bed, and woke up, mastubating. Senkuu had drawn a diagram on the board before him, crossing his arms, looking at it. It was a chemical makeup of a polyethylene, drawn in chalk, on the back of a makeshift chalkboard. He looked back, at Tsukasa.

Tsukasa was in heat.

Senkuu could see it, in his eyes. He came back over, to Tsukasa, and hopped across his waist, Tsukasa underneath the covers, and made love to him, above him, stroking his arms, as his lover came inside him, multiple times.

“ _ It’s okay… Tsukasa, _ ” Senkuu told him, breathing, multiple times, rubbing his arms, breathing, sighing, “ _ It’s okay….. Oh… Tsukasa… Oh…! Huh…! It’s… okay… _ ”

He continued too sigh. Tsukasa was cumming inside him. Senkuu could barely  _ stand _ it. He was with his lover. His lover was coming inside his body. Senkuu couldn’t stand it.

He moaned.

He continued to moan, making deep moans from within his body. Tsukasa grabbed the fist behind Senkuu’s back as he laid him on his waist, Senkuu cupping them, with his own, moaning.

Tsukasa was creme mating inside him. Senkuu rubbed Tsukasa’s wrist, stroking them, feeling the scars along them, from years of fighting and scraping along them. Senkuu held his hands. He squeezed them.

They made love.

Senkuu had figured it out. Tsukasa was in heat. He had entered his Mating Season. It all made sense, now, to Senkuu. Why Tsukasa was so keen on mating with Senkuu, when he saw those two bunny rabbits humping in Spring, and wanted to bang Senkuu so bad.

Tsukasa was in Mating Season.

Senkuu had finally understood, it. Why Tsukasa was so focused on impregnating Senkuu. Tsukasa was a primate. And the strongest one, at that. And he was in heat. Senkuu supposed it was possible, for someone, like Tsukasa.

He was gay.

And for someone like Tsukasa, it wasn’t possible, at least, according to Modern Medical Science, but now, things had changed. Tsukasa was a primate, And Senkuu, was near him. They were both Gay. Tsukasa was gay. And the only thing near him was Senkuu. And they were both attracted to one another.

He was going too put a baby inside of him.

And he wouldn’t stop, until he did. Or he could. Senkuu supposed, it was Time. It was something he was making, that would take time, but with effort, it would be complete. 

Senkuu leaned his head back, against Tsukasa. They were making love, that night. When Senkuu remembered, that day, in the forest, Tsukasa was in heat.

“ _ C’mon… Tsukasa, _ ” Senkuu moaned, huffing, leaning his head back against Tsukasa. He was on his hands and knees, Tsukasa behind him, “ _ C’mon… You can do it… Tsukasa, put  _ it _ …. in me…. _ ”

Tsukasa moaned next to his ear, grunting. He nodded.

“ _ Uh… huh… _ ” Senkuu moaned, nodding his head. He grabbed his hand, holding it. “ _ You’re doing… great, put  _ it _ in me, _ ” He moaned, nodding, “ _ Put that baby… in me… Impregranate me, like you…. Want, _ ”

Senkuu begun to make out with him. He turned his head, and he began to kiss him, making out with Tsukasa. He licked his mouth nodding his head, feeling him pump him from behind.

They were on their mattress, made of hay, the two had made together in the corner, that night.

In their Treehouse. Tsukasa had been this way for a couple days.

Senkuu supported him.

He squeezed his hand, feeling him come inside him. “ _ That’s right… _ ” he said to him, rubbing his knuckles, moaning. “ _ That’s what I… want, _ ”

Senkuu separated from him.

Saliva traced his lips. Tsukasa stared at him. The two were making a child, he began to kiss him, again, rubbing his arms, beginning to make out with him.

The two made a baby.

Senkuu got it completely. He understood Tsukasa, the way he was. He was psychotic. But, he was a Primate. Senkuu understood him, completely. He got it.

Tsukasa wasn’t okay.

Something was missing, in his head. Senkuu got it. He could see it in his eyes. But, despite that, Senkuu still loved Tsukasa. He thought to himself, about Tsukasa, thinking about it, one day, on a rock, that he would try understanding Tsukasa’s world, than him, understanding him.

He was an irrational person.

But he wasn’t completely, irrational.

It was Senkuu’s Human Heart. Senkuu thought about it. That was why he had so much compassion, towards Tsukasa. He could feel it. That had too be it. The way he would make love to him. The way Tsukasa would share his being with him.

The way… Tsukasa would love… _ him. _

The way, Tsukasa, would make love to him.

The way, Tsukasa would share sex with him.

The way Tsukasa would have a child with him.

Senkuu held his stomach. He smiled. No, he wasn’t pregnant. He would never be. But this was a part of Tsukasa’s world that he loved to share.

Senkuu wouldn’t mind carrying it.

Senkuu thought about it. Senkuu thought about it, for a long time. On that rock, in the morning. Tsukasa was asleep. He was back, at the treehouse. Senkuu was alone, in that forest.

He thought about it for a long time.

Senkuu got up. He stretched, bending over. Tsukasa came over to him, and made love to him, a little while later, in the forest.

Senkuu moaned. Tsukasa had bent him over. Senkuu was picking berries when it happened. Senkuu had spotted Tsukasa, in the bushes, coming over too him. He was naked. Tsukasa's hair come down all the way down to his waist. Tsukasa looked at him.

Senkuu looked at him as if he was a child. He was curious. Senkuu smiled. Tsukasa came over too him, and bent him over, without his permission.

“Tsu-kasa—!” Senkuu tried to fight; “ _ Tsu...Kasa…! _ ” He moaned. The berries spilled over. He moaned. Tsukasa licked his own fingers, spitting on them, sucking on them.“ _ Tsu—ka! _ ”

Tsukasa placed his fingers within him, and began to fuck him with his fingers, moaning. Senkuu moaned. He was on his elbows and knees, leaning over, Tsukasa already lifting his robes, peering inside him. He came behind him.

“ _ Tsukasa….! _ ” Senkuu nodded, looking behind him. “ _ Yes….! _ ” His head lowered to the ground, nodding, again, closing his eyes.

He shut them.

Tsukasa began to fuck him. He began to fuck him, long and hard. Hard and long. Tsukasa pumped him from behind. He pumped him for awhile, in that forest, moaning to him, long and hard, and hard and long. Tsukasa grunted, groaning too him, standing proud, on his two knees. Senkuu nodded his head,

“ _ C’mon, Senkuu… _ ” he heard him moan, out loud, hearing Senkuu moan, whining, “ _ Mmm…. _ ” He nodded his head. Tsukasa coming out loud, hearing Senkuu give out deep moans, close. “ _ Mmm…! I can’t feel you, give in to me…! _ ”

They were having Sex.

Senkuu nodded his head, “ _ I know…! _ ” he moaned, leaning his head back. “ _ I know….!  Come inside me…! Tsukasa….! _ ” Tsukasa came deep within him, Senkuu moaned. His eyes fluttered. He moaned, and let out a huge oragasm. “ _ Uhhhh…. _ ”

It got all over his clothes.

Tsukasa tugged him to the ground. He laid flat on his back. He wasn’t done with Senkuu, just yet. Senkuu stared at him. He was on top of him.

He wanted him to ride him.

Senkuu smiled. He tore off his robes, placing them in a pile, to the left of them, and got on top of Tsukasa, bare, beginning to ride him, slow.

Tsukasa smirked. Senkuu held his wrist. He stroked his wrist, there, baring the skin with his pinkie, and his thumb nail, “ _ Uh-huh…. _ ” Senkuu said to him, peering over, Tsukasa moaning, it was beginning to grow a deep shade of pink into the afternoon time. Afternoon had hit. They were making love. And having Sex. “ _ I know you like that… _ ” He said, again, beginning to repeat this. Tsukasa moaned. “ _ I know you… like that. _ ” He shivered. “ _ Little boy, _ ”

Tsukasa moaned.

“ _ Yeah, _ ” Senkuu nodded, feeling him come inside him, “ _ I know you liked that…. _ ” He began to grin, “ _ I know you liked that…. Kukuku, _ ” He began to laugh, “ _ You’re such a good boy… Oh, Tsukasa-chan. I know you like that… _ ” Senkuu heard Tsukasa moan, groaning, tilting his head to the side; he grabbed his hands. “ _ Uh… Tsukasa….. I know…. _ ”

He began to rub his wrist, holding him. Tsukasa was coming in him, a lot. Senkuu moaned. He leaned his head back, and grabbed Tsukasa’s wrist. He began to rub them, repeatedly, trying to bare with it. Tsukasa was coming a lot.

“ _ I know…. _ ” Senkuu repeated, telling him. “ _ I know, Tsukasa-chan…. _ ” He began to moan, “ _ I know, Tsukasa-chan, I know…. _ ” He began to moan out, louder. Tsukasa was coming inside, him, a lot. Senkuu moaned. “ _ I know…! _ ” He let out a shout. He rubbed his arms, faster, moaning, to himself, and Tsukasa, beneath him, groaning. “ _ I know… you’re almost done….! I know…! Uhhh….! _ ”

Senkuu moaned. He felt Tsukasa come the last within him, moaning to himself, and Senkuu. Senkuu leaned down. He began to kiss Tsukasa. He began to make out with him. He made out with him. For a while, Senkuu let Tsukasa play with his ass. Cum was still leaking out of it. He let Tsukasa masturbate to it later, when the two were separated, and Tsukasa stood, Senkuu leaning over, bending over, on the ground, letting Tsukasa stare into him.

Senkuu bathed in a pond, later, spreading his fingers in his asshole, letting the cum leak from it, sighing. Tsukasa was at home. Senkuu leaned over. He sighed, thinking about Tsukasa, at home, by himself. What he was doing.

Tsukasa was eating fish.

He was waiting upon Senkuu’s arrival. He had smoked some fish, before he left, Senkuu had. Tsuaksa was chowing down on them, hungirly, wearing his lion’s hood.

Senkuu wasn’t home.

He was out, at a pond, alone. Senkuu had left him. Tsukasa groaned.

He masturbated to Senkuu.

Senkuu had gotten out of the pond. He put back on his robes, tying them together, and placed a knot within the ties, and headed out, going home.

Tsukasa was at home. As soon as he got home, Tsukasa came behind him, and started fucking him, from behind. It wasn’t like Senkuu minded. He knew he could do it. It would just take some time, after all.

In Tsukasa’s mind.

Senkuu knew that something was missing inside Tsukasa’s mind. That’s why he was so adamant about placing a baby within Senkuu. Senkuu knew it. He turned to him, and began licking him, behind his ear. “ _ You can do it… _ ” he said, “ _ Put  _ it…  _ in me… _ ”   
Tsukasa groaned. He began to fuck him faster, “ _ I know… _ ” Senkuu licked him, “ _ I can feel it…. I can feel it… _ ” He groaned, to Tsukasa, “ _ You’re doing great… Put it… inside me… _ ” Senkuu moaned, “ _ I want it… in me…. _ ”

Tsukasa moaned. He groaned. He fucked Senkuu at a faster pace, groaning, nodding to himself, and Senkuu, his long hair trailing at his waist, above his shoulders, groaning, to himself. 

He may have been crazy, but Tsukasa was going to be okay.

He came in Senkuu.

After Senkuu had came, Tsukasa had awoken. He was laying on his side, and Senkuu was near him, brushing his hair, waving it out of the way of his eyes, telling him how he was so proud of him.

“ _ You put it inside me… _ ” Tsukasa heard him say. Everything was a blur. Tsukasa sat up, some, on his elbow. Senkuu was beside him, on the bed, laying on his side. He grabbed Tsukasa’s hand, and placed it, against his stomach. “ _ Kukuku…. You really did it…. _ ”

Tsukasa was confused. Everything was a blur. This past week was a blur, to Tsukasa. He could hardly remember anything, but fucking Senkuu. And everything was still giving him vivid images. He rubbed his scalp.

“ _ Hmmhmmhm…. _ ” Senkuu laughed, looking up at Tsukasa. Tsukasa was dazed. He hadn’t the slightest clue what Senkuu-kun was laughing about. “You did it.”

He held Tsukasa’s hand, gripping it. Senkuu’s fingers were so small. Tsukasa looked at him.

“But, Senkuu,” Tsukasa said, speaking up. “I have no idea what you're talking about,”

Tsukasa looked so puzzled. Senkuu laughed. “ _ Hm… _ ” he said. “ _ I have no idea… what you’re talking about, kukukuku…. _ ”

Tsukasa scoffed. Okay, this was Senkuu’s game. Besides, Tsukasa had other things on his mind.

“Don’t worry,” Senkuu ended up telling him, stretching. He sat up. “Nothing happened. I fucked you, you got fucked by me. We always do this, you don’t have to worry about one thing. Nope. Not 1 mm of the slightest thing.”

“Senkuu-kun,” Tsukasa looked at him. He rolled over, on his back.  “ _ Can you do me… in the ways… I do you….? _ ”

Tsukasa looked at him. His lips parted. He was holding on to Senkuu’s hand, holding it. His lips were parted. He wanted Senkuu to fuck him.

He was still in heat.

Senkuu head-palmed his face. He had thought that he had gotten it over with Tsukasa, from that, but, he was wrong. Just slight miscalculations.

Senkuu smiled. “Sure,” he told him, squeezing his palm. He came over him, “Spread your legs,” he told him, laughing. He spread Tsukasa’s legs for him, seeing his lover below him, spread. He laughed. “Kukuku….”

He bound his wrist with seaweed. He didn’t blindfold Tsukasa, this time, since Tsukasa was pure, and he was in heat. And Senkuu understood he would probably panic, since Tsukasa…

Wasn’t in his right mind.

Senkuu oiled him up. Tsukasa panted. He was ready, for Senkuu, to get inside him. Impregnate him.

Tsukasa leaned his head back. “ _ You’re going to, put a baby inside me...? _ ” Tsukasa asked, “ _ Like I want….? _ ”

Senkuu nodded, “ _ Mhm…. _ ” He rubbed his stomach. “ _ Right about here, _ ” He pressed his hand, deep into his stomach. His womb. He rubbed Tsukasa’s belly button, a thumb into it. He looked up at him. “ _ You like that…? _ ”

Senkuu smiled. “ _ Uh-huh…. _ ” He licked onto Tsukasa’s stomach, pressing his lips onto it, kissing him. He made out with him, there. Tsukasa shivered. “ _ You like that… Little Boy….? _ ”

Tsukasa heard Senkuu question him, looking up, at him. Tsukasa struggled against the bonds that held him, “ _ Senkuu, _ ” he said, “ _ I don’t understand… When are you going to… put the baby… inside me? _ ”

His eyes glossed over. His voice was beginning to wobble. Senkuu looked up at him. Tsukasa was so pretty. He wanted to be pregnant.

Senkuu kissed him. He turned off the lamp light. He kissed Tsukasa for a long time. He stared at him. 

Tsukasa had Psychosis. Senkuu had thought about it, for a while, during the past days.

It was a psychiatric disorder. Senkuu wasn’t a professional psychiatrist, or anything like that, but he knew Tsukasa had something going on.

It was similar to Schizophrenia. Senkuu had made the deduction in his head. In his mind, some days, were better than most; in Tsukasa’s mind. He had been dealing with it, for a while.

It had to have been when the trauma started.

Senkuu stared at Tsukasa. They were out, and about, near their camp fire, Senkuu had made, some time back, and Tsukasa stood, looking around, wearing his lion hood. He was okay, for now.

That was when he decided, he would take Tsukasa to Hakone.

It was a three-day trip. Tsukasa lead the way, with Senkuu pointing out directions, so Tsukasa could follow. They had finally made it. On the way there, Senkuu had slept with Tsukasa many times, as he was still in heat, and not in the right mind.

Senkuu held Tsukasa’s hand. They slept next to one another. Tsukasa usually slept next to Senkuu, curled up behind him, on his arm, while Senkuu slept below him, within Tsukasa, snoring. Tsukasa was adamant about protecting Senkuu, and Senkuu wasn’t going to argue with him about it, as Tsukasa was delirious, and adamant about protecting, and Senkuu didn’t mind.

Tsukasa moaned. He was pumping Senkuu from below, holding his hand. Senkuu moaned. This happened often. Tsukasa waking up, in the middle of the night, and deciding to fuck Senkuu, moaning, pumping him.

“ _ Uh…. Tsukasa-chan, _ ” Senkuu moaned to him, leaning his head back. He groaned. “ _ Uh…. Tsukasa-chan… _ ” Tsukasa groaned, “ _ Tsukasa-chan…. _ ”

Senkuu moaned. He moaned, for a long time, and licked his lips, resting. Tsukasa grunted in his ear, feeling Senkuu’s body, holding his hand, feeling them grip it, together, as Senkuu came, and Tsukasa, minutes later, kissing Senkuu. Senkuu made out with him, ten minutes later, as Tsukasa came within him again, and laid his head down, taking a short nap.

Senkuu looked at him. Tsukasa was in trouble. Tsukasa could feel it. Mentally. For the past couple days, Senkuu hadn’t really spoken to him about what had happened, but, he could feel it. 

About Senkuu, too.

Senkuu was making something. And he hadn’t explained to Tsukasa what it was. It was something Tsukasa had discovered, one day when he walked into Senkuu’s shack. It was made of pottery along the shelves and walls, and stumbled across something along the floor.

It was a silkworm.

Tsukasa picked it up. It was dead, of course. So he took a look a look at it, and examined it. What was Senkuu doing… with Silkworms….? He may have been out of his right mind, but that didn’t mean Tsukasa was an idiot. What was he making?

“Tsukasa….” Senkuu had leaned against the doorway, naked. He crossed his arms, biting his lip. “ _ Want to go make some love…? _ ”

Tsukasa couldn’t say no to that. So he left. Forgetting about it, And they did make love. Sweet love. Tsukasa enjoyed it. But he had forgotten all about the Silkworm incident.

“What were you making?” Tsukasa asked Senkuu, in the morning, after they had awoken, and Senkuu had made them porridge soup. Senkuu was beneath him, “Senkuu…?”

“Ah?” Senkuu looked up at him. “What are you talking about? Idiot.” He laughed, blowing on his soup, with his wooden spoon. Tsukasa took a look at him. “Kukuku…  _ Come here, kiss me…. _ ”

He kissed Tsukasa. Tsukasa didn’t move. He made no attempt to kiss Senkuu back. He stared at him. His eyes were dark. He was so pretty.

“What were you making….?” Tsukasa’s voice began to wobble. He was unsure of himself. Senkuu wasn’t answering him.

“Porridge,” Senkuu kissed him. This time, Tsukasa kissed him back. Oh. That’s what he had been making. Tsukasa had forgotten all about what they were talking about.

Oh, well.

Tsukasa kissed Senkuu in the hot springs when they made it to Hakone. Tsukasa stipped off his lionhood, over his head, becoming bare, and naked. Senkuu stripped off his clothing, watching Tsukasa before him, bare. And naked.

He had a hot boyfriend.

Senkuu blushed, looking at him. Tsukasa turned his back, and looked at Senkuu, over his shoulder.

“Are you not coming,” He asked, Senkuu, just near the hot springs. “Senkuu-kun?”

He smiled. His lips parted, with that smile, of his. It was so innocent, but so deadly. Senkuu laughed, looking at him.

“Kukuku… what are you talking about?” Senkuu asked him. “Of course, I’m coming. What are you? An idiot? Kukuku…. I didn’t hike all this way for nothing…”

He laughed as he sat next down to Tsukasa, in the springs. They began to make out. Tsukasa began to already bone Senkuu, in the water, down it.

“Wait,” Senkuu laughed, pulling away. He was already sitting on his lap. He smoothed Tsukasa’s hair, out of his face. “You’re hair’s getting in the way….”

Tsukasa looked puzzled. He tied it up. Senkuu grabbed a hold of Tsukasa’s hair and tied it up, into a bun, above his head, and left out side parts, coming down his face.

He was beautiful.

Tsukasa lay next to Senkuu in the water, placing his head on his shoulder, and held his hand. He breathed, for some time. Senkuu wondered how pale Tsukasa could get in this fucking weather, kukuku….!

Tsukasa's wondered if Senkuu had figured it out. That something, was wrong, with him. Tsukasa knew, but, he didn’t know  _ what _ . He rested, next to Senkuu, and slept.

“You know it…” Tsukasa laughed, half-heartedly, leaning down, looking at the water. “Don’t you…?”   
Tsukasa tried to cry. He couldn't. Tears wouldn’t come out his eyes, anymore. He had lost that ability. Long ago. When his sister….

Senkuu looked at Tsukasa. “What…” Senkuu looked up, at the sky. “Do I know….?” His voice, was really shadowed. His gaze, was dark, and shadowed. “Tsukasa?”

Tears were in Senkuu’s eyes. He held Tsukasa’s hand. He had gathered enough data to hypothesize that Tsukasa had it. That he had…

Tsukasa had Psychosis.

Tsukasa didn’t know. He didn’t know he had anything. He had never been checked out. He was just tired of waking up and realizing he didn’t remember a thing that happened. He got vivid images, sure, but nothing to piece anything together.

Information was leaving.

Something was missing in his brain.

Tsukasa’s eyes clouded over. Senkuu thought about Tsukasa killing stone people. How he had killed one, right in front of his eyes. Senkuu wouldn't buy it if his guess wasn’t that Tsukasa had remnants of PTSD. He was distant. And didn’t talk to others, unless spoken to. And asked.

Senkuu asked him a question.

“Tsukasa….” He spoke. Tsukasa hummed. “Am I… your first friend…?”

Tsukasa went silent, for a while. He played in the water, for a while, holding Senkuu’s hand, keeping him near him. Senkuu hummed.

“Tsukasa,” he began to cry, “Am I… your first friend…?”

He broke down. Tsukasa rubbed Senkuu’s thumb with his, holding his hand. He didn’t answer him. Tsukasa looked at their hands, together, intertwined.

They had made love.

Senkuu was Tsukasa's first friend. And his lover. Tsukasa rested. Senkuu cried over him.

Tsukasa was seventeen years old. He had not had one friend. Or a relationship. He had not had one, single, thing, since his sister…

Senkuu didn’t get it. He didn’t get… how someone beautifully kind as Tsukasa, had nothing, in this world.

He got it.

It was because of his Post Traumatic Stress. It was because of his Psychosis. Not one, single, person, could get close to Tsukasa. And then…

He met Senkuu.

Senkuu made Tsukasa happy. Tsukasa loved Senkuu. He loved the way Senkuu made him laugh, and he got Tsukasa to open up, with him. Senkuu loved him.

Tsukasa kissed Senkuu’s mouth, “Make a baby in me…” he told him, “Right now,” He squeezed his hand. He was excited. He had gained his first friend...

Since his sister.

Senkuu leaned Tsukasa over, on the edge of the hot springs, coming behind Tsukasa, bandaging him up nice and tight. With seaweed along his wrist, his eyes, and his mouth. Senkuu moved against him, rubbing his sides, scraping his nails down his ribs, coming against him.

He bit him.

Senkuu bit him a couple times, down his back, and his spine, touching his skin, stroking Tsukasa. Tsukasa moaned.

“ _ Uhuh…. _ ” Tsukasa moaned to Senkuu, leaning over, Senkuu coming over him, rubbing his back, his lower spine, drumming his knuckles down it. Tsukasa shivered. “ _ Ohhhh… _ ”

Tsukasa had an orgasm in the bath.

Senkuu nodded his head, “ _ Uh...huh… _ ” Senkuu came behind him, and began to pump him from behind, rubbing his hips, Tsukasa moaning, throwing his head back, “ _ You’ve been... a good Little Boy… haven’t you..? _ ”

He spanked him.

Tsukasa let out a moan. “ _ Mmph…! _ ” He groaned, letting out a growl. He lowered his head, and let Senkuu spank him, multiple times. He nodded his head, moaning. “ _ Huh… uh… Senkuu-san, I want it… inside me, Senkuu-chan. _ ” Tsukasa gritted his teeth, moaning. He sighed. “ _ Huh…. Huh…. _ ”

He was panting, Senkuu saw, looking before him, at Tsukasa. His hair was wet, and stringy, and it was placed into two parts, on the sides, spit, with hair tied up in a neat bun on top, out of his face. Tsukasa was so pretty. His eyes were dark. His eyes fluttered.

He felt Senkuu come inside him.

“ _ Uh… _ ” He grinned, laughing, resting against his head against Senkuu. He moaned, feeling Senkuu pump him from behind, laughing. “ _ Uh…. huh… I can feel it… Senkuu-kun… Hmhmhm…. _ ”

Tsukasa laughed. Senkuu stared at him for a solid second. Wait, did that ….. mean that, Tsukasa… was in his right mind…? Senkuu rubbed him, for a couple seconds. Tsukasa remained there, feeling Senkuu’s cum escape him. Tsukasa grinned.

He was elated.

He made out with him, afterwards. Senkuu rubbed him. He removed Tsukasa’s seaweed gag, pulling it down his throat, letting it rest against his collarbone. Senkuu came around and choked Tsukasa, with his hand. Tsukasa moaned, nodding. He grinned.

Senkuu smiled.

He bit his tongue. Tsukasa nodded, grinning.

Tsukasa was back.

Or, So Senkuu thought. Senkuu played around with Tsukasa some more, placing his hand down below him, stroking Tsukasa’s member, laughing in a mumble. Tsukasa shivered.

He had another orgasm.

He began to kiss Senkuu, making out with him, nodding. His eyes were pure. Tsukasa pulled away from him. His eyes were pure. Saliva traced his lips. He nodded his head.

He wanted Senkuu to make out with him.

Senkuu spent Three Days with Tsukasa at Hakone. He made out with him any chance they could get. Senkuu built a tent so Tsukasa and him could sleep at night, inside. Senkuu rubbed Tsukasa’s belly, smiling. He was pregnant.

Or, at least, he thought he was.

Senkuu had thought this thing over so many times, in bed, sitting up. He head-palmed his face, sighing. This was where things got complicated. At first, Tsukasa had been focused on getting Senkuu pregnant, and now, Senkuu was focused on getting Tsukasa pregnant.

It wasn’t all for show. Science was always right, but in Tsukasa’s mind, it became blurred lines. Tsukasa wasn’t inside the right mind. And something was missing in his mind.

Tsukasa thought about it while Senkuu was out, getting berries. Tsukasa sat up in bed, looking over. Senkuu was gone. His hair was out, and wavy. He let it hang, after Senkuu had let it out, last night, and laid with him.

Tsukasa thought about this for a long time. Something was missing inside of his mind. Tsukasa could tell. Is that why Senkuu was away from him? Tsukasa was worried. He wanted Senkuu home, with him. To stroke his hole… Tsukasa leaned back. He spread his legs.

Senkuu entered the tent.

His eyes widened. Senkuu looked at him. “Hmm…” Senkuu laughed, setting down the firewood. He came over him. “ _ Is this what... you want me to do… Tsukasa? _ ” Senkuu laughed. He came before him. He spread his legs. “ _ Mmmmm….. _ ”

He bit his ankle.

Tsukasa moaned. He nodded his head. He reached down below him and stroked his hole. He began to place his fingers on it, rubbing it. Senkuu watched him.

He licked his bite. Tsukasa moaned. Senkuu was eyeing his hole. Tsukasa watched him. He knew what Senkuu was about to do.

He was going to eat him out.

“I actually got these berries…” Senkuu began to say, picking at them, in the bowl. They were raspberries. “To put them… inside you…” He looked up at him. “Hm,”

He rubbed Tsukasa. Tsukasa panted, he was rubbing himself, looking at Senkuu. He nodded his head. Senkuu rubbed his face. He smiled. He placed his thumb underneath Tsukasa’s chin, rubbing him.

Tsukasa nodded. He began to lick Senkuu’s palm, pulling his thumb into his mouth. He licked between it. He began to suck on it. Tsukasa pulled away. He was ready.

Senkuu moaned.

He rubbed his hand into Tsukasa's mouth, and watched Tsukasa lick his own saliva repeatedly, it leaving his own lips. Senkuu pulled away. He looked at Tsukasa. He moaned.

Tsukasa was ready.

Senkuu spread his fingers. He began to rub Tsukasa deeply, watching him spread his legs further, moaning. Senkuu emptied his bottle of olive oil into his hand. He rubbed it over Tsukasa’s legs, his thighs, his skin…. His asshole.

He bit his thigh. Tsukasa let out a moan. Senkuu began to lick him in between. Tsukasa tasted good. He tasted like honey. Maybe it was from the Tororo-Jiru Senkuu used with him last night. Senkuu had slept with him. He was so pretty. His hair was out, and wavy. It was a dark brown, almost like it looked like black. His eyelashes were long, and his skin, was pale, almost like a snow hue. Tsukasa was really pretty.

Senkuu licked him in deep. “ _ Huh…. _ ” he breathed, deeply, licking him in deep, once again. Tsukasa had spread his legs, and was moaning, moaning to Senkuu, and his name. Senkuu listened to him. He listened to Tsukasa. And his love.

He really loved him, huh?

Senkuu loved Tsukasa a lot, too. Tsukasa confessed something too Senkuu on their third day at Hakone. He was having sex with him, outside, and his hands were bound up with seaweed, above his head. Tsukasa was making love. Senkuu was in the middle of pounding him hard, Senkuu on his knees, Tsukasa on his back, making out with him.

He broke away.

“ _ I have a secret, _ ” Tsukasa told him, in the middle of having sex. He was huffing, “ _ I’m pregnant. _ ” Senkuu stared at him, eyes-wide and whole. He stopped. By Science, that was impossible.

No, by Science, that  _ was _ impossible, Senkuu repeated, in his head. He stared at Tsukasa, for a while. Tsukasa stared at him. He began to grin.

Tsukasa began to laugh. Senkuu stared at him for a long while. Tsukasa was out of his mind. Senkuu began to hear Tsukasa speak.

“I was going to tell you,” Tsukasa began to tell him, smiling, looking low. Senkuu stared at him. He rubbed his thigh. Tsukasa began to laugh. “Mmmmmm… I was going to tell you, but, hmmm…. You were always away.”

Tsukasa smiled at him. Senkuu looked at him, “Tsukasa,” Senkuu asked him. “Where are you… right now?”

Tsukasa gave out a laughter. “With you,” he said, “Hakone. My love.”

He kissed him. Tsukasa grabbed his hand. Senkuu watched him place it above his stomach. Senkuu stared with wide eyes. Tsukasa was officially out of his mind. Senkuu didn’t know what to do, or how to handle Tsukasa, but he did know that Tsukasa wasn't okay. Tsukasa was sick.

Tears fell out of his eyes. They weren’t happy tears, but Senkuu knew that Tsukasa wasn’t going to be alright. He was probably in heat, and with his Psychosis, it was making everything worse. Tsukasa was completely out of it.

It didn’t help that Tsukasa was a hippie, either. Senkuu had found him in the woods, sending smoke signals up to the sky, with a thorn crown over his head, and his hair out, in a sit cross position, humming.

“Hmmmm… I’m offering to the Gods,” he said to Senkuu, when he asked him about it, sitting down next to him.“For blessing us with the beautiful Sky, and the wondrous Sea, and Nature.” He smiled. “Want to join me?”

When he said things like that, with that awful smile of his. His beautiful smile, Senkuu couldn’t quite say no. Something was so innocent about Tsukasa. He was like a kid. A beautiful kid.

Senkuu looked at him. On days like that, Tsukasa seemed okay, but on days like these, when Tsukasa was convinced he was pregnant, it was hard, for Senkuu to believe, that someone like this existed that was so messed up, and so perfect at the same time. He was so beautiful, so smart, so funny, and so intelligent. And when he would stab a fish, showing Senkuu, in the lake, he seemed so proud. His back was bare, and his skin was bare, too, as well.

Tsukasa was very pretty.

And something about him felt like Senkuu had struck gold. All his life, he had wished, felt, and prayed that he would find someone like Tsukasa, someone that got him, that understood him, that excited him, to the point he was entranced by him.

Tsukasa was.

And that was why Senkuu would not ever give up on him. Tsukasa was a genius. He was an Athletic embodiment of a Primate. That was why Senkuu would never give up on Tsukasa. Not now, not in this Stone World. He loved him. He knew that there was something to this, something to Tsukasa…

And he figured it out.

A major key on why Tsukasa was the way he was. He sat to himself, one day, in the rain, on their way home, from Hakone, criss crossing, while Tsukasa was in the background, chasing something in the river, when he got it.

It was possible. That Tsukasa was this way. Back in time, Primates used to go through mating cycles. Estrous Cycles, to be specific. He looked at Tsukasa. It had stopped raining. He was chasing a fish inside the river, looking at it, with his spear. It was possible. As soon as it his Spring, Tsukasa had changed, but not too much that he was a different person. His Psychosis probably shifted a different mindset within him, so that in Tsukasa’s mind, he was mating. But in actuality reality, he really wasn't.

Senkuu looked at him. He looked at him for a long time. He looked at him. Tsukasa looked up at him. His hair was was dripping wet from river water. He smiled at Senkuu, sweetly. His lips were so pale. He stabbed a fish.

Senkuu laughed. He had figured out, that Tsukasa was this way. At least, he thought so. It was a good Hypothesis. But it was a night in bed, on their last day at Hakone, Senkuu spent with Tsukasa, that made him realize, Tsukasa was not worth giving up on.

He talked to him about mecha. “And then, there’s this anime called Doraemon,” Senkuu told him, lying awake in bed, at night, one night. Tsukasa looked at him. He was on his back, his hair was out. Senkuu was playing with it. Tsukasa let him loop his finger around it, stroking Tsukasa. He listened. “Kukukuku….”

Senkuu whispered in his ear, “ _ I love you, _ ” he said, at night. “ _ Tsukasa. _ ” He stared out, wide, at Senkuu. His eyes were big. He looked at him. Tsukasa smiled.

He grinned.

He held his hand, “ _ I love you, _ ” he said to him, “ _ Senkuu. _ ” He squeezed his hand, holding it. 

He licked his ear, “ _ Have a baby inside me, _ ” he continued to lick his ear, He spread his legs. “ _ I want it inside me…. _ ”

It was at night. The campfire outside was out. There was no outside light source coming in. Tsukasa continued to kiss him. Senkuu came into him, and made love to him. That night, the two Made Love. Senkuu breathed upon him.

Senkuu hoped Tsukasa could get the baby he wanted.

In the morning, Tsukasa got dressed. They had spent five days at Hakone, including the two they were going to use to travel. Senkuu was going to put on Tsukasa’s lion hood for him, but Tsukasa put it on himself, getting dressed. He turned to Senkuu.

Senkuu was sleeping, right now.

They had been traveling for a day, now. Senkuu wasn’t the most athletic, and it didn’t tire Tsukasa out. He could go on for a while, a couple days, at most, once he got his pace going. He looked at Senkuu. His own eyes were dark, but Senkuu’s, they were a light amber.

Senkuu had flat ironed Tsukasa’s hair again last night when they were by the campfire. Senkuu was tired. They had been at it all day. Senkuu had found a spot near a large camphor tree while Tsukasa sat between his legs, staring at the fire.

He thanked God for it. He thanked God for the journey, with Senkuu, and meeting him. He had thought about the journey, he had begun with him. How it started. How it was going to end.

Tsukasa poked the fire in the morning. Senkuu was still sleeping. He was behind him, resting. He was sleeping, on his side, snoring. Tsukasa looked at him.

He was pretty. Tsukasa watched him.

Senkuu was sleeping. Tsukasa got up, and put a blanket on, over him. He had killed a deer, a couple days ago, and had harvested its meat. Senkuu was cold. He stared at him.

Senkuu was really pretty. He had stayed with him, even through, all of this. Tsukasa stared at his hand. He imagined it, within Senkuu’s own, how Senkuu had held his hand. He imagined it last night, when Tsukasa had fallen asleep while Senkuu was doing his hair. Tsukasa looked behind him.

He had awoken.

Senkuu had fallen asleep. Tsukasa stared at him. He smiled. He still had the metal tongs in his hand. Tsukasa placed Senkuu against the camphor tree. He turned off the light. He shut of the lamp. He rested down next to Senkuu.

He held his hand.

It was weird, but familiar, for Tsukasa. He remembered holding his sister’s hand, like this. It had been a while, since Tsukasa had held someone’s hand, like this.

He felt like crying.

Tears welled up in Tsukasa’s eyes. He hadn’t cried like this in a while. He wiped his eyes. He could cry, but only whenever he remembered his sister.

_ Onii-chan. _

Tsukasa closed his eyes. He rested. Senkuu squeezed his hand. Letting him know, that he was there. He must’ve known that Tsukasa was struggling, a bit.

He must’ve known that Tsukasa struggled with remnants of PTSD.

Some days, Tsukasa became overwhelmed with emotion. About his sister. He was her family. He loved her like his own. He loved her. He was her big brother. She was his little sister. He loved her.

He remembered holding her close to him on the beach.

Oh, how he wished he could hold her little body. Make her his own. He loved her. He cried. A tear fell out of his eye. It had been six months since Tsukasa cried, like this. It was dark out. It had to be around six am. Tsukasa looked at the sky. Dawn was breaking.

He worshipped it.

He got on his knees, and prayed, thanking gods. For this time, with Senkuu. He prayed. He prayed, for a long time. Senkuu looked at him.

Tsukasa was such a hippie.

He had a hippie for a boyfriend. Senkuu got up an hour later and made breakfast, stoking the meat for Tsukasa. He had gone out to fetch some fish an hour later on their second day, showing Senkuu, traveling.

His hair was dripping wet with river water. It was below his lion’s hood. His hair, was long, and it was dripping, down his back.

Tsukasa turned and looked at Senkuu. He showed him, how he stabbed his fish. Senkuu stared at him, placing his hands on his hips. He smiled at him.

Oh, he was such a wonder. This Shishou Tsukasa. He was a hippie. He was a fighter. And not only that, but he was a MMA fighter, belonging to the primates of Ancient civilization of the Stone World Humanity. And not only that, but he was his boyfriend. His Stone  _ Kareshi _ .

Senkuu laughed his head off.

“Kukuku….” he said, to him, looking at Tsukasa. “You really like fish… don’t you? They contain lots of protein, and have perks of pumping your blood full of iron. Is this what you really want?”

Tsukasa smiled. “I like fish.” he told him. His lips parted, looking at Senkuu’s way. “I like you even more. Do you want to sleep with me?”

Senkuu smiled. Tsukasa followed Senkuu into the tent. Senkuu got on his hands on knees. Tsukasa came behind him. He began to pump him. Tsukasa was so tall. His hair was so long. It came down, from beyond his shoulder, underneath Senkuu’s face, as Tsukasa came over his shoulder, checking on him, looking at him. Senkuu felt Tsukasa pull up his skirt and his robes, coming behind him, he pumped him.

“ _ Uhh… _ ” Senkuu moaned, quick. “ _ Huh…. Huh…. Huh…! _ ” Senkuu moaned, to him. “ _ Oh…. Tsukasa-chan… _ ” He moaned, to him. His eyes fluttered. He leaned his head back against Tsukasa's neck. He moaned, moaning to him.

Tsukasa moaned, to him. “ _ Senkuu, _ ” he said, to him, “ _ I love… I love you… _ ” He moaned, again, “ _ Huh… I love your body, _ ” He moaned, “ _ Huh… Make a baby… with me. _ ”

Tsukasa was so pretty. It was beginning to storm outside. Senkuu looked at him. His hair was wet. It was beginning to storm, outside.

Senkuu and Tsukasa made love, that night.

And when they went home, Senkuu continued to make the robe he was making, for Tsukasa.

It was finished.

It was finished, within a week. Two, at most. Senkuu had to continue to put special embellishments on it. It was red. A red, silk, robe. Senkuu had built a special man-powered machine spinning item that threaded the silk for him, while he was there. It was a silk threading, Mecha. An old-fashioned, Spinning Wheel. It much looked like the golden threader used for old gold weaving. But now, Senkuu was using it to thread silk.

For Tsukasa.

Tsukasa looked at Senkuu make it. He had no idea was he was making. All he knew was that he had his hair out, and he would stare at Senkuu, All day, and watch him make it. It was endearing, watching Senkuu make it.

He spent so much time on it.

Tsukasa watched him make it. Senkuu spent a lot of time making it. Tsukasa watched him make it when he was bored, or when he was done hunting, a mare. Tsukasa laid it against the ground with his spear. It slid off edge of his blade.

Tsukasa watched him make it. He made it with the spinned cocoons of the silk worms, all of them, inside vases, and pottery, and Senkuu had made it. Tsukasa watched him make it.

He made love to Senkuu.

It took two weeks. Soon, Senkuu was ready. Tsukasa watched him lie down before him, at night, with the robe on. He spread his legs. He was on the flooring, below Tsukasa, lying down on the campfire flooring, before him, before the campfire light. 

Tsukasa stared at him. Senkuu had spread his legs. Tsukasa took a look at him. Senkuu reached down below him and began to stroke himself, moaning. His fingers were coated in olive oil, and Tororo-jiru laced his anus. He moaned, to Tsukasa.

He presented himself to Tsukasa.

Tsukasa took a look at Senkuu. He had prepared himself this much for Tsukasa. They were about to do it. They were about to have Ceremonial Sex.

Tsukasa picked Senkuu up. 

Senkuu laid on his back, before Tsukasa. Senkuu breathed, feeling Tsukasa scale his skin, with his eyes, and his nose. He breathed, resting his nose against Senkuu’s throat.

He was going to make Sweet Love to him.

Tsukasa lifted Senkuu, on his waist. He held him against him, in his robes, down his back, placing him, against his body. Senkuu moaned against him, feeling Tsukasa enter his body, bouncing him on his waist.

Senkuu moaned. His eyes widened. Tsukasa made sweet love to him. He was having Ceremonial Sex with him. He was claiming him. Senkuu moaned.

In the morning, Senkuu woke up next to Tsukasa. He kissed him. Tsukasa rested next to Senkuu, on his side. His body was covered with sheets from the bed. Senkuu stared at him.

He was so pretty. Tsukasa was so handsome. His hair was out, and flat. Senkuu had flat-ironed his hair earlier in the week, when he had been making his kimono robe.

It was pretty.

Tsukasa had thought so, looking at it. It hung on a rack, above the bed sheets, on the floor, from the ceiling. Tsukasa looked at it. Senkuu had made it. All by himself. Over the past two weeks, Senkuu had made this.

It was really pretty.

Senkuu and Tsukasa visited the hot springs a little while later. Tsukasa visited Senkuu when he dipped in the water. Tsukasa came behind Senkuu and laughed, combing his hair back. Tsukasa was smiling. Senkuu looked at him.

Tsukasa’s smile was so beautiful. Senkuu just let it happen. Tsukasa came behind him, and began to pump him, against the stone rock, coming against him, whimpering, against the slab of the rock, moaning, to him, pumping him against the rock. Tsukasa and Senkuu stayed there for a while, pumping in him, for a long time. Tsukasa and Senkuu, for a long ten minutes, against him.

Tsukasa gave in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MANNNNNNNNN
> 
>  
> 
> TSUKASA AND SENKUU SO FUCKING CANON LIKE OMGGGGG
> 
> LIKE TSUKASA AND SENKUU ARE SO FUCKING CANON LIKE OMGGGG LIKE FR LIKE UGHHH LIke fr like fr like Senkuu ain't even WANT to KILL that boy!!!! LMAO like fr like Tsukasa ain't even want to kill Senkuu like fr like ya'll like fr like Senkuu ain't even wanna kill Tsukasa, but nigga, like still, he ain't even wanna kill that boy he just wanna fight him!!!!! LMAOO!!!
> 
> LIKE TSUKASA SO CRAZY!!!!! LMAOOO!!!!!! LIke fr I don't think people realize how fucked up Tsukasa is like literally like i was trying to translate lke the literally japanaese translation of Tsukasa when he threatened to kill Senkuu on the cliff, and like, he was pleading with him, like he was begging Senkuu to just shut the fuck up and be with him!!! lMAOO!!!! Like in the name of Science, he was pleading so he wouldn't have to killl Senkuu and ya'll like i'm just crying thinking bout it lke i was rolling in my bed, like crying in my sheets like jesus Tsukasa ain't even wanna kill that boy and literally like he just want senkuu, and he just wanna live in nature, he wanna be in Nature, and nigga, like he ain't even have his sister like fr.
> 
> Like jesus like i niggga i just want Tsuaksa to have his own bg story like fr liek we need to fucking no nigga, like what happened to his sister, what happened to him, cuz bitch we need to know what happened!!!! LMAO like jesus like I thank them for doing Senkuu background, but nigga, we need Tsukasa, like I need my man to have his own lil background, like fr, like we need him to be gay, we need him to be a handsome man, we need him to understand, like we need him to just be gay!!! LMAO!!!! Yessss!!!! LIke, fr, liek nigga, Tsukasa just so sad like ya'll he ain't even have one friend.  
> Like I think about it all the time, like Tsuaksa ain't have one friend in all his seventeen years of living, like he ain't have one friend. Like ya'll know how lonely that is??? Like omg, like Tsukasa ain't have one friend but Senkuu. And Senkuu don't give up, cuz, like in the recent chapter, like literally, it been proven like he won't give up, and i on't think Senkuu gon give up on Tsukasa. Like Tsukasa a man, but he his man to lmaoo. 
> 
> LIke fr like Tsukasa crazy. Like I thought a lot about like what mental disorder Tsuaksa would have, cuz he just ain't in his right mind. Like even in the manga, like he childish, but he got mess going on to where it be beyond that, like I fr believe that Tsukasa ain't ever recover that like from his incident with the seashells. Like fr, Like I on't think the nigga ever recovered from like being hit in stuff, like fr, like psychologically, i on't think so because like he still messed up in the manga, and that shit so sad, and den Tsukasa like Tsukasa, like lost his sister, like bitch, we ain't even know what happened to here, and jesus christ, like she gon my nigga, and that was his pride and joy.
> 
> Liek MEGA Sympthathy for Tsukasa cuz bitch, like we still don't know what happened to him, like nigga, we still ain't know where he be at, like mentally, and Senkuu starting to figure shit out. Like he know Tsukasa, ain't there, like he ain't really there, lmao.
> 
> Anyway, like fr, even with Senkuu departing and fighting, like fr, jesus, lie he know his bae Tsukasa good, but Senkuu is all about control lmao. Like literally, that's why i choose to write him like BDSM style, because in the manga, he even told Taiju, like "That's why I can't control him," and he even told Taiju and Yuziriha, like "I'll know where Tsukasa is at all times," Like Senkuu like him, he like Tsukasa, he love him, and that's why I think Senkuu wouldn't kill Tsukasa, unless it came too,   
> LAWDDDD that would be so bad, like fr, I would cry myself, to sleep, if that happened, cuz Tsukasa ain't deserve it and literally, he ain't mean it.
> 
> LMAOOO LAWD, these to just something else, lmao. Like Senkuu and Tsukasa, and Tsukasa and Senkuu, like fr, their so fucking amazing and canon, like fr, I love how how canon they are, like fr. Like their so fucking canon lmao, and i could blab about them forever honestly, even with Senkuu lmao. He love that boy. He ain't gon kill that nigga, sho he gon fight him lmao, but he ain't gon kill him. Lmao. Like honestly, lmao he love that boy, he ain't gon kill him lmao.
> 
> LMAO, I think. LMao.
> 
> $Papa Monsta$


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YOOOOO!!!  
> WASSSUPP YA'LL!!! OMFGGG LIKE YA"LL I BEEN LONG FOR SO LONG LMAOO!!! LIKE JESUS!! LMAOO!!! ANYWAY!!! LMAOO I BEEN BACK LMAOO YO LIKE FR THIS CHAPTER BEEN TAKING ME OUTT DAWG!!! LMAOO HOPE YA"LL ENJOY IT!!! LMAOO!!!
> 
> LIKE FR!! YA"LL NIGGAS NEED TO HOP ON THAT TSUKASA SENKUU BANDWAGON!!! LIKE FR!!!! LIKE DOCTA STONE GETIN TURNT AS FUCK AIN"T TRYNA HEAR ABOUT NO KOHAKU X SENKUU BULLSHIT LIKE FRR AINT TRYNA HAVE THAT SHIT HAPPEN LIKE SENKUU GAY AND HE GAY FOR TSUKASA AND I AIN"T TRYNA HEAR THAT BULLSHIT NONSENSE LMAOO I"LL GO OVER IT IN THE END NOTE BUT I AIN"T TRYNA HAVE NO HIRUMA AND MAMORI NONSENSE LIKE NIGGA, WE NO THIS NIGGA GAY AF AIN'T TRYNA HEAR THIS STRAIGHT NONSENSE LMAOOO!!! 
> 
> LMAO HOPE YA"LL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER LIKE OMFGG!!!! UGHHH LIKE I HADN"T SEEN MY BABY TSUKASA IN LIKE 4 CHAPTERS LIKE YA'LL IM CRYING!!!!! UGHHH THEY HAVE ME ROLLLING!!!! I HOPE THEY HAVE HIM IN SOON LIKE NIGGGA I LOVE SENKUU, HE MY BITCH, HE MY BABY, HE My BOO BUT LIKE NIGGA I NEED MY MANN!!! 
> 
> $Papa Monsta$

Senkuu and Tsukasa visited Hakone for Three Days.

Senkuu laid with Tsukasa on the First Day. Senkuu thought it would do Tsukasa some good, to be with him, since he was still in his horny state. Tsukasa was still trying to get Senkuu pregnant. And in Heat. Tsukasa was still trying to get Senkuu pregnant. It was Fall, now. It had begun, again.

Senkuu had loved Tsukasa.

And on his back, Senkuu continued to moan to him, “ _Oh, Oh…!_ ” To Tsukasa, who was trying, and placing a baby inside of him. They were in the middle of the hot springs. Taiju found them.

Taiju spotted them.

They were in the middle of an expedition; him and his crew. When he found him and Tsukasa. “ _Oh, Oh…! OH.!!_ ” He heard those moans, when he thought someone was in trouble, and chased after them, with his spear. Taiju went ahead looking for them.

Taiju and Yuzuriha had been living with the people in the mountains for months, when he finally went out, and searched for people that had been revived, along with the Stone Humanity. Senkuu was out there. He knew he was alive, and with Tsukasa. He just wasn’t expecting too find them.

He found them.

“Senkuu….!!” Taiju poked his head through the bushes, watching them. Senkuu separated away from Tsukasa.

“Taiju..!!” He gasped. Taiju poked his head out. He looked at them. He grinned. Taiju had been searching for them for _ever._ He made sure to tell Senkuu the tale of what he had been doing for the past Six months with Yuzuriha while they walked on down the path Taiju said they’d meet Yuzuriha up ahead on, later.

Senkuu stared at Tsukasa. He had been awfully quiet. Tsukasa still wore his lion’s hood over his head. His hair was out and long. And silky. It was still drying from the heat, so it was curly, near his waistline. Tsukasa looked at Senkuu.

He came behind him when they met up with Yuzuriha, later. Senkuu was still loose from earlier. Tsukasa pumped Senkuu from behind, as Yuzuriha walked up ahead, following Taiju up on the path later, once seeing Senkuu with Tsukasa on a statue of an old man, Tsukasa behind him, pumping him from behind with his lion’s pelt on his soldiers.

Yuzuriha didn’t really understand.

Being gay in Japanese culture wasn’t really a common occurrence. Being open about it wasn’t a thing, either. Senkuu and Tsukasa were gay.

Senkuu was looking at her with a face like he was pleading for help.

His mouth was parted. His cheeks were flushed, and blushing. Senkuu breathed. Tsukasa was behind him. And pumping him. He was moaning.

Yuzuriha left them be.

Senkuu moaned. He guided Tsukasa with his moans, behind him. Tsukasa sounded angry. Senkuu could feel his moans.

He guided him.

“ _Uh…_ ” Senkuu moaned to him. He moaned again, feeling Tsukasa pump into him, again. “ _Uh…_ ” He nodded his head. “ _Uh…._ ” He nodded again, feeling Tsukasa come in him. “ _Uh-huh…. Uh…_.”

Senkuu breathed. Tsukasa finished coming inside him. They were on top of an old man. Senkuu crossed his arms behind his throat. It was a statue of an old man. Tsukasa sat with him.

He could tell he was angry. Tsukasa had done this away from the others. Senkuu could tell. He could feel it. He had been doing this away from the others. Tsukasa was doing this because he was angry. He was doing this because of all the anger in his heart. He was doing this because he was angry. He was doing this for all the old men he had sucked the dicks of.

He was sad.

“I know you,” he told him, too Tsukasa. He stared at him. Tsukasa was sad. His eyes had tears glistening in them. Senkuu stared at him. His face was covered by the shade of the trees. “I love you, Tsukasa.”

It was the first man Senkuu had ever loved. Was Tsukasa. Senkuu hadn’t loved any other man in his life but Tsukasa. Tsukasa was beautiful to him. He was only 17. Senkuu was only 16. This was the only man Senkuu would ever love in his entire life.

That’s his love.

Senkuu kissed him. He made out with him. “I want too make a baby,” Senkuu spoke too him. He parted his lips, kissing him, again. Tsukasa stared at him. He stared at him, for a long time. His eyes were wide. “With you,”

Senkuu smiled at him.

He rubbed his palm. “ _When we get home,_ ” Senkuu said to him, “ _Mm… I want you to make sweet love to me,_ ” Senkuu breathed to him, _“I want to you to make babies in me, I want to have your kids,_ ” He breathed. “ _I want to be pregnant,_ ”

He kissed him.

Tsukasa and Senkuu walked back to the group.They stood in front of a large planetarium, with trees growing out of it, and the front of the lobby covered in glass. Senkuu placed his hands on his hips, looking at it.

It was beautiful.

Senkuu looked at Taiju, “What is this place….?” he asked him, “How long did it take you to build it..?” Senkuu stared at him. “Ah? Two months?” He opened his mouth, “kukuku,”

“We didn’t build it!” Taiju shouted. “They did—”

A man walked up to them. He wore a light yellow cardigan and had glasses on. He was a brunette. He wore glasses. He looked at Senkuu. Senkuu stared at him.

“You must be Senkuu,” he said. He was looked middle-aged. He had a bald spot on the top of his forehead. “You must be Senkuu. We’ve been waiting for you,”  
Senkuu took a long look at him. He looked smart. Talented. Senkuu stared at him. He looked back at Tsukasa. He was wary. He gripped his spear, from behind him. He gripped it. He looked at the man. He squeezed it. Senkuu stared at him.

“Yeah,” Senkuu stared at him, for a long time. “I am. Who are you?”

“Follow me,” The man said. He turned around. He stuffed his hands in his pockets. He wore baggy brown cargo pants. Senkuu didn’t know. He took one look at him.

He must’ve been a Scientist.

Senkuu got acquainted to the group. More people were living there. They were people in the mountains. People who were recovered, and revived, just like Taiju and Senkuu were. Senkuu stared. They spent time, getting Senkuu accustomed to the place. There were rooms. Senkuu and Tsukasa shared one. After that…

Senkuu would have to help them.

Senkuu stared at Tsukasa getting ready for a nap. The room was metal. The entire house was metal. It was made from metal. Whoever had built this had been smart.

It had remained after all these years.

All they did was just add on to it. Senkuu could tell. He could tell, just by from the way the rooms were looking. He stared at them. Made from completely metal. He stared at them, one by one. They just added on too the house with metal. Taiju and Yuzuriha stayed in the room next to them. Senkuu stared at Tsukasa.

He shared a room with him.

Senkuu got ready for bed. There was a blanket on the bed. It was red. The bed was made from and with metal. Tsukasa was already stripped down and naked, laying down. His lion hood was off. Senkuu stared at him.

He sat down next to him. He combed his hair. He looked at Tsukasa. He held his hand, holding it. He blew out air, looking at the chalk board in front of him.

It was time to get to work.

It took a while for Tsukasa and Senkuu to get acquainted with the group the next day. Tsukasa and Senkuu were gay. Tsukasa was in charge of hunting. He was in charge of trading and exchanging. He was named Captain of his group. He had own his squad going on.

Senkuu, on the other hand, was tasked with finding the cause behind this Science. The Stone People. Why it happened. What happened. Senkuu stared at them.

He didn’t worry Tsukasa about it when he came home.

Senkuu must’ve been pretty busy. Tsukasa was horny, by himself, at work and home. He didn’t see Senkuu very often, and when he did, it was when they were home together, at the end of the day.

Tsukasa came across Senkuu’s lap when he got home. “ _You’ve been neglecting me…_ ” he said, to him, coming across him. He sat on his lap, near his desk of work, “ _Senkuu…_ ”

They were in a chair.

Senkuu rubbed his thigh. They were in a chair. Tsukasa came across him. Tsukasa was across him. Senkuu bound his wrist by seaweed, behind him. Tsukasa groaned.

“ _I want to have all of your babies…._ ” He began to ride him, “ _And to do that…. I need you to impregnate me,_ ” Senkuu released precum inside of his asshole, his dick between his ass cheeks. Tsukasa shivered. Precum cupped his ass. Tsukasa shivered, “ _I, Mmm…._ ”

Tsukasa had an orgasm.

Senkuu felt it all over him. He grabbed his ass cheek, squeezing it. Lifting it, feeling his dick. He breathed on him.

“ _Have one on me,_ ” Senkuu ordered Tsukasa, “ _again._ ”

He spanked him.

“ _I…Mmmm...!_ ” Tsukasa lifted his head. His hair was all black. It was silky. And left out. Down his back. Senkuu touched it. He yanked it. “ _I… Mmm...!_ ” Senkuu stared at him. He caught a boner. “ _Senkuu…!! I…. can’t! Mmm….! I’m going to cum…!_ ”

Senkuu spanked him.

He breathed against him. Tsukasa came. He continued to moan. “ _Have a baby in me…!_ ” he said out loud. “ _I’m ready….!_ ”

He reeled against him. Senkuu felt Tsukasa’s boner across his face. He came across his neck. A streamline of cum came across his face. Senkuu kissed him.

Tsukasa came.

He had an orgasm across Senkuu. It was all over the floor. And the chair. Senkuu stared at him.

Senkuu had made love to Tsukasa. He was frozen. He stared at his hand. Him and Tsukasa lay in a puddle of Tsukasa's cum. Senkuu stared at his own.

It was seeping out of Tsukasa’s ass.

He had came. Senkuu stared at Tsukasa. He was grinning. He leaned back, and was grinning, hands at his sides. His eyes rolled. He fell off of Senkuu.

He landed on the floor. He began twitching. Loose bonds covered palms. It was the Seaweed from before, on his wrist.

Tsukasa was impregnated.

Tsukasa began get ready to go to bed, with Senkuu, seeing him begin to clean his cum up off of the floor, getting ready for bed.

“C’mon, Tsukasa,” he told him, on the floor, wiping the wooden floor with a rag. It was cold and wet. He was wiping up the semen. “Kukuku….”

Tsukasa got up. He felt his stomach. There wasn’t anything there, from Tsukasa’s eyes, from Senkuu’s eyesight. Senkuu watched him. He stood, remaining there. His hair was long and black. It was like silk. Tsukasa held his stomach.

He smiled.

Tsukasa took a bath with Senkuu on their way to bed. Tsukasa took a bath with Senkuu in their bathroom. Their walls were metal. This bathroom was built along with steel walls back in the day. He looked around. Tsukasa held up a rubber duck.

“Look!” He spoke to Senkuu. “It’s a rubber ducky…!” He showed him. He dipped his head to the side, grinning, playing with it. “ _Mmmmm…._ ” Tsukasa stopped playing with it. “Yes...” His hair was all flat, and stringy. He looked up, at Senkuu. “Am I pretty…?”

Senkuu stared at him. “I think so,” Senkuu huddled his knees together, looking at the side, sighing. “Tsukasa.” He smiled. “What is your….”

Tsukasa already fell asleep.

Senkuu watched him. He looked at him sleep, in the bath. Senkuu watched him sleep, for a while, in the bath. Senkuu stared at Tsukasa. He was a fine specimen. He watched him sleep. He watched him sleep. Tsukasa remained asleep. Senkuu washed him. He watched him sleep, as he did. Tsukasa stayed asleep. He watched him sleep, until he got cold, in the bath. The light was on. They had generated electricity, and plumbing, throughout the condominium while Senkuu was away. The people.

They were Scientists.

Tsukasa laid on his pillow in front of Senkuu. He watched him rest. They had gotten to bed. Senkuu watched him rest. They had took a bath, with another. Senkuu felt Tsukasa grab his hand, and placed it against his stomach.

He smiled at him.

“I am with baby,” he told Senkuu, placing his finger across his lips, sharing a secret with Senkuu. “Shhhhhh….. I can not share with anybody,” Tsukasa told him. He laughed, sweetly, at him. “I want you to be the father, of all my babies.”

Senkuu stared at him with wide eyes.

“Tsukasa,” he told him. “You're welcome.” He grinned. He patted his stomach, rubbing it. Tsukasa felt him. He bit his lip, feeling him. He let out a laugh, leaning his head back.

“Senkuu….” he breathed, “I want a baby… inside me,” He breathed again, closing his eyes. “Mmm….” He rested, feeling Senkuu stroke him, “right there,” in his mid abdomen. Touching him. Feeling him. _“_ I want to… be pregnant, again.” He spoke to him, laughing. He let out a moan, feeling Senkuu touch him. “Mmmm….” Tsukasa moaned, to him. “ _Senkuu…_ ”

Tsukasa shivered, “ _Mmm…_ ” he moaned to Senku, “ _Right there….?_ ” Senkuu asked him, rubbing his belly. He bit his lip. He moaned out too him. “Kukuku….”

“Kukuku...” Senkuu laughed, to himself, feeling Tsukasa. “ _Huh… I’m going to have an orgasm,_ ” He shivered. “ _Huh…._ ” He gave way. He leaned his head back. He moaned out, letting out a moan. He shivered.

He orgasmed across Tsukasa’s bed. Tsukasa stared at him. His eyes were wide.

“ _Senkuu…._ ” He spoke to him. He murmured, laughing. “Mmmm….”   
He bit his lip.

“I will be going to bed late, tonight,” He spoke to him, lowering his head. Tsukasa began to give him a blowjob at the end, on his knees, of his bed spread. He was lowering his mouth. Senkuu wasn’t that big. He was only four inches. But, even so, Tsukasa swallowed him, whole.

He looked up.

His hair was curly. Tsukasa looked up at him. He pulled back. His lips were coated with semen.  His hair was long, and was coated with Senkuu’s semen, below. He grinned.

“I can do this all night,” Tsukasa spoke to him. “Whatever you want,” He came over him. He stood, on his knees. He gripped his wrist, and moaned. They were atop of the bed spread. Senkuu looked at him. “Tsukasa,” he spoke. “Stop.” Senkuu looked at Tsukasa for a long time. Senkuu stared at him. He watched him for a while. Tsukasa stared at him for a while. He begun to smile. Senkuu was playing with him.

Tsukasa stared at him.

“Tsukasa,” Senkuu spoke to him, “Stop.” Senkuu stuck out his tongue, playfully with Tsukasa. “Go,” he said. “Tsukasa-chan.”

He smirked.

Tsukasa leaned down and began to kiss him. He made out with him, kissing his jaw, his neckline. He broke away.

His saliva had traced his lips.

Senkuu bit his lip. He tugged it towards him. He began to make out with him, nodding his head. Tsukasa came against him. He began to rub his back, grabbing his ass, teasing him, rubbing him. He spanked him.

Tsukasa looked up. They were underneath the covers. He laughed. They began to play around with each other, in the sheets. They rolled around with one another. They both began to laugh at each other, looking each other in the eyes. Tsukasa stared at him.

“ _Make a baby with me,_ ” he spoke to him, looking at him. Senkuu stared at me. “Senkuu…”

He smiled at him. Senkuu stared at Tsukasa for a long time. He began to laugh. Tsukasa grinned.

“Mmmmmmm,” Tsukasa smiled at him, beaming. He patted his stomach. “I’m already pregnant,” he spoke to Senkuu, breathing. “I want one more.”

He smiled at him. Senkuu stared at Tsukasa for a long time. His hair was really long. It was beautiful. Senkuu stared at Tsukasa for a while. He touched him.

He stroked his hair, down his back. It was very curly, and very silky. Senkuu stared at him for a long time. He stared at him.

“Tsukasa, “ he asked him. “Are you okay?”

Tsukasa stared back at him.

“Why do you ask?” He asked him, “Is something... wrong?”

His voice began to shake. Senkuu stared at him. Tsukasa’s eyes began began to glisten. He looked at Senkuu for a while. He looked as if his voice was going to crack. His voice wobbled. His lip wobbled.

“ _You don’t want this baby…?_ ” he asked him. He stood on his knees, proud. He looked sad. He frowned. “Senkuu.”

Senkuu stared. “Nah,” he laughed at him, “I want you,” he spoke to him. He stroked his hair, near his back. He stared at him. He rubbed his ass. He spanked him. He gripped him. He rested on his back, waiting on Tsukasa. He spread his legs. “ _Tsukasa._ ”

He rubbed his back. He cupped his ass. He stared at him. He bit his lip. He continued to cup Tsukasa’s ass, and began to rub him, stroking him. He stuck his fingers inside him.

Tsukasa moaned. He let out a moan, feeling him inside him. “ _Mmm…_ ” he began to moan, he bit his index finger and lip, staring at Senkuu. He nodded. “ _Senkuu…_ ”

“ _You like that…?_ ” he asked him, looking up at him, “ _Then do me,_ ” he said to him. He rested on his back, again, spreading his legs, “ _Tsukasa._ ”

Tsukasa came between Senkuu, _“I like that…._ ” he spoke to him. He bit his lip. Saliva dribbled out of his mouth. “ _Mmmmmmmmmmmm…._ ”

He licked Senkuu. He bit his lip. Senkuu let him fuck him. He let Tsukasa inside him, excited. Senkuu stared at him. He watched him for a while.

“Tsukasa,” he asked him, “I want to be pregnant,” Senkuu stared at him, feeling him, during from all this commotion. He stared at him. Senkuu watched him, beginning to look at Tsukasa watch him.

Tsukasa stared at him. He grinned. Senkuu petted his hair. His head was right near him. They were near the covers, outside of the blanket.

Senkuu’s hair stood still. Tsukasa nodded his head. “ _Alright,_ ” he spoke to him. He seemed back to normal. “ _I will get you pregnant, too._ ” He grinned at him. “ _I will love you, just like you loved me._ ”

Senkuu stared at Tsukasa. He was aware that he had been impregnated, by Senkuu. Senkuu stared at him.

“ _I love you,_ ” he told him, “ _Tsukasa._ ” he stared at him for a long time. Tsukasa stared back at him. He watched Senkuu with his eyes. Senkuu stared back at him. He watched him. Senkuu stared at him.

“ _Senkuu,_ ” he began to say, “ _I love you too, but—_ ” He stopped talking. He frowned. Senkuu stared at him. He put his head down. “But, I don’t want to leave,”

Senkuu knew that Tsukasa wanted to stay inside of this Stone World. He knew that this was what was troubling Tsukasa’s heart. He knew that this was what he felt, even so.

“ _Tsukasa._ ” he said. “ _I love you,_ ” he spoke to him, _“I would never leave or forsake you,_ ” he smiled at him. “ _I would never leave you, or forsake you._ ” He kissed his forehead. “ _Tsukasa.”_

He smiled at him. Senkuu stared at him. He laid on his back. His hands were sprawled out beside him. Tsukasa stared at him.

He licked his palm. “Mmm….” He moaned. Tsukasa was so cute. Senkuu thought to himself, looking at Tsukasa. Tsukasa continued to lick him. Senkuu watched him.

Tsukasa was so handsome. He thought to himself, seeing Tsukasa lick his palm. He looked back up at him.

He grinned.

Cum traced his teeth. Senkuu stared at him. He realized that Tsukasa had sucked him off in his sleep. He must’ve been having a wet dream. It was nighttime.

Tsukasa was sleeping below him. He had his head on his pillow, sleeping beside Senkuu, Senkuu was behind him. He rolled over. Senkuu got comfortable with him. He climbed over him. He stayed with Tsukasa, on his side. He rested, with a blanket.

Senkuu rested on his side. He lifted his leg up, feeling Tsukasa come over him. He lowered his neck. He came over him. He began to pump him from inside, breathing.

Senkuu began to whine. “ _Huh…. Huh…._ ” he whined. “ _Tsukasa,_ ” he said. “ _I’m coming,_ ” he said, He breathed, “ _Huh…._ ” He moaned. His lips parted, he opened them, beginning to lick Tsukasa’s mouth, coming inside him, licking his lips, coming inside him. “ _Put it….. n….. Me….._ ” he spoke to him, breathing. “ _Tsukasa-chan…._ ”   
“ _Mmm…_ ” He moaned, to Senkuu, breathing against him. “ _I want a baby…._ ” he told him. Senkuu stared up at him. Tsukasa was in his neck. He began to licked his ear. He continued to lick at him, as Tsukasa continued. “ _Uh…._ ” Senkuu heard Tsukasa moan, out of his mouth, touching Senkuu, feeling him, embracing him.

Senkuu nodded. “ _That’s right…._ ” he spoke to him, “ _I need it, I want it…_ ” He moaned in his ear. “ _I want the baby…_ ’ he began to pick up his speed, Tsukasa, ejaculating inside him. “ _I want the baby,_ ” He spoke to him, repeatedly, “ _I want the baby,_ ” he said to him, “ _I want it…._ ” He moaned to him. “ _Uh…._ ” He moaned to him, placing the baby inside him, He moaned, “ _Just… put… it i….n… Me…._ ”

He moaned against the sheets. Senkuu moaned against them. He kissed Tsukasa, kissing his neck. He kissed him, sucking on his neck, biting it. He pulled his lips into his mouth, letting go, hissing at Tsukasa. He licking at him. He pulled on him.

“ _Love on me_ ,” he said to him, in his ear. “Tsukasa.” He twisted him over. He grabbed his wrist. He was going to have a baby. He laid on his back. He was going to be impregnated.

Senkuu laid on his back. He looked at Taiju’s wall. That was where Taiju and Yuzuhara were staying. Senkuu looked at them. He wondered if they could here what Tsukasa and him were doing, beyond the wall.

Moonlight was showing.

Taiju stared at the wall. He was with Yuzuriha. Senkuu and Tsukasa had been wrestling for a long time, now. All he could pick out were the words: “ _Put …. t…. n…. me…_ ” He wondered how Senkuu and Tsukasa were wrestling all that time. Maybe with Tsukasa. It was possible. But, not with Senkuu. Senkuu was really slow. He heard them through the wall.

They probably were wrestling. He looked at them through the wall. He heard them. “ _Uh…..!_ ” Senkuu moaned. He had been going at it all day. “. _... Kas...a..!!!_ ” He moaned out. Tsukasa must’ve been wearing him out.

Senkuu made love to Tsukasa early next morning.

That’s when Taiju decided to check on them.

Tsukasa was going to impregnate him. Senkuu noticed, looking behind him. Tsukasa had begun to play with him. He came behind Senkuu and began to pump him, grabbing his waist. He lifted his skirt. It was around 10 am, according the miniature stone sundial in Senkuu’s room he had built. It was near his desk, on the window sill. Senkuu stared at him.

It was 10.

And Senkuu had a meeting to attend to. Tsukasa was too busy fucking him from behind to care. Tsukasa looked at the time. It was 10, according to Senkuu, as he put it, or nine because, he had awoken Tsukasa earlier, for breakfast.

The eggs were on the stove. Tsukasa had gotten up and began to bend Senkuu over, fucking him. Senkuu had moved to the bed, once Tsukasa had thrown him on it. He continued to pump him. He was behind him, and pumping him, hard.

“ _I want some babies…_ ” Tsukasa spoke in his ear, licking him. “ _Give them to me…. Senkuu._ ”

He spanked him.

Senkuu moaned. He screamed out. He shouted. He was on his hands and knees, with Tsukasa behind him, moaning out. He opened his mouth. His fingers were in it; Tsukasa’s. “ _Uh.! Uh.!”_ He screamed out. “ _Uh.! Uh.! Uh.!_ ” Senkuu moaned out. He screamed. “ _Augh…! Ugh...! Uh—_ ”

Taiju walked in on them.

Taiju stared at the two of them. Tsukasa was behind him, in the bed sheets. They’re door was wide open. Their bedsheets were red. Tsukasa was behind Senkuu. The sheets were draped behind him, along his waist. Tsukasa stopped moving.

He watched Taiju in the doorway. Taiju lifted his hand to his mouth. Tsukasa had stopped moving himself. He stared at them.

“ _Awwww~!!!!_ ” Taiju stared at them, with a light hearted face. He put his hand to his heart, seeing them. He clutched his robe. Senkuu stared at him. “You’re helping him _wrestle?!_ Aw, so when he goes back to the MMA, he can be _prepared,_ and _fight_ better?! _Senkuu…!_ ”

Taiju almost didn’t come over, but he got up for a hug. Senkuu yelled at him.

“Hey!” he shouted. Tsukasa removed his fingers from his mouth. “Stay in your place.”

“Aw, I wanna wrestle, too.” He didn’t almost come over. He stayed put where he was. “I heard you all, Last night.” He crossed his arms, looking to the side. He blew out hair. “Yuzuriha couldn’t sleep last night, at all. Whaddya think about that…?” He laughed. “ _WHAHAHAHAHA…!!!_ ”

He clutched his stomach, and began to laugh to himself. He spoke to Senkuu for awhile. Senkuu stared at him. If Taiju had came any closer to the bed, then he would run the risk of seeing the two together. If Tsukasa had began pumping Senkuu again, then he would definitely find out that they were having sex. And the only thing that remained that Senkuu was sure of that was was that the red bed sheets were behind Tsukasa, and was draping his waist, covering them, and together.

Tsukasa remained put.

He didn’t even move an inch. Tsukasa remained where he was. Senkuu stared at him. Tsukasa stayed where he was. His hair hung long and low, over his shoulder. Senkuu felt him. Tsukasa stilled.

He stayed put.

He didn’t look up at Senkuu. He only remained where he was. Senkuu stared at him with a hushed breath. He didn’t say anything. Tsukasa looked up at him. He stared at him.

He only watched.

Taiju walked forward one step. “Senkuu,” he began to say, “about Yuzuriha, she was asking about you, and—”

“ _Ah-!_ ” Senkuu moaned out. He blushed out of embarrassment. He hung his head down. Tsukasa hadn’t begun to pump yet, but he had started to cum. It was his sixth time. He laughed out. Senkuu saw him. He must’ve thought this was funny, didn’t he?

Tsukasa laughed out, biting his lip. His hair was so long, so it covered his face. He covered his mouth with his hand. Senkuu hadn’t seen him laugh in a while.

He really must’ve been pregnant.

Senkuu loved him. He stared at him. He rubbed Tsukasa’s hand. “Yeah,” he told Taiju, turning his head. Taiju hadn’t seen them at all. Senkuu still rubbed Tsukasa’s hand. He held it, underneath the blanket. He squeezed it. “Tell Yuzuriha I said, hello. Kukuku,”

He squeezed Tsukasa’s hand.

Tsukasa bit his lip. He began to blush. Senkuu looked at him. He rubbed his hand again. He squeezed it. Tsukasa mumbled. His hair was long. It looked black. But it was a dark brown, like a pitch black. It was flat. Senkuu looked at him.

He really loved him.

Senkuu would have to tie him up, later. Senkuu bit his lip, laughing under his breath. Kukuku, this Tsukasa. He was being naughty, wasn’t he?

He stared at him. Taju was still left standing in the doorway. “Oh, right,” Taiju began to say, “The Science Guy was asking for you, down there, Senkuu.” He remembered. “That’s why I came up here! To tell you about that! Sorry about that, Senkuu.”

He stared at him and Tsukasa wrestling in bed. Senkuu still was in his casual clothes. He hadn’t changed out of them. Tsukasa stared at him.

“Senkuu,” Taiju began to ask him, as he left. “What’s Tsukasa to you?”

Senkuu stared at him. He loved Tsukasa. “Ah? What about it?” he said. “You asked Yuzuriha to marry you yet, big guy?” Senkuu began to laugh. “Kukuku,”

Taiju stared at him. He blushed. “N-not anytime soon,” he blushed to him, “Anyway, the Science guy needs you downstairs. He said he wanted to ask you about some thing prompto and talk to you about some some important things, Senkuu. I didn’t realize you were such an important guy!” Taiju pounded his fist in the palm of his a hand. He must’ve been excited about Senkuu recreating Humanity. He looked at Tsukasa.

 _What was he too Senku…?_ He wondered in his head, seeing the two of him. Tsukasa hadn't moved an inch or said a word to him. Yeah he was bad, before. But, he wondered how he was now. Senkuu was with him, and all. Taiju, wasn’t jealous, it was just…

He missed his friend, for once.

“Us and Yuzuriha can hang out later,” Senkuu trembled, feeling Tsukasa begin to cum. He moaned out, some, but, caught himself before hand, covering his hand. He wiped his mouth. “Taiju.”

Taiju began to grin. He looked at Senkuu. He hadn’t seen Senkuu in so long. It had been months, since the two of them had hung out. It had been months, since he had seen him. Senkuu didn’t look any different. He looked the same. With Tsukasa.

“Alright,” Taiju said to him. “That’s a promise!” He held his thumbs up. “But, I won’t forgive you if you leave us hanging.” He pointed at him, growing serious. “Senkuu.”

Senkuu nodded his head. “Yeah, yeah.” He waved his hand. “Get going, big guy. I’ll meet you outside.”

Tsukasa stared. _This is what was having friends was like….?_ He wondered in his head, seeing Taiju hold him to his promise. He watched him walk out the door. Taiju’s lip quivered. He stared at his palms. He clenched them. He got his friend back.!

He wanted to shout, “ _Woohoo—!_ ” into the air, but stopped himself, noticing that Yuzuriha was still sleeping. “Sorry,” he mumbled, between the palms of his hands. It was still 10 in the morning, after all. They were still tired. It had been a long trek, up the mountain. He shut the door behind him.

The villagers had moved in under the pretense about humanity’s last hope, Science. Senkuu had been told that they were told the knowledge of Past Humanity, and wanted to help. Senkuu had seen them around, somewhere, in the condominium. As long as Past humanity was revived, along with them, they wanted to help, to Advance Science. They agreed to it. Senkuu had seen them around. They helped with work, and things, of the like.

Senkuu knew that Tsukasa was with them, half of the time. Most of them helped build the condominium and things of the like, with trade, and with the normal human beings, who had broken out of Stone Petrification themselves with the Stone Petrification formula known as Miracle Water. Science was the last hope of Humanity.

Senkuu was among the board of greatest Scientist woken up, who was gathered, and only purpose was to restore past humanity, to what it was. Modern Humans. Senkuu thought about it. After this meeting, he would have to go outside, and study ants, with Tsukasa, Yuzuriha, and Taiju. Tsukasa was coming, too.

Senkuu couldn’t wait.

The meeting ended. Senkuu got up. He was going to go outside, and meet up with Tsukasa, Taiju, and Yuzuriha. Tsukasa and Taiju were already outside, waiting on Yuzuriha. Tsukasa was already wearing his infamous lion hood. Senkuu watched Taiju come up to him, still wearing the same robes from before. Yuzuriha was behind the both of them, holding a plushie doll covered in dirt, she had made for a villager girl.

“I had made this for one of the villager women.” She had told Senkuu, walking up to him. She blushed, smiling. “But, I guess, they’re not too fond of babydolls, huh?”

“Don’t listen to them, Yuzuriha!” Taiju shouted at her. “They’re a bunch of pieces of shit and I wouldn’t want to go against them if they were in a competition—to make the most baby dolls!”

Taiju stared at her. He helped her cheer her up. Taiju was such a good friend. She wiped her face, feeling herself begin to cry. Senkuu stared at her.

“Well,” She cheered up. She reached in her back pocket. “I did make us these, since now, all four of us, are back together.”

She looked at all three of them. “Don’t laugh,” she said, pulling them out. Senkuu raised his eyebrow. He watched her pull out four baby dolls, knitted plushies, placing them in her hands. She held them out.

“Since we were all separated,” she said to them, “I thought that we could all use a reuniting gift. Since we won’t, part ways, anymore.”

Tsukasa saw a doll of him. And Senkuu. And Taiju. And Yuzuriha. He had never seen something like this. It was kind. It was very kind, of her. To do that. For them. For him. Tsukasa watched.

Tsukasa’s eyes lifted.

He saw it. _Tomodachi._ It meant friends. He looked back. Taiju was already gone, with Yuzuriha, swinging themselves around in the open forest, gushing to her about how kind it was that she made that for them. He stared at Senkuu. He could already hear Taiju strolling along, with his tongue out, gushing. Tsukasa looked at Senkuu.

He loved him a lot.

Senkuu showed the three of them how ants ran away during a stream of sunlight, with a shard of a broken mirror. He showed all of them, how it worked, what process was going on. Tsukasa sat with them, and stared, seeing Senkuu, begin to explain how everything worked. And what was going on.

Tsukasa raised his hand. “Professor Senkuu,” Tsukasa began to say. Senkuu had asked the three of them to call him this, when Chemistry Club was under way. “Do the ants hurt, when the sun, shines at them, and burns them?”

Senkuu watched Tsukasa. This was new. He had never seen Tsukasa play along and act with people, like this, before. Perhaps, he wasn’t playing. He was very earnest and honest. He laughed with them, holding his hand, to his mouth.

With this, it wasn’t like Tsukasa was a grade above them. He was just 17. Tsukasa never had any friends. Senkuu watched him.

“Well,” he said, “Because the UV light rays in the reaction of the mirror is causing….” He went on a large tyrant and ramble about the chemical reactions behind the “localized point of sunlight…” which caused the, “Mirror to burn the ants, invoking a chemical, reaction.”

Senkuu was really smart. Tsukasa stared at him. His eyes were really bright. Tsukasa stared at him. He was hugging his knees, watching him. He criss-crossed forward, leaning himself forward towards Senkuu. He watched him.

“My sister,” he began to tell him, standing. He loomed over to Senkuu, looking at the ants burning, with the shard of localized gas. “Had to do an science experiment, like the one you told me, and did before.” His voice began to wobble. “She would begin to hold it, like this,” He grabbed it, focusing it on the ants, lopsided. “And let me see it….”  
Taiju and Yuzuriha stopped playing with one another, focusing on the ants. They watched Tsukasa and Senkuu, seeing them begin begin to laugh. It was Tsukasa. He was laughing. It was almost weird, seeing Tsukasa begin to laugh.

Yuzuriha didn’t believe that Tsukasa was a bad guy. She didn’t believe that Tsukasa was a villain, or even a bad human being. He was just troubled. She didn’t believe that Tsukasa was a bad person, but knew she didn’t have enough back story to judge him on the person he was, today. She told Taiju about it, when they were alone.

“He’s not a bad person. Or a villain. I Get why….” She was very compassionate, she said, telling Taiju this. She smiled, combing her hair back. “Senkuu loves him. He has the same Compassion…. That I do.”

“Senkuu? Compassion?” Taiju thought about it. It wasn’t like Senkuu didn’t have any compassion, but he thought about Senkuu always choosing the most logical and efficient path. Was this why Senkuu, chose to be with Tsukasa. _Plan A?_ Was this why, the three of them, were here right now, because Senkuu chose, the logical and efficient path? To be with, Tsukasa. And say fuck it all?   
Taiju got it.

Senkuu and Tsukasa were together. He didn’t understand, but he knew that Tsukasa was Senkuu’s best friend, deeper than him and Taiju were. In another way. Taiju couldn’t understand it, but he got it.

“Yeah,” he told her. “I get it.” They were were in their room, now, The experiment had ended. They had left the two of them alone, outside. Saying they were going to catch some cool AC inside. It was hot air, out there. Japan was hot, in the middle of summer. “I get what you’re trying to say. Don’t you think it was weird how Senkuu chose Tsukasa over us? His Plan A. And we didn’t even fight him back on it?” He thought it himself, out loud. “Did he want us, too\o Leave?”

“Senkuu’s not like that, Taiju,” Yuzuriha spoke to him. “I think, not like that, in that way. No, I think…. It was for the best. You’re always saying he’s doing what’s logical and efficient, right?”  
Taiju stared at her. She watched him.

“Yeah.” he said. “I think so.”

“Then don’t you think this is for the best?” She taunted him. She began to tease him, grabbing his ears. She blushed, pulling away. “S-Sorry, I got…. Carried away,”  
Her face was bright red. Taiju looked at her. He was blushing, too. She was so pretty. And she was so close… He couldn’t stand it! He looked her way. He stopped thinking. He gave her a small smile.

“No,” he said. “I understand. Yuzuriha.”  
She smiled.

Senkuu remained silent with Tsukasa. He let him rest, when the two of them went back to their room. He watched him. Senkuu patted his hair, stroking him. Tsukasa snored. He watched him.

Senkuu went ahead and got dressed. Tsukasa fell asleep. He fell asleep with comforters high against his waist. Senkuu watched him.

Tsukasa was really pretty.

Senkuu was tasked with gathering another formula to pietrificate the stone people, without the markings. Senkuu’s cure was a rough one. All of past Humanity had stone markings like him and Tsukasa had. Finding another cure was going to be hard. But all Senkuu had to do was think of a formula. The great Einstein had already lent it to him from above: _E= Mc^2._

Senkuu stared at Tsukasa in bed.

He really loved him.

He wanted to be next to him. And be with Tsukasa. He would get the both of them, back home, where he would have his father, seeing Tsukasa. He would meet him. Senkuu would be open, with his relationship, about Tsukasa. And with him.

It was the only reason why he didn’t tell Taiju and Yuzuriha.

Senkuu wasn’t ashamed of who he was. He loved Tsukasa. It was Time. Senkuu thought about it, to himself, him and Tsukasa. In Japan, together. How people would see them, together. He could really give less than a shit about it, he loved Tsukasa. He loved him a, lot.

And Tsukasa loved him.

He was next to him.

Tsukasa stared at Senkuu. He loved him a lot. Tsuaksa woke up. He began to mastubate to Senkuu. He held his hand. He moved it over himself, feeling himself, Senkuu stroking his dick. He bit his lip, blushing, thinking about Senkuu, and how well along he would’ve get with his sister. He held his out hand. He began to cum. Senkuu watched him.

He moaned. “ _Uhh…._ ” He shivered. He had an orgasm right across the bed. Senkuu’s palm was matted with it. He continued to stroke him. Tsukasa stared. Senkuu stared at him. He was breathing hard, watching him. Senkuu continued to stroke him, through his sixth ejaculation. Tsukasa opened his mouth into a moan. “ _Senkuu…_ ”

He moaned on him. His eyes faltered. He slept, closing his eyes. Senkuu remained with him. Senkuu watched him. He had came with him a lot, earlier.

That Tsukasa…. Senkuu wiped himself. He was hard. Senkuu found a rag towel near him and wiped the bed, seeing Tsukasa fall fast asleep. He watched him. Senkuu was horny, seeing Tsukasa sleep. He got on top of him.

He began to masturbate to Tsukasa, above him, yielding his skirt, tearing it up, lifting it, stroking his dick on top of his face. He huffed, watching him sleep beneath him. He wanted to do this for a long time. Senkuu was only four inches. Tsukasa heard him.

Senkuu watched himself. His asshole twitched. He masturbated to him, on top of him. Tsukasa heard him. He got up from the bed, seeing Senkuu on top of him, leaning over, bending over, hand beneath his skirt.

Cum was all over Tsukasa’s face. Tsukasa didn’t mind. He lifted his palm against his face and wiped the cum from it with his two fingers. He watched Senkuu, against him. He was a constant, chronic, horny mess.

Tsukasa licked it. He stared at Senkuu, on his lap. He removed the sheets. He watched Senkuu mastubate to him. Senkuu looked up at him.

He stared.

“ _Tsukasa…._ ” he looked at him. Senkuu stared, at him. He spoke, to him. “ _I love you…._ ” he spoke to him. He watched him. He stared at him. “ _Tsukasa...._ ”

He smiled, and began to moan.

Tsukasa stared at him. He grabbed his wrist. “Senkuu,” he said to him. “I can do this with you,” he said to him, “Let me.” He smiled. “ _Mmm…._ ” Tsukasa rode on him. He placed himself on Senkuu, underneath, him, on the bed. He began to ride him. He moaned. “ _Mmm…_ ” He moaned to him, “ _Mmm..._ ” He moaned. He moaned, to him. Again, placing his head back. “ _Mhm…. Senkuu, I like this…_ ”

He leaned his head back. Senkuu let him, He watched him. He grabbed the hair from behind his back and began to yank on it. He moaned to him, he moaned, to him.

“ _Senkuu…_ ” Tsukasa began to moan. “ _You’re paining me,_ ” He laughed, to him. He looked at him. “ _I like this,_ ”

He moaned, to him. He nodded his head, watching Senkuu, beneath him. He felt his lover seep inside of him. He moaned, to him.

“ _Senkuu,_ ” He moaned, to him. He nodded his head, he felt him yank on the back of his hair. His eyelashes were so long. “ _Senkuu…_ ”

He moaned out. They were having sex. Tsukasa continued to moan, too him. You could hear him from outside the door. He laughed out, feeling Senkuu grab his hair.

He yanked him.

Tsukasa was only 17. He was had eyelashes longer than he needed them. He was very womanly, when he was with Senkuu, and others. Something was very womanly about Tsukasa. Senkuu took notice about that. He looked at Tsukasa.

He was very womanly.

Senkuu took notice. His hair was very long, and black, and brown. He was pale. And his lips were light, and purple. Senkuu looked at him.

Tsukasa was a very pretty man.

Senkuu looked at him. He touched Tsukasa’s ass. He began to rub it. Senkuu looked at him. Tsukasa was moaning. “ _Mmm….._ ” he moaned, out, “ _Senkuu….._ ” Senkuu moaned out, to him. He grabbed his thigh, squeezing him. “ _I want…. More..._ ” he said, to him. “ _I want it. You’re dick…._ ” He moaned out. “ _Senkuu…._ ”

He was a pretty man. Senkuu watched him. He trembled, before him. Sticking his knuckles in his mouth. He was a very pretty man. His hair hung low at his sides, slouched over his shoulders. Senkuu watched him. He nodded his head.

“ _Good, Tsukasa._ ” Senkuu stroked his abdomen. He did all of that, with his finger. Senkuu watched him. Senkuu saw. He watched him. Tsukasa nodded his head. Tsukasa was already wet, and erect. Senkuu stared at him.

He liked this, a lot.

Senkuu looked at Tsukasa moaned. Senkuu watched him open his mouth, and nod his head. Senkuu was staring at him. Tsukasa nodded his head.

Senkuu looked at him. “ _Tsukasa…._ ” he said to him. “ _I love you,_ ” He told him, stroking his ass. Senkuu watched him. Tsukasa nodded his head.

“ _Yes…._ ” He spoke, leaning his head back. “ _Senkuu…._ ” He moaned.

Senkuu watched him. Tsukasa was so beautiful. His back was arching. He moaned to him. Beneath him. He nodded his head.  
“ _Senkuu…._ ” He moaned, out. “ _Mmm…!_ ” Tsukasa moaned out. Senkuu thrusted deep inside him. He moaned out, too him. Tsukasa was very pretty. He was also very heavy. Senkuu continued to pump inside him.

Tsukasa continued to moan, on him.

“ _Senkuu…!_ ” He moaned, out. “ _Mmm….!_ ”

Tsukasa continued to move on top of him. Senkuu placed himself within Tsukasa, again, holding him against him. He squeezed his ass cheeks, feeling them. Senkuu squeezed Tsukasa again, grabbing hold of him. He spanked him.

“ _Mmm…!_ ” Tsukasa moaned out. He nodded his head. Senkuu yanked his hair, grabbing the bottom of it. Senkuu watched Tsukasa moan, nodding his head. Senkuu continued to yank it as Tsukasa moaned.

“ _Little boy,_ ” Senkuu watched him, as he leaned closer to him. Tsukasa huffed and puffed. He came six times. “ _You came, all over yourself. Clean it up._ ” He licked his ear, telling him this. “ _Little Boy._ ”

Senkuu watched him. Tsukasa licked his arm, tasting it. It was bitter. He looked down at himself. Cum was everywhere. It was all over Senkuu. He shivered. He nodded his head.

He had his seventh orgasm.

On top of Senkuu. Senkuu moaned, to him.He fingered his asshole, spreading his it, with his dick, inside. He moved his fingers inside Tsukasa, rubbing him within his himself, feeling himself within him.

Senkuu moaned to him. “ _Uh…._ ” He moaned, “ _Tsukasa…. How deeper can you go?_ ” Senkuu felt like he could stick his entire hand in Tsukasa. His hands were very small. Tsukasa continued to shiver.

He moaned out.

“ _Senkuu…._ ” He moaned, to him, touch me. Senkuu’s face had cum all over it. It was from Tsukasa, riding him. He was so big. Senkuu looked at him. He was smiling. He watched Tsukasa, ease himself down on Senkuu’s hand, wanting more.

He nodded. “ _I want it…_ ” He said, to him. “ _Your hand._ ”

Senkuu placed three fingers inside him, placing them in him. Senkuu watched him, moaning too him. Senkuu couldn’t get enough.

He came his second time, within Tsukasa.

Tororo-Jiru. Senkuu didn’t need it, but he wanted it, with Tsukasa. Senkuu watched him. Tsukasa seemed so little, in this moment. Senkuu watched him.

“ _Tsukasa,_ ” Senkuu said to him. “ _Go to... the chair._ ”

Tsukasa rode on him, sitting on a chair beneath Senkuu. Senkuu watched him, sitting on top of him. He felt him. He lathered his ass with precum, feeling his back with his fingers. His fingers placed themselves along Tsukasa’s back, feeling them.

Tsukasa sat on top of him, placing himself, on top of him, watching Senkuu stroke his hair. He watched him. He moaned.

“ _Mmm..._ ” Tsukasa moaned with him. He watched Senkuu touch his hair, stroking him. He watched him. He moaned with him. Senkuu did. He watched him.

“ _Uh..._ ” Senkuu moaned with him, Tsukasa. Tsukasa watched him. He watched Senkuu play with his hair as he continued to ride on him. He watched him. Tsukasa did.

Tsukasa moaned out. He let out a moan, feeling Senkuu seep inside him. Tsukasa moaned with him. He let out a moan, feeling Senkuu slap his thigh, spanking him.

He gripped it. Tsukasa moaned. “ _Senkuu…!_ ” He moaned out, looking behind him. He gripped him. Senkuu looked at him. He smiled. He moaned. Biting, Tsukasa's shoulders.

“ _Mmm….._ ” He licked along him. He continued to lick upon Tsukasa’s shoulders. He continued to lick him. He watched him. He licked him, again. He moaned, “ _Uh...._ ”

He kissed him.

Senkuu and Tsukasa made love for the Past Couple of Days. It wasn’t long before children began discovering that Senkuu and Tsukasa were loving. Senkuu and Tsukasa stayed with another.

It happened when Tsuaksa and Senkuu were making love in a forest one day, when a child named Suika walked up to a bush, and saw him.

Senkuu had loved men.

Senkuu stayed in bed with Tsukasa. He looked at him. In the bed next to him, Tsukasa didn’t know. Senkuu says he was a little ignorant, but looking at Tsukasa sleep, he wished to be with him. Senkuu and Tsukasa were Japanese. He didn’t understand why his people wouldn’t allow him to be together with him, but… He understood it, but…

He loved Tsukasa.

It wasn’t wrong that he felt these ways towards Tsukasa, but, this was the only man that he would ever love. He looked at him, for a long time. He kissed him.

He loved him.

He had made love to him in the lobby the next afternoon after Tsukasa came to the condominium after hunting. He came behind Senkuu and began to pump him behind the desk. Kohaku watched them.

The legend of two men. Senkuu had heard of it. It was one of Kohaku’s tales that she had heard from Ruri. Senkuu listened to her. It had started with two men, that were fateful lovers. One day, one of them had decided to build a hammer. The other, was angry with it. He stated that it was the progressment of science, and that humanity was okay. The other one was okay with it, and continued to build it.

He ended up building the village.

The other was enraged with anger. He burnt down the village. The two entered a quarrel. Senkuu stared at her.

He looked at her with a face pleading for help.

 _Help…._ His eyes seemed to say to her, looking at her, while he was seen with Tsukasa. He wasn’t asking for help, he was just with Tsukasa. He loved him.

Cum escaped his ass.

Senkuu began too came. He had an orgasm across the floor. He shivered. Tsukasa continued to pump inside him. He had lifted his skirt. Behind him, all you could see was his lion covering Senkuu, moving him from behind. He moaned.

The Psychiatrist saw them.

He spoke to him about it later, when the two were alone, and Senkuu had left Tsuaksa at home. He had known the Psychiatrist had been watching them. He spoke to Senkuu when he was alone.

“He has Psychosis,” he told him, in office. He was sitting down, in his chair. There were books. His office looked quite refined, for Senkuu, seeing him.

It was modern.

Senkuu remained silent. He didn’t answer him. He knew Tsukasa had some problems, from his childhood. It was all remnants of his Psychosis. Senkuu thought about it. Senkuu made love with Tsukasa when he got back from his visit with the doctor. Tsukasa came against him.

His hair was long. He stared at Senkuu beneath him, below him. He stared at him with a loving gaze. He placed his palm against the bedside, staring at Senkuu when he got near him, he was silent.

“What’s wrong?” he asked him. He stared at him for a while. “Mm.… Senkuu, do you not wish to make a baby with me?” He smirked at him. Tsukasa rubbed his stomach, “I want to have a baby soon, Mmm….” placing his hand over it. Tsukasa stared at him for a while. Tsukasa made love to Senkuu without the bedsheets, coming over Senkuu, spreading his legs, coming between his thighs.

Senkuu moaned to him, “ _Uh…._ ” Senkuu moaned to him, “ _Uh….!_ ” Senkuu continued to moan. Tsukasa was giving him a child. “ _Uh…! Uh…._ ” Tsukasa continued on him. “ _Tsukasa...!_ ”

Tsukasa was making a baby in him.

Tsukasa was making a baby inside him. He moaned to him. Senkuu stared at him. He watched Tsukasa do him from below.

“ _Tsukasa…_ ” Senkuu asked him. “ _I’m pregnant,_ ”

Tsukasa stared at him with wide eyes. He grinned. “That’s great.” he told him, at last. He smiled. Senkuu was testing him. He watched him.

Tsukasa stared at him. Tsukasa really did have Psychosis. Senkuu watched him. He laid on his back. He watched Tsukasa.

“Tsukasa,” Senkuu said to him. He told him. “I will always love you,” he held Tsukasa's head in his arms. His chin was placed among his fingertips. He looked at him. “I will always love you, got that?”

He smirked.

“That means” he said to him. “When we get back, to the Real World, you have to help me with my Science, okay?” He smiled at him. “You’ll have to help me when we get back.”  
Tsukasa stared at him. He nodded his head. “Yes.” he said to him. “ _I will do that,_ ” he said, to him. “Mmm…. Sounds good,”

“That means,” Senkuu said, “You’ll have to help out with the Chemistry Club,” he told him. “And you’ll have to practice Mixed Martial Arts again, with me, at my our new School.”  
Tsukasa stared up at him. He looked up at him, for a long time. His hair was very long. Senkuu looked at him. He watched him.

“That means.” he continued, “You’ll have to transfer to my high school, Tsukasa.” He grinned. “You get that? Or are you contemplating my deductive skills, Tsukasa?”

“I was thinking,” he told him. “That I would be a grade above you, Senkuu.” he grinned at him. That’s right. Tsukasa was a grade above him. When they got back.

“Yeah.” Senkuu told him. He grabbed his hand. “When we get back.”  
Senkuu was a first-year. Senkuu thought about when Tsukasa and him got back, how things would be. Senkuu thought about it for a long time. It seems like, Times like these, Tsukasa was really him. But now, with his Psychosis….

Tsukasa was always him.

Senkuu just didn’t realize it. Senkuu kissed him. They were boyfriends, now. Senkuu sighed. He looked out the window. It began to get bright, outside.

Senkuu watched. Birds went by. They chirped. Him and Tsukasa had just had sex. Senkuu placed his hand against his stomach. He was pregnant, in Tsukasa's eyes. Senkuu didn't mind. He blew out air.

He watched Tsukasa sleep.

Senkuu watched Tsukasa. He combed his hair. He gripped it, yanking on him. Tsukasa moaned. Senkuu released him.

Senkuu loved him.

Senkuu watched Tsukasa sleep, for awhile. Tsukasa rested for a long time. It must’ve been hard. For Tsukasa, to sleep like this. Knowing his sister was no longer out there. It began to rain.

Senkuu watched Tsukasa sleep. He heard thundering storm come from outside. He looked outside the window. Senkuu watched him sleep. He slept with Tsukasa, placing himself on his side. Tsukasa laid on his side, coming near Senkuu. He laid down. He laced his fingers with his. He sighed.

Tsukasa slept.

In the morning, Senkuu sept next to Tsukasa. He held his hand. Senkuu looked at Tsukasa. He was his boyfriend. He squeezed his hand.

Tsukasa looked at him. He was snoring. Senkuu imagined that Tsukasa would be with him, in college, like this.

He would hope.

Senkuu thought to himself. He sat up. He thought about him being at home, with Tsukasa, in his room, when he was 18, with him, and Tsukasa, was with him, at home, from college. Senkuu looked at him.

He really loved Tsukasa.

He would get out of this Stone World.

He would promise to him. Him and Tsukasa. With Taiju and Yuzuriha. All of them would get out. The three of them. Now, the four of them.

Senkuu stared at Tsukasa sleep. They would get out. The four of them. Senkuu would figure out this cure-all behind the Stone World. He would figure it out. It was up to him. The others didn’t have to worry. If Senkuu could figure it out, then they would be able to leave this place.

Senkuu thought about it. He was on the verge of the formula. He would stay in bed, today, with Tsukasa. He looked at him. He squeezed his hand. He really loved him.

He really loved him a lot,

Senkuu watched him sleep. Senkuu stared at him. He stayed with him in bed, all day. Tsukasa rested, the entire time. Senkuu watched him sleep. He was pregnant. Senkuu watched him.

He laid his hand on his stomach.

Tsukasa woke. He had Psychosis. His eyes were wide. He stared at Senkuu. He smiled at him. “Senkuu,” he said to him. He grinned at him. He laid his head down on the pillow. His hair was flat. He held his hand. “I’m glad to have meet you.”  
He had this said to him. He had grinned at him. Tsukasa watched him. Senkuu watched him sleep. Tsukasa grinned.

“I am so glad that I met you,” He shook his hand, squeezing it, “You are my first friend, Senkuu.”

It was sad. Senkuu watched him. Senkuu thought it was still sad. Tsukasa didn’t have any friends in all his 17 years of living. Senkuu thought about it.

He was granted with Taiju and Yuzuriha. He was blessed with best friends. Tsukasa didn’t have any friends. Senkuu thought about it.

Tsukasa didn’t have any friends but him.

Senkuu thought about it. He was lonely. Before Tsukasa. And Taiju. He cared about Science, and that was it. But then, they came into his life, and he cared about them both. Senkuu looked at him. Senkuu looked at him for a long time.

Senkuu loved him.

He loved Tsukasa a lot.

He laid with him. Senkuu hopped onto him, riding him, hopping onto his waist. Tsukasa cupped his waist, holding him as he did. Senkuu grabbed his throat, beginning to choke him out, standing against him. He moaned.

“ _I can't stand you,_ ” Senkuu told him, choking him. Tsukasa moaned. He began to stroke his dick, within Senkuu, feeling him, ride him. Senkuu moaned out. “ _I can’t stand you…._ ”

He moaned out. “ _Senkuu...._ ” He gritted his teeth. He began making choking sounds. “ _Ugh… Augh…._ ” Senkuu moaned out, watching him. He squeezed his throat tighter. “ _Senkuu…_ ” He moaned. “ _Senkuu…!_ ”   
Senkuu continued to choke him. He moaned. He felt Tsukasa come inside him. “ _Uh….!_ ” He moaned out. “ _Ugh…!_ ” he moaned, again. “ _Ugh…! Tsukasa. Ugh…!_ ” He moaned, again. “ _Tsukasa…! I can’t…!_ ”

He began to come sooner. Senkuu watched him. “ _I can’t stand you,_ ” he choked him. “ _I can’t stand…. The way you make me feel…!_ ” He had an erection of four inches. He was already seeping precum from the edge of his cock length. Senkuu moaned, out. Tsukasa watched him. “ _Ugh…! Tsukasa….!_ ”

Tsukasa began to ejaculate inside him. He moaned out. “ _Tsukasa…!_ ” He threw his head back, “ _Ugh….! Why…! Do you…! Do this…!_ ” he began to fuck him repeatedly, sitting down on top of him, placing himself within him again, slowly, but forcefully. “ _To me…!_ ”

He began to cry. Tsukasa stayed with him. “ _I couldn’t stand you…!_ ” He closed his eyes, crying tears, sobbing in his wrist. “ _I can’t stand the way…! You make me, feel….!_ ”

He looked up at him. “ _I can’t stand the way…!_ ” He looked at him. “ _I can't stand the way you make me feel….!_ ”   
Senkuu smiled at him. He frowned at him. His lip wobbled. He looked at him. He began to smile.

“ _I love you,_ ” he said to him. “ _Tsukasa._ ”

Tsukasa watched him. He stared at Senkuu for a long time. Senkuu watched him. Tsukasa began to lean his head back. Senkuu was still choking him. His face was turning pink. Tsukasa was pale. He was getting aroused.

“ _Senkuu,_ ” he began to say to him. “ _Release…. Me._ ”

Senkuu unclutched Tsukasa’s throat. Tsukasa began to breathe, again, sitting up. He sat up. He rubbed his throat. Senkuu looked at him. He was sobbing. He was rubbing his eyes. Tsukasa stared at him. Why he was crying? Tsukasa stared at him.

Senkuu watched him. Senkuu looked up at him. “ _Do you love me,_ ” he said, “ _Tsukasa…._ ”

Senkuu looked to the side. He watched. Tsukasa was still cumming inside him. He was turned on. He was aroused “ _Uh…_ ” Senkuu shivered. Tsukasa watched him. Senkuu grinned. “ _Huh…._ ” He stared at him. “ _I’m cumming._ ”

Senkuu grinned at him. His hands were placed atop of Tsukasa’s stomach. Senkuu stared at him. He began to come across Tsukasa, chest, moaning. He nodded his head. He began to eat his cum, swirling his finger, pacing it against his mouth, beginning to lick it.

“ _Cum against me,_ ” He said to him, “ _Tsukasa._ ”

Tsukasa watched him. He shivered. He moaned. “ _Senkuu,_ ” he said to him. Senkuu watched him. Tsukasa moaned out. He was already ejauculating so much. Senkuu’s eyes rolled when he did. Senkuu watched him pull out of him. As he did, cum laced his ass. Senkuu took his hand and placed his fingers against it, his hand. Senkuu began to lick it. Senkuu watched Tsukasa’s gaze. He began to pump him.

“ _That’s it,_ ” he said to him. “ _Little Boy,_ ” Senkuu began to moan. “ _Make me moan…_ ” He said to him. “ _Tsukasa-chan._ ” He let out a moan. “ _Tsukasa-chan!_ ” He moaned. “ _Ugh…! Ugh…! Augh…! Tsukasa-chan! Ugh…! Tsukasa-chan!!! Little Boy….!!!_ ”

Senkuu began to climax. He reached his limit point. Tsukasa began to pump him, seriously. Senkuu nodded his head. Tsukasa continued with him. He pumped him from inside, again, Senkuu feeling him, beginning to climax multiple times from within his body.

Senkuu moaned. He felt Tsukasa. “ _Tsukasa….!_ ” Senkuu moaned. He began to bite his finger. He whined. “ _Tsukasa…!_ ” He moaned. “ _Tsukasa….!_ ” he let out a shout. “ _Aughh….!_ ” Senkuu moaned to him. His eyes began to roll. He began to cum out on in front of Tsukasa. Tsukasa stared at him. He got it all over his face. He looked up at him. Senkuu was on top of him. He nodded his head.

He wanted a baby.

Tsukasa thought about it. Senkuu loved him. Tsukasa really loved Senkuu. He stared at him, for a while. Senkuu huffed. Tsukasa was still coming. Senkuu stared at him.

He loved him.

Tsukasa stared at him. He felt Senkuu thighs. Senkuu watched him. He watched Tsukasa’s palms slide up his thigh. He felt them enter him, from behind. Senkuu let out a moan.

Senkuu stared at him. He let out another moan, nodding his head. He helped him, feeling Tsukasa enter him. He felt his palm, and his wrist. Senkuu began to pump his hand within him, with his wrist, staring at Tsukasa. He nodded.

Tsukasa stroked himself within Senkuu. He felt Senkuu. His dick was within him. Senkuu stared at him. He continued to him. He was showing him him. He looked at him.

Senkuu loved him.

Tsukasa watched. Senkuu shivered. He took his fingers out of him. Senkuu stared at him. He showed them to Tsukasa. Tsukasa watched them. Cum slipped off of his fingers easily. He watched him.

He stuck them in his mouth.

Tsukasa liked this. He stuck them in his mouth. He moved Senkuu, spreading his legs. Tsukasa stared beneath him. He began to feel himself. Senkuu watched him. He smiled.

He began to feel Tsukasa, within him, pressing his fingers against his entrance. He helped him mastrurbate. His fingers were within Tsukasa. They were soaked with precum.

Tsukasa was inside himself. Senkuu watched him. Tsukasa let out a moan, with a couple sighs, staring at Senkuu.

“ _Yes…_ ” Tsukasa began to say, huffing. “ _Senkuu._ ”

He bit his fingers. He stared at Senkuu. He was cumming inside him. He hadn’t removed himself from Senkuu since he began. Senkuu began feeling him, continuing.

 _“I want it,_ ” he said to him, “ _Yes…!_ ” he began to tremble. “ _Mmm…!_ ” He moaned to him. He made a moan, having an orgasm, feeling Senkuu begin to rub his prostate, with his fingers. Senkuu stared at him. He sucked on his moan. “ _Senkuu….!_ ”

Tsukasa’s voice was so soft in bed. You could barely hear him. Senkuu smiled. He watched him. Tsukasa moaned. His voice was so soft. Senkuu continued to watch him.

He let Tsukasa come.

Senkuu shivered. He felt Tsukasa begin to cum within him. That was the seventh time. Senkuu watched him. He lifted himself off of Tsukasa. He came over his face. He began to ride Tsukasa there, feeling him begin to lick him, sticking his fingers inside him. He shivered.

Tsukasa stroked himself, feeling Senkuu with his left hand, probing his body. Senkuu shivered.

“ _You feel that…_ ” he asked him, “ _Little Boy?_ ” Tsukasa rubbed his prostate. He touched it. “ _That’s mine._ ” Senkuu smiled. “ _Can you tell…?_ ”

Tsukasa smiled. “ _Mmm…_ ” He moaned, out. “ _I can’t..._ ” he told him. He began to laugh. Senkuu felt him. He moaned. Senkuu moaned out, again. He felt him lick him.

“ _Uh…._ ” he moaned out, “ _Tsukasa… there._ ” Senkuu was beginning to have an orgasm. He could feel it. Tsukasa licked inside him. Senkuu moaned out. He was experimenting. He felt him. Tsukasa liked Senkuu. He liked him a whole lot. Senkuu watched him.

“ _Uhhuh…._ ” Senkuu nodded his head, watched him, from behind, seeing him begin to circle his fingers within him. “ _Right there…. That’s where I…. want….!_ ” Senkuu let out a moan. Tsukasa had pierced him with his nail. Senkuu moaned out. “ _Tsukasa…_.”

Tsukasa pulled out with his finger. He wiped his hand, some, shaking his palm. Cum landed on his thigh. He made a displeased sound. It sounded like a murmur. Tsukasa moaned. He tried again.

He entered Senkuu again.

“ _Mmm…_ ” Tsukasa began to feel Senkuu again. Senkuu grabbed his hair. Senkuu watched him. He felt him. He gripped his hair. He yanked it up. Senkuu let out a moan, feeling Tsukasa grab his ass for support.

“ _Mmmmmmm,_ ” Tsukasa began to moan. “ _Senkuu, you didn’t…. Begin to tell me, you were going to yank…. My hair._ ” Tsukasa watched him. He looked up at Senkuu, from below him. Senkuu was still riding his face. “ _Mmmmm…._ ”

Tsukasa began to smile. He flipped Senkuu over. They could be back here all day. Senkuu watched him. Tsukasa prowled over him. His hair was so long. Senkuu watched him. Tsukasa followed his eyes. Senkuu watched him. Tsukasa’s eyelashes were so long.

Senkuu stared at him. Tsukasa watched him. Tsukasa’s eyes were flicking over him, like a wild beast. He wanted him. Tsukasa grabbed Senkuu’s thigh.

“Senkuu,” he said. “I want you.”  
He said to him. Senkuu stared at him. Tsukasa continued to rub his thigh. Senkuu stared at him. He nodded his head.

“ _I want you…._ ” Senkuu began to tell him, “ _Too, Tsukasa._ ” Senkuu grabbed his nose. He tapped it. Senkuu began to laugh. Tsukasa watched him. Tsukasa stared at him in shock. His face was pale. He began to blush. Senkuu laughed. “Besides,” He began to say, “I can’t carry all this cum in my body, myself,” He laughed at him. Senkuu stared back at him. He really loved Tsukasa. “My New Boyfriend.”

Tsukasa watched him. He began to remember feelings of his childhood. Tsukasa never really had any friends of his own. He always, distanced himself from others. Tsukasa never really wanted anybody close to him. The only person he wanted and needed close to him was his sister. Tsukasa said that to himself for a long time. She was the only person he cared about.

And then she died.

Tsukasa was alone, for a long time. And then, Senkuu came along. Tsukasa found him. He fell in love with him. He didn’t question his motives. Everything was natural, for Tsukasa. He stared at him, from passing days. Senkuu was pretty. He was beautiful. Tsukasa stared at him. Senkuu was really pretty.

His eyes were like honey. Tsukasa stared at him for a long time. He remembered Senkuu getting mulberry leaves from the Mulberry Trees outside when he almost got mauled by a lion. Back then, Senkuu was really scared. Tsukasa thought to himself. He was a really smart man. He was the smartest Tsukasa had seen, in a long time.

Tsukasa just wanted to be free. He just wanted to be like a seashell, in the ocean. It didn’t belong to anyone, and Tsukasa didn’t belong to anyone. But too Senkuu, he…

Tsukasa thought about it for a long time. Senkuu called Tsukasa his. Senkuu respected Tsukasa. He responded to him, for a long time. Tsukasa was wild. Senkuu couldn’t control him. It bothered Senkuu, to an extent, but he loved him. Tsukasa was unique. Senkuu stared at him in bed. Senkuu had fallen asleep with him. It was night. The sheets were dyed red, with animals blood. Tsukasa had gotten some of the villagers to make it, when they suggested it to him, when he first came. He took them up on their offer.

They respected Tsukasa a lot. His strength. His bravery. His boldness. Senkuu stared at him. He combed Tsukasa’s hair. Tsukasa watched him. He began to wake up.

“My dearest Senkuu,” he began to say him, “What time is it….?”

Senkuu stared at him. “7 o’clock,” Senkuu said to him, “Time for you to get a watch,”

Senkuu smiled at him. Tsukasa stared at him. He began to laugh. “Mmm...” he laughed. “Very funny, Senkuu.” He began to stand. He felt very woozy. He began to tip over, holding his stomach. “I feel very funny, Senkuu….”

“It’s because of all that sex we had earlier,” Senkuu told him. “Tsukasa. You should learn to stop having so much sex with me, half of the time.” He smirked. “I’m kidding. You know?”

Senkuu looked up at him. His eyes were hazel. They were a light brown, now. They looked almost red, in the lamp light. He looked at him. Tsukasa’s hair was flat.

“Mm?” Tsukasa asked him. “What are you talking about, Senkuu?” He prowled over him, coming across the bedspread. Senkuu watched him. He patted his hair.

“Your boyfriend now, Tsukasa,” Senkuu said to him. “We’ve been lovers for a very long time, now.” Senkuu’s face began to get serious. Tsukasa watched him. “I don’t want to have to let you go. I love you a lot, Tsukasa. I really do,”

“What are you saying?” Tsukasa asked him, cocking his head, to the side, “Senkuu.”

Tsukasa stared at him. Tsukasa looked puzzled. Senkuu stared at him. The flames flickered in his eyes from the bedroom. Tsukasa had Psychosis. Senkuu watched him.

Tsukasa began to lick his wrist, “I remember your come from earlier, Senkuu,” he said to him, watching him with his gaze. “ _Mmmmm……._ ”

He murmured to him. Senkuu watched him. He rolled over on his back, facing Senkuu on his side. “Senkuu,” he told him, “Pet me.”

Tsukasa stuck out his tongue. Senkuu watched him. He began to pet Tsukasa's hair, yanking it. Tsukasa whimpered. He began to stroke himself, feeling his hole.

“I want to be pregnant,” he told, “Senkuu.”

He grinned.

Senkuu looked at him. “I do, too,” he told him, “But. You can’t get me that way unless…” Senkuu stopped. He pondered, about the Scientific Formula for Stone Petrification. “Oh. Tsukasa.” he looked at him. “What do you want?”  
Senkuu stared at him. Tsukasa stopped watching him. He was playing with a fur ball from the ceiling. Senkuu stared at him. He had set it up himself to keep him busy. Tsukasa was a dog.

Senkuu knew Tsukasa had Psychosis.

It was all from that beach incident he had as a child. It sent Tsukasa into shock. It was who he was today. Senkuu watched Tsukasa. He loved him.

Tsukasa felt stress at all times. It was from his trauma. He could never revert back to the new Tsukasa. Older Tsukasa. Because in Tsukasa’s mind, things were still the same.

Tsukasa stopped playing with this ball.

“Senkuu,” he said. “Do you… love me….?”

Tsukasa thought to himself. He felt those emotions for a long time. He watched himself. He was seeping precum. He had an erection from playing with a fur ball, on the ceiling.

Tsukasa stared at himself.

 _Was he sick….?_ Senkuu thought to himself, looking at Tsukasa. Tsukasa rolled over. He hadn’t stayed in one position. Senkuu looked at him. He was still on their bed.

“Tsukasa.” he said, to him. “I love you. I love you, lots.”

He smiled at him. He began to cry. He wasn’t joking when he said that. It was just, Tsukasa was sick. Senkuu promised himself, that he would make Tsukasa better.

There was no cure for Psychosis.

Senkuu woke up next to Tsukasa, in the morning. Senkuu watched him sleep. He got up, and made breakfast, for the two of them. It was eggs and ham. It was made from the boar Tsukasa had caught yesterday and the chicken.

He thought about Tsukasa for a long time.

Senkuu watched the chicken for a while. It had laid eggs, now. Now, there were getting about a dozen eggs from it, in a day. Soon, it would have others. Someone stood next to him.

“Hey.” she said to him.

Kohaku stood. Next to him. She was a villager girl. Senkuu looked up at her. He hadn’t spoken to her once, since he’d been there. He looked away.

She left.

The villagers began to grow wary, of Tsukasa and Senkuu. Tsukasa was scary. He didn’t get along with other people, but he was friendly, around them. He had a very cold, and beautiful expression. A lot of girls liked him, but were too afraid to go up to him and ask.

Tsukasa had a soft spot for children.

He didn’t kill them. If anything, he was kind to them. No one had ever seen the expression Tsukasa would make, when he would stare at them. He smiled.

He wished, the world, would just be made of innocents, like him. He sighed. For a long time, he wished that, but now…. He wished to be with Senkuu.

He wanted to be with him. Tsukasa didn’t need to be in this Stone World with anyone but Senkuu. He was a strong hunter. He thought about the days Senkuu would speak with him about returning home, back to their own world.  
Modern Society.

Tsukasa was scared. He didn’t like Modern Society. Cars, Busses, Pollution. Japan. Humans didn’t interests him. Natured did. And his his only sister, was dead. Tsukasa thought about it. He was a Nature Freak. He was a Hippie. Senkuu called him that. It was because Tsukasa hung out in Nature, and preferred animals, instead of people. He didn’t really have friends, or like to be with people, but he tried. Because he was innocent.

Senkuu understood that.

He was Tsukasa.

He was a Pure-White Seashell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMFGGGGGGGG LIKE TSUKASA LIKE DAWGGG!!!!!!! LIKE LMAOOO UGHHH HE IS SO SAD. LIKE I AM SO MAD AINT NONE OF THESE NIGGAS HAVING FEELINGS FOR TSUKASA!!!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> LIKE NIGGA OMFGGGGG I AINT TRYNA HAVE AN AGON SITUATION HAPPEN AGAIN WITH HIM LIKE OMFFGGGGGG. I"M GETTING PTSD AND I"M GETTING FLASHBACKS LIKE I"M GETTING THESE NIGGAS FEELINGS AGAIN LIKE I"M GETTTING SO MUCH SHIT BACK FROM ES 21 LIEK WITH HIRUMA AND AGON LIKE I"M GETTING MAMORI FEELS LIKE I"M GETTING EVERYTHING LIKE OMFG LIKE OMFG LIKE OMFG/ LIKE I AINT TRYNA HAVE A FANDOM DESTROY A CHARACTER LIKE THEY DID AGON!!!!! LMAOOO LIKE FRRR LIKE TSUKASA AND SENKUU TOO RRECIOUS AND TSUKASA HAD SOME SHIT GOING ONNN LIKE NIGGGAA!!!!! THIS NIGGA FUCKED UP FROM THAT SHIT!!!!! LIKE LMAOO LIKE THIS NIGGA IS FUCKED UP AND AIN"T NOBDY GOT HIM!!!!!!! LMAOOO I AM CRYINGGGG OUT ON THE FLOOR LIKE NIGGGA!!!!!! I AM SOBBING JUST A MESS LIKE NIGGAS I GOTTA GET HIM. LIKE I GOTTA HAVE THIS BOY BACK!!!!! 
> 
> LMAOOOO And Kohaku and Senkuu. I on't wanna see none of that mess because first of all, Senkuu gay as fuck. Senkyy gay af, for Tsuaksa, and they already had that shit established back at the tree house. Anyways, when she confessed her "admiration" for him, and said she was falling in love, like nigga. Senkuu faced looked disgusted as fuck!!!! like nigga, this nigga ain't like women!!! LMAOOO!!!!! Even when they were in the village and the girl asked him, "what type of girl you looking for, Senkuu?" Senkuu responded, "A type of girl that can do me some work!" Like this nigga ain't interested in women!!!! LMAO Like fr, he get so disgusted when they come up to him, like even when chrome liked Ruri, and Senkuu found out, like this nigga wasn't interested lmao. Even when Gen show up, and start speaking bout Tsukasa, Senkuu know his bae. He the only one that really know Tsukasa. Like, Tsuaksa childish. Senkuu understand that. He get that Tsauaksa is very chidlish, and a little boy. That's why he ain't poking him too much, lmaoo. This nigga don't wanna kill him. He on't wanna kill him. Like he DO NOT wanna kill Tsukasa. Like He love Tsukasa. He know Tsuaksa troubled lmao. Like he going through it lmao. he childishih, but he love him.  
> And even with Tsuaksa, Senkuu and Tsuaksa the only people that really get along. And even in the flashbacks, where Tsukasa would've been with them, Senkuu was talking to him, only him, on his bicycle, entranced with Tsukasa's being, while his sister was in front of him, and Tsukasa was grinning. And also, he was always willing to help Senkuu with his Chemistry club experiments, when GIRLS would come up to him, with presents. He was with SENKUU. Like he chose SENKUU. he wasn't even paying attention to those girls. And even with those Stuffed animal dolls, like they're hands, as dolls, were almost holding. Like HOLDING, lmao. Like they were close too touching, and Tsukasa was right behind him. BLUSHING. Like, Senkuu and Tsukasa gay lmao. Like, ya'll, lmao Tsuaksa love Senkuu. And Senkuu love him. Like, Senkuu know he a crazy baby, but he love his crazy baby lmao. Like he crazy AF, and only Senkuu know how to deal with him. Like nigga, Senkuu wanted to live with Tsuaksa in PLAN A. Like, what else would he be doing? He wouldn't sacrifice himself, because Taiju told him, that Senkuu would NEVER sacrifice himself, so, what would he be doing by the time Tsukasa got back??? He would be living with him. Like, Senkuu and Tsuaksa so crazy Ya'll.Like ya'll this niggas,like niggas, lmao like they just omfg. Like they so fucking canon, and Senkuu on't wanna kill him. LIke UGHHHHHHH OMFGGGG!!!!!! 
> 
> LIKE YA"LLL UGHHHHH!!!!!!! THANKS FOR READING OMFGGGGGG!!!!!!! I AM SOO HAPPPPYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!! LMAOOOO KEEP ON READING!!!!!!! LMAOOOOO!!!!!! YA"LL THE BEST!!!!!!! 
> 
> PEACE OUT!!!!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> DEUCES!!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> MONSTA OUT!!!!!
> 
> $Papa MOnsta$


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YAAALLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!! LMAOOOOOOOOOOOOO
> 
> THIS CHAPTER TOOK FOR FUCKING EVERRRR!!!!! LMAOOOOO!!!!!!! BUT I LOVE SENKUU AND TSUKASA, MANNNN@!!!!! I HAVEN'T SEEN MY NIGGA TSUKASA IN A GOOD 20+ CHAPTERS!!!!! THAT MEANS A GOOD FUCKING 20+ WEEEKS I HAVENT SEEN MY NIGGA TSUKASA LIKE NIGGA I ENTERED THE YEAR 2018 WITHOT THIS MAN!!!!! LMAOOOOOO!!!!!! BUT I LOVE HIM, THO!!!!! LMAOOOOO!!!!! I STILL LOVE THIS NIGGGGAAAA!!!!!!!
> 
> YA'LLL I GOTTA RANT RANT RANT RANT RANT MY ASS OFF ABOUT DR. STONE IN THIS END NOTE BECAUSE BOY THE FANDOM TURNING INTO HIRUMA AND MAMORI SHIPPING AND I AIN'T LIKE IT!!!!! *PUFF*!!!!! LMAOOOOO
> 
> ANYWAYS, YA'LL ENJOY THIS SENKUU AND TSUKASA FIC!!!!! LMAOOOOOOOO!!!!! THEY LIT AS ALL HELL AND COMPATIBLE AS ALL HELL LMAOOOOOO!!!!!! YA'LL HAVE BEEN AWESOME, AND THANK YOU!!!!! LOOOOOL REMEMBER TO DROP A COMMENT AND KUDOS AFTER YOU'RE DONE READINGGGG!!!!!! LMAOOOO!!!!
> 
> I AINT BITE!!!!!!!!
> 
> $PAPA MONSTA$

Tsukasa and Senkuu loved each other very much.

Senkuu loved Tsukasa very much. And when he looked at him, he couldn’t stand the way Tsukasa looked back at him. His eyes were dark brown, and his hair was long, and brown. He looked beautiful, to Senkuu.

And Senkuu loved him, in the way he was. Senkuu looked at Tsukasa with a loving gaze. He loved Tsukasa, a lot. He looked down at the palm of his hand. He knew Tsukasa loved him. He watched Tsukasa move in the river water. He smiled.

There were many days when Senkuu watched Tsukasa.

He loved Tsukasa. He loved him, from the bottom of his heart. Tsukasa looked at him. He smiled at him. His smile was so weak. He smiled back at him.

It held pride.

Tsukasa was weak. He was sick. Tsukasa wasn’t mentally well. Senkuu knew, Tsukasa could tell. But, it wasn’t going to feel right to him. It felt right, too Tsukasa. It was his normal. Senkuu understood it. It felt normal, to him. It felt right, to Tsukasa. He loved Senkuu, with all his heart. It felt right, to him, to be here, with Senkuu, with him, in his arms.

Him and Senkuu were intimate.

They had loved each other for a very long time. They had stayed with each other for six months. It had been down the river.

Senkuu loved Tsukasa.

Tsukasa loved Senkuu.

They had been cuddling. Senkuu stared at Tsukasa. He loved him, a lot. Tsukasa stared at Senkuu.

He kissed his bottom lip.

Senkuu stared at Tsukasa. He wanted to make love to him. He stared at Tsukasa. Tsukasa looked at Senkuu with a look of lust. His look lingered on Senkuu. He stared at him.

He looked at him with a look at lust.

He looked at Senkuu. “Make love to me,” he said to him, looking at his face. “I want to be pregnant,” he kissed him, again, making love too Senkuu. “ _Senku…._ ” he said, “ _I want a baby..._ ”

He came over him. He was over on the river. Senkuu stared at Tsukasa. He was on top of him, near the end of the riverbed. And behind the bushes. Tsukasa wore his lion coat. His eyes were fazed.

“ _Senkuu…_ ” he said to him. “ _I want a child._ ”

He began to smile. He bit his nail. Tsukasa’s eyes began to faze. He stared at Senkuu, and began too nod his head. “ _Senkuu…_ ” he moaned too him, “ _Please… I want a baby._ ”

He looked at him. Tsukasa was pleading with him. He was on top of Senkuu, and riding him, slowly. He was beginning to moan. He laughed.

“ _Mmm…._ ” he moaned too him, beginning to laugh. “ _Mmm… Senkuu…_ ” he leaned his head back, moaning. “ _Mmm…. Senkuu…. Mmm…! Senkuu….!_ ” He rode him, faster. Senkuu prayed that anyone didn't see him and Tsukasa. They had been lucky so far, but only women and  children had seen them. Senkuu looked behind the two of them.

Suika had seen them.

Senkuu reached his hand up. He began to choke him out, standing upon him, throwing him back, into the ground. He came over him, and began to ride Tsukasa, moaning.

“ _Tsukasa…._ ” he said, to him, “ _Come inside me… Please…._ ” he moaned. “ _I want to have your child…_ ”

He stared at him. Tsukasa was breathing beneath him. He stared at him. His lips were lilac. He stared at Senkuu. His eyelashes were long.

“ _I want to be pregnant…_ ” he stared at Senkuu, finger in his mouth. “Senkuu…”

He began to moan. He came inside Senkuu. “ _Come inside me…_ ” he told, Senkuu. “ _Senkuu…. I want to be pregnant,_ ” he said, “ _Senkuu._ ”

He began to cry. Tears streamed down his cheeks. His hair was a dark brown. He stared at Senkuu. He fucked him.

Senkuu stared at Tsukasa. He began to moan. “ _Tsukasa…._ ” he began to moan. Tsukasa had spread his legs. Senkuu looked at him. He rubbed his thigh. “ _You’re so big…._ ” He told him. “ _Kukuku…. I want to make love to you._ ”

Senkuu nibbed his nose at Tsukasa. He rubbed his thigh. “ _You little boy._ ” He squeezed his high. He rubbed him, there. He spanked him. He loved him. “ _Tsukasa-chan._ ”

Tsukasa watched him. He nodded his head. He began to laugh. “ _Mmmmm…._ ” He moaned to him. He watched Senkuu. He bit his lip. He continued to rub his thigh. Senkuu stared at him. Tsukasa was so big. Senkuu nodded his head. Senkuu continued to rub his thigh. He watched Tsukasa. He looked at him. He loved him. He was intimate.

Senkuu loved Tsukasa.

He loved Tsukasa.

Senkuu stared out. “ _I want a kid…_ ” Tsukasa said to him, looking too the side, seeing Senkuu. Senkuu stared at himself. He watched, him. “ _Senkuu._ ”

He continued to fuck him, feeling his body. He watched him. He laid inside Tsukasa, feeling him. He watched him.

Tsukasa stared up, at Senkuu. “ _I want one…._ ” he told him, looking up at him. He watched him. Senkuu loved, on him. “ _I want a child._ ”

Senkuu watched him. He stared down at Tsukasa. Tsukasa watched him. His eyelashes were long.

“ _Aren’t you going to give me one?_ ” Senkuu asked him. “ _I don't have that long..._ ” he smiled at him. “ _I’m already pregnant..._ ” he began to smile, looking at Tsukasa. “ _Tsukasa…_ ”

Senkuu stared at him. He watched him. Tsukasa sat up. His hair was so long. Senkuu watched him. He looked at Tsukasa stare at him. He smiled.

“ _Mmmmm…._ ” he smiled at him, looking. “ _Make love too me._ ” he said. “ _Senkuu. At home._ ”  
Senkuu watched him. Senkuu watched Tsukasa. He began to stroke himself. He rubbed himself, stroking his dick. He stared at him. Tsukasa shivered.

Tsukasa watched Senkuu. He shivered. “ _Mmm…._ ” he moaned. His eyes began to cloud. “ _Mmm…. Senkuu…._ ” He moaned. “ _Come on me. I want you too…. Suck my dick… Senkuu…._ ”  
Senkuu watched him. He was still on Tsukasa. He got over and off him. He watched Tsukasa. He began to rub his dick, stroking him into his mouth, underneath a tree. Tsukasa laid against its trunk, underneath it’s branches.

“ _Huh…_ ” Tsukasa began to moan. Senkuu was beneath him. Senkuu was getting good. Precum was seeping out of his mouth. Senkuu had thought Tsukasa had began to cum. He watched him. Senkuu watched him, sucking on Tsukasa’s tip.

Senkuu moaned too him. “ _Hmmm…._ ” he stroked his tip into his mouth. He was beginning to cum into his mouth. He was having an orgasm. He nodded. “ _Mmm….._ ” Tsukasa. He thought to him. He watched him. He stroked him into his mouth, helping him.

Tsukasa stared at him. He shivered. “ _Mmmm…._ ” He moaned. He clenched the tree. He held his own dick into Senkuu’s mouth. He was six inches. Tsukasa watched him.

He hadn’t seen this view in awhile. Senkuu had been on him for a couple days. Senkuu watched him. He had sucked Tsukasa off for a long time. He had came in him seven times. Senkuu’s mouth was white with semen. It was coated in it.

Senkuu broke away. The palm of his hands was already on his stomach. He lowered it. He was fingering himself. He was palming his asshole, as he did Tsukasa. He wanted him in him.

Tsukasa breathed. He was breathing, hard, looking at Senkuu. He watched him. Senkuu saw Tsukasa. He watched him, breathe. He saw him.

Senkuu looked at Tsukasa.

He was having a hard time coping. Senkuu watched him. Tsukasa watched him. He stared at him, as he breathed, holding his limped erection in his hand. He watched him limp. He was entranced, by Senkuu. Tsukasa moved. He got on his knees, and poked his ass out, towards Senkuu. Senkuu saw him.

Tsukasa loved him, alot.

“ _Spank me._ ” he told him. “ _Senkuu…_ ” Senkuu got behind him. He watched him, and Tsukasa. He rubbed his asshole, moving his lion coat out of the way. He watched him. He rubbed his ass, beginning to spank him. He spanked Tsukasa, in the woods.

Senkuu remained behind him. He rubbed his ass. He came behind him. He began too already watch him, rubbing his head and neck, behind Tsukasa’s back. He rubbed him.

“ _You’re so bad…_ ” he told him. “ _Tsukasa. You’re supposed to be a Good Little Boy…. Tsukasa…_ ” he told him. “ _Kukukuku…._ ”

Tsukasa moaned. “ _Senkuu…_ ” he told him. “ _I’m a… Good Little Boy…_ ” He told him, looking back at him. Senkuu looked at him. He rubbed him. He touched him. “ _Touch me…._ ”

He rubbed him. He looked at him. Senkuu watched Tsukasa moan too him, watching him move. He looked at him. He rubbed him. Tsukasa began to moan, too him.

“ _Senkuu,_ ” he began to beg him. “ _Gag me…_ ”

He begged him. Senkuu tore off a piece of Tsukasa’s lion cloth and tied it around his mouth. He watched Tsukasa move, being tied up. He looked back at him, lion mouth inside his mouth. He watched him.

“ _Mmmph…._ ” Tsukasa moaned to him. He watched him. Senkuu spanked him. He watched Tsukasa moan out, moaning too him, beginning to shout, through his gag. He was enjoying it. He moaned. “ _Senkuu….!_ ” He moaned. “ _Mmph…!_ ”

He moaned to him. He watched him. He entered him. Tsukasa began to moan. Senkuu watched him.

“ _Senkuu…_ ” He moaned out, leaning his head back. He moaned. “ _Senkuu…! Mmm…!_ ” he moaned out. Senkuu yanked on the bottom of his hair, pulling his head back. He fucked him. “ _Senkuu…! Mmph…! Senkuu….!_ ”

He made love to him.

Senkuu stared at Tsukasa in bed, in the morning. He held his hand, looking at him lay in bed, beside him. Senkuu stared at him.

They had made love, last night. Senkuu watched him, Tsukasa didn’t see him. He was sleeping. He laid his head down, and was pregnant. He was resting.

He was sleeping.

Or, so he thought. He was pregnant. Tsukasa and him had made love, for the past few days. It had been so since they had spent their days on base.

Senkuu got up. He thought about sucking Tsukasa's dick in the morning, since he deserved such a treat. Tsukasa remained. He got up, some time later, and joined him, behind the wall. They had gotten out the shower. Tsukasa held out his dick towards Senkuu.

Senkuu bent down and lowered too it.

He began to suck it.

Taiju walked in on them.

Senkuu stared at him. He watched Tsukasa, latching on too him, feeling Tsukasa lift him up, in express, seeing Taiju walk in on them, surprised.

“ _Oouuuu...!!!!_ ” Taiju stared at them. “ _Senkuu, Tsukasa…!_ ” He stared at them, eyes widened. Senkuu wiped his mouth. He stared at him.

“ _Huh…!_ ” he breathed, against Tsukasa. They were naked. Tsukasa stared at Taiju. He hugged Senkuu close to him. Senkuu stared at Taiju. “ _Taiju…!_ ” Senkuu spoke to him. He breathed. “ _Huh….!_ ” he stared at him. He watched him remain the room, seeing Senkuu and Tsukasa together.

He looked at the two of them together. Senkuu was breathing hard. He held Tsukasa in his arms.

“Taiju leave the room….” Senkuu told him, breathing, looking at him. He watched him almost leave, crossing his arms, seeing the two. He watched Senkuu and Tsukasa, together. Senkuu smiled. “Please…”

Taiju made a wine. Taiju clapped his hands together. “I’m so sorry…!!! Senkuu and Tsukasa…!!!!” he said, to Senkuu, eyes shut. “Forgive me, will you???!!!” He pointed at them, wild, and crazy. He raised his pointer finger. Taiju looked at them.

Senkuu stared at him. “Yeah….” he said to him, looking at him. “Just get out, will you….?” Senkuu stared at him, smiling. He threw a spare chemistry bottle out him, displeased. He couldn’t catch a hint. He looked at him.

“Are you going to leave?” Senkuu asked Taiju. “Tsukasa and me… we’re busy. Kukuku,” Senkuu began to laugh. “Or are you going to watch?”  
Senkuu smiled. Taiju stared at him. He was solemn. He looked down. His face looked lost in thought. He grew serious.

“No,” he began to say, “I wanted to, but…” he looked back up, at them. “Aren’t you two wrestling?” He looked at them with an aloof expression. He began to laugh. “Wahahahaha!!!!!” He held his stomach. He began to laugh too himself, looking at them. “Me and Yuzuriha keep on hearing you two at night.” he said to them, confessing. “I think you’re two wrestling, and I keep telling Yuzuriha that you are, because I tell Yuzuriha MMA’s a serious thing,” he continued to ramble on, about MMA, and fighting, and training, too upkeep his top position, “Tsukasa’s probably training, to get back into the MMA, once the world gets back, and is restored. And Senkuu, you’re helping him, right? I thought about helping, but…” He looked down at the ground. He thought to himself, looking down at the ground. He thought to himself, looking up at Senkuu. He smiled, at him. “Right?”

He grinned.

Senkuu watched him. “Can you get out, now…?” He asked him, “Taiju?” He looked at him. He smiled. Tsukasa was already naked, before him. He stood with Senkuu, holding him. He watched the two of them communicate. He wasn’t silent. Tsukasa stared up.

Tsukasa spoke up.

“Taiju,” he looked at him, “Why are you… here right now?” Senkuu looked at Taiju, watching him, seeing him. Tsukasa watched him. He watched Taiju stare at him. He watched him. “Mmmm….? Mmm…. Senkuu and I… Mmmm….”

Tsukasa reached down and touched Senkuu, touching his ass, feeling it. He felt Senkuu touch him. Senkuu felt Tsukasa begin to breathe, against him, leaning against him, touching him. He loved him. Tsukasa began to laugh, humming.

“Mmmm….” he continued to moan, touching Senkuu. “Senkuu…” he began to touch him, feeling Senkuu. Senkuu didn’t tell Tsukasa to stop. He felt his boyfriend touch him, feeling him. “Can you… take a bath… with me?”

Senkuu watched Tsukasa. He could tell that Tsukasa, he wasn’t there, at that moment. He was there, but, like usual, it wasn’t like he was here, for Tsukasa. As himself. It was just him, as himself. This was Tsukasa. He loved him.

He wasn’t really here, but he was here.

It was Tsukasa.

Senkuu stared at Tsukasa against him. He felt his skin. “Mmmm….” Senkuu moaned into his skin. He looked at Taiju, behind him, He buried his face in his pecs before looking behind him, again.

“Taiju,” he began to say. “Can you… leave?”

The three of them looked at each other. Taiju had an expression, on his face. Senkuu looked at him.

He looked at Senkuu. “Yeah….” he said. “When do you guys want to wrestle…?” He laughed. Senkuu looked at him. He stared at him. “We’re gonna do it…. right?”

Senkuu watched him. He stared at Taiju. “Yeah,” he said, “Can you get out, now…?” He began to smile. “Taiju.”

Senkuu began to rub his shoulders, feeling Tsukasa begin to moan into him, nodding his head. Tsukasa watched Taiju leave, beginning to go, catching their goodbye.

Tsukasa rubbed Senkuu’s shoulders. He felt his body against him. Taiju looked at the two of them. He smiled.

They were really good friends.

Taiju left the room. He closed the door behind him, locking it. Taiju looked at himself in the mirrors as he passed the hallway, to get to his room.

“Oh!” he slapped his face. “I forgot to tell them—”

Senkuu stared at Taiju when he walked back to their room. Senkuu answered it, this time.

“Sorry, man. Senkuu,” he apologised, again. Senkuu remembered Taiju clasping his hands together, bowing down to him, kneeling his head down. “The Science Guy, wanted you, again. He said he had something to speak with you, about.”

Senkuu held the door open. “Ah,” he said. “That guy.” He remembered him. He had large bald spot at the top of his head, and a yellow cardigan. He was a Japanese man, with fair skin, and brown hair. Senkuu looked at him half the time when he was in meetings. He was a Psychologist.

Senkuu thought about it. It was time, he took a bath with Tsukasa. He shut the door behind Taiju. He placed Tsukasa and himself inside the bath, coming behind him. Tsukasa laid with Senkuu, and placed himself against him. He sighed.

“Senkuu,” he said, poking at the rubber ducky. “Do you think… this rubber ducky is cute….?”

Tsukasa asked him. He didn’t really speak. Senkuu combed his hair. It was wet, and flat. It was wet, and flat, and stringy, all over. Senkuu combed his fingers through Tsukasa's hair. He watched him.

“Yeah,” he said. “Tsukasa.”  
He smiled at him. Senkuu thought Tsukasa was really beautiful. Senkuu thought to himself about Tsukasa. He couldn’t wait until he restored the real world back again. He couldn’t wait until the two of them could be together, again. He gave out, a sigh. Again.

The two of them.

They were together, again. Senkuu thought about it. He watched Tsukasa lean back against him. His skin was really pale. Senkuu watched him close his eyes.

He rested.

Senkuu knew that Tsukasa was a light sleeper. He watched him sleep. Tsukasa didn’t really talk. He began to explain himself, about his sister, but stopped himself, sensing that he was going to begin to cry. He didn’t have her here, anymore.

Senkuu thought to himself. He held Tsukasa’s hand, and rubbed his shoulders. The two of them were boyfriends, now. Senkuu looked at him.

“Tsukasa,” he began to say. He rubbed his shoulders. His small hands were wet. “Are you, okay…?”

Tsukasa thought to himself. “I am…” he said, frowning. His eyes were large. And brown. “My dear Senkuu.” He thought to himself. He stared down, at the water, thinking. “I am…. Thinking, of my sister,” he said, “Right now, Senkuu. That’s all.”

Tsukasa thought to himself. “She was the brightest star in the world,” he said, again. “She was my world. My life. She was the shiniest seashell in the ocean. She shone bright. My Senkuu. She was my world.” He held his own palm, looking at it. He thought, to himself. “She was my sister. My little sister.”

Senkuu looked at him. He watched him look at himself, in the water, almost playing with it. Senkuu watched him. He laughed.

“Tsukasa,” he began to grin. He rubbed his shoulders. “We should both… Kukuku…. Sleep together, don’t you think?” He laughed. He grinned. Tsukasa looked back at him. His eyes were widened. He smiled.

“Mmmm….” he began to say. “I think so. Mmmm…..” he began to laugh. “I think that will fit me best.” He began too lean his head on his neck, placing his forehead against him. “You should….” he began too say, “Place something inside me.” He smirked. “By that, I mean a baby.”

He held his stomach.

His hand placed over his abbed stomach. Senkuu stared at him. He smirked, grabbing his chin. He rubbed it, with his thumb, looking at Tsukasa.

“Make love with me,” he spoke too him. “Tsukasa.”  
He smiled. The bathroom was basked in light from outside. Tsukasa stood in the bath. Senkuu watched him. Senkuu felt him. He touched his ass, feeling himself come behind Tsukasa, beginning to touch his ass, feeling him. He spanked him. He moaned.

“ _You’ve been a Good Little Boy,_ ” He whispered to him, right in his ear. Tsukasa looked at him. He watched him. “ _Haven’t you? Little Boy._ ”  
Tsukasa gasped.

Senkuu whispered in his ear, “ _Tsukasa._ ” Senkuu moaned too him, kissing his back, tugging on his throat. He kissed him. “ _I know you like this, Little Boy…_ ” He began to say, “ _I know you like me… feeling you…in this way. I can get you like this… later… on the bed…_ ” He kissed him down his back. “ _I can get you like this… when we get home… later…. In a gag…. And leather._ ” Senkuu bit him. “ _Strapped._ ”

He moaned too him. Senkuu began to laugh. “Kukukuku….” Senkuu moaned to him. “Hands on the wall, Tsukasa.” He told him. “ _Get out of the bath._ ”

Tsukasa moved out of the bath. Senkuu guided him. He held his hands up, on the wall. Senkuu watched him. Tsukasa began to moan, lifting his head up, beginning to shout, “ _Mm…_ ” he moaned, to him. “ _Mmm….!_ ” He felt him begin to move inside him, yanking his hair down, feeling Senkuu grab it, pulling on him.

Senkuu watched him. He rubbed down Tsukasa’s body. He was 6’4. Senkuu watched him. Tsukasa nodded his head.

“ _Mmmmm…._ ” Tsukasa began to moan, leaning his head back. “ _Senkuu….._ ” He moaned too him, feeling Senkuu, stroking his fingers through his hair. Senkuu watched Tsukasa. “ _Mmmmmm….._ ” He moaned. “ _Mmmmm….._ ”

Senkuu moaned, feeling Tsukasa begin to feel his rumbles, deep from his stomach. He moaned to him, beginning to laugh. Senkuu watched him. Senkuu felt him. He moaned to Tsukasa, feeling his stomach. He watched him.

“ _I want you too have my baby…._ ” Senkuu moaned, too him, rubbing his stomach. “ _Tsukasa._ ”

Tsukasa felt Senkuu grab his stomach, feeling him. Tsukasa looked behind him. “ _Senkuu…_ ” He moaned, to him, looking behind him, He moaned, to him. “ _Senkuu…._ ” He bit his lip. His finger entered his mouth. He bit the tip of it, looking at him. “ _Senkuu… I want…. to go to the bed…. Senkuu…_ ”

He began to whine. He looked at him, nodding his head. “ _I want to… bathe with you, Senkuu…. I want to…. Take a shower with you… I want,_ ” Senkuu squeezed his ass. He held, Tsukasa. “ _I want to… be with, Senkuu, you._ ”

Senkuu watched Tsukasa, in the bathroom, with him. He began to whine. “ _Mmmm….. Senkuu,_ ” he groaned. Tsukasa looked at him. Senkuu gripped, his hair, feeling Tsukasa look back at him, again. He tugged on it. “ _Mmmm…._ ”

Tsukasa continued to groan. He moaned “ _Senkuu…._ ” He moaned, to him. Senkuu began to rub his stomach, feeling Tsukasa. Tsukasa began to drip, from his mouth, with saliva. Senkuu looked at him. He looked back, at Senkuu. “ _Senkuu…._ ” He moaned, to him. “ _Mmmm…._ ”

A puddle of saliva dripped from his mouth. He moaned, watching him, feeling Senkuu stroke his tip, touching his penis. He began to give him a handjob.

Senkuu moaned. “ _Tsukasa…._ ” He moaned, to him. “ _Look down, at my hand…. Kukuku…._ ” He looked down, at Senkuu’s hand, moving against his penis. Tsukasa moaned, shivering. He saw precum seep out the tip of his cockhead. And Senkuu milking it out of him, overlapping hand, coming over it.

Tsukasa gave way.

He orgasmed came across Senkuu’s hand, shivering. He nodded his head, feeling Senkuu stroke him, grinning, beginning to moan, feeling him. Senkuu moaned, to him, biting his shoulder, biting on him, tugging on his skin.

“ _Uhh…._ ” Senkuu moaned, to him. Tsukasa moaned, looking back, at Senkuu. He moaned, too him. Tsukasa nodded his head. “ _Tsukasa-chan… Little boy, I can’t stand you…_ ” Senkuu spoke to him, with skin beneath his teeth. “ _Hands on the wall._ ”

Tsukasa listened to him. He looked behind him, at Senkuu. “ _Senkuu…_ ” He begged, looking back at him. “ _Please…. Why…._ ” His head drooped to the side. His hair was really long. He panted. “ _MMmmm…. Mmmm…._ ”

Senkuu ate him out.

Senkuu licked the inside of Tsukasa, bending down on his knees, crouching him down below him, beginning too lick the insides of him, him out. Tsukasa moaned, out, kissing Senkuu, when he came up to meet him.

Senkuu stuck two fingers inside him. He rubbed his prostate. Tsukasa leaked saliva out his mouth. “ _We haven’t..._ ” Senkuu said, to him. “ _Done this, in a while… Me, and you,_ ” Senkuu watched him, Tsukasa begin to heave moans outside of his mouth, growing louder. “ _Tsukasa-chan… Little Boy…._ ”

Senkuu spanked him.

“ _Mmmm…!!!_ ” Tsukasa moaned out, curling his toes. He stood, bending over, some. He crossed his legs, bending over. He began to whine. “ _Mmmm… Senkuu…!!!! Mmmmm…..!!! Senkuu…._ ” Tears streamed his eyes. He began cry. “ _Get inside me….! Please….!!! I want to … Make a baby….!!!!!!_ ” He moaned out. “ _Mmmm….!!!! Make a baby inside me—_ ”

Senkuu spanked him, again.

“ _Ugh…..!_ ” Senkuu moaned too Tsukasa, bending him over, some more. “ _Tsukasa…. Let me see some more of your insides….!_ ” He separated his cheeks, seeing up his insides, seeing his whole anus. Tsukasa moaned. It was pink. It throbbed.

He was so wide.

Senkuu looked at him. He watched him. Tsukasa's asshole was spread, between his two fingers. Saliva poured out of, it, from Senkuu, earlier. Tsukasa shivered, feeling it come out. He grinned. He had another oragasm, upon Senkuu, shaking.

He was in love.

Senkuu watched him. He felt Tsukasa's, ass, feeling him. Tsukasa nodded his head. He shivered again, feeling Senkuu stroke him out, watching the cum from this morning spill out of him. Tsukasa shivered. He had another orgasm, feeling it come out of his ass. It leaked on the floor, spilling. Senkuu watched the stream of cum come from Tsukasa’s ass, leaking on too the bathroom floor. Senkuu moaned, shivering. Seeing Tsukasa, shivering, grinning, blushing. He was blushing ear to ear.

Senkuu remembered Last Night.

Tsukasa had told him too pump him full of it, last night, when he was in bed, with him, making love with Tsukasa. His hair was wet, and curly, and he was on his back, Senkuu above him, pumping Tsukasa from in between. His legs were spread open, looking at Senkuu above him, moving against the sheets. His hands were right above him, sprawled across from him, as Senkuu did him from below.

“ _I want you too pump me full of it…..!_ ” Tsukasa had spoke too him, moaning, hands behind his head, Senkuu was moving against the sheets. “ _Mmmmm…! Mmmmm…! Mmmm….! I want a child……! Senkuu….! Put it inside me…!_ ” He continued to moan. “ _I want…. The baby….! I want…! The child…! I want, the baby!!!! Get it, inside me…!_ ” He moaned out, too him, having an orgasm. “ _I want it….! I want it….! Get it…. In me….! Senkuu…!_ ”

“ _It’s in there…!_ ” Senkuu told him, breathing, to Tsukasa. He looked, up, at him. “ _It’s in there, Tsukasa…! It’s in there…! It’s in there…! Can you feel it…!? Huh…! Tsukasa….!_ ”  
“ _Senkuu….!_ ” He moaned, biting on his knuckles, clenching them. He spilled saliva from his mouth. “ _Mmm….! Senkuu….! Mmmmm….!!!  Mmmmm…!!!! Senkuu…! Get it in me….! I want it…. In me….! Mmmm…! I want it in me….! I want it… in me…!_ ”

He began too moan, growing loud, throwing his head back, moaning. He began too have an orgasm, breathing, saliva dripping from his mouth. He moaned, leaning his head back. He began to cry, sobbing, rolling his eyes back. He began to have an orgasm. He twitched.

“ _I want it…._ ” He cried, biting on his fist. “ _I want it….._ ” He moaned. “ _MMmmmmm...._ ”

He began to have an orgasm.

He twitched.

His eyes rolled back. His fingertips rolled back, twitching, behind his head. He continued to moan, twitching, his orgasm coming over him. He was twitching, hard. Senkuu looked at him. He was breathing, hard, looking down at Tsukasa. His mouth was open wide. Saliva was dripping down from it.

“ _Tsukasa._ ” Senkuu spoke to him. He rubbed his thighs, against him. Tsukasa moaned. Senkuu stroked him, some. Senkuu watched Tsukasa stroke some of his cum off of him,from inside him. It had spilled all over the two. Senkuu had came inside Tsukasa.

“ _I love you,_ ” he spoke to him, watching down on him, looking down at Tsukasa, below him. The room lights were off. It looked red, in the room, from the outside, late at night. The room was tinted in a deep red, from outside, the door, and the windows. He watched Tsukasa, rubbing his thighs. Tsukasa slept.

He fell asleep.

Senkuu watched him. He breathed, over Tsukasa. He leaned over him, breathing, placing his head over his neck, on his shoulder.

He kissed him.

Tsukasa was breathing, still overcoming his orgasm. He had been moaning, too Senkuu. He was silent. Senkuu continued to rub his thighs, and his stomach. He touched Tsukasa, feeling him. Tsukasa nodded his head.

Senkuu breathed on top of him. Senkuu was sixteen. Senkuu watched the two of them lay together, there, trying too rest, calming down, from the sex, and the love, the two had been making. He was breathing hard. Senkuu watched Tsukasa. He stared down at him.

He was pregnant.

Tsukasa had gotten pregnant. Senkuu had remembered that last night, Tsukasa had wanted to show Senkuu, and let him do him, multiple times, that night. He had been this way, this morning, to. Senkuu watched Tsukasa. He had remembered he had been this way, last night as well, when he showed himself, too Senkuu, after the sex. He had spread his legs, open, for Senkuu too see. He had put four fingers in himself.

Tsukasa bit his lip. He showed Senkuu, this, after spreading his legs, showing him his widened hole. Senkuu looked at him. Tsukasa was really wide. The lamps were on. The lights in the room were on. Senkuu looked at Tsukasa’s hole. He was really wide.

It was like he had been almost giving birth. Senkuu thought about it. Tsukasa bit his lip. Cum laced his fingers, cloaking him. He watched Senkuu below him, with his arm stretched down upon his anus, watching Tsukasa feel himself, below him, the cum inside his body. He felt his insides, watching Senkuu.

He was really wide.

Senkuu watched him. Tsukasa felt himself, seeing Senkuu, looking down below at him. His legs were spread, and his thighs were overpassing, on Senkuu’s own. Senkuu felt Tsukasa’s thighs. He watched him. He rubbed him as Tsukasa felt himself, using his other hand. Senkuu began too help Tsukasa, stroking him. Tsukasa breathed. He shivered.

He grinned.

Tsukasa was crazy. Senkuu looked at him. He watched Tsukasa begin to laugh, teething at his knuckle, beginning too bite on it, moaning. He watched Senkuu, break away from him, lowering his head down, beginning to lick Tsukasa, moving his fingers out of the way. Tsukasa was so wide, that his tongue, and two fingers, weren’t enough to fill him up.

Senkuu looked up at him. Tsukasa shivered. He moaned. He began to feel Senkuu’s tongue inside of him, him moaning, licking Tsukasa up, from the inside, out.

He began to moan. “ _Mmmmm…._ ” Tsukasa laet out out a laugh. “ _Mmmm….! Mmmm….! MMmmm….!_ ” He let out a shout, feeling Senkuu rub his prostate. He shivered. “ _Mmmm…..!_ ” He shivered, moaning. “ _Senkuu…..! Senkuu….! Mmmm…! Mmmmmm….!! Mmmm….!_ ”

He let out a laugh, shivering again. His eyes were wide. His head was back, and his back was arching. He moaned, feeling Senkuu, again.

“ _Senkuu…!_ ” He shivered, again. “ _Touch me…! There…!_ ” He shivered, once again. “ _Mmmm….!_ ” Saliva dribbled out of his mouth. He shook. He had an orgasm. “ _Mmmmmm….._ ” He felt himself, give way, dripping across Senkuu’s shoulders, below. “ _Mmmmm….._ ”  
That was his seventh one.

Senkuu watched Tsukasa look up at him. He watched Tsukasa nod his head, moaning, feeling Senkuu finger, him, once again. He nodded, again, feeling Senkuu once upon him, again, rubbing his body. He rubbed Tsukasa's thighs.

He entered him.

Senkuu moaned. He couldn’t believe how hard he was. He couldn’t believe how wide Tsukasa was, in this moment. Four fingers wasn’t enough too plug Tsuaksa up. He was horny. Tsukasa nodded his head, feeling Senkuu from below.

“ _Pound me…!_ ” He told, Senkuu, breathing upn him, watching him, from down below. “ _Senkuu…! Senkuu..!_ ” He moaned out. “ _Yes….! Senkuu….! MMmmm…!!! Make me pregnant…! Impregnate… Me….! Get inside me…! Senkuu…! Get inside my… Body!!_ ” He moaned, out, screaming. “ _Mmmmmm…..! Mmmm….! I want you… inside me….!_ ” He creamed inside him. Tsukasa moaned.

He had his eighth orgasm.

Senkuu watched him. Senkuu had his second.

Tsukasa watched him. He was huffing, breathing, on his back. He was moaning. Senkuu looked at him. Tsukasa was beautiful. Senkuu looked at Tsukasa.

He had never seen anyone so pretty in his entire life.

Tsukasa moaned. He was beautiful. Senkuu looked at him. Tsukasa moaned out too him. Senkuu looked at him. He hadn’t came this much in a while. It was his first time cumming twice. With Tsukasa. He was shocked.

Tsukasa shivered.

“ _Senkuu…._ ” Tsukasa moaned out too him. He bit his lip, closing his eyes, leaning his head back. He nodded his head, looking down. “Come watch me,” he said to him, leaning his hand down, placing it between his thighs, spreading them. Senkuu watched him. He looked up at him. He was shocked. Senkuu watched Tsukasa feel himself, Senkuu’s come on his fingers. He shivered. Tsukasa placed it against his face, moaning. “ _I want…. Too have some babies….._ ”

He moaned too Senku, shivering. Senkuu watched him. Tsukasa moaned, too him. “ _Huh…._ ” he moaned, feeling Senkuu’s come leak from him. Senkuu looked up at Tsukasa. He watched him.

“ _Tsukasa…._ ” Senkuu began to say. Tsukasa watched Senkuu. Tsukasa sucked on his fingers, being provocative. Saliva laced his lip. “ _You’re… pregnant…. Aren’t you?_ ”

Tsukasa nodded.

“ _Very._ ” Tsukasa sucked on his thumb, looking at Senkuu. He had saliva across the palm of his hand, licking it. “ _Your come is inside me._ ” He placed his hand against his stomach, rubbing a womb, that was there. Senkuu looked at him. He knew it wasn’t there. Tsukasa smiled, looking down, at himself. He licked his lips. “ _I have been, for a while…_ ” Tsukasa continued rubbing himself. His eyes were in a cast away gaze. “ _Mmmmmmm…… Will you be with me, Senkuu…? For when that time comes?_ ”

Senkuu nodded his head. “Yeah.” he told him. “I promise.”  
He held Tsukasa’s hand, squeezing it.

Good.

Senkuu and Tsukasa woke up in the morning, next to one another. Senkuu stroked Tsukasa’s hair, looking at him. Tsukasa was pale. He was on his side. His eyes were closed. Senkuu looked at him. Senkuu’s hair was black at the tips, and faded from white, at the roots. His eyebrows were black. He looked like his father.

He thought about his father. He missed him. Senkuu missed his dad. He and his dad looked just alike. Senkuu missed him. His dad had black hair at the tips, and smoothed down, from white, from the roots. And he had black facial hair, and eyebrows. Their eyebrows matched each others. Senkuu thought to himself. He really missed his dad. He would save him.

And Humanity.

Tsukasa slept. He was pregnant. Or, at least, he believed he was. Senkuu watched him. He rubbed his stomach. Tsukasa shifted in his sleep. He was crazy. He had Psychosis. Senkuu saw him.

“Senkuu, please….” Tsukasa mumbled too him. He leaned over. He had his arms thrown over, across the pillow. He was resting. “Let me rest… I’m trying too sleep.” He began to laugh, mumbling. “Mmmmm…..”

Tsukasa laughed. He had such beautiful pretty laughter. Senkuu had laughed. He looked at him. Senkuu watched him. He rubbed his stomach.

“Why not, Tsukasa?” Senkuu asked him. “Your having my child, are you not?” Senkuu spoke too him. He looked at Tsukasa. He flicked his stomach. Tsukasa murmured. Senkuu laughed. “Kukuku…. Let me see….”  
Tsukasa bit his lip. He looked over at Senkuu. “Senkuu.” He asked. He held his hand. “Why are you like this? Too me.” He licked his face. Senkuu laughed, smirking. Tsukasa smiled. He laughed. “I am pregnant. Why do you tease me. This way? Mmmm….”

Tsukasa came over Senkuu, beginning to lick his neck. Senkuu let him. Senkuu rolled over on his back, letting Tsukasa come over him, some. His hand was placed behind his neck, running into the back of Tsukasa’s hair, stroking him there. He made out with him.

Taiju walked in.

“Hey, Senkuu.” Taiju began to say, bright. He smiled. “Me and Yuzuriha were going to go discover and look for some stone birds, And—”

He stared.

Senkuu huffed. He stared at him. He broke away from Tsukasa. He had one of his legs up. Tsukasa was laying between his legs. Tsukasa’s hair was covering him. Senkuu looked at him. Tsukasa broke away. He looked behind him.

“Taiju.” Tsukasa began too say, smiling. He looked at him. “How sweet. Me and Senkuu will be out in a moment, when we’re done. If you could excuse us. That’d be great.”

Senkuu looked at Tsukasa. Tsukasa was great with formal speech. That was how he was raised. Tsukasa was looking behind him. He was smirking. His hair was long. Senkuu was rubbing Tsukasa’s back.

Taiju had left.

Senkuu looked at him. He watched Tsukasa. “Tsukasa.” Senkuu spoke too him. He smiled. “You are a bad boy. I should spank you.”

Senkuu laughed.

Tsukasa bit his lip. “You should.” He looked at him. He licked his lip. “ _Senkuu. You are so fine, to me_ .” Tsukasa got on top of him. Senkuu rubbed his ass, and his abdomen. Senkuu watched him. He spanked him. “ _You’ve been treating me so well. Come touch me. Mmmmmmm….._ ” Tsukasa moaned out. He flinched. He rubbed him. Tsukasa orgasasmed across him. Senkuu rubbed him. Tsukasa moaned out, nodding too him.

“ _Senkuu…. Mmmmm…._ ” Tsukasa shivered, moaning. That was when the two of them decided too take a bath, and they were here, in the bathroom, after Taiju had walked in, on them, later, that morning. They were inside of the shower, in the bathroom, with Tsukasa moaning, Senkuu’s cum coming outside of him, from last night. Senkuu inspected him.

“ _I’m all done._ ” Senkuu told him, releasing him. Tsukasa bit his lip. He looked back at Senkuu. He gripped the wall. Senkuu watched him. “ _Tsukasa._ ” Tsukasa was against the wall. He shivered. His hair was long and brown. Senkuu watched him, looking at Tsukasa. Tsukasa moaned. He shivered.

He orgasmed all over the floor.

“ _Senkuu…._ ” Tsukasa shivered. Senkuu stared at him. Tsukasa held his wrist. His hair was long. It was leaned back. He looked at him, biting his lip. He looked at him with a fierce gaze. Senkuu saw him. He smiled. Tsukasa’s gaze roughened. He smiled back at him, sweet. “ _Come inside me, my dear, Senkuu?_ ”

He smiled at him.

Senkuu watched him. He watched Tsukasa get up, towards him. Tsukasa placed his hand on Senkuu’s shoulder. He grinned, biting his lip. He lowered himself down on Senkuu, leaning him on his back, onto the tile. Senkuu started at him. He watched him.

Tsukasa moaned. Senkuu felt inside him.

Tsukasa moaned. He shivered. He orgasmed. “ _Senkuu…. My dear._ ” Tsukasa opened his mouth. He let out his tongue. He let out a gasp. Senkuu watched him. He rode him. “ _Mmmmm…. You should bind me._ ” He told him. “ _I like that better._ ”  
Senkuu watched Tsukasa. “ _I know._ ” he told Tsukasa. He watched his boyfriend stand above him, proud, on his knees. He sat on Senkuu. Senkuu was laying on his back. “ _Tsukasa-chan._ ”

Tsukasa smirked.

“ _Bind me, then._ ” Tsukasa said playfully, looking at him. He laughed. He placed his hands behind his back, wrist above one another. “ _Senkuu. You should bind me. Tie me up. Bite me. Take me._ ”

Senkuu bound him. Tsukasa stared at him. Senkuu and began binding him by his mouth, his hands, and his own ankles to Tsukasa’s. Senkuu bound his own mouth as well. It was Seaweed.

He was crazy.

Senkuu moaned as Tsukasa rode him. “ _Mmm…!_ ” Senkuu moaned too him. He could feel Tsukasa. Tsukasa was crying. This felt really good…! “ _Mmmmm….! Mmmpph….! Mmmph….! Tsu—Kasa—! Mmph…!”_ Senkuu felt really good. Tsukasa was moving. “ _Tsu-kasa..!_ ”

Tsukasa moaned.

His hands were behind his back. His hair was curly. He leaned his head back. Senkuu felt really good. “ _Mmmmm….!_ ” He cried. Tears fell from his eyes. His hair was long. He could feel it against his back, hitting him. It was light. Senkuu’s hands were bound around Tsukasa’s thighs. Tsukasa was moving his hips. He loved him. “ _Mmmmmmmm…..! Mmmm…..! Mmm….!_ ”  
Senkuu felt good, to…! Tsukasa felt good. He liked this. Senkuu’s member was throbbing inside of him. His dick was trickling within Tsukasa. He had a lot of cum inside of him. He was trying too have another baby. Tsukasa nodded.

He wanted to be impregnated, again. Tsukasa loved him. He continued to ride him. “ _Mmmmmm….!_ ” Tsukasa raised his head too the sky, leaning it back. He loved him. Senkuu was beginning to cum inside of his body. “ _Senkuu….!_ ” He muffled. “ _Mmm…..!_ ” He leaned his head back, further. He was sobbing. He rode him, faster. Senkuu could see Tsukasa on top of him. That was the only place that Senkuu didn’t blindfold on him. Was his eyes. Tsukasa stared down at him. “ _Senkuu….! Mmmmm…..!_ ”

Tsukasa was orgasming.

Senkuu was crazy. Tsukasa was moving him against the tile, back and forth, against it, and with his movements, with his hips. Senkuu was moaning. This felt really good.

Senkuu felt was crazy. Tsukasa continued to move against him. He was moaning. “ _Mmmmmm….!_ ” He moaned out, adam’s apple bobbing in his throat. His hair was matted against his face. He opened his mouth. “ _Mmmmmmmmm……._ ”

Senkuu came inside him.

Tsukasa moaned. His eyelids fluttered. Saliva dripped in a long stream, against Senkuu’s belly. Tsukasa warmed up. Liquid filled him up inside. Tsukasa shivered. Senkuu watched him. Tsukasa stayed still, feeling Senkuu inside him, soaking him up. He moaned. He clenched his asshole around Senkuu.

Sparks went flying throughout Senkuu.

His hands arched against Tsukasa. His fingers curled. His third orgasm took place inside of Tsukasa’s body. Senkuu felt him. Sparks flew in front of his face. His eye twitched. Tsukasa sat on him, stopping. He shivered. Senkuu felt him. He felt him.

Tsukasa lowered his lip, breathing.

His lip dripped a puddle of salvia onto Senkuu’s face, as Tsukasa let out a long shrug, moaning. He still wore his gag. Senkuu watched him. He nodded.

Tsukasa came all over his face for the sixth time.

Senkuu looked away in shock. Tsukasa was still shivering. He couldn’t stop shaking. He leaned off of Senkuu, laying on the floor, coming off of him, in full. He shivered, continued shaking. Cum was leaking from his ass. He was shaking. He was twitching.

He was having an orgasm.

Senkuu got on top of him. They were tied together, after all. Senkuu’s hands were at Tsukasa’s thighs. Tsukasa’s hands were still tied behind him. He moaned, feeling Senkuu. He bucked, on his knees, feet against the floor, moaning. Senkuu was on top of him.

He watched Tsukasa.

“ _Senkuu….”_ Tsukasa moaned out. “ _Mmmmm……_ ” He couldn’t stop shaking. Senkuu placed his hand against his abdomen. He was riding a bull. Senkuu laughed, moaning. “ _Senkuu….._ ”

“ _Mmmmmmmm…_ ” Senkuu grinned. He felt Tsukasa inside him. He had hit his prostate. He had his fourth orgasm. His hand clenched up. Tsukasa felt him. Senkuu groaned. “ _Tsukasa….._ ”

He bit his lip. Senkuu felt Tsukasa inside of him shiver. He watched Senkuu on him. Senkuu was so small. He could move him, just a little bit. It was a lot. He was light, too Tsukasa. Senkuu watched him. He fucked him.

Senkuu watched him.

“ _Mmmmm…._ ” He moved against him, feeling him. Tsukasa was moaning. He moved his head too the right, letting out a long moan. Senkuu nodded. “ _Mmmmm…… Mmmmmm……_ ” Senkuu felt Tsuaksa rub his prostate, again. He hit it. He knew what he was doing.  He was being a bad little boy. “ _Mmm….!_ ” Senkuu’s eyes widened. Tsukasa felt his lover place himself inside there, again, rubbing him. Senkuu moaned. He liked feeling Tsukasa inside him, like this. “ _Mmmmmmmm….._ ” Senkuu smiled, feeling him. “ _Mmmmmm….._ ”

He leaned his head back. Senkuu smiled, moaning out.

He smiled. He moaned out.

“ _Mmmmmmmmmm…!_ ”

He flinched.

Senkuu moaned out. He felt good.

He had a peaceful orgasm. Over Tsukasa. Tsukasa felt Senkuu come over him. It came over his face, and his chest. Tsukasa came inside Senkuu, again. It was his eighth time. Senkuu stared at him. He had never seen Tsukasa cum this much. Senkuu’s eyes widened. Then again, Senkuu hadn’t came this much, either. Senkuu had came four times.

He went to the hot springs with Tsukasa, afterwards.

Senkuu spent some time there, with him. It was a huge waterfall, near by. They hung out, with each other. They were alone. Senkuu washed him, there. Taiju wasn’t there. Senkuu had decided not to go with Taiju, and Yuzuriha, and go stone bird watching. It was their thing. He decided to spend time with Tsukasa, in a hot bath, brushing his hair, stroking it with a comb. Senkuu had made it out of barked wood. He had gleamed it, and shined it. It was smooth. It was a comb.

Senkuu’s hair was smoothed back. He stroked Tsukasa’s. It was long, and dark brown. It was pretty. Senkuu remembered that Tsukasa’s hair had begun too curl, last night. It was always curly, when he was wet, or working up a sweat, with Senkuu. The two of them had been busy. Tsukasa had his back, too Senkuu. He slouched over, so Senkuu could do his hair. Senkuu remembered that Tsukasa was tall. Even at this height, with both of them, sitting on a stone slab, in the spring, Senkuu was much smaller, than him. His hair was within Senkuu’s small hands.

Senkuu thought about him and Tsukasa, a lot. Tsukasa was pale. He was muscular. He did MMA. It was sad. Senkuu thought about him. Tsukasa’s mind wasn’t right. It would never be all the way right, either, Senkuu loved him, though. He understood that it was Tsukasa. Time had stopped, for, Tsuksa. But, he would be alright. He understood his sister was dead. Senkuu knew that about him. It pained his heart. Tsukasa had Psychosis. He would be fine. He was alright. He loved him.

Senkuu wished he was okay. Tsukasa was really pretty, too him. But, he loved his being. He loved his heart. He understood him. Him and Tsukasa, had a lot of common interest. Tsukasa loved him, a lot, too. Tsukasa stared back at him. Senkuu understood him. He was thinking about him. He loved Senkuu. He was thinking about his being. Tsukasa bit the nail on his finger, grinning. Senkuu loved him.

Senkuu held Tsukasa’s hair in his hands.

It was sad. Tsukasa would never be the same as he was. He loved him, a lot. Tears fell from Senkuu’s eyes. It was a sad thing. He loved Tsukasa. He could see inside him. He loved his soul. He could see inside him. He could see through his being. He loved him.

Senkuu cried on his hair, into the hot spring water.

“Tsukasa….” Senkuu spoke to him. Tsukasa looked at him. Senkuu’s voice was shaking. His eyes teared up. Senkuu looked at him. He began too cry. “ _Huhuhhuh……_ ” He cradled Tsukasa, as he reached in, too hug him, turning around. “ _Smmmh…..”_ He sniffled, against him. He cried, against Tsukasa, heaving. He was crying. He was believing in him. He cried, in him. Tsukasa stared at him.

“ _Senkuu…._ ” Tsukasa began to say. He looked down at him. Senkuu was crying, hard. Tsukasa knew that he couldn’t help it. Senkuu had felt it in his heart. Tsukasa was a pure-white seashell. Senkuu had felt sorry, for him. Tsukasa had understood him. He knew that Senkuu had cared deeply about his body. And his mind. Tsukasa was Tsukasa.

He just had Psychosis.

Senkuu wiped his tears. Tsukasa looked at Senkuu. Senkuu was still crying. Senkuu looked down at himself in the water. Tsukasa looked concerned, in his reflection. He was pale. His hair was dark, and long, and pretty.

It was dark brown. He looked at him.

Senkuu watched Tsukasa in the water. They stared at one another. Tsukasa looked concerned. He was sad. Senkuu watched him. He frowned.

“Senkuu, my dear.” Tsukasa began to say. “Why are you sad….?” He asked him. He looked at Senkuu, growing, concerned. He placed his hand against Senkuu’s shoulder. “Senkuu…”

Senkuu looked up at him. He looked at Tsukasa’s face. Senkuu stared at him. Tsukasa was frowning, at him. He looked concerned. For Senkuu. He continued to look at him. His eyelashes were long. Senkuu looked at him. He smiled.

“I love you, Tsukasa-chan.” Senkuu spoke to him. He loved him, a lot. He stared at Tsukasa, looking at him, from beneath his gaze. Tsukasa stared at him. He began to smile. He rubbed Senkuu’s hands.

He was pretty.

Senkuu felt Tsukasa lean towards him. Senkuu stared at him. He mouth was left open, agape. Tsukasa stood from the water. His hair was in between flat, and curly, reaching the bottom of his waist. He kneeled on Senkuu, getting over him.

“Do you love me. Senkuu?” Tsukasa asked him, placing his arms behind his neck, crossing his hands against the stone flooring beside him. They were together. In this hot spring. “ _Even though… I am a terrible…. Person?_ ”

Senkuu stared at him. Senkuu rubbed Tsukasa’s hips, on him. He rubbed him, with his thumbs. Tsukasa looked away from him.

“ _Senkuu._ ” Tsukasa spoke to him. “ _Do you. Love me….?_ ” Tsukasa answered Senkuu’s silence, responding. Seeing his lover shocked. “ _Senkuu, my dearest. Do you love, what you’ve made, inside my womb?_ ” He placed his hand against his stomach, feeling himself. “ _Mmmm….._ ” He laughed, smiling. “ _Mmmmm…._ ”

He stopped smiling, strongly. He smiled, more weaker. He looked away from him.

“ _Senkuu._ ”

Senkuu finally responded to him.

He stared.

“Yes.” he looked at him. “I do, Tsukasa.” Tsukasa knew that Senkuu had understood him. Senkuu had understood Tsukasa, completely. He loved him. Tsukasa gave way, shivering on top of Senkuu. He moaned.

“ _Then love on me._ ” Tsukasa grinned, leaning his head back. His hair was deeply long. It reached his ass. Senkuu could feel him moan. “ _Senkuu. My dearest. Place some love. Inside of my body. I want to get pregnant, again._ ”

Tsukasa moaned out.

“ _Place a baby inside me…!_ ” He moaned outside, loud. “ _Place something inside me….! Get it inside of me…!_ ” He started to ride him, easily. “ _Huh….! Place it in my body...! Get it inside of my body…! Make a baby in me….!_ ” Tsukasa demanded. Senkuu came inside of him. “ _Mmm….! Mmmmm…..! Mmm…! Get in my body…..!_ ” He leaned against him, crossing his arms. Senkuu pumped him. Tsukasa moaned. “ _Get inside of me….! Senkuu….! Get it inside of my body….!_ ”

He moaned, clawing the asphalt on the rocks behind Senkuu. Senkuu did him. He pumped him. Saliva came from Tsukasa’s mouth. He continued to moan. Senkuu moved the fuck out of his body. Tsukasa moaned, loud. He was orgasming.

“ _Mmmmm….!_ ” Tsukasa moaned, feeling Senkuu do him, from below. He leaned his head back, all the way, moaning. He rode him. “ _Senkuu….! Yes…..! Get it inside of my body…! Huh….! Huh….!_ ” He moaned, placing his head against Senkuu’s shoulder. He gripped them. Senkuu pumped him from below. Tsukasa couldn’t handle it. “ _My dearest Senkuu….!_ ” Tsukasa moaned out. “ _Make a baby inside of me….! Mmm….!_ ”

Senkuu creamed all inside Tsukasa.

Tsukasa moaned out. “ _Mmm…._ ” Senkuu gripped all over Tsukasa’s back. He continued to pump him, as he did him, having an orgasm inside of his body. Tsukasa was losing it. His lip was leaking a long stream of saliva. His eyes were mildly black. His hand was arched. Senkuu was fucking him good. This felt good. Senkuu was making love, to him.

Tsukasa’s eyes rolled back.

He leaned back. He grinned. He passed the fuck out. Senkuu looked at him. Tsukasa was twitching. He had a good orgasm. Senkuu held his back as he was in the water. Senkuu stood. Tsukasa wasn’t on him. He laid flat on his back, floating. Senkuu held him. He guided him back over too the rocks, where he could pull him out of the water, and onto the land. He laid him against the rock slab’s flooring. He stared at him.

He rode on top of Tsukasa, getting on him. This felt good. He rode on him, until Tsukasa regained his unconsciousness, and saw Senkuu riding on him, riding out Tsukasa’s impulses,  moaning, looking behind him. Tsukasa couldn’t believe it. Senkuu was crazy.

Senkuu moaned out. Tsukasa watched him. Senkuu rode him, like crazy. He checked behind him, on Tsukasa. He was still going through impulses. Senkuu came against him. He was moaning. Tsukasa was to stunned too belive and move against and with Senkuu. Tsukasa loved this.

Tsukasa loved him.

He placed his hand against Senkuu’s thigh, rubbing on him. Senkuu stared at Tsukasa. He watched him. He stared at Tsukasa beneath him. He wanted to choke him.

He grabbed the seaweed next to him.

He choked Tsukasa up with it.

He was batshit crazy. He tied it around his neck and gripped it. He pulled it outward, too choke him. Tsukasa’s neck grew purple. He was dominating. Tsukasa loved it. He saw stars.

And he loved to be dominated.

Tsukasa moaned out. Senkuu choked the fuck out of him. He nodded his head. Tsukasa stayed with him, as Senkuu rode him, nodding, choking harder. Senkuu liked too dominate. Tsukasa liked it when Senkuu dominated him, like this. Tsukasa grinned.

Senkuu choked him harder.

He wanted it the way he wanted it. Senkuu felt Tsukasa cum inside him. He wanted all of his cum the way he wanted, in his body. Tsukasa felt Senkuu clench up on him, as he rode him, in his body. Senkuu could feel Tsuksa rubbing up, on his insides. He was feeling him inside of his body. Senkuu moaned. He nodded his head.

Tsukasa felt really good.

Senkuu moaned, nodding his head too Tsukasa’s movements. He felt him. He felt him inside of his body. Senkuu choked him tighter.

Tsukasa grinned.

He orgasmed within Senkuu’s body, moaning out. He shivered, twitching.

Senkuu moaned, long, and out.

He orgassmed across Tsukasa’s face, jutting out sperm.

Tsukasa grinned.

Senkuu continued milking the impulses out of him, leaning over. He was horny. He didn’t know why, he was this way, with Tsukasa. He moved against him. His palms were flat against the wet rocky slab. He moaned, huffing. He poked his ass out, moving his hips, moaning, looking behind him. Tsukasa moaned.

He placed his fingers against Senkuu’s thighs as he did. He rubbed his skin, as Senkuu, moved against him, nodding his head, huffing. Tsukasa was really pretty. He also came a lot, inside of Senkuu. Senkuu looked behind him. He grabbed his ass, wiping his fingers with the cum from it, and began licking his palm, looking at Tsukasa.

Tsukasa grinned.

He looked at Senkuu. Senkuu began to lick his fingers, sucking on them. He knew that this excited Tsukasa. He continued to do it, as Tsukasa watched him. Senkuu jerked himself off, as he did. He rubbed his body all over with semen, moaning.

Tsukasa could see Senkuu’s yaeba. Senkuu had sharp teeth on the sides of his mouth, and all over. He laughed out. Senkuu looked at Tsukasa. Tsukasa looked at Senkuu. Senkuu closed his eyes, laughing. He rubbed the semen all over his nipples. Tsukasa looked at him.

Senkuu’s eyes were red.

They looked like a brown amber, but they were red. Tsukasa wondered if Senkuu was albino. Senkuu’s mom was albino. Senkuu thought to himself. So was his dad. That was why he adopted him. They were albino. They both carried the albinism genes, and passed it to Senkuu. Senkuu was albino. It affected his hair, and his eyes. That’s why his hair was white, and thinned out to black, as he got older. His dad’s was the same way. Senkuu didn’t bleach his hair. It was his hair.

Tsukasa knew that Senkuu was albino.

He rubbed Senkuu’s scalp. Tsukasa placed his hand in Senkuu’s hair, and leaned his head down towards him, looking at him. Senkuu grabbed Tsukasa’s wrist. They remained there, for awhile. Senkuu watched him. Tsukasa felt him. He breathed. They breathed together, calming down. Senkuu stayed with him. He grew flaccid.

Senkuu would find out the secret too the Stone Humanity. Senkuu had discovered the elixir. Now, he needed to discover the formula behind it. One that wouldn’t harm stone individuals awakening, like it harmed Yuzuriha, Taiju, and Tsukasa and Senkuu. Now he would know the truth. Behind why it happened. If they were even attacked, at all.

By Earth.

Senkuu thought to himself. Senkuu and Tsukasa spent a lot of time, together, as it had passed. Senkuu and Tsukasa had been here for a while. Scientists, worked with Senkuu, as he figured it out and did his share of the scientific equation, while Senkuu did theirs, along with his. They helped each other.

Senkuu stared.

He looked at the chalkboard on his wall, trying to discover a common similarity between humans and swallows. Why it was them, that had been petrified, and no other being on the planet was, besides them. Tsukasa was still in heat.

Senkuu laid with him.

Senkuu slept with Tsukasa every single day and night. He held his hands, moaning, as he did. Tsukasa was really pretty. Tsukasa was special, to Senkuu. He was special, to his heart. Senkuu and Tsukasa had gotten along really well. They both had common interests, involved. They mated.

They had mated with one another.

Senkuu didn’t stop making love with Tsukasa. Tsukasa laid on his stomach, in the mornings. He complained of stomach pain, but most of the time, he was hungry, and cramping up, from all the sex. Senkuu had a lot of back pain. Tsukasa was giving it too him.

Senkuu had spilled cum from his ass when he was making pancakes one morning.

It came from him. He shivered, feeling it. It landed in long streams and splatters. He got turned on, feeling it. He leaned on the counter. Him and Tsukasa were having a lot of sex. He watched himself. He clenched his toes up, already. He looked between his legs at Tsukasa, while he was leaning over. Tsukasa was sleeping in bed, on his stomach, groaning.

Senkuu could see him and Tsukasa doing this when they went to school together.

Senkuu could see himself doing this with Tsukasa when he was with him, back in the Modern World, when it was returned to normal. Tsukasa moaned. He was dreaming. Senkuu smiled. He stared at him, for a while, between his legs. He was really pretty.

He stood, and continued to make breakfast, for the two of them. Senkuu had figured out a lot of how to creatively increase and modernize their room, as much as they could, in the Stone World. The food was terrible. But, Senkuu and Tsukasa ate it. Tsukasa didn’t mind. Tsukasa ate everything that came to mind. He ate everything. He ate things Senkuu had tried, and wasn’t opposed to it. Senkuu didn’t mind it, at all, either.

Tsukasa was in MMA.

Sometimes, Tsukasa seemed so womanly. He was so pretty, when he stared, at him. His eyelashes were long, and his hair was long, and black, his skin was pale, and his eyes were dark, and beautiful. It was amazing about how pale someone could be, in this Stone World. He was really beautiful. Senkuu looked at him.

He loved him.

Tsukasa was his boyfriend. Senkuu thought to himself. He thought about introducing him to his dad, once he reawakened, and everything was restored back to normal. He smiled.

He loved him, a lot.

Senkuu came behind Tsukasa. He came behind him, and tied him up. He placed an apple in his mouth, and tied it back, with a seaweed gag, holding it from behind him. Senkuu wrapped his knees too Tsukasa’s thighs from behind, so he would stick to him, and with him. Senkuu gagged his own mouth with seaweed.

Senkuu was batshit crazy.

Tsukasa was on his knees. Senkuu was behind him. He held him back by his gag, holding it in the palm of his hands. Senkuu was slamming into the back of him. Tsukasa was dripping saliva from his mouth, moaning, as Senkuu moved him, on his hands and knees.

Tsukasa came over Senkuu at Night. He licked his ear. He moaned. Tsukasa was in heat. He was sexy. Tsukasa was underneath the sheets. He poked his ass out above Senkuu, moaning as he licked his ear, like somebody was behind him. He was horny. Senkuu looked at him. Tsukasa’s boner was against his back. His balls were heavy. He wanted too have some children. He wanted too make a baby. He wanted too make a child. Senkuu looked at him.

Tsukasa was horny.

Senkuu looked at Tsukasa. He wanted Senkuu inside of him. Tsukasa was moaning. He continued to lick him, poking his ass out. His legs and feet clenched the bedsheets, on his knees, and lowered down to Senkuu, and clenching them, humping his back. Senkuu came behind him, sooner than later. He came behind Tsukasa, on his knees. Tsukasa leaned forward, poking his ass outside of the sheets, taking them down at his thighs, leaning over too Senkuu, on his stomach, looking behind him. His hair was out.

Senkuu looked down at him. “ _Get it inside me…._ ” Senkuu watched Tsukasa beg too him, on his stomach, leaning over, wanting it inside his body. Tsukasa was grinding himself against the bedsheets. “ _Mmm…._ ” He moaned out, lips puckering. “ _Mmmm…. Mmmmm._ ” He shivered. He looked back, at Senkuu. His lips were wet with saliva. “ _Get it inside my body…. I want to be pregnant. I want to make a baby. I want… to have all your children. Senkuu…._ ”

Tsukasa squirmed against the sheets. He showed him his asshole. Tsukasa was pale. It was purple and pinkish tone. And Senkuu licked it.

Tsukasa squirmed against the sheets. Senkuu watched him. He was grinding himself against the sheets, moaning. Senkuu touched his hair. Tsukasa’s hair was long and wavy. Senkuu watched him. He licked him. Tsukasa was moaning.

“ _Tsukasa..._ ” Senkuu gripped him. He had a long strand of seaweed wrapped around Tsukasa’s throat. He held it. Senkuu was behind him. He gripped it with his hand. Tsukasa was bent over, with Senkuu behind him. Senkuu stared down at him. He gripped him, tightly. Tsukasa choked. Senkuu had pulled him back. His head was tilted down, onwards towards the pillow. His eyes were blank. He was in heat. “Are you…. Wanting to get pregnant….?”  
Senkuu smirked. He smiled down, at Tsukasa. Tsukasa was panting. His eyes were blank. Senkuu looked at him. Tsukasa was nodding, looking back at Senkuu. Senkuu continued too look down at him. He was moaning.

“ _Get it inside me….!_ ” Tsukasa began too shout, looking back at him. He was moaning. Senkuu settled behind him. He looked up at Tsukasa. He began to lick him, getting inside of Tsukasa. Tsukasa moaned, too him. “ _Senkuu….! I can't….!_ ”

Senkuu continued to lick inside Tsukasa’s body. Senkuu thought to himself. Tsukasa always tasted like sweet yam. Honey. He always tasted like it. And Senkuu wanted him too taste like it. And it tasted a lot like Senkuu.

Tsukasa looked back at him. He was so pale. He felt Senkuu grip his ass, licking on it. He yanked on the seaweed around Tsukasa’s neck, smirking. Tsukasa moaned out. Senkuu backed away, gripping it. Tsuaksa was gripping the bedsheets, moaning out too him. He was moaning, loud.

“ _Mmmmmm……!_ ” He bit his lip, putting his head against the sheets. “ _Mmmmm…..! MMmm….!_ ” He bit his lip, again. He was horny. Senkuu knew that he wanted a baby inside. “ _Mmmm…! Mmmm…..!! Mmmmmm……!!! Mmmm…..!!!! Mm…..!!!!!_ ” Tsukasa shivered. Senkuu felt Tsukasa cum, looking behind him, lips parted. He wanted something inside him. Tsukasa moaned. He was wanting a Baby, inside of his body. He moaned. “ _Mmm…..!!!!!!_ ”

Tsukasa wanted a child. Senkuu watched him begin to smile, biting his lip. He poked his ass out, stretching. He was on his stomach, making sure Senkuu saw him. Senkuu watched him. He tugged the seaweed towards him, gripping it. He looked at him.

He was going to make a child inside of him.

Senkuu wanted to make a child inside of Tsukasa.

He was his boyfriend. He loved Tsukasa, to death. Tsukasa was his love. He loved him, a lot. Senkuu looked at him. Tsukasa was beautiful, to Senkuu. He was beautiful, when he looked at him, and he loved him. Senkuu watched Tsukasa. And he loved him, a lot. He loved Tsukasa. He was really pretty, too Senkuu. And Senkuu loved this man, Tsukasa. He was the love of his life.

That was the love of his life.

He was a beautiful creature. Tsukasa fought in MMA. He was very likely, to be with Senkuu. Senkuu loved Tsukasa. Tsukasa was his man. Tsukasa loved him, a lot. He knew Senkuu was his man. He was the love, of Tsukasa’s life.

And he had Psychosis.

And he loved his man. Tsukasa was in love with him. Senkuu came against Tsukasa. He rubbed on him, kissing his back. Senkuu looked up at him.

He had an erection.

Senkuu gripped the fuck out of the seaweed wrapped around Tsukasa’s throat. He smirked. Senkuu kissed his lowerback, seeing his Tsukasa arch his back, for Senkuu to touch him. Senkuu rubbed on him, kissing him, there, running his hands down Tsukasa’s back. Tsukasa was really beautiful. He was really pretty.

Senkuu kissed him.

He kissed into his back. He let Tsukasa moan out, letting out long moans to Senkuu, feeling his boyfriend kiss down his on back, loving on him. Tsukasa moaned, shivering. He began to beg.

Senkuu felt him. He rubbed down Tsukasa's body with his hand, standing tall on his knees, grabbing the seaweed from his neck, yanking it back.

Tsukasa groaned, and let himself open his mouth, groaning. “Mmm….” He groaned, loud. Through the seaweed. “Mmm…!! Senkuu….”

Saliva escaped from his mouth. Senkuu felt on him. Tsukasa began to moan, against the sheets.

Senkuu began to enter him, placing himself inside of Tsukasa. He looked down at him. He gripped the seaweed tight, pulling it. Tsuaksa moaned out, gritting his teeth. He gripped the pillow with the edge of his nails, snapping his head up, looking up, with his widened eyes. They were dark brown. They were a beautiful dark brown.

And so was his hair.

Senkuu gripped his hair inside of his mouth, placing it inside. It smelled like seawater. It was salt. Senkuu’s eyes widened, seeing Tsukasa began to moan out, on his hands and knees, feeling Senkuu behind, pumping him full of his cum. He was moaning, eyes widened. “ _Mmm…. Mmmmmm…!! Mmm… Mmm…._ ” Tsukasa began to moan, nodding his head. He was getting pumped full of cum.

“ _Mmmm….._ ” Tsukasa moaned out, lifting his head, leaning it against the pillow, grinding himself against the bedsheets. He was moaning. “ _MMMMMMMmmmmm….. Mmmmmmmm….! Mmmmm….! Mmmmmm….! Mmm…!!!_ ”

He was moaning, out loud, to him. He had his fingers trembling against the sheets. Senkuu watched him. Tsukasa’s knuckles were busted. They had healed over from fractures. They were a fighter’s knuckles. Senkuu looked at him. He was really pale. Senkuu grabbed his back, and placed his hand against him, doing him from behind. Tsukasa was moaning. He was placing his fingers against his mouth, saliva coming from it.

He was secreting cum.

Tsuaksa was moaning. “ _Mmm….._ ” He was making small noises, his eyes rolling, on his knees, his ass upward, head on the pillow sheets, his body facing Senkuu’s hips. He was placing a child inside of Tsukasa’s body. “ _Mmmmm……. Mmmmm….. Mmmmmm…..!!_ ”

Tsukasa was biting his fingers, moaning, and making small noises from his body. And groaning to Senkuu moving inside of his body. Senkuu was moaning, too him. “ _Mmmm… Mmmmm….!!_ ” Senkuu moaned, as he continued to do Tsukasa, hard, from behind, pumping his body. Tsukasa was clenching on him. He wanted to be pregnant, and very badly. He wanted a child, inside of him. Senkuu was cumming, inside of him. Tsukasa was moaning, and groaning, to Senkuu’s movements. Senkuu loved him.

He gripped him, and the seaweed.

Senkuu moaned. “ _Tsukasa….!_ ” Senkuu stared at him, below him. He continued to do him, He was so pretty. Senkuu slammed his hips into the back of Tsukasa, breathing, yanking on the seaweed anytime Tsukasa happened to loosen, and get away from him. Senkuu looked down at him, doing him from behind. Tsukasa had his knuckles in his mouth, dripping wet with saliva, feeling Senkuu cum inside his body, mumbling with each movement.

“ _Mmm…. Mmm… Mmmm…. Mmm…._ ” Tsukasa began to moan, softly, feeling Senkuu bang him from behind. His pale neck had a light bruised ring around it from the edge of the seaweed wrap. “ _Senkuu… Mmm…. Mmmmmm….._ ” Senkuu moaned too Tsukasa, silently, through his hair, biting on it, eyes wide. Senkuu was crazy.

Tsukasa was liking it.

Tsukasa laid with Senkuu afterward. He came against him, shoving himself inside of Tsukasa's body, above the the blankets, when he slammed himself into the back of him, fucking Tsukasa, again. He loved him. Tsukasa continued to moan, feeling Senkuu inside of his body, feeling him move him against the sheets. Tsukasa minimally bit on his knuckles, moaning silently too Senkuu, eyes wide, looking at him. His mouth was open.

“ _Mmmm….! Mmmm…! Mmmm….!_ ” He bit his lip, moaning. He was moaning so quiet. Senkuu loved him. He was putting cum inside of him. Tsukasa was moaning, on his stomach. Senkuu was pumping him fast. He loved him. Tsukasa was moaning. “ _Senkuu…!_ ” His eyes widened. Senkuu was cumming inside of his body, fast. Tsukasa continued to moan, crying. “ _I love you…!_ ” Tsukasa’s eyes widened.

He made a child inside of him.

Senkuu laid with Tsukasa in bed, after, when it happened. Senkuu sat on the edge of the bed. Tsukasa sat beside him. Senkuu rubbed Tsuksa’s stomach, seeing him. His lips parted.

Senkuu’s eyes were red.

The actual pupil of them looked red. He stared at Tsukasa. Tsukasa continued to look at him. He was so tall. Next too Senkuu. He looked at Senkuu. Senkuu’s eyes grew red. He began to cry. Tsukasa looked at him. Senkuu covered his face, with his hands. Tsukasa leaned towards him. He pulled Senkuu towards his body, hugging on him. Tsukasa stared.

Senkuu was weeping.

He wept, silently. Tsukasa stared at him. “You think….” Senkuu had begun too tell him, before they slept with one another, on the edge of the bed. “Those villagers… look, at all… like me…?”  
Senkuu had asked them this when he laid with Tsukasa, on his back, Tsukasa before him. Senkuu was quiet. Tsukasa stared at him.

“Mmm… I think so,” Tsukasa began to tell him, smiling, sweetly. He rose, above Senkuu, before resting on him. “What do you think…? My Senkuu…. Mmmmmm….” He began to laugh, biting on his lip, sucking on it. Senkuu remained. He stared at him. “Mmm….”

“They look, like my dad….” Senkuu stared at him. Senkuu watched him. Tsukasa rose from him. He rubbed Senkuu’s hair. Tsukasa laid his head against Senkuu’s hair, on his pillow. He loved him. Tsukasa laid above him. Senkuu rested, with Tsukasa. “I know their from him…. Kohaku… one of the villagers, you know her….? Don’t you, Tsukasa….?”

Senkuu rubbed his back. Tsukasa stared at him. He mumbled.

“ _Mmmm….._ ” Tsukasa made a noise, remembering. “I don’t know her, but I know _of_ her. Why do you ask me this? Senkuu…” Tsukasa knew her. She was in another group of hunting. Tsukasa was hunting for the primary group. She was in the second group. He never spoke to her, at all. She hunted. He looked at Senkuu. Senkuu had a sad gaze, in his eye. He had figured it out. Senkuu loved Tsukasa. And the same love, that was loving him, was given to him, by someone distant, and long, gone now, in a hundred nights.

Byakuya Ishigami.

“My dad… has left me them.” Senkuu looked at Tsukasa, rubbing on him. He rubbed on his back. Senkuu looked like he was going too cry. “My dad is gone. I wanted you, to meet him.” He rubbed Tsukasa’s shoulder. Tsukasa had curled up beside him, now. Senkuu looked up at the ceiling. Through the window, the stars lit the sky, streaming in. Candles lit their room. Senkuu was about cry. He was going too. His eyes teared up. Senkuu was really going to miss his father. “Tsukasa. I really loved him. He was my… dad.” Senkuu thought about it. “He left me, these people. He knew I was going to wake up. That I was going too save Stone Humanity. All seven billion of them. And now, he’s gone. He’s long gone, now.” He cried. “My dad’s gone, Tsukasa. I’ll never get too see him, again.” He cried, again. “I’ll never get too see him, again.”  
Senkuu was crying. Tsukasa pulled Senkuu close to him. He looked down at him. He sat up, in bed. Senkuu looked at Tsukasa. Tsukasa wiped his tears, with his thumb. Senkuu bit his lip. He was sad. Tsukasa looked at him. Senkuu was so small. Senkuu was still 16. Senkuu was tiny. Tsukasa loved him. He was 17. He knew the two of them would be together, soon.

It was sad.

Senkuu felt Tsukasa rub his stomach. He rubbed his palm over Senkuu’s stomach, looking at him. “Senkuu….” Tsukasa began to tell him. “My dear, Senkuu. I love you so much.” He grappled Senkuu’s palm, looking at him. “When we go back, to the real world, we will pay them, the ones we lost, our proper Respects.”

Tsukasa’s eyes glared down at Senkuu. Senkuu looked up at them. He was glimmering. His eyes glossed over. Tsukasa looked really sad.

He was missing his sister.

Senkuu looked at him. He rubbed Tsukasa’s hand, sighing. He felt really sad. This was really hard, for Senkuu.

“My dad.” Senkuu began too tell him, once Tsukasa laid back down, and rested his head, against Senkuu’s chest. He closed his eyes. Senkuu rubbed him. “He want on a space mission. Called Soyuz. They didn’t arrive until three days after Humanity had been turned to stone. And then, knowing him, he left me these people, too carry on the baton, until I woke back up.” Senkuu thought to himself, looking at the sky. His dad was dead, now. He really did love him. Senkuu looked up at the sky. He saw the stars. It seemed like a hundred nights had passed, since he looked at them, for a long time. Senkuu laid with him. His father had named Senkuu a thousand skies, for a reason. He couldn’t see them, now. But laying in bed, a thousand skies had passed, since being with his father, and seeing him, again. Senkuu laid, with the love of his life, Tsukasa, in bed. Tsukasa remained silent. Senkuu stared. In a way, Senkuu had gained a life he had lost.

It was Tsukasa.

And a thousand skies would pass, before he would see his father, again.

Senkuu breathed. He got up, in the morning. This was where he would make Tsukasa breakfast, again. He was weeping, earlier, about his father. He felt sadness. Tsukasa felt deep pain in his heart, all the time. Senkuu stared at Tsukasa. He loved him, a lot. He loved Tsukasa, more than he even knew, but he could feel it. He loved him, a lot. He loved Tsukasa, deep inside himself. This was where his father probably felt the deep love, towards Senkuu.

He loved him.

Senkuu sighed. He remembered how his dad, would make him ramen, and the two would go visit their favorite ramen shop, where they lived. Senkuu loved him. He would make sure that his father’s dreams did not go to waste. He would make sure they would live on. In other words, that was his father’s ambitions passed down, onto him. He loved him. These villagers had his dad’s blood inside them. He understood that he loved him, and he needed Senkuu to bring Humanity on back. Senkuu smiled. He looked at his chalkboard. He smiled.

 _Yeah,_ he said. _I’ll bring them back, Dad._

He would bring humanity back, for himself. He was excited by the Creating Civilization game. Tsukasa sat up inside of the bed. He yawned, rubbing his eyes. Senkuu looked at him.

He smiled.

Senkuu began making the potion for the depretrification formula. He started advancing it, and formulating it. Tsukasa stayed with him, for a long time. Senkuu talked with the Scientists. He spoke to Taiju, and Yuzuriha, about his father. What had happened. The priestess known as Ruri had confirmed Senkuu’s story, saying it was claimed, in the villager's legends of tale, called A Hundred Stories. These had kept the villagers out of the way from harm for many centuries. Senkuu looked at them all. He had heard him.

He appeared in the Hundredth Story.

Tsukasa was told Senkuu’s story when he was eating a piece of bread, baked from yeast, in a villager’s kiln. He looked at him. Everyone around base was talking about it. It was making sense. Even the scientists spoke about it.

About the albino Japanese.

Tsukasa was listening. They spoke, about Senkuu. Senkuu was smart. He was really smart. Tsukasa loved how Senkuu could understand him. He loved how Senkuu saw him. He saw Tsukasa, for how he really was. They got along, great. Tsukasa loved Senkuu, deeply. He loved how intelligent and creative, Senkuu was. The two of them were compatible. He loved Senkuu, a lot. Tsukasa looked for him.

“Senkuu.” He loved him. He corned him against the wall. It was the two of them, alone, in the corner of a corridor hallway, he stared down at him. He wore his lion coat, on his shoulders, looking down at Senkuu. His hair was long. Senkuu looked away from him. “Is this true? You appeared in the Hundred Stories.”

Tsukasa had heard this. Ruri told him the 100 Hundred Stories when he asked about it. He had visited her. Senkuu knew that the villagers trusted Tsukasa. He was a strong warrior. He was the Strongest Primate High Schooler in their time. No one could defeat him. Tsukasa had heard these stories before Senkuu knew about them. He had heard them when he was bored, and Senkuu was focusing on his science, months ago, when the two first came there. It had been about two months since they had been invited, to The Base.

They had been here for two months.

Taiju and Yuzuriha had been there for six months, and together, eight, since they had been reunited. Senkuu thought about it. Humanity had been revived, with the people from the mountains, and before that time. Senkuu knew that scientists had been revived, before him, from a man of science like himself.

He was the Head of the Board of Scientists that Senkuu sat at every time they held a meeting.

Senkuu knew him. He sat at a table of scientists in the stadium’s head meeting room when they met, and discussed plans of how, when, and from where they would revive the last of Humanity from. Senkuu looked at them. Senkuu was small, compared to them. They were adults. All of them were middle aged, too elderly, but they were brilliant. Senkuu was sixteen. Most of the time, he sat in his chair, and slouched, and spoke up, about formulas, and ideas of swallows forming, to come up with ways to revive and bring back Humanity, too normal. After all, they were the only ones that had been revived, in Japan. As far as he knew, it was only him that knew of these people in Japan. They were from his father. They were the only ones.

The Chairman looked at him.

He knew that Senkuu was small. He was Japanese. He was 5’4. But, he was brilliant. And smart. Senkuu had discovered an off-hand formula too the potion of reviving stoned individuals. The people. And most of all, the thing they fought about the most, was the idea behind why Humanity had been turned to stone, how it happened. Senkuu knew this. All of the scientists had arguments for days about what had happened, and how it came, to be this way.

Senkuu knew that this wasn’t an attack.

The stone, held restorative properties. When he was out with Taiju, and Yuzuriha, scouting the outside of the base in the forest, with Tsukasa in the lead, following forward, with a spear in his hand, he had named it Dr. Stone. Senkuu looked at him with wide eyes. Tsukasa continued staring at them, walking ahead. He hadn’t really been paying attention. He was paying attention more to outcoming danger, and protecting them, and in his own thoughts. He thought to himself.

Senkuu spoke out too him.

“Tsukasa.” he stopped him. “You need to hear this.” Tsukasa looked up at him. He was deep in Japan’s forest. He looked at the group, huddled, in a small circle. Tsukasa had strayed from them. Senkuu had his hand on his chin, like he was thinking. He was in deep thought.

Tsukasa knew he was pregnant. He stared down at Senkuu. He looked at him. He walked forward, towards Senkuu, staring down at him. He wasn’t inside of his right mind. Senkuu knew this. Tsukasa was delirious. He was inside of his thoughts. He was 6’4. He stared down, at Senkuu, hazely. He looked at him. His eyes gleamed.

Tsukasa was going to hear this.

A couple of days ago, Senkuu had tested his restorative formula on a stone swallow, that he had found. He had found it odd that only beings affected were humans, and the birds known as swallows. Senkuu knew that this stone had restorative properties, as when he tested it on multiple things, each and every single one of them was restored.

And back to normal.

He tested it on Yuzuriha’s toe. It had happened when she had fallen, when she was walking with Taiju, and broke her toe. Senkuu poured the liquid formula upon her foot, and when it was done, the stone popped off. And her toe was healed.

Tsukasa had licked the back of Senkuu’s neck when the two were having sex, that morning. Tsukasa was behind Senkuu, and licking his neck, the stone on the back of it, hidden by his hair, when Senkuu had showed it too him, smoothing it out of the way. Tsukasa looked at him. Senkuu was excited. He had been figuring out the secret behind Dr. Stone. He was beginning too grown trustworthy of Tsukasa. Senkuu leaned his head back, and was moaning.

“ _Get it all inside me….!_ ” Senkuu had moaned too Tsukasa, begging, smoothing his hair, out of the way. Tsukasa continued to lick him. He looked behind him, at Tsukasa licking the stone from his neck. Senkuu moaned. “ _Huh….! I want to have all of your children….!_ ”

Senkuu had came.

Tsukasa looked at him. He came outside of Senkuu’s asshole, pressing his dick against the back of his stoned neck, and came against it. Senkuu moaned. Tsukasa had came against his neck. He rubbed it all over his neck, against the stone, moaning. Senkuu grinned, moaning.

Tsukasa placed himself inside his asshole, again.

“ _Get it all inside of me…!_ ” Senkuu moaned out, feeling Tsukasa, inside of him, throwing his head back. Senkuu grinned, moaning, again. “ _I’m feeling very fertile, today…!_ ”

He grinned, biting his lip.

Now, the two of them had been walking with Yuzuriha and Taiju, and inside of the forest. They were discussing Dr. Stone. Senkuu remembered laughing with Tsukasa, inside of the bed, that morning, rubbing the cum, on his neck. He rested. He had figured it out. Tsukasa stared at him. He looked at Senkuu, below his body. Tsukasa stared at him. Taiju watched him.

He looked at him.

And what was _wrong_ , with him?

Tsukasa looked at him. And Senkuu was pregnant. Or, so, at least, he thought he was. Senkuu looked lost in thought, and out in space, figuring it out. There was a secret, to Dr. Stone.

And he was figuring it out.

Why could it restore things that had been broken, previously? Why had it been affecting swallows and humans, but no other creatures in the planet? Why had it affected Senkuu, and the two of them, Senkuu and Taiju, had woken up 6 months apart, from each other, while Tsukasa had been petrified, along with Yuzuriha, until the two of them had been unpetrified, from stone, with the formula? Senkuu thought about this. He thought deep in thought.

It wasn’t an attack at all.

Senkuu met up with the scientists, later, after deciding to return. He explained his theory to Tsukasa, and Taiju, before he did. Yuzuriha listened.

“It seems like it,” she said, placing her hand against her chin. “After all, me and taiju both brought swallows to the Veteran’s clinic, thinking it was a disease….” Her voice trailed off. The both of them looked at each other. “And only swallows and humans were affected….”

“That were affected….?” Taiju thought aloud to himself. The swallows had been petrified long before the humans had been petrified. Why was that? And it had only been humans and swallows, that were petrified, and turned to stone. And it was an atmospheric dosage.

Senkuu explained this theory to the scientist, when he got back.

They told him that they had been stone restorative experimenting in South America.

In South America, they had been stone restorative experimenting, at the time it happened. It was a long debate. Restoring the humans. If someone were to break their arm, and would they be able to restore it, through stone petrification? The scientist that had came up with this idea had got influenced by stone statues, and their ability to stand, well beyond the test of time. Preserving memories. Senkuu listened.

In a way, it was like Immortality.

If Senkuu’s mind hadn’t been chemically wired the way it was, and awake, exerting energy for 3,700 years, much like the chairman before him, who had broken out of his stone petrification as well, through the energy of his mind, and brain, constantly thinking, then the two of them would have been in a stone coma, asleep.

But, Senkuu had been healed.

The stone petrification had healed him, and everything around him. The earth around him was restored, along with his body. It could heal, whatever was encased, in the stone. It was a chemical. They were experimenting with the reverse of the chemical known as Nital.

Dr. Stone.

Senkuu stared at them, for a long time. They explained to him, that it hadn’t been an attack. The chemical had been exposed to the public, on accident. A sudden burst of the chemical energy had been released from a facility in South America. It was a top secret operation. Senkuu understood. The swallows had experienced it first, in the atmosphere, as it lowered. It had been an exposure rate, to the animals, and humans. And soon, it lowered, down to the humans. It had only affected the humans, and the exposure had been released, at a larger dose. It was an exposure rate.

Senkuu thought in his head, for a long time.

Japan had been polluted, for a long time. The Earth had been toxic waste, and polluted, for a very long time. In this way, Tsukasa was right. He was never wrong. War had ruined men. And men had ruined nature, much with war. In this way, Tsukasa was very much right. He thought about how Tsukasa wanted to protect the planet.

He was right.

He wasn’t wrong. Tsukasa loved nature. But the planet, now, had been more beautiful than it had been ever before 3,700 years ago. It had grown into something beautiful, and natural, 3,700 years later, in the future. War would begin, but Senkuu now understood the beauty, of nature. And leaving it alone.

Senkuu stood.

The scientists were right. They were experimenting with stone petrification chemicals, the opposite of Nital, to preserve humanities memories. Immorality. It was just an outbreak. An exposure at different levels that affected humans on the land, and the creatures always in the sky, swallows. Senkuu looked up at the sky.

His name meant a thousand skies.

 _Dad._ Senkuu looked at the sky. It was blue, with clouds. His lip stiffened, looking out at the meeting hall’s window. He clenched his fist. _I figured it out. Dr. Stone._

Dr. Stone.

Senkuu smirked.

He had figured it out.

He smiled.

Tsukasa stared at him. Senkuu spoke to him when he was entering the room, sitting on the edge of the bed. Tsukasa looked at him. Senkuu spoke to him, whispering. He told him, everything.

“Tsukasa.” he spoke. “It was a chemical outbreak.”

Senkuu spoke too Taiju and Yuzuriha about it, when he invited them to his room, inviting them in. Tsukasa sat next to Senkuu. He stood. Taiju thought about it. The two of them sat cross legged on the floor in front of Senkuu and Tsukasa, who were on the bed, above them. This was their first time in Senkuu and Tsukasa’s room, since they had been there. Senkuu had a metal pan, made out of molten iron, for Tsukasa, to cook for him. Taiju looked at it. Yuzuriha had one of her own. Senkuu had made it for her. Taiju remembered. An ultra-skilled handicrafts member would need one.

She was skilled.

Senkuu spoke too them all, and confessed, what the scientists had told them. They weren’t lying. They were telling the truth. Tsukasa looked at him.

And the villarger’s found out.

They were told the secret, in a meeting, held by the base, orchestrated, by the scientists. Tsukasa listened. Everyone had chairs in the stadium ring. It had to be over 50 people, there together, in the passage of six months.

Tsukasa stared at them.

“It was a chemical outbreak.” The Chairman broke out, confessing, to the people. “They were doing clinical testing, in South America. Researching ways to restore humanity. Preserve memories. Mortality. And it has been broken.” Senkuu stood with him. He was on the left. He was one of the Ten Scientists that had taken on this project, to restore humanity. All seven billion of them. Like his father wanted. Like he wanted. “We apologize. For keeping this from you.”

Tsukasa stared at Senkuu. Senkuu didn’t speak a word. Very much so, the scientists before him, and the Psychiatrist, were silent. And many of humans felt anger. Tsukasa felt the anger, from them. Taiju and Yuzuriha weren’t upset. Neither was Tsukasa. Senkuu had been very open to them, and too Tsukasa. In this way, Senkuu was very transparent. He loved science, with all of his heart. Tsukasa loved Senkuu, with all of his being. He understood him.

They were going back.

And not to the Stone World. To Modern Humanity. Tsukasa understood this. Senkuu loved him. He loved him, with all of his heart. Senkuu stared out at the crowd, with a lip, that was stiffened. His hands were behind his back, and his elbows were folded in. He looked out, at humanity. He was going to restore it. Tsukasa was staring at him.

He loved him, with all of his heart. Senkuu knew this. He looked at the scientists. All of them looked at one another. The chairman, and all of them, had taken turns, explaining to them, the people, formulas, of what happened, _how_ it happened, when it happened. And how they were going to take the Stone World back. Tsukasa stared at him. Senkuu helped th escenetiest. Tsukasa remained silent. They were going too go back to the Modern World. Senkuu smirked, smiling. He laughed. He smiled, looked at Tsukasa.

They devised a plan.

Tsukasa loved Senkuu, a lot. He held him, in bed, at night. Senkuu stroked Tsukasa’s belly, as Tsukasa was over him, shrugging off his lion coat. Senkuu below him, and legs propped up on Tsukasa’s thighs. Tsukasa was preparing to fuck him. Senkuu smiled.

He was going to be pregnant.

“ _Senkuu…._ ” Tsukasa came against him. He moaned, placing himself inside of Senkuu, spreading his legs, placing his head down, on the pillow, moaning. “ _Mmm…. my dearest love... Senkuu…._ ”

Senkuu placed his hands against Tsukasa’s shoulders, feeling him. He was moaning. His eyes were widened, as Tsukasa pumped his body. Senkuu’s legs were spread. He moaned.

“ _Huh….! Uh….! Huh―!_ ” Senkuu’s eyes widened, seeing Tsukasa against him, pumping his body. His eyes were widened. His legs spread. Tsukasa was inside of him. “ _Uh….! Ugh…..! Agh…!_ ” Senkuu leaned his head back. Saliva escaped his mouth. Tsuaksa was inside of his body. He could feel him. Tsukasa didn’t stop. “ _Mmm….!! Mmm….!_ ” he moaned. The two of them felt one another. Senkuu was moaning. Tsukasa continued to feel inside of him, pumping him, strong. He was moving his body, in the ways that Senkuu wanted. Senkuu moaned, too him, feeling Tsukasa inside of his womb. He was moaning, loud. The two were making love. They were having sex.

The two of them were together. They were inside one another. Senkuu felt Tsukasa give it to him the way he wanted. He moaned, right in his ear. Senkuu felt his moans, inside of him.

Tsukasa was moaning. “ _Mmmm….! MMmm…..! Mmmmm….! Mmm….!_ ” Tsukasa came for the third time inside of Senkuu, shaking. Senkuu had cum twice along himself, and Tsukasa. He was going for a third. He was moving his bodies, in the ways Senkuu, wanted. They were having sex. Senkuu loved him. “ _Mmm….! Mmmm….! MMmmm….!_ ” Senkuu loved him.

Tsukasa came for the fourth time, in Senkuu’s body. He shivered. He was getting there. He started to cum, for the fifth time. Tsukasa loved him. “ _Senkuu….. I love you…._ ” Tsukasa came inside of him, for the sixth time, shivering. Saliva came outside of his mouth, as he stared at him, in the candlelight, his tongue, hanging outside of his mouth, shivering. Tsukasa stared at him. He came for the seventh, going for another round, inside of Senkuu’s belly. He watched him. Tsukasa moaned, inside of him, feeling Senkuu moan, grabbing onto Tsukasa’s shoulders.

Tsukasa moaned, too him.

At night, Senkuu laid with Tsukasa. Senkuu was on his back. Tsukasa was next to him, resting on his side. Senkuu looked at him. He held Tsukasa's hand. Tsukasa stared at him. He squeezed, his hand. He looked, at him. He loved him.

“ _I love you,_ ” Senkuu heard Tsukasa say too him, going inside of his ear, whispering to him. He loved him, a lot. “Senkuu….”

They were going back to the Modern World.

They were going inside of each other. Tsukasa lifted Senkuu. Senkuu had a lot of cum, inside of his ass. Tsukasa kissed his ear, laughing. Senkuu felt Tsukasa. Tsukasa looked at him. “ _Senkuu…_ ” He began to say, feeling him. Tsukasa placed his fingers inside of Senkuu, feeling him. He moved the cum from inside of his body with his fingers, placing the two of them inside. He was underneath the sheets, with him. Senkuu laid with on top of his lion coat, on the bed, inside it, with him. Senkuu loved him, a lot. He loved Tsukasa, a lot. Senkuu stared at Tsukasa. He touched his lips, with his fingers, as Tsukasa felt inside of him, putting his head down. He mumbled a moan, shivering.

He came against him, again.

Senkuu watched Tsukasa. He loved him. Senkuu stroked Tsukasa’s lips when he came up to meet him, seeing him. Senkuu stared at Tsukasa.

Tsukasa watched him.

Senkuu looked at his face. Tsukasa watched Senkuu, in silence. He slept with him, again, when Tsukasa came against him, and began to move, inside of his body. Senkuu felt him. He looked down, at Tsukasa pumping his body. Senkuu leaned his head back. He moaned.

Tsukasa was moaning.

Senkuu was banged by Tsukasa. He moaned, too him. “ _Ah... ! Ah….! Ah….! Ah…!_ ” He continued to moan too him, looking down at Tsukasa. And his boyfriend was moaning. Tsukasa wasn’t going to stop. Senkuu stared down, at him. “ _Tsukasa-chan…! Tsukasa-chan…! Tsukasa-chan…! Uh….! Uhh….!_ ” Senkuu bit his lip, looking down at Tsukasa do him, with movements, from below. Tsukasa was moving his body. Senkuu had his legs spread. Tsukasa continued too enter his body, whole and wide. Senkuu was spilling come, from his ass. Tsukasa was loving, inside of him. He came, for the eighth time, inside of Senkuu. “ _Auhhh….!_ ”

Senkuu came for the third time, squirming.

Senkuu laid next too Tsukasa, when they were done. The lights were cut off. Only the stars entered Senkuu’s room. He laid with Tsukasa. He rested above him, on his elbow, looking down, at Senkuu. He held his hand, holding it. Senkuu looked at the sky, reflected on his ceiling, from outside. It was dark, in their room. It was just the two, of them. Together. He loved him. Tsukasa’s hair streamed down, from his shoulders. It was wild. And curly. It was a dark brown. Senkuu looked up, at him. Tsukasa looked down, at Senkuu. He loved him.

Tsukasa loved him, a lot.

The two of them, were silent. “Senkuu,” Tsukasa began to speak, looking down, at him. His eyelashes were long. Senkuu had seen this look, on him, before. “Will _you, get me impregnated, again….?_ ” Tsukasa began too pout, poking his lip out. “ _What will you do….?_ ”

Senkuu stared at him. He loved him. “ _I love you,_ ” Senkuu spoke to him. “ _Tsukasa._ ” He held his hand, gripping it. Tsukasa stared down, at him. “When we go back, it’s just going to be me, and you.” He said to him. “Tsukasa. It’s just… going to be me… and you.”  
Senkuu laid, with him. Tsukasa stared down, at him. Senkuu looked at him. He had a blank gaze, in his eyes. Tsukasa held him, by his hand. He rubbed his thumb, staring, at Senkuu. Tsukasa was really pretty. He looked, at him.

“ _Mmmm….._ ” Tsukasa looked down, at his stomach. He rubbed it, with his hand. He smiled down, at himself. And Senkuu. “ _Just us…. Huh…?_ ”

“Yeah,” Senkuu smirked, smiling, at Tsukasa. He looked, at the ceiling. He looked, at him. “It’s just going to be us.” He smiled, again. “And Taiju. And Yuzuriha. In Highschool. I’ll bring us back. All Seven Billion of humanity.” Tsukasa smiled, at him. “I love you, Tsukasa Shishiou. I love you, with all of my heart, and my being. And my soul. I love you.”

Tsukasa smiled at him.

He stared down at him. “Senkuu Shishiou.” Tsukasa smiled down, at him, saying inside of his ear. “What does your last name mean? My mean’s ruler. You must tell me, Senkuu.” Tsukasa laughed, inside of his ear. “ _Mmmm…._ You must tell it to me, Senkuu.” He smiled at him. “ _Senkuu, tell me._ ”

Tsukasa smiled, at him.

Senkuu told him. “Senkuu Ishigami.” Senkuu spoke, to him. “ _Senkuu Ishigami._ ” His eyes, were red. In the darkness, Tsukasa stared, at him. “That is my name. _Tsukasa Ishigami…._ ” Senkuu began to laugh. “ _Kukuku…. Tsukasa Ishigami. Impregnate me,_ ”  
Senkuu got on top of him, and began to ride him. Tsukasa smiled.

“ _Tsukasa Ishigami…._ ” Senkuu said his name repeatedly, riding him, underneath the covers. The covers were draped, around his back. Tsukasa’s hands were against his waist.

“ _Senkuu Shishiou…._ ” Tsukasa whispered his name, laughing to him, feeling his boyfriend ride him, clenching up on him, and his hole was wet. It wasn’t dry. It was wet with Tsukasa Shishiou’s cum. Senkuu continued to say his name. “ _Shishiou Senkuu…._ ”

Senkuu moaned.

“ _Ishigami Tsukasa…_ ” Senkuu moaned too him, smiling. He stared down, at him. He held one of his hands, stretching it out, riding Tsukasa, huffing. “ _Shishiou…. Ishigami._ ” Senkuu leaned down, huffing. Tsukasa came inside of him, six times, already. “I _don’t care. I just want too marry you, when we get out, of here._ ” Senkuu smiled. “ _We’re legalizing same-sex marriage in Japan when we leave, Tsukasa Shishiou. I am Senkuu Ishigami. I will make that happen._ ”  
Senkuu grinned. His eyes were stroken red light with the moonlight. Tsukasa's eyes widened, staring at him. Senkuu was a remarkable man. Senkuu was an intelligent man. Tsukasa had thought about this, many times. He loved him.

His eyes sparkled.

“ _Senkuu…._ ” Tsukasa’s eyes glimmered. He really loved him. “ _Mmmmmm…._ ” Senkuu grinned, squeezing his hand. Tsukasa began to tear up. No one had ever loved him before, like this. Senkuu had loved him, a lot. Tsukasa felt his stomach, reaching down, with his hand. He smiled. “ _Yes, you will. And I will make love, to the thought, of it...._ ”

Senkuu fucked him throughout all of it.

“ _Senkuu Ishigami…!_ ” Tsukasa moaned, repeatedly, with Senkuu pushing his legs back, by his thighs. Tsukasa was moaning, on him. He loved him. Tsukasa's fingers were placed against Senkuu’s shoulders. He was moaning. Senkuu was pumping inside of his body. Tsukasa's hair was wet with sweat and slick with it. And some of it was going inside of his mouth, as he made love, to him. Senkuu heard him moan. He was moaning, too Tsuaksa. Senkuu was moaning, too him. Senkuu moaned too Tsukasa, pumping him slow, getting a baby, inside of him. Tsukasa moaned, in huffs. “ _Mmm…! Mmm…! Mmmm…! Mmmm….! Mmmmm...! Mmm….! Mmm….! Mmmmmm….._ ” His mouth opened wide, with saliva, feeling Senkuu leaving a baby pregnancy inside of him. Senkuu had came inside of him. “ _Mmmmmmmm….._ ”

Senkuu had gotten Tsukasa a baby.

“ _There…. There…_ ” Senkuu had consoled Tsukasa, rubbing his body, and his thighs, feeling Tsukasa begin to shiver, with his tongue outside of his mouth, clenched up. His hands were against his chest, clenched up. Tsukasa had came seven times in that one round, alone. He was shivering, bad. Senkuu rubbed him. He loved him. “ _Tsukasa Ishigami…. Kukuku…._ ”  
Senkuu rubbed Tsukasa’s thighs, with his hand. They were all done. Tonight, they were all together, now. Senkuu looked down, at Tsukasa. The three of them were together, now. Tsukasa was pregnant. He stared down, at his stomach. He was pregnant. He looked down, at his own.

He was pregnant, too.

Senkuu looked up, at Tsukasa. It wasn’t like he was pregnant, at all. Tsukasa wasn’t either. It was just, in his mind, Tsukasa thought he was. He was in heat. He had psychosis. Tsukasa was still shivering. He shivered, again, feeling Senkuu pet him, beginning too stroke his thighs. Tsukasa shivered. He came for the eighth time, against Senkuu. Senkuu looked down, at him.

He held Tsuaksa’s thighs open.

Tsukasa fell asleep, in front of him.

Senkuu laid with him. Senkuu laid with Tsukasa, in bed. Tsukasa fell sound asleep on his side, rolling over, with Senkuu beside him, laying against his back, hugging him. It was just Tsukasa Shishiou and Senkuu Ishigami. He laid with him, on his side, sleeping.

He had cleaned him up.

He cleaned him up, him and Tsukasa, before he went to bed. He had lifted his legs, and cleaned between him. Senkuu was a small, man. He cleaned between Tsukasa with a wet rag, and a bucket, like always. He had to lift Tsukasa’s legs, too clean him out. He was flexible. Tsukasa was a tall man. He was 6’4. He was an MMA fighter. Senkuu looked at Tsukasa resting on his side, above the bed sheets, as he did, murmuring, as he felt Senkuu, clean him out. He moaned.

“ _Senkuu…. Ishigami…._ ” Tsukasa mumbled, in his sleep, on his side. His hands were close too his face, curled up. He moaned. “ _Mmmmmm.... I want too…. be pregnant… Mmmmmm…. Senkuu…._ ” Senkuu saw him. Tsukasa was still in his heat. Senkuu stared down, at him. He loved him. Senkuu looked at him, from between cleaning out Tsukasa’s legs. He loved him. Senkuu saw him, looking at Tsuksa murmur. He slept. He didn’t feel Senkuu, but he felt his love, from inside him. Tsukasa slept. Senkuu slept against him.

He slept with him, during the night.

Senkuu rested against him. He placed his head against his back, closing his eyes. He was small. Senkuu slept against him, soundly. He loved him. Tsukasa was quiet. He slept very silently. Senkuu had his arm thrown across Tsukasa’s body, and his other one, close, and underneath him. He slept close, too Tsukasa. He loved him.

He loved Tsukasa, a lot.

Tsukasa knew he was there. Senkuu liked sleeping with Tsukasa. Like this. He loved him, a lot. Deep in his heart. Senkuu slept against him. Tsukasa was his true love. Senkuu loved him. Senkuu rested against his body, breathing soundly. He really loved him.

Tsukasa Shishiou was the love of Senkuu’s life.

Tsukasa loved him. He loved Senkuu, a lot. He loved Senkuu with all of his heart. He thought about, living with Senkuu, when the two of them returned, to the Modern World. And it was rebuilt, again. Tsukasa rested, against Senkuu. He really loved him.

Senkuu slept with him, at all times of the night.

They fell asleep, with one another. Tsukasa was thinking about Senkuu loving inside of him. He thought about how Senkuu’s sperm had existed inside of him. Tsuaksa rested, against the sheets. He could feel it, inside of his body. Tsukasa slept, breathing in, against his pillows. He loved, Senkuu. And with Senkuu against him, like this, sleeping with him, loving in him, and on him, like this. Tsukasa loved him, a lot. He loved Senkuu, when he was with him. And when he was deep beside him.

Senkuu slept with him all of that night. Senkuu woke up, in the morning, and made him and Tsukasa some coffee. Tsukasa stared at Senkuu, when he awoke. Senkuu had made him some coffee. Tsukasa smelled it.

He smelled it.

“I do not drink coffee,” Tsukasa explained to Senkuu, smiling. He looked, at him. “It is bad, for my body, and my health. I do not like the taste. It is bitter. But, I do like the smell.”  
Tsukasa smelled it in, deeply.

He was so tall. Senkuu came up and against his stomach. Tsukasa rubbed him. He continued to smell the coffee cup in his hands, smelling the aroma, walking away, after he had finished rubbing Senkuu’s shoulder. Senkuu stared at him.

He loved him.

Senkuu drunk his coffee dark. It was dark. And Hot. Tsukasa had got many coffee beans and grains, when he was out, and hunting, for Senkuu, when Senkuu had asked him about it. Tsukasa was very majestic. He was an athletic MMA fighter, thrown into the Stone World. He thrived, like this. He was tall. He was an athlete.  
Senkuu loved him, a lot.

Senkuu stared at him. Tsukasa walked away, staring outside, at the window. Senkuu watched Tsukasa flop on the bed, with his coffee mug, smelling it. Senkuu sat on him. He began to ride him, placing his hands against him, and Tsukasa beginning to huff, against his coffee mug. Senkuu looked, at him. He moaned. Senkuu placed seaweed on Tsukasa.

Tsukasa had his hands tied by his wrist, and his mouth gagged, by Senkuu. Senkuu came off of Tsukasa’s dick, raising off of it. He held seaweed, gripped it around the base of Tsukasa's dick. Senkuu looked, at him. Senkuu rose, on his knees, above him.

Senkuu breathed. He gripped the base of Tsukasa’s dick, choking it, with the seaweed wrap, pulling it back. Tsukasa keeled against him, lifting his hips up, bucking against Senkuu’s. Senkuu’s eyes widened, seeing him. He moaned, looking down at him, surprised.

Tsukasa’s eyes were widened.

Precum began to escape his cockhead tip. Senkuu watched him. He looked down, at Tsukasa. Senkuu licked the base of Tsukasa's dick, with a long stripe, up the base, with his tongue. He sucked on his cockhead, breathing. He bobbed his head, up and down, giving him a blowjob, sucking him off. Tsukasa stared down at him, breathing.

He began to cum inside of his mouth. Tsukasa knew he was cumming. He could feel it. But, it wasn’t coming out. Senkuu wanted him to feel like this. Senkuu was crazy. Tsukasa moved his wrist, trying to squirm, and not get out of the seaweed. Tsukasa felt crazy. Senkuu was batshit crazy. Senkuu had tied Tsukasa to the ends of the bed pole, with seaweed wrap. Tsukasa continued to move, squirming. Senkuu continued to give him some head. He went down, on him. Senkuu moved him. Senkuu made motions, with his hand. His mouth was dry.

Senkuu was wet.

He opened his mouth. Senkuu’s mouth was dry. It was wet with saliva, but had none of Tsukasa’s precum inside of it. Senkuu had opened his mouth, exposing it to Tsuaksa, smiling wide. It was all trapped, at the base, of his cockhead. Senkuu looked at him, grinning wide. Senkuu saw him.

Senkuu released the seaweed wrap from base of Tsukasa’s dick.

Senkuu felt Tsukasa cum all inside of his mouth, and six times worth of cum, across his face. Senkuu liked it. Senkuu felt him cum all of it inside of his mouth, swallowing it. Senkuu was stunned. He was shocked. Senkuu’s mouth was wide open. Tsukasa watched him. Senkuu had it all over his mouth, and face. Tsukasa continued to look at him.

Senkuu licked it.

Senkuu stuck his tongue from outside of his mouth, and licked his face. This was interesting. Tsukasa had came against his face. Six times worth of cum was against him. Senkuu wiped his face with his cum all over, with his fingers. He sucked on them, and gulped it down. Senkuu’s stomach was full. He was pregnant. Senkuu rubbed his stomach. Tsukasa looked at him.

Senkuu gulped it all down.

Tsukasa rubbed Senkuu’s belly. He was pregnant. Senkuu had been gulping it all down, sitting on top of Tsukasa’s thighs, rubbing it in, sucking on his fingertips, moaning. Senkuu looked at him. He gulped it all down. Tsukasa continued rubbing his belly. Senkuu nodded his head, moaning. Tsukasa rubbed him. He was pregnant.

Senkuu gulped it all down.

Tsukasa watched him. Senkuu looked down at him, moaning. He held his stomach. Tsukasa touched him. He watched him. Senkuu poked his ass out, feeling Tsukasa touch him, rubbing down his body. Senkuu looked back, at him.

He was albino.

Tsukasa watched him. He continued to watch him, seeing Senkuu. Senkuu rocked himself against Tsukasa, holding his hand, as he pulled his fingers out from his mouth, with widened eyes. He looked down, at Tsukasa. His lover. Senkuu watched him. He puckered his lips.

Tsukasa watched him.

Tsukasa felt Senkuu begin to ride him. Senkuu moved himself against Tsukasa, pressing his hands, against his wait, rising against him. Senkuu moaned, too him. He was moaning too Tsukasa, riding, on him. Tsukasa's eyes rolled in the backs of his head, moaning, grunting, feeling Senkuu. Tsukasa's head rolled back, and forth, feeling Senkuu against him. Riding his body. Senkuu looked behind him, huffing, at Tsukasa. He rode on him.

He was in love, with him.

Tsukasa was moaning, too him. “ _Mmmm…..! Mmmmmmm….!_ ” He leaned his head back, moaning, soundly to himself, through his seaweed gag, as Senkuu rode him. His eyes rolled. “ _Mmmm….! Mmmmm….! Mmmmmmmm…..!_ ”

Senkuu watched Tsukasa’s eyes rolled, as he leaned his head, all the way back, feeling Senkuu. Senkuu was moaning on top of Tsukasa, parting his lips, moaning, too him. Tsukasa was near cumming, inside of him. He was moaning. Senkuu continued to watch him. Tsukasa was moaning, through his seaweed gag, moaning out loud, to him. He was groaning.

Saliva escaped inside of his mouth. “ _Mmmm……_ ” He was moaning, out loud. His voice was soft. Senkuu heard him. He began to grin. He was laughing. He reached his hand out, and began to choke him, and laughing. Tsukasa was moaning. He felt Senkuu choke him. Senkuu grabbed the sides of his neck, and choked him, with one hand, hard. Grinning. He began to laugh, seeing him. Senkuu grinned, wide. He loved him. Senkuu looked at him. He was huffing, riding, on Tsukasa. His lover was cumming inside of him. Senkuu was loving, on him. He loved, Tsukasa. He continued to choke him, with one hand, squeezing his neck, riding on him. He began to laugh.

“ _Kukuku….!_ ” Senkuu breathed out, rasping, against his face. Tsukasa stared at him, with wide eyes. Senkuu was crazy. Tsukasa was crazier. He began to cum inside of him, more, since Senkuu placed his hand on him. “ _Kukuku….! Tsukasa Shishiou….! You are one crazy bastard….!_ ”

Tsukasa was loving, inside of Senkuu. Senkuu shivered. He moaned out, laughing. Tsukasa felt Senkuu begin to grow tight, leaning his head back.

“ _Huuuuhhhhhhh…..!!!_ ” Senkuu moaned out, loud. He was loud. His lip wobbled. Tsukasa was watching him. He was feeling him. Tsukasa leaned his head back, and let out a stretched moan, to Senkuu, eyes widening. Senkuu was clenching on him. He moaned. He cummed. “ _Huh….!_ ”

Senkuu camed.

Tsukasa moaned. “ _MMmmmm…..!_ ” His eyes widened. He moaned, loud, feeling himself cum deep inside of Senkuu’s body. Senkuu felt him. He moaned out, loud. “ _MMmmmmm….!_ ”

Senkuu rested on him. Senkuu continued to feel Tsukasa's impulses, riding on him, from below, resting his head on Tsukasa’s chest, feeling his boyfriend deep inside of him. Tsukasa had bucked his hips. Senkuu continued to moan, feeling him, thrusting in him. He fell in love, with him. Senkuu placed his hand against his abs, feeling his love deep inside him, clenching on him. Tsukasa moaned, feeling him. He continued to get inside of his body, thrusting, fast. Senkuu closed his eyes, tight, feeling Tsukasa. He was moaning.

Tsukasa came.

Tsukasa was horny. He had came eight times, in Senkuu. Senkuu moaned, to him. He rose up. He had came twice. Senkuu looked down, at himself. He had came all over his stomach. It was across himself. Senkuu got off of Tsukasa, and bit his fingers, still on him, placing them in his mouth. He bit on his middle finger, sticking it in his mouth, licking on it, staring at Tsukasa.

He was still erect.

Senkuu leaned down and began to suck him off. Senkuu was crying. He had so much cum inside of him. Tsukasa was moaning, through his gag. He was erect and hard inside of his mouth. He deepthroated him. Senkuu was crying tears, looking up, at him. He moaned. Tsukasa was cumming inside of him.  
Senkuu moaned out. Tsukasa was cumming, inside of his mouth. Senkuu moaned out too him, stroking Tsukasa right into his mouth, cumming. Tsukasa moaned out, to Senkuu, leaning his head back, eyes widening. Tsukasa moaned. He breathed, through his gag, nodding. He moaned. Tsukasa moaned out, too him, muffling. “ _Mmmm……_ ” he breathed, moaning. He started to cum in Senkuu’s mouth, ejaculating. He grew flaccid. “ _Mmmmm……_ ” Tsukasa calmed down. Senkuu watched him. He loved him. He watched Tsukasa calm down, feeling his impulses inside. Senkuu watched him. Tsukasa laid back down on the bed, resting, calming down. Senkuu looked at him. Tsukasa moaned.

Senkuu was done.

Tsukasa rested back down on the bed. Senkuu looked at him. Tsukasa sniffed the coffee, after Senkuu had released him, unbandaging him from the seaweed wrap. Tsukasa stared at Senkuu, as he looked at him. Tsukasa went back to sleep. He was resting. He laid back down on his side, and pulled his lion covers over himself, over his waist. He was sleeping. Senkuu rubbed his back, placing his hand on his shoulder, rubbing his back.

He was pregnant.

Senkuu was rubbing him. Senkuu kissed his ear, down his neck, kissing his throat. Senkuu kissed him. He watched him. “I love you.” he said, to him. “ _I want to make a baby inside of you._ ” Senkuu looked at him. Tsukasa moaned.

“ _Mmmm….._ ” Tsukasa began to moan, too him. “My dearest Senkuu. I will not let you tease me, like this.” Tsukasa looked back, at him. Senkuu rested against his shoulder, placing his head, against his back. He laughed. “Mmmmmmm….”

“Kukuku….” Senkuu began to laugh. “Why not? My Tsukasa-chan?” he began to laugh, rubbing his nipples. “Kukuku…. Let’s sleep together.”

Senkuu rested against him, poking his back out. Tsukasa slept next to him, resting. He closed his eyes. Senkuu slept with him, on his side. The two of them slept, till one, until Taiju came into their room, knocking on the door. Senkuu looked up.

“Who is there?” Senkuu looked up, raising his head. He looked at the door frame. Taiju was there, at the doorstep, and beginning to open it. Senkuu looked at him.

“Yuzuriha….!” Taiju said, in a panic. “She—”

Yuzuriha smiled.

“Ta-da~!”

Senkuu, and Tsukasa looked, at them. Yuzuriha held a palm full of four stuffed plushies, she had made, with cotton, and deer leather. It was the four of them. Tsukasa had seen these, before. He looked at them. He was wearing his lion hood, over his shoulders. Tsukasa watched them. She had made these before, when the four of them reunited, again. He looked, at them.

Tsukasa watched them.

“One for you,” She began to say, passing them around. She handed one oo Tsukasa. Tsukasa looked at it, in his palm. They were in Taiju’s room. Where he slept with Yuzuriha. For six months. “And one for you,” she began to chuckle, giggling. “There, now we all won’t be separated when we’re united, again. And the Modern World is restored. When we all finally go back. To high school. And our friends. And family.”

Senkuu watched her. Tsuaksa watched her. Yuzuriha had a sweet look at her face, looking down. She smiled, bashfully. She was so sweet. Tsukasa watched her. Senkuu looked at him.

“Yes.” Tsukasa began to smile, confidently. He fierce eyebrows furrowed, looking at her. He smiled. Senkuu watched him. He smirked, at him. He crossed his arms, seeing him. “We must. For our friends. And lost family.”

Tsukasa smiled. Senkuu looked at him. Taiju stared at him. Senkuu had received the story of his father days ago. He told Taiju everything. He told him how his father had lost the battle too pneumonia, and the villagers, had been made up his his family.

His unbiological family.

Senkuu was adopted.

His father adopted Senkuu. Taiju looked at him. He was criss-crossed on the ground, nodding his head, understanding. His eyes widened. He looked, at Senkuu, and Tsukasa.

“Wait…!” Taiju opened his mouth, understanding. “Senkuu’s…… albino…?!” He began to laugh, holding his stomach, leaning his head back. “WHAHAHAHA-! What-! Oh, my God! I didn’t know this….” Senkuu looked at him. Tsukasa stared. Taiju froze. “I’m just… wait, what? What were you saying, again?” He grinned. “What's albinism? Hehehe….Pneumonia…. Or whatever it was, You were… albino-whatever, and your dad…. Gave you up… understanding that you would bring humanity back, to the real word, without him? Is that it….?”

Taiju stared. He placed his hand underneath his chin, thinking. He stared. “That’s really sad, Senkuu.” He thought aloud, looking up at him. Taiju had tears, in his eyes. He had begun to cry. Senkuu had tears, in his eyes, too. He didn’t show it, but they watered. They welled up. His lip, stiffened. His eyes grew puffy, and red. He looked, at him. “That’s really sad, Senkuu….” Taiju stared at him, looking at him. He cared for Senkuu, as his friend. “That’s really, sad....”

Senkuu stared at him. Tsukasa watched him. Senkuu looked at Tsukasa, sighing. He loved him, he was going back, to the Modern World. And revive it. From this Stone World. Senkuu was going to do it, regardless. He owed himself, that. And his dad. He loved him, a lot.

Senkuu loved his father.

He missed a lot, of days, with his father. When he would go out, and eat, with him. Tsukasa was his boyfriend. Senkuu’s father had adopted Senkuu because he was albino. Because, he was like him. Senkuu understood that, very well. He loved him.

Senkuu said his goodbyes to Tsukasa, Taiju, and Yuzuriha.

At night, the priestess Ruri took Senkuu to a deep, forest, graveyard, where his father, rested. Senkuu looked, at his stone slab. Here lied Byakuya Ishigami. He loved him. Senkuu stared at him. Tears rolled out of his eyes, looking at him.

Ruri told him the rest of the story.

His father really loved, him. He really loved, Senkuu Ishigami. Senkuu gripped the dirt, beneath his fingers, pulling it towards him. He let out a somber cry, to himself, shaking. He would take this Mountain of Souvenirs from his father, Byakuya Ishigami. He would take it, and entrust it, within himself. He would live out, for his father, and himself. He would honor his heart.

He would honor his love, for his father, Tsukasa, and for himself.

He loved Science, more than anything in the world.

He loved himself. And he loved his boyfriend, Tsukasa Shishiou. Senkuu was going to get better. He wiped his tears. The moonlight showed on Byakuya’s plate. He stared, at him.

The moon was watching.

His dad’s hopes, and dreams, were entrusted too Senkuu, along with the future of humanity. Senkuu understood. He stood up. And dusted himself off, from the dirt. _Alright, old man._ Senkuu stared, at him. The plate glistened. _I’ll do it. It wasn’t like I wasn't going to do it, anyways._ He looked at him, eyes tearing up. They were puffy. _I love you, Ojii-san._

Senkuu left.

Tsukasa rested with Senkuu, and went to sleep. Senkuu loved, his dad. He had been, too his grave. Tsukasa could see. He slept with Senkuu, on his side, taking a rest, with him, while the Villarger’s celebrated. Tonight was the last night that they would spend inside of the Stone World, together. Senkuu and Tsukasa slept, till 6 am. He loved him.

Senkuu grasped Tsukasa’s hand.

Tsukasa murmured.

Senkuu stared at him. He began to laugh, feeling Tsukasa moan, shifting over. He felt Senkuu. He placed his hand, against his stomach, turning over, smiling. He smiled, feeling him.

“ _Mmmm….. Senkuu,_ ” Tsukasa began to speak, too him. “You have placed a baby, inside of me. _Why do you love me, so?_ ” He snuggled, against him. “ _Mmmmmm…. I love you._ ”

Senkuu smiled.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooooooooooooooo bruuhhhhhhhhhh.
> 
> So I got to rant. About Senkuu. About everything. About my nigga Senkuu. And his niggas. And kohaku. And her sister Ruri. ALL of them fuckers. Like ALL of them fuckers.  
> Aight. Kohaku catching my heat first. What the fuck is Riichrio doing wither her character bruh. Like tis chapter was written before and after along the lines of chapter 45, and most of the stuff I'm on point about, bc I know what the fuck I'm talking about, and intuition with it. Like what the hell, Kohaku. With that fucking incest shit. Like nigga, fucking blushing and shit, being like, "That means... we're all connected.... to Senkuu...?!" Like fucking blushing and shit, and fucking Byakuya about to catch these hands to, my nigga.  
> And Byakuya.  
> Fucking Byakuku. HOW IN THE DAMN HELL YOU GON RESTART CIVILIZATION FROM SIX FUCKING PEOPLE. THAT'S NASTY AS SHITT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FUCKING BABIES GON BE FUCKED THE FUCK UP IN THE FIRST GENERATION, FUCKING THEIR SISTERS AND COUSINS, AND SHIT AND FUCK!!!!!!!! THAT SHIT'S DISGUSTING!!!!! LIKE I DO NOT GIVE A SINGLE FUCK ABOUT GENERATIONS FROM NOW WHEN YOUR INCEST BABIES AND KIDS AND SHIT ARE HEALED FROM PROBABLE GENETIC MUTATION IN THE FUTURE!!!!!! LIKE FUCKING FUCK, THAT SHIT"S DISGUSTING AS ALL HELL!!!!!!!! LIKE FUCKING HAVING CHILDREN, WITH SIX PEOPLE, AND REPOPULATING THE EARTH.... LIKE THAT SHIT'S DISGSTING AS SHITTTT!!!!!! Like what the fuck, riichiro.  
> And fucking Senkuu. Saying a line like "We're hundreds of genreations apart. Calling us relatives don't mean jack shit." LIKE FUCK DONE PISSED ME THE FUCK OFF. Like that's not like Senkuu's character at all. Like people were saying, yo, RIchiro did this shit so Kohaku and Senkuu could get together, but like fuck, one that would never work, because one, Senkuu love Tsuaksa, two Senkuu love Tsuaksa, and Three, Senkuu love science, and done fucking told Kohaku, like "Look, nigga. I don't fucking like you, my nigga. Liek fucking love is problematic, and fucking fuck. Like Science." Like nigga, don't even fucking go there, lmao. Like he looked so disgusted when she said back in chapter 16 "I've fallen for you." which meant she fucking fell for his CHARACTER. Like his character, in heart. Not the fucking person. Senkuu don't even like women. Like wtf. Like, yo, shit been making me mad for a mad quick minute. Like nigga. Who the fuck says an incestual line like, "Yo, it don't mean jack shit even after generations of genetic mutations and fucking genetic mutant babies mixing together, and we all okay, again?" Like yo, shit making me mad, lmao. Like dawg. people KNOW Riichiro don't be doing ships!!!!!! Like i really feel like Riichro don't even know these characters, bruh. Like dawg.  
> Boichi going to catch these hands to.  
> Senkuu ain't tall as hell. Mutherfucking nigga done replied to a fan asking about Tsukasa and Senkuu's height, stating that fucking Senkuu and Kohaku are tall, then Taiju, Yuziriha, then Tsuaksa, being the tallest... but, my nigga... Do you realize that fucking you drew Senkuu at the height of 5'4, which means he comes canonly up to Tsukasa's stomach, at 6'4, which is canon, which means Kohaku would be around 4'11, since she wears heels, and she came up, low, on Tsukasa, when they fought, and he caught her blade, asking her the question in chapter 16, "What Generation are you from?"  
> Like yo. This shit has me heated. Like fr. I been trying to keep it together since Taiju and Yuziriaha left, for like 30+ fucking chapters, 30+ fucking weeks, of Dr. Stone. Like Nigga. Eyeshield 21 was fucking amazing as shit. LIke I ain't got shit to say about that series bc that series was like the greatest of all fucking time. It's my favorite of all fucking time. But, my nigga. Dr. Stone, getting wack. And I'm 1/3 of the way fucking done with it, in terms of blowing the fuck off bc Senkuu with that incestiaul line done fucking made me made as hell. Like how heterosexual do you have to be to fucking rather have "incest" hetero romance rather than a character being gay or alone with Tsukasa? Like I'm fucking heated and getting real tired with Shonen Jump. Like nigga, happened to Ichigo, happened to bleach, happened to Naruto. Like I'm Fucking HEATED!!!!!! LMAOOO.
> 
> LMMMAOOOO YOOOO!!!!!!!! Like I'm done with my rant, ya'll. LMAOOO!!!!! Like this shit has had me heated for 30+ fucking weeks like shit was wack in chapter 45 like yo. I need Riichiro to get his shit together. No more Incestial Shit. Like leave Senkuu alone. he five four. He albino. His dad albino. had the same hair as Senkuu, and his eyes. Leave him alone. LMAO Like fr. We need Tsukasa. Tsukasa's not a bad guy at all. he a handsome ass nigga. A fine ass man. Like nigga was Senkuu best friend. They need to be together. They need to date. like they need to just stay gay, like before, and be boyfriends.!!!!! LMAOOO!!!!!
> 
> $Papa Monsta$


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TSUKASA AND SENKUU LAST CHAPTERRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> UGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I'VE BEEN CRYING THE ENTIRE WEEK OVER THIS SHITTTT!!!!!!! OMFGGGGG I AIN'T READY BUT THE TIME HAS COME!!!!!
> 
> THE TIME HAS COMEEEE!!!!!
> 
> OMMMMFFFFGGGG YA"LL TSUKASA AND SENKUU NEED TO BE THE #1 SHIP IN THIS FUCKING FANDOM!!!! I SWEAR TO GAW!!!!!! LMAOOOO YA"LL NEED TO SHIP EM WITH ME OMFGGGG!!!!! YOOOOOO BRUHHHH!!!!! WHEN SENKUU DONE TALKED ABOUT HIS BOY IN CHAPTER 45-46 AND TSUKASA WAS FUCKING READDYYYYYY????!!!!!!!! LIKE COME AND GET IT!!!!!!!???? LIKE MY NIGGA POPPED OFF LIKE HE READY TO FUCKING GOOOOOO!!!!!!!
> 
> NO SPOILERS!!!!! LMAOOOO BUT YA'LL DR. STONE BE FUCKING LIT I GOT MY MAN BACK AFTER FUCKING 40+ weeks WITH NO SPEAKING LINES LIKE MY NIGGA GUCCI!!!!!
> 
> TSUKASA'S TIDDIESSSSSSS!!!!!!!! UGHHHH!!!!!!
> 
> $PAPA MONSTA$

Senkuu lit the beacons of science, on the ground. They were made of silver metal, heated down, and filled, with Nitric Acid—Nital, the Miracle Water that had depretrified Stone Humanity, so far. Tsukasa watched him. They were tiny rockets, that were designed to explode, in the atmosphere, above them. Senkuu had ran beside each and every single one of them. He lit them, along with the other scientists helping, against the ground. It was raining.

Senkuu ran through the forest, shouting at them.

“ _LIGHT ‘EM UP….!!!_ ” Senkuu shouted at all of them, seeing the beacons light up against the ground. They were full of it. Nital, the Stone Corrosive agent. Senkuu had figured out the cure behind the Stoned People.

It was raining.

It was Nital.

The beacons were shot into the sky, high, as it was beginning to rain. There were tons of them. Around the country, in a ten mile radius. All of the villagers had helped put them up. Precipitation was going to help them in this Dr. Stone’s world.

Senkuu waited.

 

                                                                                                                   ●  ●`●

  


And after that, Six Months had passed.

The world had returned to normal. Senkuu and Tsukasa had moved in together, in an apartment, in Tokyo, Japan. All of the villagers had molded into modern humanity, and presented themselves to Science. And it was a wonder. They all had moved in, and integrated into schools, resuming normal life, like it was 3,700 years before.

3,700 years had passed, since Senkuu had awoken.

All humans had came together across the world, and built it back up, together, with him. Senkuu felt Tsukasa come against him, in the morning, rubbing his waist, laughing. Tsukasa had began going to go to counseling. Him and Senkuu had moved in together, two months into Humanity being rebuilt. He loved him.

Tsukasa loved him.

The humans that had reawoken from the stone, worked together, as messages were passed through the sky, on slips of papyrus, over their heads, from beacons, telling them and letting them know what had happened, during those 3,700 years, and it was time to rise up.

They rised up.

All of humanity worked together, across the countries, and even over in the West, they were revived through the precipitation in the acid rain. All of them had worked together, to rebuild humanity, and restore it to what it was before.

Senkuu was honored.

Six months had passed.

Senkuu had been honored with a Scholarship to Harvard University in the Science, Technology, and Society Program. Tsukasa loved him. Tsukasa had stayed with Senkuu, throughout this. Tsukasa had joined Senkuu, and become captain of the High School Sports Club, And with Senkuu, who had returned as the Chemistry Club Head captain.

Senkuu loved him.

Tsukasa had decided to go to college, without Senkuu, to Yale University. It had a Kendou program, along with Taekwondo, and Mixed Martial Arts training that Tsukasa could build upon, while he was there. Senkuu loved, Tsukasa, a lot.

He loved him, a lot. Senkuu remained, with him. Tsukasa had kept his promise, about going to highschool, with Senkuu. Senkuu had received a lot of praise, for being one of the only ones in the world, and reviving it, bringing it back to where it was.

Tsukasa loved him.

Tsukasa had remembered a time, from before he was laying with Senkuu, and he was sleeping with his coach. His coach was named Coach Sendou. He had really loved him.

Tsukasa loved him.

He had a Psychotic mental illness, and breakdown, when his parents found out, about it. He had been walking around the house, and tripping, falling down, his cock twitching, getting turned on, remembering the ways in which his Coach Sendou touched him. He leaned down on the ground, and began feeling himself, pressing his fingertips against his asshole, within his Yukata, between his legs, and moaning. He had shoved four fingers in himself, moaning.

“ _Ah.! Ah.! Ah.! Ah.! Ah.! Ah.!_ ” Tsukasa had moaned, in lost pleasure, feeling himself. He had lived inside of a traditional Japanese home, with his parents, being two Traditional Priests. “ _Ah.! Ah.! Ah.!_ ”

Tsukasa had continued to have these spells of illness. And it had all happened, when his sister had died, 6 months ago, when he had started to feel it. Tsukasa had turned 16.

Tsukasa was in pain.

Tsukasa had started to feel this, when he was alone, in his home. Coach Sendou had came over to him, and bent him over on his family’s kitchen table, and started to bang him from behind, lifting up his Yukata. Tsukasa moaned.

“ _Coach Sendou.! Coach Sendou.!_ ” Tsukasa moaned, out loud, feeling him behind him, banging him. Tsukasa continued to moan. He had felt this relationship since he was 14. “ _Coach Sendou.! Coach Sendou.!_ ”

Tsukasa had been inside of this relationship, since he was 14. His parents knew about it, when they found out, seeing Tsukasa fall from illness spells, and masturbating. He would call out Coach Sendou’s name, and soon Sendou had been privately arrested, so Tsukasa’s family would not make a big deal about it. Tsukasa was locked inside of his room, for an entire week.

Tsukasa laid in bed, with a straight jacket over himself.

He had it on for three days. A psychologists had came to his house, and checked Tsukasa out, in his room, alone, feeding him orange juice. Tsukasa had not eaten in three days. The psychologist confessed to the family that Tsukasa was grieving the loss of his love, Coach Sendou. His family had found out, about it, at that time.

Tsukasa was in love.

Tsukasa grieved, for a week. “ _COACH SENDOU.! COACH SENDOU.!_ ” Tsukasa cried out, crumpling tissues in his hand. He was against his matress, on the wooden floor of his traditional styled room. “ _WWHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYY…!_ ”

His parents had heard him. Tsukasa was grieving the loss of his Coach Sendou, his lover. His family had decided to put Tsukasa out of the home, and move him out, into his own apartment, as he was too mentally ill, to stay with them, anymore. He was a homo. He would bring great shame upon his Family’s name. Tsukasa loved him.

His Coach Sendou had been Sexually abusing and manipulating Tsukasa since he was 14. It was six months, that had passed, since his sister died. Tsukasa didn’t know how to grieve, her death. He only touched himself, to Coach Sendou’s touches, as he felt his body. The same way his Coach Sendou, had felt his body, when he brought Tsukasa over to his family’s home, and had banged him. He had had Sex, with him.

The Coach had a wife and daughter.

Tsukasa had laid with him, and slept with him, for two days, while his family, was away. His wife was at work, and his daughter was at school. Tsukasa had slept with the coach. Coach Sendou had banged him over the sink, and leaned him over, and on the table. And was naked. Coach Sendou had always touched Tsukasa’s hair, stroking the bottom of it, with his fingers.

Tsukasa didn’t know he was being Sexually manipulated, and abused, because of his Psychosis.

The Coach Sendou always slept with Tsukasa. He had slept with him, at his own home, fucking him. Tsukasa always called out Coach Sendou’s name, as he did, moaning his name. He always trusted him. He did this, for himself, and his sister.

He missed her.

Tsukasa had cried, for a long time. Tsukasa had lost his virginity, to his Coach. He had trusted him. It was the same coach, that taught him, to give head. As long as Tsukasa slept, with him, he was going to be broadcast, on Live TV. Where his sister could see.

And she died within six months.

She was 8 years old. Tsukasa cried, a lot. He didn’t know, how to process, her death. He remembered Coach Sendou, touching his body, Tsukasa moaning too him. He remembered how Coach Sendou had touched him, all those times.

He cried out.

Tsukasa remembered this. He remembered laying with him, on the counter, when he would sleep with him, and fucking Tsukasa from behind. He never said a word. He only fucked Tsukasa. Rumors were always spread about Tsukasa sleeping with coaches, and being a homo. Especially when he would win, and hug Coach Sendou closely, hugging his arms, rubbing on him, and continuing for a long time, before breaking away.

Tsukasa was a homo.

It didn’t matter to him, what others thought. Tsukasa had fought, for his sister, to the top. He was the strongest primate. Coach Sendou had trained him. He had been with Tsukasa, since Tsukasa was 14. He had been with him, since Tsukasa was a young boy. Tsukasa was so womanly. He looked like a woman, with his long eyelashes, and hair. His face was baby soft, and his skin, was pale. His face was handsome. He was beautiful. Tsukasa Shishiou was a beautiful man. He had trusted him, since he was young. Since he was 14.

Tsukasa loved him.

He remembered the Psychologist speaking with him, after he had taken an mental illness fall, and had been locked in his room, for 3 days straight. He fed him orange Juice.

“Tsukasa Shishiou,” he spoke, with him. He looked at him, with discernment. He sat on a stool, next to his bedside. He was in a straight jacket. He looked at him with concern. “You have been feeling trauma, since your Coach Sendou, your lover had left you. Your sister has died, and this is the only way you can deal with it. Since you possess Post Traumatic Stress. You’re comforting, yourself, in the ways you know how. You loved your Coach Sendou. You’ve fallen in love, with him.”

Tsukasa looked down, at himself. He was inside of a straight jacket. His parents have placed himself inside of one, since he kept on touching himself, to Coach Sendou. Coach Sendou had loved on Tsukasa, for a long time. The two of them had made love, inside of Tsukasa’s Traditional Home. In practice, and after training, he had had sex with him, and made love, to him.

Coach Sendou always held Tsukasa's body, and gripped his hips. He never moaned, and said Tsukasa's name, unless they were done. He only banged him.

Tsukasa loved him.

Coach Sendou was a round man. He had a plump stomach, and was always naked, when he met Tsukasa. And slept, with him. He always had on a blue jumpsuit. It was velvet. Tsukasa's always was red. He loved him.

Tsukasa was manipulated.

“Coach Sendou had been sexually manipulating you, Tsukasa,” he told him, grabbing Tsukasa’s thigh, in the bed. Tsukasa was being manipulated. His world turned upside down. “Coach Sendou didn’t love you. He’s been sexually abusing and manipulating other children since they were 5. He’s a pedophile. He didn’t love you.”

Tsukasa cried out, in pain. He laid his head against his mattress, as he cried, on the third day, alone. He was heartbroken. His heart was broken. He was hurt. He continued to cry, laying his head on the mattress, laying on the floor, leaning, heaving, sobbing.

He had been crying out Coach Sendou’s name.

His parent’s didn’t know what to do, with Tsukasa. So, they sent him away, to his own apartment, where Tsukasa could be a homo, and alone. And Mentally ill. They didn’t accept, in Tsukasa, and didn’t understand him. The psychologist broke the news to his parents, and they had Tsukasa sent away, after 1 week, in his room.

Tsukasa was sad.

Tsukasa packed up his things. He returned, after a week, too his room, again, wearing Coach Sendou’s jumpsuit, that he had given him. He wore white converse. He packed up his boxes, in his room, moving out of his parent’s house. His parents didn’t say anything, to Tsukasa. He was a silent, disgrace. It was sad.

That was when Tsukasa was inside of his own apartment, and felt himself, too Coach Sendou’s touches. He was mentally crazy. He was mentally broken. Tsukasa had broke, inside. His mind had broke. He had loved, Coach Sendou.

He realized he was heartbroken.

Tsukasa woke up in his own bed, realizing that Coach Sendou had been raping, sexually manipulating, and abusing Tsukasa, since he was 14. He realized he had done this for a long time, sitting up in his bed, seventeen. A lot of anger, and hate, filled, within Tsukasa.

Tsukasa didn’t care about anybody, anymore.

He loved himself. He didn’t care about what anyone thought, or what others thought, of Tsukasa. He continued to do MMA, and fought, always, like a Lion in the Ring. Tsukasa was the ruler. Other players knew that Tsukasa had been sleeping, with Coach Sendou, but said nothing. Tsukasa was number 1, in the ring. Nobody could touch him.

And then, he met Senkuu.

Tsukasa had loved, Coach Sendou. He had fallen in love, with him. He spent days, and nights, on his mattress, circling his fingers around Coach Sendou’s pictures, and laughing too himself, back at his parent’s home. He was 17. Coach Sendou had been with him, in it, multiple times.

Tsukasa laughed to himself, biting on the knuckles of his fingers, in his mouth, giggling. His parent’s never knew that Tsukasa had been having relation sex with his Coach since he was 16 years old.

Tsukasa was gay. Even he when he was 11, his coach had his eyes, on Tsukasa. He was a beautiful boy. Tsukasa had a womanly face, and his hair was wavy and long, and eyelashes long and beautiful, that cut across his eyes. He was so beautiful, and womanly, when you looked, at him.

Tsukasa had cradled Coach Sendou’s face, when the two of them made love.

Tsukasa had made love, with him. Tsukasa had sat across his lap, and moaned, too him, as he baanged Tsukasa, from below. Tsukasa had placed his head, in his chest, as his coach did him, moaning, too him. He rode his dick. They were in Tsukasa’s room.

A traditional Japanese home housed him.

Tsukasa lived there, all of his life, until he was 17. His parents were first-class Japanese Priests, who were Upperclassmen living in Japan’s society. Tsukasa spent many of his days, around the home, too himself, biting his knuckles, watching the rocks, across the water, sitting across from them, in the bond, watching butterflies go by him, laughing.

His parents knew that he was mentally ill.

Tsukasa had lost his mind when he was a boy, and beaten up, at the beach. He had never been the same. His Psychologist had prescribed that this was why he was sleeping, with his coach. His coach was a middle-aged man. A same old man violated Tsukasa Shishiou when he was little. Maybe this was why Tsukasa was letting himself be violated, by him. He didn’t feel, it. It was part of his PTSD, and his repetitive process, with having it. He had lost his mind, when he was a young boy. It was sad.

Tsukasa had slept with him, many times. He had rubbed his finger across Coach Sendou’s polaroid photos, in his room, across his beside, laughing too himself. “ _Coach Sendou…._ ” he laughed to himself, murmuring. “MMmm…. Mmmm…”

His mom knocked on the door.

Tsukasa’s eyes widened. He stopped, what he was doing. He looked up. His mom, had knocked on the wood, before sliding the door open. Tsukasa sat on his mattress, as his mom sat on her knees, looking at him. He looked at her, clutching his chest, closing it. He hid the polaroid photos underneath his pillow. He sat up, looking at her.

“Mother, what do you want…?” he asked her, feeling his privacy had almost been exposed. His mother had almost seen the photos. He laughed, his lip wiry. “MMmmm….”

“Tsuakasa… Me and your father,” She began to say, with a sad look, in her eye. Her hair was always tied up, in a bun. Tsukasa hid the photos underneath his pillow, staring. His eyes met her, sitting at the doorway. “Me and your father, are worried about you… Tsukasa. We want you to get some help. Tsukasa―”

“Why.?” Tsukasa asked her, clutching his robes. He gave her a wide eyed expression, looking at her. “Why do you think that? Okaa-sama. Mmm-Mmmm…” Tsukasa giggled, looking down. “Mmmmm, nothing.”

Tsukasa’s mom looked at him, with complete terror.

It had been 7 months, since Tsukasa had been to the hospital, to visit his sister, and she undergone surgery, for a brain tumor. Tsukasa laughed, to himself. He had gone crazy. His mom, and father knew. He had been this way, for a long time.

He was mentally ill.

“You, what…?” His mom asked him, looking at him in complete terror. She didn’t understand her son. He was 17. “Tsukasa. Answer me.”

“Mmmmmm….” Tsukasa bit his lip, speaking to her. He bit his knuckles. His Mental illness was real. “I’ve done nothing at all…. Mmmmm….” He continued biting his knuckles, laughing. “Mhmmhmhm….” He laughed, again. Him and the Coach had been having sex, for a very long time. “Mmmmmm….”

His mom left, Tsukasa.

She had always looked at him, in complete terror, and fear. Tsukasa loved his sister. He always visited her, after school, and after practice, and before sleeping with his coach. His sister knew that Tsukasa was mentally ill.

She was eight years old, when she died.

Tsukasa was loved, by his coach. “ _Ah.! Ah.! AH.!_ ” Tsukasa had moaned, when he banged Tsukasa, on his knees, sitting on his lap, in his home’s bathhouse. “ _Coach Sendou.! Coach Sendou.!_ ” He had been this way, with him, since the maids left the bathhouse. He had visited Tsukasa’s home when he was doing practice, at his home, and trained him, for MMA. He was naked, in the pond, with his Coach Sendou. He had moaned, to him, and was shouting. His coach had loved, on Tsukasa. Tsukasa had thought, about this, when he was alone, on the rocks, in the pond, sitting on them, thinking about his coach, laughing to himself.

He had loved Coach Sendou.

Tsukasa had loved him. Tsukasa was 17. He loved his coach, dearly. He turned his head, when the maids of the house called him, telling him that his father and mother, wanted him. He was mentally ill, since he was a little boy. Tsukasa had been falling since he was little, around 7, and laughing to himself, since then. It was sad. He was the lone son, of the Shishiou family.

He had lost his mind, since he was a little kid. Since the incident on the beach, he had mentally gone crazy. Tsukasa had mentally lost his mind, since he had been attacked, on the beach, and gathering seashells, for his sister. All of the house staff knew that Tsukasa had been mentally ill.

He was alone, and crazy.

Tsukasa’s father, Mr. Shishiou, addressed as his _Chichue_ asked Tsukasa multiple times, about his mental illness. Tsukasa’s health. “Tsukasa.” he spoke, aloud, to him, as he sat down across from him, in their traditional meeting room. These were where they performed special prayers, and had met, with their clients, meeting with them. Tsukasa sat across from him, on his pillows, with his arms tucked in his wrists. He wore sandals, in the home, and kneeled to them, on his knees. They spoke to him, like this. “Me and Okaa-sama, are worried, about you. We know that your sister’s ongoing death—”

“ _Chichue_ ,” Tsukasa addressed him, quick. “Do not worry, about me.” He grinned too him, smiling. Tsukasa sometimes seemed so devious, when he looked, at them. “ I am fine. You have nothing to worry about. You keep on worrying about you and Ka-sama paying bills, and winning the lottery. I am nothing to fear. Mmmmm….”

Tsukasa laughed, to himself. Tsukasa’s hair had grown, in front of his face. He had always kept his hair, long. His mother liked Tsukasa, to. But, now. He had lost his mind. Ever since he was a little boy, he had been mentally ill. Tsukasa's mom worried about him, placing her hands against her face. She looked, at him. He was mentally crazy.

Tsukasa worried them, a lot.

Tsukasa was mentally ill. He had slept with his coach many times. In the bathhouse. “ _Ah…! Ah…! Ah…! Coach Sendou.!_ ” Tsukasa had cried to him, moaning. His coach had slept, with Tsukasa, for a long time. Tsukasa had loved him. “Coach Sendou.!”

He moaned out.

Tsukasa had cried out, to his coach. His Coach Sendou had been taking care of Tsukasa, since he was 14. He had been watching him, since he was 11, and had been sleeping with him, since he was 16. Tsukasa remembered the first time they had sex.

He was 16. Tsukasa revealed himself to him, taking off his robe, dropping it from his shoulders. His back was too his coach, in his own home, in his bedroom. Tsukasa's coach had made love, to him, that day. Tsukasa moaned, as he touched him, placing him against the mattress, loving on him.

He moaned out, to the sky.

“ _Coach Sendou.!_ ” He cried out, too him, on his back. He was still wearing his yellow floral robe behind his shoulders, moaning, on his back, as his coach banged him. “ _Coach Sendou.! Ah.! Coach Sendou.!_ ” His hair was long, near his shoulders, and down his back. This was the first time that Tsukasa had lost his virginity, to his coach. He had lost it, to Coach Sendou.

He had slept with him, in his own home.

Tsukasa moaned out. Coach Sendou continued to touch him. He placed his knuckles down Tsukasa’s thighs, touching him, pressing his knuckles against Tsukasa, pressing them deep into his waist. Tsukasa’s thighs were thrown over his coach’s own, as he loved, on him. Tsukasa was still 6’4, back then. His coach moved Tsukasa’s long body, pressing him into the mattress.

Tsukasa was mentally ill.

His Coach was a pedophile.

Tsukasa spent two days, in the same home, with his Coach. Tsukasa woke up next to him. His hair was long, and beautiful. It was curly, and a dark brown. It was almost black. Tsukasa had laid next, to him. His coach was an old man. He had facial hair. His sister knew that Tsukasa was mentally ill. It was sad. Her Onii-chan was sick.

That was when his heat cycles started.

Tsukasa had regular heat cycles since he was 14 years old. He had lost his virginity, to his coach, at sixteen. His coach knew about it. Tsukasa had no idea about it, and what was going on, what was happening, to him. And he had no memory. He had blurs, but with his undiagnosed psychosis, and his memory being blurred fragments, it led him to having memory slips and falls, on the ground, laughing. He had lost his mind.

Tsukasa was mentally ill.

His coach had taken care of Tsukasa’s heat cycles. He had masturbated to Tsukasa, stroking him, on his bed, when Tsukasa was in his yellow robe, stroking Tsukasa, hard. He had moaned, to him. Tsuaksa leaned his head, back, moaning out, loud. His hair was beautiful. It was long, and dark brown. He was a beautiful man.

He was a child.

His coach was a pedophile. He continued raping, and abusing Tsukasa for 3 years straight, before it blew up in his face. Tsukasa was manipulated. He was being manipulated. He didn’t understand that he had Psychosis, and when his psychologist arrived, in his room, examining him, asking him questions, Tsukasa’s eyes were stained with tears. He hadn’t eaten in 3 days. He was inside of a straight jacket. His psychologists had told his parents about Tsukasa's psychotic illness, his PTSD and psychosis being a remnant of Schizophrenia, which lead him to touching himself, and coping, remembering the ways Coach Sendou had touched his body. He was still grieving his sister’s death, six months later.

He was processing it.

Tsukasa was a beautiful man. He had been locked, in his room, for a week. It was sometimes, like Tsukasa had been okay, that he was mentally stable, but other times, his parents knew, he was not okay. Tsukasa had lost his mind. And after it coming out that Tsukasa had been sleeping with his coach, and being sexually manipulated and abused by him, and he fell in love with him, they had reached the final point, of having Tsukasa move out, and the Coach Sendou being privately arrested, so it wouldn’t blow up, inside of Tsukasa or the Shishiou’s face.

Tsukasa was mentally ill.

Tsukasa had been making love, to his coach. He had loved, him. Tsukasa remembered sleeping with him, on the 2nd day, after he had lost his virginity. He remembered the first day. “ _Kantoku! Kantoku.! It hurts….! Mmmm…! Ahhh…! Ah…!_ ” Tsukasa leaned his head back, moaning. Hsi hair, was in his mouth. His coach, was behind him. “ _Itai…! It hurts.! It hurts.! It hurts.!_ _Kantoku…! Onegai—! Oh, stop._ _Kantoku…! Please…! Huh…!_ ” He moaned out, crying. He was moaning, loud. Tsukasa was such a woman. His body was pure. Tsukasa was moaning, and crying, too him. His face was flushed, and he was sweating. He had been sleeping, with him. He had been sleeping with him, for 3 hours. He was moaning.

He was making love, to him.

His coach never spoke, to Tsukasa. When they banged, and they fucked. He only grunted, to Tsukasa. He was moaning. Tsukasa had moaned out, to him, when they were making love. He was making love, to him. He cradled his head, in his chest, and moaned, on his bed, on the 2nd day the two of them were making love.

“Get me pregnant…!” Tsukasa had moaned to him, crying. He leaned his head back. He was 16. “ _Oh, Kantoku.! Oh, Kantoku…! Get it inside of me…! Get a baby inside of my body…! Get me pregnant…! Get it… in me…! Get it inside of my body…! Kantoku…! It hurts…! It’s hurting me…! Kantoku…! Oh..! Kantoku…! Get it inside of my body…! Get it in my belly…! Kantoku…!_ ”

He was moaning out.

He was making a baby, with him.

Tsukasa was loving, with him. They had loved, for two days straight, just the two, of them. Tsukasa had lost, his virginity, to him. He had really loved him. Tsukasa was loving, with him. He had loved him, a lot. And his heats, had started. His coach had been with him.

He knew.

“ _Coach Sendou.! Make a child in me.!_ ” Tsukasa moaned out, to him, in the bed. They had been making love, for 3 hours continuously. Tsukasa moaned out, too him. And loud. He was moaning, too him. “ _Kantoku…! I want to get pregnant…! Give me a baby…! Kantoku… Coach Sendou…!_ ”

His coach had known, when Tsukasa’s heat cycles were. He had been watching him, since he was 11.

Tsukasa’s coach had been watching Tsukasa, since he was 14 years old. Tsukasa was a teenage boy. He used too stand near the bulletin board of the MMA boxing ring, and stare, at the UFC poster boards, and pamphlets, dreaming about wanting to be inside of a match, one day. He would grin, at them, and smile. That’s when it started, when he was 11.

He started staring at him, when he was 11.

Tsukasa had begun sucking his dick when he was 14. He had slept with him, when he reached the age, sixteen. Tsukasa had been taught, to see the stage, for his sister, and be upon it, and reach the top, he would have to do things, for a price, and to sacrifice himself, and be there.

He would do it.

No matter what. Tsukasa stilled himself. There was a Price to Pay, Tsukasa remembered his Coach Sendou telling him. Maybe that was why he had fallen in love, with Coach Sendou. He had fallen in love, with him. He had taught Tsukasa, many things. Him and his three coaches.

They had taught Tsukasa, he would have in orgys, with the three, of them. He would give them all blowjobs, beneath them. All four, of them. He had took part in an orgy, with the four of them, as he blew all of them, beneath them. He moaned, to them.

Cum was all over his face.

“Tsukasa, good.” His coach, rubbed his head, ruffling his hair. He looked down, at Tsukasa. Tsukasa had been doing this, since he was 15. He loved him. Coach Sendou. And the others, with him. He would get, to the top. “Tsukasa Shishiou….”

He had came, all over his face.

Tsukasa was with them, for a long time. Coach Sendou had been banging Tsukasa, since he was sixteen. He would go over to his house, three days, at a time, once, and be banged by him, before practice. He loved him. Tsukasa had fallen in love, with him.

He was in love, with him.

Tsukasa screamed out, into the sky. One evening, Coach Sendou was fucking him over the countertop, of his kitchen, over the sink, behind Tsukasa. The both of them were naked. Tsukasa was womanly. Only Tsukasa wore a pink apron, over his shoulders, it slipping off, his chest showing, from within it, with his nipples, hard. Tsukasa was so womanly. His nipples, were showing.

He was loving with him.

“ _Ah..! Ah…! Ah…! Ah…!_ ” Tsukasa moaned out, loud, to him, his lips parting. “ _Coach Sendou.! Ah..! Ah..! Coach Sendou.! Ah…!_ ” He was screaming out, too him. Tsukasa’s hair was long, and inside his mouth, as he moaned, too him. He loved him. “ _Ah.! Ah.! Ah.! Ah.!_ ”

He was really with him.

Coach Sendou placed his hand against Tsukasa’s stomach, as he grabbed it. “ _Place something inside of me…!_ ” Tsukasa had told him, moaning. He was huffing. He was moaning out, too him. “ _Place something inside of me…! Get a baby…. In me…! Huh…! Coach Sendou…! Get it inside of me…! Auh…! Augh…! Coach Sendou…! Coach Sendou…! Get it in my body…! Get a baby in me…!_ ”

Tsukasa was moaning out, to his coach. “ _Coach Sendou…! Ah.!_ ” He moaned out to his coach, screaming out, to him. He was moaning out, to Coach Sendou. He was banging him. He was making love, to him. “ _Coach Sendou.! Auh.!_ ”

He was being banged by him.

He was getting inside of him. Tsukasa was moaning out to him, screaming. He was so erotic. His Coach Sendou always looked at him. Tsukasa was so womanly. His hair was long, and beautiful. His chest was so ripe and full. He was moaning, to him.

He was loud. Tsukasa Shishiou moaned out. He was yelling. “ _Coach Sendou…!_ ” He cried out too him, full. Tsukasa had leaned down, on his third day, near the counter, holding him stomach. “ _I’m pregnant…! Hayaku…!_ ” He held his stomach, looking up, at him. Tsukasa had looked up, at him, his lips parting. He only wore a yellow floral, apron.

It had happened when he was fucking Coach Sendou.

He looked, between his legs. Semen laid between them, on the floor. He began to laugh to himself, licking his fingers, placing them in his mouth. His eyes were crazy.

His Coach Sendou was a pedophile.

Tsukasa was only sixteen. He laughed to himself, breathing gently. He had wanted this since he was 14. He had had regular heat cycles since he was 14, his Coach Sendou knew, looking at him. He couldn’t think clearly, when he entered Spring. He had sat on Coach Endou’s lap countless times, after then, and had begged Coach Sendou to put a baby inside of him.

“ _Put a baby inside of me…_ ” Tsukasa had whispered inside of his ear, laughing. He bit his lip. Coach Sendou always had Tsukasa sitting across his lap in his office. Sunlight streamed in. He was sitting on his lap. Coach Sendou always sat with him. Tsukasa always sat in Coach Sendou’s lap. His teammates and ring members always looked, at him, in his office. “Mmmmmmmm….”

He was laughing, with him.

“Not yet, Tsukasa…” He had spoke with him, rubbing his waist. Tsukasa laughed, with him. “You have to wait for your body too mature and ripen, when your 16. And then, we can start.” Tsukasa Shishiou laughed, with him.

“ _Why not?_ ” he asked him, whispering. “Coach Sendou.” He rubbed his hair. Tsukasa was right in his ear. He was being provocative.

Coach Sendou continued to look, in Tsukasa’s face. He continued to rub his waist. Tsukasa Shishiou laid, with him. He was 15, when he started to ask about it, and wanted to lose his virginity. He was sixteen when he actually lost it, to Coach Sendou. He was his first love. His coach had always stared, at Tsukasa. In these ways, he had always looked at Tsukasa, staring at him when he was near him, and beside the pamphlets.

Tsukasa always smiled, at him.

His teammates always mocked Tsukasa, behind his back. And respected his strength. For being the No. 1 Strongest Highschool Primate. And they could say nothing. He was a homo. His teammates always mocked him, about how he slept, with his coaches, to get ahead. Everyone in the UFC Mixed Martial Arts world knew, about him. Tsukasa didn’t care. He continued doing what he he had to do, to make sure he was right. With his coach. And with him. To make sure he fought hard, and got ahead, for his sister.

He loved his coach.

Tsukasa had fought hard, for himself. He had been sleeping with his coach, for a while. His coach had laid, with Tsukasa. He had slept with him, many times. His coach was there, for Tsukasa, when he entered his heat, when he was 16, and had slept with him, smiling. It was painful, for Tsukasa. The sex. The love that they made, in his bed. It was painful, for him. But, he remembered, that he wanted a child. It was scary, to Tsukasa, but the two of them had been making love.

“ _Ah…! Ah…! Ah…! Coach Sendou…!_ ” He had been sleeping with him, underneath the covers, with his legs spread, over his coaches thighs. He was 6’4, still at that time. He was sixteen. It had been their second round, of having sex, with one another, moaning out. His hair was wet, with saliva and sweat. It was bodily fluids. “ _Itai…! It hurts…! Ah-uh…! It hurts…! My Coach Sendou’s thing…! Uh…! It hurts…! It’s ripping me inside…!_ ” Tsukasa was moaning out, loud. The lamp was on, near them. Tsukasa was naked. He had his robe on, it was below him, dropped low on his shoulders, laying on the flooring, falling off of the mattress, as his coach did him.

His wife came home.

She had walked by their bedroom hallway, hearing them. They were found out. Tsukasa was laying with Coach Sendou’s in the same bed his wife did. He was sleeping, with him. He had been moaning out. She put the plates on the dinner table, and left, going up stairs, to sleep.

He had been found out.

She didn’t speak. She found out about them, cracking the door, seeing them. She stared with wide eyes, seeing them sleeping with one another. Tsuaksa was moaning. His legs were spread, with Coach Sendou. Tsukasa was moaning. He was below Coach Sendou, his legs were spread wide, along him. He was moaning Coach Sendou’s name. He was huffing.

He was speaking. “ _Coach Sendou…_ ” he was speaking, huffing. “ _Coach Sendou…. Hmhmhm…._ ” He bit his lip, sucking on it. “ _Put something else inside of me…. Like a baby._ ”

She stood. She stayed there, and continued too watch Coach Sendou and Tsukasa.

She remained, with him.

They continued to make love, wither her watching them, and creaking the bed, Coach Sendou lifting Tsukasa's legs, Tsukasa moaning, leaning back, feeling him move him, moaning, to him. She couldn't watch him. He was sleeping, with one of his students, his star pupils, one of them. Tsukasa was moaning. He continued to sleep with the coach, spreading his legs, leaning them back. He was moaning out. Tsukasa was moaning, to him.

“ _Coach Sendou..! Come inside me, further…!_ ” He moaned out him, looking down, at him, moving his body. Tsukasa was moving. He was moaning. “ _Put your thing… in my thing…. Kantoku Sendou… Coach Sendou…!_ ”

Tsukasa slept with him, for two days.

On the second day, was when he moaned too him, about being pregnant. Tsukasa was moaning, it. He was seeing him, everyday after school, before practice, moaning, to him. He was moaning, too him, as he came behind him, and banged him, at the sink, behind Tsukasa’s body. Tsukasa always moaned out, to him. He always moaned it. His name. Coach Sendou.

He wanted to be pregnant. He wanted a baby inside of him. After that, he would moan, to him, clutching his head, feeling him making love, to his body, feeling his coach lift him, fucking Tsukasa on the counter. He was moaning oo him. He clutched the counter, spreading his legs, his coach coming between him, as he cradled his head, in his chest, moaning. He was moaning, to him. Tsukasa was erotic.

He had laid, with him on the counter.

Tsukasa looked, between him. He looked between his legs, as his coach separated from hm. He looked, at Tsukasa. Tsukasa looked, at his fingers, touching his thighs. He felt the semen come from him, looking at his fingers. It was Coach Sendou’s semen.

It was his semen.

Tsukasa was making love, to him. They had made love, for three days straight, in Coach Sendou’s home, before he had made love to Tsukasa, in his own. Tsukasa was loving, with him. He loved him. And then, his parents found out, about Tsukasa moaning too him, after his parents had been seeing him, feeling himself, to his Coach Sendou, touching himself. He had fallen in love, with him. He was making love, with him. He had been making love, to his coach, for the past four months. He was making love, with him. His sister, was dead.

He had fallen.

Six months, had passed, since Tsukasa's sister had died, and those six months, ago, Tsukasa was 16. He was breaching the point of turning 17. He remembered growing an erection, walking down the hall of his home, on the outside, before falling, remembering, Coach Sendou, in the ways he would touch his body, and feel him, moaning. He loved him.

Tsukasa moaned out.

His psychologists told him, in his room, three days later, after his parents had locked him up in his room, not knowing what to do with him, having a psychotic mental illness breakdown, that his coach had been a pedophile, manipulating Tsukasa, and banging him.

He had sex, with him.

Tsukasa’s eyes were dried, with tears. His hair, was a mess. His Psyschologist looked at Tsukasa, messed up. He was crazy. He fed him a glass of orange juice, with a straw, so Tsukasa could sip, from it. He was messed up. He looked,a t him. Tsukasa had worn a straight jacket. His parents had made him wear it, after the psychologist advised it, over the phone, two days before he could actually come over, because he was away, in Tokyo. He wouldn’t be there until after three days. He would have to see Tsukasa himself, before the police investigated him.

Tsukasa’s mental illness was broke down.

His entire world had been turned upside down. His Psychologist told him nothing of what Tsukasa had, only about what his coach did, and what Tsukasa had confessed to him. He had fallen in love, with his Coach Sendou.

He was manipulated.

Tsukasa had Psychosis. For those three days, he didn’t speak. He only laid, in his room, and had been mentally ill, crying. He had cried, for a week. He couldn’t believe it.

He was in a lie, his entire premature life.

He had been living, a lie. He had fallen in love, with his coach, who was only banging Tsukasa, and manipulating him. He had suffered from a Psychotic illness. He had Psychosis. Tsukasa had moved out, of his parents house, after that week was over. They couldn’t handle him, any more. He was crazy.

“Do you think he’s gone crazy… since he….” His mother began to say to his father, behind the sleeve of her yukata, speaking to him. “His sister’s… death….? He’s gone crazy since then, and her brain cancer treatments… Do you think he—”

“Do you think, he’s been with his coach because…” His father spoke to her, about the rumors, of Tsukasa. “Ever since that beach event… since that day…. Because of that old man… he’s been… because of him… Tsukasa’s….”  
Tsukasa’s parents continued to whisper rumors, about him.

He moved out of their home, and into his apartment. Tsukasa’s parents paid for it. Tsukasa would be allowed to do whatever he needed to do, like UFC fighting, and school, as long as he was out of his parent’s house. He had been sleeping with his coaches. This way, the Shishiou family would not be affected, by this privated issue. A private arrest was issued, for Coach Sendou. Tsukasa moaned out, to him. He was at home, by himself. He moaned, to him. Coach Sendou would no longer be meeting Tsukasa at his Fighter’s Rings. He was in jail. Tsukasa was alone.

He was touching himself.

“ _Uh…_ ” He moaned, to himself. He rubbed his anus, between his pants, moaning. He was shivering. “ _Tsu…. Tsukasa, you’ve really outdone yourself, now, have you…?_ ” He laughed too himself, low. He grinned. He was wearing Coach Sendou’s sweatsuit.

He had missed him, now.

Tsukasa was remembering him, in the ways, he had touched, Tsukasa. He had touched him, so deeply, and so beautifully. He had gripped him, by his thighs, and forced Tsukasa to have sex, with him. Tsukasa had remembered, these things. He remembered, these things, in the ways, he had fallen in love, with his coach. He had remembered him. In the ways, he would touch his body. He shivered, moaning.

He had fallen in love, with him.

Tsukasa didn’t believe it. His coach had been manipulating Tsukasa, and had raped him, since he was young. Since he was 14, Tsukasa had been sucking on his Coach’s dicks. Tsukasa wouldn’t believe that it had been his fault. It wasn’t his fault. Tsukasa’s story was told.

He became the King of Primates.

Tsukasa had woken up.

Tsukasa remembered this time, before he met Senkuu. He remembered this time, waking up next, to him, in their bed. It was morning. In their apartment. Tsukasa remembered this. Senkuu slept with him. He was snoring. Tsukasa was resting on his side, near him. He held him. Tsukasa was sleeping. He had remembered this time, for a while.

It was over.

It was a time, behind him.

Tsukasa was loving, Senkuu. He had fallen in love, with Senkuu. That time was behind him, now. Tsukasa was no longer, that person. He remembered it, in reverence, and for the time being, but it was no longer who he was. Tsukasa was with Senkuu. He was Tsukasa Shishiou. He truly loved Senkuu. And Senkuu truly loved him.

Tsukasa told Senkuu about his past.

It was morning. The two of them were laying in bed. It had passed two mornings, since the world had been stabilized, and rebuilt. Senkuu laid, with him. It was a weekend Sunday. He laid, with Tsukasa, holding his shoulder, holding him close to him, resting on his back. Tsukasa rested on his side, with him. He loved Senkuu, a lot.

He spoke up.

“Senkuu.” He spoke, with him, looking up, at him. Senkuu stared, at him. He continued to hold Tsukasa’s shoulder, rubbing him. Tsukasa rested on his side, his arms, around Senkuu’s waist. “I need to tell you something, my dear Senkuu Shishiou….”

Senkuu listened, to Tsukasa.

“When I was a little boy…” He began to say, speaking up. He spoke to him, about his background story, and his past. Senkuu laid with him, and listened, too Tsukasa speak, and tell him, about himself. Coach Sendou and him had made love, countless times. Tsukasa told him this, speaking to Senkuu. “I happened…. To sleep… with my Coach Sendou… And we….”

Senkuu spoke to him.

“Tsukasa Shishiou…” Senkuu told him, speaking with him. He knew Tsukasa had slept with his coach. He had slept with him, for a year, and a half, before he turned 17, and moved out of his parent’s home, in disgrace, and dishonor. He loved him. “Who took care of you… during your heat cycles…?” Senkuu face was dark. Tsukasa was mentally ill. “Tsukasa Shishiou…?”

He had been so, for some time.

Tsukasa spoke up.

“My Coach Sendou.” Tsukasa told him, deep. He laid with Senkuu, sad. He was sad. Tsukasa spoke, with him. That time of his life, was over, now. “My dearest Senkuu Shishiou.” He loved him.

Senkuu looked at Tsukasa.

He had began to cry, for a long time. Tears fell from his face. Tsukasa suffered from Psychosis. He had had it, for a long time. He had it, since he was little. But, Senkuu understood. Tsukasa Shishiou had been going to counseling. This was part of the healing process.

His Psychosis had made it seem, like Tsukasa was in love, with his coach, and they were making love, but they weren’t. He was being sexually manipulated, and abused, and raped, by him, Senkuu understood. Tsukasa had cried for an entire week, about him. He had been crying, about Coach Sendou. Why his Coach had done this, to him.

Tsukasa confessed his past, too Senkuu, with great honor, and respect. Senkuu wouldn’t judge him. He loved him. He understood it was part of Tsukasa’ Shishiou healing process. The fact he had such strength, too share this, with Senkuu, he loved him. He loved, Tsukasa Shishiou, a lot. He had such courage, to tell him this. Senkuu loved him.

He still loved him.

Tsukasa Shishiou was the love of Senkuu Shishiou’s life.

He loved him.

Tsukasa was still laying, with him. He still laid, with Senkuu, for a long time, after that. He loved him, a lot. He stated with him, in bed, breathing. Tsukasa’s past was behind him, now. Senkuu really loved him. Senkuu had cried, for him. Tsukasa stared down, at him. His head was on Senkuu-kun’s chest. He laid, with him.

He loved him.

Tsukasa laid with Senkuu, for a long time. He laid with him, in bed. He was breathing. Tsukasa was going to Counseling, for himself. He was going too counseling, on Senkuu suggesting it, to him, on that Last Week’s Monday, for him, to go. Senkuu stayed at home, most days, after school, and had set up their apartment, in the suburb neighborhood of Tokyo, while Tsukasa was going away, still doing his UFC and MMA fighting.

He still went to school, with him.

Tsukasa was a transferee from his own High School, so he could go to school, with Senkuu. He loved him. Senkuu was the Club Head of the Chemistry Science Club. Tsukasa Shishiou was the head Club Captain of the Sports Club. Girlshad fawned, upon him, at school, being a second year. He still had reverence, even after the Stone World had accumulated, and been brought down. Senkuu still was with him, he loved him.

The two of them always went to school, together.

Senkuu heard two knocks on the door, from the lower lobby of their apartment room. It was a two story apartment, the first floor being the lobby, and check in desk, then, stairs leading up too Senkuu and Tsukaa’s room, together, at to the second floor. Senkuu headed downstairs and answered it. Senkuu was wearing a magenta cardigan, pulled over his white formal collared long sleeved shirt, rolled up, at the cuffs, over his cardigan, along with denim skinny jeans, and caramel loafers.

Tsukasa stood before him, at the open doorway.

He smiled.

Tsukasa Shishiou was wearing a Van-Halen logoed t-shirt, that was black, with skinny jeaned pants, that were distressed, towards the bottom, flared out, at his ankles.  He wore tan flip flops, and had on a black wrist cuff, with yin and yang beads, around the same wrist. He wore a black rosary bracelet, around his left wrist, and smiled. He was a hippie. His hair was still tied with rubber bands, at the bottom of it, mimicking his look in the Stone World.

Senkuu smiled, looking at him. The landlady passed them, and looked at Tsukasa, as she blushed in the background, as Senkuu looked, at him. He smiled, cocky, with his a yaeba fang showing. He smiled, at him. Tsukasa’s eyes glimmered, with warmth.

He was handsome.

“Hello, my dearest Senkuu.” He had said to him, smiling. Senkuu stared at him. His boyfriend had just gotten back, from counseling. Tsukasa laughed, staring at him. He hugged him, bringing him in close, to him. Tsukasa was tall. He was 6’4. Senkuu closed the door behind him, as the Landlady looked at the two of them, and blushed, at Tsukasa. He was very handsome, and still was a famous MMA fighter, the top #1 UFC fighter of All Time. He was the strongest Primate. Senkuu loved him.

He grabbed his hand, as Tsukasa walked with him, down the street. The two of them, had moved in together, like this. Senkuu held his hand, as Tsukasa Shishiou held him close. He still loved, Senkuu, a lot. Senkuu was loving, with Tsukasa. He would always love him, like this, and being, with him. Senkuu stayed, with him.

He loved him.

                                                                                                                  ●  ●`●  

  


After that, the two of them always went to school, together. He went to school, with Tsukasa, all the time. Tsukasa and him did not have the same homeroom classes. Senkuu was inside of class 1-A. Tsukasa was inside of class 2-B. He groaned. He was a Second-Year. He wanted to See Senkuu.

Senkuu had began sexting him.

 _I’m going to bang you on the counter of the science room._ He had texted Tsukasa, at his desk. Tsukasa sat in the middle back, of the classroom, a row away from the back wall. He moaned, breathing. His cock twitched. He bit on his finger, drooling on his desk, putting his head down. He loved him.

Tsukasa’s name was called.

“Tsukasa Shishiou.” A girl, next too him, called his name. She was blushing. She had a bang, and bleached auburn hair. He sat up, looking at her. She looked, at him. He wanted Senkuu.

“What is it…?” he asked her, with a smile. His lips parted. She continued to stare at him, blushing. She looked down at her phone screen. Her hair covered her face. “Huh…?”

“U-Um!” She began to speak, talking to him. Someone called Tsukasa's name, at the front of the classroom, knocking at the door. Tsukasa looked up from his desk.

“Tsukasa Shishiou.” Senkuu said to him. He looked at him, with binders and textbooks tucked underneath his arm. Senkuu had one of his hands in his lab coat, smirking. He looked at Tsukasa, grinning at him, with his yaeba. Tsukasa looked up, at him. He smiled. Senkuu had came during Tsukasa’s lunch break. He was so sweet.  “C’mon, let’s get going. Kukuku....”

Tsukasa looked, at his phone screen. The girl backed away, realizing that Tsukasa didn’t want to speak, with her. She was shocked, after seeing him. He got up, from his chair. He wanted to speak, with Senkuu.

“Senkuu….” he smiled, looking at him as Senkuu held his textbooks in his arm. The woman wanted a number, from him. Many girls had offered Tsukasa bentos and lunchboxes, and presents during his lunchtime. He didn’t want any of that. He wanted Senkuu. Tsukasa wanted to be, with Senkuu. He greeted him, at the doorway, smiling, grabbing his wrist, leaving the classroom, shutting the door behind him.

He loved him.

After band practice had ended, Senkuu and Tsukasa went together, in the chemistry club room.

Senkuu banged Tsukasa. He banged him, lowering Tsukasa’s hips, on the lab chemistry desk, pulling his pants down, to his hips, lifting his legs, undoing his belt. He continued to do him on it, pumping him, Tsukasa’s fingers inside of his own mouth, saliva and dripping, moaning.

Senkuu loved him.

Someone knocked, on the door.

Senkuu stared down, at Tsukasa. Senkuu was wearing his white chemistry lab coat, and his black uniform, looking down, at Tsukasa. His pants were unbuckled and zipped, but they were low, on his waist. He looked down, at Tsukasa. He was breathing, below him, his fingers in his mouth, blushing.

Senkuu gulped.

They were sleeping together. Senkuu and Tsukasa planned to sleep together everyday after school. So far, things were returning to normal, but now, Senkuu was sleeping with Tsukasa, and he was around him, when the two went to go on lunch breaks. During _O Souji_ , the cleaning of schools, after the day was done, Senkuu would see Tsukasa, and spend time with him, running his hand down Tsukasa’s back. Senkuu was daring. Tsukasa liked it. He liked when Senkuu touched him. He hadn’t seen him all day. He loved him.

Someone was at the door, still.

Senkuu cleaned himself up. “ _Shit, kouhai…_ ” Senkuu buckled up his pants, biting his lip. “ _Kukuku…._ ” He began to laugh, turning around. “ _Quiet, Tsukasa._ ”   
Tsukasa was still moaning.

Senkuu answered the door. “Hello,” Senkuu spoke too them, cracking the door, so they couldn’t see Tsukasa, moaning too himself, in the background. Tsukasa was touching himself, too Senkuu’s semen, in his ashole. He was moaning. “Ah? The hell do you want….? Kouhai.”

It was his glasses underclassman, in the Science Club. In class standing, they were both freshman, but when it came too the Chemistry Club, Senkuu was in charge. Senkuu was the head captain. He heard Tsukasa behind him.

Tsukasa was moaning.

“ _Hurry… Senkuu… inside me…_ ” Tsukasa moaned to himself, laughing. He was laughing, too Senkuu. You could barely hear his voice, from inside, but it was just enough for Senkuu too hear a murmur, from him, and his kouhai in front of him. “ _Mmhmmmm…._ ”

Senkuu looked in front, at him. He laughed.

“Why don’t you go away…?” Senkuu told his kohai, laughing. He placed his hand in his hair, looking at him. Senkuu was small. He was 5’4. His kouhai was 5’6. The two of them were tiny. “Ah? What do you say? Kukuku… It would do us both good if you would leave—”

Tsukasa moaned.

“ _Oh, Senkuu…!_ ” Tsukasa moaned, too himself. He was giving himself an orgasm. Tsukasa was moaning. He was filling himself with three fingers, moaning. Senkuu laughed to himself, groaning. Oh, this was just the worst. Tsukasa was moaning. “ _Oh, Senkuu…! Mmmm….!_ ”

He shivered.

His kouhai heard him.

Senkuu combed his fingers through his hair. He looked, at Tsukasa. His kohai before him, tried to look behind Senkuu, but his large hair blocked it, as it was held up in natural spikes, by some loose hair gel. Senkuu blocked his path, reangling his look.

“Is that Tsukasa Shishiou….?” His kohai asked him, holding his books, trying to see, behind him. “It sounds a lot like him…! Is it really him? Wahhh…. I want to see him. It would be nice to get some photographs of him, and with him… wahh…!”

Senkuu stared, at his kouhai. “No,” Senkuu lied to him, bluffing. “It’s not Tsukasa. It’s a toad I’m teaching to speak, through scientific experimentation. If they can croak, they can talk. Duh. Kukuku….”  
Senkuu had began neviously sweating.

“Ouuuhhh….!! I see…!” His kouhai spoke to him, with glasses. They were round lenses, on his face. “You’re teaching it how to talk?! Is it really possible to do that…?!”

“NO! You dummy.” Senkuu shouted at him, throwing a spare pen, at him, from his pocket. “I’m not sleeping with him. It’s impossible to teach a frog, how to talk, unless we had some particular scientific advancements in this day, including….” Senkuu began to name specific machines, that had been developed, in the past, rambling on, before looking up, at his kouhai. He grinned. “Now, is that all? Kukuku….”

His kouhai had left.

Senkuu returned, back to Tsukasa. It wasn’t abnormal, for things like this, to happen. When Tsukasa and him were together, they slept, with one another. In the bathroom, Senkuu had given Tsukasa many blowjobs, when the two were released from lunch, and during _O Souji_. He sucked on him hard, in the boy’s bathroom, blowing Tsukasa, near the urinals. Tsukasa fucked him in the stalls, at some points, banging Senkuu, putting his hands, in his mouth, so he wouldn’t moan, when other people, walked in on them, in the bathroom. You could still hear them, but, he was fucking him. Tsukasa was loving him. He loved him.

Senkuu fucked Tsukasa in the bathroom, near the urinals, as well, when they were alone, during class breaks. He had gotten quickies in, during those times, as Tsukasa was horny, and unbearable. He had did him, like this, during the school days, so Tsukasa could be alright, for awhile, until the school day ended. Senkuu had rubbed Tsukasa’s chest, rubbing his nipples, beneath his uniform, as he banged him, hard. He loved him.

Senkuu rubbed his chest.

Tsukasa was moaning. His chest was out, and full, and purked. Senkuu rubbed him there, feeling Tsukasa’s nipplels, as his boyfrend leaned over, on the bathroom sink counter, moaning to Senkuu. He was rubbing his chest. Senkuu moaned, to him. He was moaning. Tsukasa had bent over, as Senkuu did him, moaning, to him. He was screaming.

“ _Mmmm…. Senkuu touch me here…._ ” Tsukasa had laughed to him, feeling Senkuu’s hands, against his chest. He was moaning. He had felt Senkuu’s hands, on him, touching him. He was doing him from behind. Tsukasa was moaning. “ _Mmmm…..! Mmmm…! MMmm…! Senkuu…!_ ”

He sucked on his breast, when him and Tsukasa were done.  
Senkuu sat Tsukasa on the counter, and cupped his nipple, in his hand. He sucked on him, breathing, licking on him. Tsukasa nodded his head, feeling him. Senkuu rubbed Tsukasa’s thighs, as he had came between them, and was standing. It was just the two of them. Tsukasa and Senkuu had been in there for five minutes, during _O Souji_. Tsukasa was moaning. He nodded his head, as Senkuu sucked on his titties. He was sucking, on them. Tsukasa moaned.

He leaned his head back, and crossed his ankles, feeling himself cum, in his pants.

Senkuu leaned down to Tsukasa’s cock, and sucked him off, from his pants.

Tsukasa moaned.

Senkuu sucked, on Tsukasa's titties. Tsukasa had nodded his head, and wanted Senkuu to rub him there, wanting him to suck, on them, in class. He sat at his desk, the second day, laying his head down on it, rubbing his nipples within his uniform, over his formal t-shirt. He leaned over, and moaned, and wanting Senkuu to touch him, there. Senkuu sent Tsukasa a text. It was break time, before the teachers switched classes, into their homeroom. Tsukasa moaned, shivering. He was cumming, in his pants. He wanted Senkuu to touch him.

 _I want too suck on your big titties._ Senkuu had texted Tsukasa, telling him. Tsukasa moaned.

 _Come too the bathroom._ Senkuu texted him again.

Tsukasa moaned.

 _Tsukasa_.

Tsukasa shivered.

_Now._

Tsukasa had came in his pants, and orgasmed. Tsukasa was moaning. He stood up from his chair, and left, within two minutes, walking out the classroom. Senkuu had begun sucking on him there, as Tsukasa leaned on the counter, and sat, on it, revealing his breast, to Senkuu.

Senkuu held Tsukasa, looking at him, in the bathroom. Tsukasa had popped open his uniform, revealing his breast, to Senkuu. His nipples were bright and purple. Senkuu looked, at them. They were hard. Tsukasa’s chest was pronounced, and puckered out, as he showed Senkuu. Tsukasa spoke to him, about them.

“ _I’ve been rubbing them, ever since you’ve told me…._ ” Tsukasa stared down at him, looking pretty. His lips puckered, looking at Senkuu. “ _Look. My dearest Senkuu. Look at them. Look at me. They’re so swollen…_ ”   
Senkuu looked at Tsukasa, cupping his chest. “ _They’re so swollen and so big…_ ” Senkuu stared in awe, at Tsukasa. He sucked, on the tip of his nipples, licking him. Tsukasa shivered. He orgasmed in his pants. Senkuu looked up, at Tsukasa, sucking on them. He grabbed Tsukasa's dick in his pants, and began stroking him. Tsukasa was moaning. He was moaning, to Senkuu, doing him. He leaned his head back and moaned, feeling him.

“ _Mmmm…._ ” Tsukasa leaned his head towards Senkuu, in his shoulder. “ _Do me some more…. MMmmm…. My dearest Senkuu._ ”   
Senkuu broke away from Tsukasa. “ _You know we’ll get tardies,_ ” he said, looking at his watch. “ _At most, we have ten minutes. Kukuku… Tsukasa Shishiou… You are one bad Little Boy._ ”

“ _You trained me._ ” Tsukasa bit back, playfully, at him. He bit his lip, looking at him. “ _Senkuu Shishiou…. Mmmm….._ ”

Senkuu liked the sound of it.

Tsukasa began banigng Senkuu, in the bathroom. He sat on top of him, as Senkuu sat on the toilet seat below him, beneath him, as Tsukasa rode him, moaning. He was loud. Tsukasa was moaning, too him. He placed his arms on Senkuu’s shoulders, and leaned his head back, moaning, as him and Senkuu had sex, in the bathroom stall of the boy’s bathroom.

He made sex, too him.

Tsukasa moaned, too him.

He moaned out. “ _Mmm…! Mmmm…! Mmmm….!_ ” Tsukasa moaned, leaning his head back. Senku continued to do him. He held Tsukasa’s ass, gripping it, against his back. He loved him. Senkuu pumped inside of him. “ _Senkuu Shishiou…! Senkuu Shishiou..! Mmmmm…! Mmmmm….!_ ” Tsukasa was whining. Senkuu heard him. Senkuu gripped Tsukasa, holding him. Tsukasa was whining to Senkuu, as he did him. He held Tsukasa against him, sucking on his clavicle, beginning to suck on his chest, and his nipples, doing him. Tsukasa was moaning. He moaned out, shouting.

“ _Senkuu…!_ ” He moaned out, feeling him cum in him. “ _Senkuu…! MMmmmm…! MMmmm….! Senkuu…! Senkuu….! Senkuu….! MMmmmm……. Senkuu Shishiou…._ ”  Senkuu flicked his tongue over Tsukasa's nipples, nibbling on them, feeling Tsukasa moan, beginning to shiver, orgasming. He orgasmed all over Senkuu’s formal white long-sleeved T-shirt. Senkuu started at him. He licked his face. He had cum, all over his face. Tsukasa had came, all over him. He was shivering. He leaked, all over Senkuu again, feeling Senkuu stare down at him, realising he had came twice, all over Senkuu’s body. Senkuu held Tsukasa, staring at him, his breast in his hand, holding it, as he rubbed him, wanting to be with him, withholding him. Senkuu stared, at him. Senkuu had cum, inside of Tsukasa, shivering. He looked, at him.

Tsukasa looked down at Senkuu.

“ _How many times have we done this…?_ ” Tsukasa asked him, looking down, at him. He was smiling. “ _My dearest Senkuu…? Mmmm…._ ” Tsukasa leaned down, to him, and licked his ear, breathing onto him. “ _We should do this some more…. 5-6 times more… at home._ ”   
He leaned back, and shivered, onto Senkuu.

He shivered, again. Tsukasa had come six times. He was an athlete, Senkuu understood, looking down, at him. Tsukasa had came twice, in his pants, in the classroom, and four times, with Senkuu, in the bathroom. Senkuu looked, at him. He rubbed him.

Senkuu Shishiou stayed, with him. “ _Well, now we’re going to be late, huh, Tsukasa Shishiou? Kukuku…. Tsukasa Shishiou… you made me late._ ” He looked, at him. “ _How do you prepare too take responsibility, for your actions? Kukuku….!_ ” He spanked him.

Tsukasa Shishiou moaned.

“ _Senkuu…! Please…!_ ” Tsukasa moaned out, nodding his head. The two of them got dressed, Senkuu cleaning off Tsukasa’s boxer shorts, in the bathroom. The two of them were 15 minutes late, to class. Tsukasa was dropped off, by Senkuu, near his classroom, before Senkuu went away, too his own, downstairs. The Second Years stayed on the Second Floor of the school building. Tsukasa Shishiou signed his name on the board, for a record of tardies, so the Science Room teacher could keep record, of them. Classmates murmured about and too Tsukasa as he walked back in the room, with his school notebooks, and sitting down, in his chair. He leaned down, and paid attention to class, thinking of Senkuu.

Tsuksa’s classmates knew Senkuu and Tsukasa were boyfriends.

Tsukasa knew that some of his classmates, disbelieved in their relationship and thought of them as best friends. Whatever the case was, it was Japan. Senkuu was Tsukasa's best friend. They were dating.

Tsukasa thought about Senkuu, as Science class passed. He drew, on his notepad, doodles of him and Senkuu, thinking about him. Tsukasa was such a child. Senkuu smiled, thinking about Tsukasa in his own Chemistry lab. It was lunch break. Tsukasa wouldn’t go on lunch break, until the last 15 minutes passed, some of Senkuu’s own. He had used his lunch break to spend with Tsukasa, and after they passed, Tsukasa would come to the chemistry club to visit Senkuu, again, and hug him, saying his goodbye, before going to his lunch break, afterwards. And then after _O Souji_ passed, and they cleaned the school, Senkuu and Tsukasa would return to their clubs, as they were the respected club _Danchous_.

After practice ended at 6:30, the two of them would return home, together. Tsukasa walked Senkuu home, on his bicycle. Senkuu would ride it, Tsukasa walking alongside him. Ahead of him, and with him. Tsukasa walked fast. Sometimes, he would push Senkuu, laughing, coming onto the bicycle, riding with Senkuu, having him on his lap. It was illegal, but, Tsukasa still did it.

And on somedays, after they would return home, Senkuu would see Tsukasa stare at the beach. He would look, at the horizon, with Tsukasa, as they passed, on their bicycle. Senkuu would love, Tsukasa, and let him stare, at the seashells along the beach. He would let him look, at the ocean, and be with him, holding his hands, staring at the horizon, with him.

They would make love, when they got home.

Tsukasa rode Senkuu, when they did, under the covers, holding his wrist against the bed, pinning him down, as Senkuu moaned, to him. His name. _“Tsukasa Shishiou… you are best…. My Tsukasa Shishou… my dearest love. Tsukasa Shishiou,_ ” Tsukasa rolled Senkuu over, as Senkuu came on top of him, doing him. He and Senkuu always made love, rolling over. They usually finished within 5-10 minutes, of each other, rolling over, and switching positions, as they loved, within and outside of the sheets.

They would always love each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAAAAAA"LLLLLLLLLLL
> 
> OOOHHHHHH MY FUCKING GOOOOOOODDDDDDDDD!!!!! WHEN FUCKING SENKUU LIKE FUCKING TOLD HYOUGA'S ARMY IN CHAP 49 LIKE GO SUCK ON TSUKASA'S TITTIES.... I FUCKING PAUSED FOR A MOMENT AND WAS LIKE.... YOOOOO!!!!!!!!! THAT MEAN FUCKING SENKUU KNOW HE GOT EMMMMM!!!! FUCKING OPPPAIIIII!!!! FUCKING OPPPAI!!!!! LIKE MY NIGGA FUCKING SPARKS WENT OFF IN MY HEAD!!!!!! LMAOOOO LIKE MY NIGGA TSUKASA GOT SOME TITTIES ON HIM!!!!!!! LIKE YESSSSS!!!!!!!!! LMAOOOOOO!!!!!!
> 
> LIKE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO BRUHHHHH!!!!! I AIN'T READY FOR TSUKASA AND SENKUU TO BE OVER BUT THE TIME AS COME!!!!!! OMFFGGGGGG!!!!!! LIKE YA'LLL UGHHHHH TSUKASA SO FUCKING HANDSOME LIKE MY NIGGA UGGHHHHHHHHHH HE EVEN FUCKING WEARING HIS LION COAT AT HIS SHOULDERS WITH NO SHIRT ON LIKE UGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! LIKE MY NIGGGAASSSSS...!!!!! UGHHHHH TSUAKASA x SENKUU FOR THE WIN!!!!
> 
> LIke my nigga, I so fucking believe that Tsukasa was getting Sexually Abused by his fucking coaches, cuz even when he talking to fucking Hyouga in chapter 50, about fucking old rich men, taking from the young... my nigga, like Tsukasa so fucking passionate and rich for this cause to end like my nigga, his eyes glimmered, translucent, like he was fucking thinking of a time before then, like my nigga got his face beat in when he was little, and it wouldn't be unthinkable for Tsukasa to fall into being violated, by his an old middle-aged, man, again. Like my nigga got fucking remnants of PTSD like my nigga going through it, like oh my fucking god he so fucking crazy...!!!
> 
> Like my nigga when he fucking got told that my nigga Senkuu was alive, and fucking froze the fuck up, even to the point his guardsmen next to him looked at his face, and saw that he was going crazy??!!!?!?!?! LMAOOOO!!! Like yo that shit was fucking crazy, like he ain't even fucking speak he just stared blank, out into the fucking open, like my nigga Senkuu needs to fucking be with him and fucking LOVE him like my nigga... he got fucking PSYCHOSIS!!! LMAO
> 
> DAWG. I am FUCKING sick of all these fucking Scientific Adventures. Like my nigga Tsukasa only show up for a good 2 fucking chapters and we at a fucking Science adventure. LIKE my DAWGS Taiju and Yuzuriha done ain't show in godamn fucking near 30+ chapters, since the last fucking time they did a science adventure to create that godamn pill like my nigga. We just now seeing them, in the empire of Tsukasa, at fucking chapter 50. They ain't show since him and Taiju split at like, chapter 15. LIke my nigga, that's fucking 40+ weeks of fucking BULLSHIT. Like my nigga, uggghhhhh like I on't know if I can fucking do this!!!!!! LMAOOO I am going to fucking pray this Science Adventure ends fucking Quickly and Tsukasa fuck some shit up cuz Senkuu need his man!!!!! LMAOOOO Senkuu need him!!!!
> 
> THANK YOU GUYS FOR READDDDDIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGGG!!!! OMFFFFFFGGGGG!!!! YA'LLL NEED TO FUCKING COMMENT LMAOOOOO!!!! I WON'T BITE!!!!! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCHHHHH!!!!
> 
> TSUKASA X SENKUU FOR THE WINN!!!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> $PAPA MONSTA$

**Author's Note:**

> YA'LL
> 
> I GOT SO MUCH SHIT TO SAY ABOUT DR. STONE.
> 
> YO SENKUU GAY AS HELL!!!!! LMAOO!!!! LIKE FR WITH TSUKASA LIKE THEY FUCKING OR AT LEAST NEED TO BE FUCKING LIKE I NEED ME ONE MORE CHAPTER OR AT LEAST A CHAPTER WITH THEM FUCKING IN IT!!!!! LOL..
> 
> BUT NAH!!!! ALL jokes aside like Senkuu a gay ass nigga like high key because he told them, one, like ya'll need to split up from me and go, and LIVE somewhere FAR away from here.... so he can be with Tsukasa?! Why else would he do that?! LMAO Like I know fucking bitch Yuzuriha had said like, yo, we need to escape bc like, that's why bc Senkuu had said I would get taken hostage... but that's how Yuzuriha took it?! Like we know it's logical, and it;s one of the answers, but Senkuu think a lot like Hiruma from Eyeshield 21, (Ya'll niggas need to check this bitch out, like fr,) but like that means his answers and what he be given ppl is like, hidden motives, like this nigga... got other motives!!! LMAO. Like, he knew Nigga Tsukasa's coming back, but like, why would he want to stay with Tsukasa?  
> Plan A.  
> It all makes sense. Like even Senkuu and Tsukasa was getting along and mighty close while Taiju was fucking away, collecting shells (Lmao!) but Tsukasa remained open with Senkuu, and explained about the seashells. In this way, he be reminding me a lot of Agon and Hiruma, how Agon understood Hiruma, and was open with him, but with a clash of ideals, it split, and...! SNIFF!  
> LMAO!
> 
> Yo but shit is lit, like fr. This manga fucking awesome as hell!! LMAO LIKE LITERALLY IT ONLY 8 chapters in but this nigga getting lit!!! LMAO Like fr, for real like this nigga be getting me so intrigued!!!! LMAO!!!
> 
> Ughhh, Leave it up to me to write for an undiscovered fandom that hasn't been discovered yet!!! LMAO!!! Nah, but I love it, tho, It's so cool.
> 
> UGHHH, YA"LL GO READ MY OTHER FANIFCION!!! LMAOO!!!!-----> http://archiveofourown.org/works/6115548/chapters/14017206 AGONHIRU LIKE NIGGA I promised I would be good!!!! LMAO BUT HERE I AM WRITING ANOTHER FANFICTION!!! UGHH I promised I would be good and write only this one but goddamnit!! LMAO Riichiro Inagaki with his hidden LGBTQIA+ characters!!!! LMAO!!! it be attracting me so much!!!!
> 
> ANyways, ya'll LMAO!!! THANK YA'LL FO READING LIKE FR YA'LL NEED TO COMMENT LMAO!!! COMMENTS AND KUDOS ALWAYS APPRECIATED, YO!!! LMAO.
> 
> THANKS SO MUCH!!!!
> 
> READ DR. STONE!!!!----->http://kissmanga.com/Manga/Dr-Stone/
> 
> BYE!!!!
> 
> $Papa Monsta$


End file.
